CRONICAS DE UN RESCATE
by Zafy
Summary: Un secuestro y dos padres desesperados por encontrar a sus hijos. En situaciones como esta, solo te queda aliarte, aunque sea con Draco Malfoy. ALBUS/SCORPIUS * HARRY/DRACO
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…

Aquí les presento otra historia nueva, (*nervios de estreno*) fue presentada en el intercambio de fics en la torre de media noche, hace ya varios meses, pero recién la estoy colgando aquí y espero que la disfruten…

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

_Lo que está en cursiva pertenece al pasado_

_"**CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE"**_

_**CAPITULO 1: **_

_"**20 DE JUNIO"**_

_—Pero Ginny… yo te amo_

_—No, Harry, ya he tomado mi dedición, yo…— Ginny dudó un segundo antes de seguir hablando —Yo le amo…_

_—No puedes… no puedes irte así…— pidió Harry —No puedes amarle— susurró sintiendo como se le quebraba el alma. _

_—Harry, tu y yo ya no funcionamos desde hace mucho tiempo como pareja, cuando los niños estaban aquí todo era mas fácil de sobre llevar, pero ahora… no puedo, lo siento…_

_—Te amo…— repitió Harry sujetándola de un brazo, ella rápidamente se soltó. _

_—No Harry, tú ya no me amas, estás aquí, conmigo por mera costumbre…_

_—Ginny…—_

_—Lo siento… yo… me marcho esta noche— dijo ella saliendo de la habitación en donde Harry se quedó completamente solo y sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo_

_*****0o0*****_

El Expreso de Hogwarts se escuchaba a la distancia, Harry miró hacia su reloj, en solo unos cuantos minutos mas estarían allí, miró alrededor por quinta vez en solo cinco minutos, buscándola con la mirada.

—Estoy seguro que pronto llegará— dijo Ron a su lado.

—Si, Harry no creo que no venga— apoyó Hermione, que iba tomada de la mano de Ron, vistiendo la túnica del ministerio, Harry les dio una leve sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, tiene todas las vacaciones para verlos— lo cierto es que se sentía frustrado, las únicas veces que podía ver a Ginny era cuando los chicos iban o regresaban de clases, y este año al parecer ni eso, se sentía peor el ver a Hermione luciendo aun con las túnicas del ministerio, que al igual que él se había pedido la tarde libre para poder recibir a sus hijos, en cambio Ginny, con mas tiempo libre que ellos, parecía que aquello no le importaba.

—Hey, miren allí esta el tren— apuntó Ron hacia un pequeño punto rojo, con nubes de vapor alrededor que se acercaba con bastante rapidez.

Harry giró una vez más alrededor, con un asentimiento de cabeza saludó a unos cuantos conocidos que al igual que ellos esperaban a sus hijos, convencido finalmente de que Ginny, en esta ocasión no llegaría.

*****0o0*****

—El tren ya esta bajando la velocidad— murmuró Albus sin moverse aun entre aquellos brazos que lo aprisionaban.

—Si… ya estamos llegando— coincidió Scorpius y apretó un poco a Albus contra su cuerpo, ambos se encontraban en uno de los últimos vagones, el que estaba destinado a guardar los artículos de limpieza del tren, no tenía ventanas, pero por el sonido que hacía el tren podían estar seguros que pronto se detendrían.

—Tenemos que ir a nuestros vagones…— dijo con pesar Albus mientras se soltaba suavemente de los brazos de Scorpius.

—Te voy a extrañar— dijo Scorpius en voz baja mientras jalaba a Albus nuevamente y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

—Y yo, pero nos veremos pronto, en cuanto lleguemos a casa de mi madre podremos vernos

—Si es que mi padre no me ha asesinado antes— bromeó Scorpius apartándose del cuerpo de Albus solo un poco para poder mirarlo mejor.

—No seas tonto, en todo caso el asesinado seré yo— dijo con una sonrisa mientras con una mano pasaba detrás de la oreja un mechón del rubio cabello. — Y por partida doble, cuando tío Ron se entere

Scorpius sonrió —Tu tendrás a tus hermanos y primos para defenderte— dio un suspiro de pesar —Yo estaré solo

—No será tan malo— dijo serio Albus.

—No, no lo será— coincidió Scorpius, ambos se sonrieron tratando de tranquilizarse —Te veré en un par de días cuanto mucho

—Si, cuanto mucho un par de días— aceptó Albus mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la mano para ayudar a Scorpius, se abrazaron con fuerza, y se dieron un beso más, esta vez mucho mas largo que los anteriores.

—Yo voy primero…— dijo Scorpius sin soltar la mano de Albus —Te amo— le murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Y yo— respondió Albus dándole un beso en la frente, Scorpius abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados para luego salir con paso decidido y caminar por los vagones hasta llegar al compartimiento donde estaban sus compañeros de curso.

*****0o0*****

Albus dio un suspiro y se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato mas, hasta que consideró que ya Scorpius debía haber entrado a su compartimiento para luego salir y dirigirse hasta el otro extremo del tren, que ya se estaba deteniendo por completo, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe para encontrarse con su hermana y sus primos que se sobresaltaron en un primer momento, pero luego sonrieron

—Pensé que no llegabas— le dijo Lily mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba en lo alto su baúl, señal que indicaba que quería que lo bajara.

—Claro… No que estuvieras preocupada por mi, solo no tenías quien te baje el baúl— reclamó Albus con una mueca ofendida mientras extendía los brazos y comenzaba a sacar no solo el baúl de Lily si no también el de Rose. — ¡Me explotas!

—Ya, cuando yo tenga un novio del que no quiera que nadie se entere y tu me ayudes a mantenerlo oculto te permitiré explotarme— replicó Lily sonriendo de aquella manera que la hacía tan parecida a Ginny.

— ¡Que conste!— Dijo Albus hacia Rose y Hugo mientras seguía estirándose para alcanzar un segundo baúl.

— ¿Y que han decidido?— preguntó Hugo mientras le pasaba a Rose el baúl que Albus acababa de bajar.

— Se lo diremos a nuestros padres durante el verano— afirmó Albus seriamente, fuera podían escuchar los pasos y cuchicheos de los demás alumnos que ya habían empezado a salir.

—Pero… ¿están locos?— dijo Rose con dramatismo —Tío Harry se enfadará, y el señor Malfoy te echará una maldición

—Oh, vamos no seas tan melodramática, ni tan cruel, el señor Malfoy no le echará maldiciones a nadie— dijo Hugo

Lily sonrió hacia Albus que en ese momento miraba a Hugo esperando que dijera que su padre tampoco lo mataría, le puso una mano en el hombro —Tranquilo, papá tampoco te matará… yo te ayudaré, y James también.

—Además si intenta matarte siempre podrás correr mucho mas rápido que él— apoyó James, que acababa de llegar y apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, escuchaba divertido la conversación.

Los cuatro rieron —Si, creo que aun puedo correr más rápido que él— apoyó Albus recordando aquella vez en medio del callejón Diagon cuando había roto por accidente aquel gran escaparate y había salido corriendo asustado, Harry lo había perseguido por varias calles antes de poder alcanzarlo, obviamente no había recibido mas que una llamada de atención de parte de su padre, pero la broma había quedado ya por siempre, él podía correr mas rápido que su padre.

—Vamos, mamá y papá deben estar esperándonos — dijo Hugo mientras jalaba su baúl hacia fuera, seguido por Rose.

—Vamos enanos— dijo James hacia sus dos hermanos menores, aunque Albus ya casi lo había alcanzado en estatura.

—Enano te diremos a ti, hermanito en un par de años mas— dijo Lily con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras pasaba al lado de James.

—Ya, pero hasta entonces, seguirán siendo enanos— dijo James revolviendo el cabello largo y rojo de la chica.

— ¡No hagas eso!— reclamó ella con falso fastidio.

—Ya vamos de una vez… tengo hambre— dijo Albus empujando a James para que se apure.

— ¿En serio se los dirás?— preguntó en un susurro James junto a su hermano mientras eran empujados por el gran grupo de alumnos en el pasillo.

— A él, se lo diré a él, a ella no tengo por que decirle nada— dijo con algo de dureza en la voz.

—Albus… es nuestra madre

—Vaya madre— masculló Albus, James negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada mas, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la forma como su madre se había marchado de casa, pero después de todo, era su madre.

*****0o0*****

—Bueno, era algo que tarde o temprano tenían que hacer ¿no?— le Dijo Jacke mientras le pasaba una rana de chocolate, a diferencia de todos sus compañeros que salían a trompicones para llegar a la salida, ellos esperaban a que el camino estuviera libre para recién salir.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza mientras daba cuenta del chocolate

—Yo creo que la peor parte la recibirá Al, después de todo el tiene mucha mas familia que tu y… ¿Recuerdas las vacaciones de verano cuando nos cruzamos con la madre de Albus por el callejón Diagon?— preguntó ahora Eve que miraba como sus amigos embutían una gran cantidad de chocolate en tan poco tiempo.

Scorpius tuvo que admitir que lo recordaba, y demasiado bien para su gusto, cuando la madre de Albus, Ginny, les había dado tal mirada de asco antes de jalar mas a Lily y Albus que caminaban junto a ella, como queriendo que evitar que sus hijos siquiera los rocen por accidente. Albus y Lily les habían dado una mirada tan triste y avergonzada, y durante varios días Albus estuvo tan apenado de lo que había hecho su madre que ni siquiera le quería dar cara. Así fue como empezó la obstinación de Albus por confesarles de una vez a las familias que ellos tenían una relación, una seria relación. —Al dice que su papá no es igual que ella, que él nos entenderá, con el tiempo…

—Pues yo creo…— dijo Jacke estirándose de brazos en el asiento —Que no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, ya cuando sea el momento se verá que hacer

—Tu siempre tan responsable— le reprochó Eve.

—Cuido mi salud mental, y la de mis amigos… eso es todo— Jacke sonrió y se puso de pie —Y por lo pronto ya debemos irnos— dijo señalando hacia la puerta, el pasillo se hallaba ya completamente vacío.

*****0o0*****

—¡Papi!!!— Dijo Lily saltando sobre Harry — ¡Te he extrañado un montón!

—Hola Lily— dijo Harry con cariño mientras apretaba a su hija más fuerte.

—Papá— saludó respetuosamente James dándole la mano en cuanto Lily se soltó, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de jalar a James y abrazarlo con fuerza —Epa, papá, ¡que nos están mirando!— reclamó en voz baja James.

—Yo también te he echado de menos— afirmó Harry soltándolo

Albus se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza —Hola…

—Cuánto has crecido, hijo— dijo Harry separándose del abrazo y observándolo con atención —James no te podrá decir más enano

—Si, será genial— dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

—¿Y mamá?— preguntó Lily mirando a todos lados

—Creo… creo que no ha podido llegar— excusó Harry. Los tres chicos pusieron cara de incredulidad, Albus abrió la boca para replicar.

—Si, chicos, debe haber tenido cosas que hacer…— interrumpió Ron mientras se acercaba de la mano de Hermione, junto a Hugo y Rose.

—Tíos— gritaron los tres a la vez para saludarlos, Harry les dio una mirada de agradecimiento a sus amigos, antes de saludar a Hugo y Rose.

—Veo que ustedes también han crecido— les murmuró.

Mientras los chicos se despedían de sus demás compañeros y saludaban a algunos padres Harry no dejaba de mirar alrededor, buscando a Ginny, aunque ella no llegó.

*****0o0*****

—Padre… Madre— dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba a ambos, dejó a un lado el baúl y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza.

—Pero cada vez estás mucho más grande…— dijo su madre dándole un suave beso en la frente.

— ¿Que tal ha estado todo?— preguntó Draco con una mirada evaluadora, tratando de registrar cada uno de los cambios en su hijo durante los últimos meses.

—Bien… todo ha ido bien— dijo Scorpius —Me alegra que hayan podido llegar ambos

—Vamos, iremos a cenar a Londres— propuso la madre.

—Londres…. ¿Por que a Londres?— se quejó Draco mientras hacía levitar el baúl de Scorpius con la varita

—Por que yo lo quiero— replicó ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius sonrió —Me da igual, papá, Londres estará bien

—Si, lo sé, apuremos pues… antes de que a tu bella madre se le ocurra alguna nueva forma de tortura

—Ah, vamos Draco no seas tan dramático— se quejó ella con una sonrisa, —tal vez nos encontremos con algunos de tus amigos… mira que hace mucho que no te das el tiempo de visitarlos

—Si, pero he estado ocupado, y los he estado llamando por teléfono— se defendió Draco. Astoria no comentó mas nada y los tres caminaron entre la cantidad de alumnos y padres, mientras conversaban animadamente de la posibilidad de pasar parte del mes de agosto en Francia, al final, muy cerca ya de la salida pudo reconocer a Harry, junto con sus tres hijos y con los Weasley,

Cada año, por alguna razón, en medio de tanta gente siempre terminaban mirándose y dándose un leve asentimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo, y este año no fue la excepción, correspondió al saludo de Harry, mirándolo con mas atención que antes, no era un secreto que su esposa, la Weasley, lo había dejado un par de años antes, por otro tipo (un amigo no muy cercano de Draco, para mas señas) y que desde entonces el moreno iba de mal en peor, y en esta ocasión Draco no podía dejar de notar unos cuantos cambios en él, como que ese aire tan desamparado o esa ropa desaliñada, la mirada ligeramente triste, todo el conjunto de alguna manera lo convertían en alguien desvalido, alguien a quien te provocaría abrazar, era como si toda esa aura de tristeza lo hiciera ver… sexy. Negó con la cabeza _—Vamos, no puedes usar Potter y sexy en la misma frase—_ se dijo con burla antes de seguir avanzando junto a su hijo y a su ex - mujer.

Scorpius miró en la misma dirección que su padre y sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose por demás avergonzado ante la mirada de la familia de su novio, antes de girar el rostro pudo ver que Albus le guiñaba un ojo y Lily y James le sonreían —_Se lo pasaran de lo lindo haciendo sufrir al pobre de Al hasta que se lo diga a su padre_ — pensó, imaginando la cantidad de bromas que harían al respecto, miró a su padre que caminaba con la cabeza en alto y ese aire prepotente y de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba, —_y yo me lo pasare genial imaginando todas las formas de tortura que puede usar mi padre cuando se lo diga_

—Hijo... ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Astoria mientras enganchaba su brazo al de su hijo.

—Si… claro

—Pues, te has puesto como que… ¿verde?— dijo Draco con un aire de preocupación, — ¿has comido algo que te ha hecho daño?

—No… si estoy bien… vamos…— dijo Scorpius con su mejor sonrisa.

*****0o0*****

_—No lo puedo creer…— murmuró Lily mirando a un lado y otro, primero a Albus que estaba sentado junto a Scorpius, a su lado Rose y James la miraban con una sonrisa divertida._

_—Papá dijo que no habláramos con él, y que no lo molestáramos— acusó Hugo hacia su hermana mayor. _

_—No, solo dijo que no lo molestáramos, y no lo estamos haciendo ¿A que no, verdad Scorpius?— preguntó Rose dándole una mirada a Scorpius que sonreía ante todo el espectáculo._

_—Nop, si me la estoy pasando genial— respondió Scorpius con entusiasmo hacia los dos chicos que aun lo miraban preocupados, extendió la mano para saludarlos —Venga, siéntense que aquí el intimidado debería ser yo, que ando rodeado de Gryffindors_

_—Ya, no seas tan dramático— le dijo Albus con una sonrisa mientras Lily y Hugo se sentaban sobre las mesas de aquella aula abandonada, donde los demás estaban compartiendo dulces y charlando animadamente con Scorpius. _

_—Increíble…— murmuró Lily mirando con mas atención la forma como Scorpius empezaba a hablar, haciendo gestos y descripciones con las manos, luego de escucharlo un rato mas, narrando la razón por la cual no había querido postular para el equipo de Quiditch había pensado en dos cosas, primero que ese niño no le caía tan mal como al principio, y segundo, ¿Cómo es que se habían hecho amigos ellos en solo un curso?_

_*****0o0*****_

—Pero Ginny… no puedes hacer algo así— murmuró Harry tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Si, Harry, si puedo— replicó ella mientras caminaba dando vueltas delante del sillón donde Harry se había dejado caer tras escuchar la noticia que le había dado. Ginny había aparecido un par de horas después de que regresaran de la estación y antes de saludar a sus hijos había querido hablar con Harry.

— ¿Has pensado en los chicos? A ellos no les hará gracia

—A ti es a quien te molesta… ellos se adaptaran— explicó

—Pues, nunca a importado mucho lo que me molesta o no… pero ellos no estarán de acuerdo

—Tu los pones en mi contra— dijo ella levantando la voz y apuntándolo con un dedo

—Yo solo hago lo que puedo para que todos se lleven en paz— replicó Harry

—Pues no lo parece, las cosas son así, y no hay vuelta atrás, nos llevaríamos todos en paz si colaboraras conmigo— Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero Ginny no le dio oportunidad y alzó un poco mas la voz —Necesito que me des el divorcio, por que Manek y yo queremos casarnos cuanto antes, y también quiero que los chicos partan esta misma noche hacia mi casa, tenemos una gran fiesta y todo…

Harry reprimió las ganas de gritar y patear todo lo que tuviera alrededor, se sentía frustrado por que no podía retener a Ginny a su lado, por que en el verano ya no podría ver a sus hijos tanto como había querido, por que sabía que sus hijos reaccionarían mal ante la noticia, y sobre todo por que entendía que una vez firmados los papeles de divorcio ya no habría vuelta atrás —Los niños pueden estar contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, pero tu debes decirles lo del divorcio, aun no han terminado de superar la separación y…

—Claro, quieres que me echen la culpa a mi de lo que pasó ¿verdad? — Interrumpió ella con aire ofendido mientras empezaba a dar vueltas nuevamente de un lado a otro — ¡que me odien a mí!

—Pero Ginny… yo jamás desearía algo así, solo… tú eres la que se va a casar, pensé que te gustaría ser tu la que…

—No — le cortó Ginny —Díselos tu y luego envíalos a mi casa, estaremos esperándolos— dio la vuelta para salir pero Harry la sujetó de un brazo.

—Ginny, mi amor, ¿estas segura de…?— empezó a preguntar Harry, casi a rogar en un murmullo, cargado de dolor.

—Si, Harry, estoy segura, y no me llames "mi amor" que no lo somos mas— dijo ella con voz dura, Harry hizo un asentimiento, la soltó y se giró cruzándose de brazos para no ver como ella partía.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el pequeño sillón y dio un suspiro, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, tratando de frenar las terribles ganas de llorar que lo asaltaban.

Aun recordaba aquella tarde en que encontró a Ginny con ese tal Manek, contrario a lo que Harry pudo esperar ella no le pidió perdón o una segunda oportunidad, simplemente le dijo que todo era culpa de él y la poca atención que le daba y que se iría de casa, a vivir con ese tipo.

Se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas y tomó aire una vez más, en pocas horas Ginny esperaba a los niños en su casa, y para ese momento ellos ya debían estar al tanto del próximo divorcio y del matrimonio de su madre, y sabía que sería una discusión difícil, pero no podía retrazarla más.

*****0o0*****

—Se casa…— murmuró Albus hacia James y Lily, que tenían el rostro serio también, los tres habían estado espiando la conversación entre sus padres con las orejas extensibles que les regalaba su tío George cada vez que iban por la tienda, les había ayudado bastante, aunque en esta ocasión ninguno de los tres hubiera querido nunca haber escuchado aquella conversación.

—Si, eso ha dicho— murmuró Lily sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

—Y le ha dicho a papá que nos lo diga— continuó Albus.

—Ella no se atreve a hacerlo, lo mas probable es que tema nuestra reacción— dijo James mirando a Albus, que era el que demostraba mas su fastidio con la situación, cuando tenían que estar en la casa que su madre compartía con aquel tipo, Albus siempre se las arreglaba para escaparse o para fastidiar.

—Ya… a mi no me culpes de que ella no agarre el valor para decirnos la verdad— reclamó Albus mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana que había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas. —Vamos Lily, no es para que llores— con una mano le acarició el largo cabello rojo mientras trataba de calmarla.

—Es que ahora nunca mas podrán volver a estar juntos— hipó dentro del llanto.

—Pero tal vez sea mejor así…— murmuró James sentándose al otro lado de su hermana y pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

— ¡No digas eso!… no puede ser mejor así— respondió ella molesta, pero aun llorando

—Si, Lily, ¿recuerdas cuando peleaban bastante, durante el verano…?— dijo Albus,

—Si…

—Pues eso no era bueno… se estaban lastimando— explicó James.

—Pero ahora papá esta sufriendo…— hipó Lily

—Lo sé— dijo Albus mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana —pero nos tiene a nosotros y lo superará

—Cierto… él es muy guapo, y muchas mujeres estarían gustosas de salir con él— dijo James mientras su hermana acomodaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, creando una pequeña cadena, los tres sentados en el piso, uno apoyado sobre el otro, una costumbre que tenían desde muy niños.

—Yo no quiero que papá ande con ninguna que no sea mamá— replicó Lily

—Y yo tampoco quiero que mama ande con ningún otro que no sea papá, pero no podemos hacer mucho, ya los has escuchado, papá no puede rogarle ni llorarle por siempre —dijo Albus con cierto rencor en la voz, no era la primera vez que los escuchaban, ni la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre, según su parecer, humillarse delante de su madre.

—Ya, enanos, deben calmarse, en cualquier momento papá vendrá a decírnoslo, y debemos comportarnos, no mortificarlo ni culparlo de nada— dijo James tomando aire, a el tampoco le gustaba mucho lo que pasaba, pero como su hermano mayor debía tratar de controlarse y poner un buen ejemplo (Eso es lo que siempre decía su tía y madrina Hermione)

—Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta esta noche— se quejó Albus

—Ni yo— apoyó Lily.

—Pero debemos, mamá se molestará mucho si no lo hacemos, y culpara a papá de ponernos en su contra

Albus bufó fastidiado —Ella siempre le hecha la culpa a papá de todo

James iba a replicar, pero los tres se giraron cuando escucharon como Harry salía del pequeño estudio y caminaba por la sala, seguro pronto subiría a buscarlos y darles las noticias, se pusieron de pie los tres de un salto y corrieron escaleras arriba, cada uno a su propia habitación en espera de que su padre los llamara.

Albus entró a su habitación y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, que estaba enfrente de una gran ventana que daba al jardín, el verano ya había llegado, todo estaba de color verde, y salpicado de flores de colores, buscó en el cajón una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_Hola S._

_Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿no? jajaja_

_En estos momentos quisiera poder tener un abrazo tuyo, me haces falta (ya lo sé, que cursi me estoy poniendo) _

_Mi madre va a casarse con el idiota de Manek, se lo ha dicho a papá, y él tiene que decírnoslo a nosotros, solo que pudimos escuchar su conversación y nos enteramos antes (ya sabes, las orejas que el tío George nos regaló la última vez que estuvimos por el callejón Diagon)_

_¿Puedes creer como actúa ella?, simplemente no lo puedo soportar, papá sufre mucho por su culpa, ¡no es justo! _

_Y para colmos esta noche hay una gran fiesta en la casa del idiota, a la que nos obligaran a ir, ¿pero que te parece si mañana en la tarde nos vemos? Puede ser aquí, pues papá llegará aun en la noche de trabajar, y James y Lily no estarán. Anda, di que si, necesito verte… _

_A. _

Dobló la nota con cuidado y escribió el nombre de Scorpius en la parte de afuera, abrió la jaula donde su pequeña lechuza, Arcadia, lo miraba con atención

—Bien chiquita, ya sabes para donde va esta carta, y no te muevas de allí sin una respuesta ¿si?— dijo mientras anudaba la nota a la pata de la lechuza, que ululó en señal de aceptación —Además Scorpius siempre te da muy buenos dulces— dijo mientras abría la ventana y la dejaba volando, se quedó mirando como la pequeña lechuza, de color gris, se perdía en medio del cielo azul de la tarde, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo girarse, tomó aire, pues sabía que se debía tratar de su padre.

— ¿Si?

—Al, debemos hablar, vamos al comedor— dijo Harry con la voz apagada, Albus asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró a sus hermanos, los tres caminaron en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, detrás de su padre.

_*****0o0*****_

Scorpius abrió la puerta de su habitación, y sobre el escritorio, de pie y mirando toda la habitación evaluadoramente estaba Arcadia, la lechuza de Albus. Prácticamente corrió hacia el escritorio para alcanzarla y con manos temblorosas desató la pequeña nota, recién había llegado de comer con sus padres y le preocupaba que en tan solo unas horas Albus ya se hubiera comunicado con él, leyó la nota y negó con la cabeza, conocía a Albus, y les fastidiaría la fiesta a su madre y su novio, se sentó en el escritorio y redactó una pequeña respuesta_._

_A: _

_Mañana 3:30 p.m. _

_No hagas nada malo durante la fiesta. Te lo digo en serio. Tu padre no necesita más problemas. _

_S._

Dobló la pequeña nota y se la dio a la lechuza, de uno de los cajones sacó unos cuantos dulces y se los dio a comer, cuando Arcadia estuvo ya satisfecha estiró las alas y salió por la ventana nuevamente, Scorpius se quedó en pie, viendo como se alejaba

— ¿Qué miras hijo?— preguntó Draco desde la puerta.

—Nada… el jardín…— respondió Scorpius sonrojándose ligeramente, Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió

—No me molestaré si me dices que te estas carteando con alguien…

_—No, solo si te digo con quien—_ pensó Scorpius pero no lo dijo en voz alta. —Lo sé, papá

—Entonces… ¿vamos a volar un rato…? me muero de ganas y no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo estos días.

— Si, vamos, — aceptó Scorpius sonriendo mientras buscaba en el armario su escoba, ambos bajaron por los corredores de la mansión hasta el jardín donde Astoria estaba ya sentada en una de las bancas, con un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano, lista para verlos volar un buen rato.

Pasaron volando un par de horas mas, jugando a atrapar una pequeña snitch encantada para no salir de los terrenos del jardín, hasta que Astoria empezó a hacerles señales para que bajaran, Draco aterrizó delante de ella y segundos después Scorpius también lo hizo

—Chicos, la cena ya esta lista— anunció ella

—Pero mamá, yo quiero seguir volando un rato— reclamó Scorpius, Draco abrió la boca para secundar la protesta, pero la cerró al instante, efectivamente ya era hora de cenar.

—Lo sé, querido pero es hora de cenar, luego de eso podrán seguir volando

—Vamos— dijo Draco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius, el cual casi ya era de su misma estatura —Que cuando tu madre se molesta…— dejó el comentario en el aire, con una sonrisa divertida mientras empujaba a su hijo para empezar a caminar.

—¡Huy si…! Miren quien habla de carácter— replicó Astoria con una sonrisa también, Scorpius rió del comportamiento de sus padres, era una pena que los padres de Albus no se pudieran llevar tan bien como los suyos, que a pesar de no estar ya juntos, casi nunca discutían, o se molestaban, incluso su madre se mudaba a la mansión durante los meses de verano para que pudieran estar los tres juntos.

_*****0o0*****_

— ¡Hijos!— dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, en medio del vestíbulo de la mansión de Manek, —Los he echado tanto de menos

—Si fuera así hubieras ido a recogernos a la estación— dijo Albus con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desafiante, Ginny lo miró algo molesta.

—Tuve muchas cosas que hacer… estoy segura que su padre ya se a encargado de comentárselos— respondió ella, mirando ahora a James y Lily, que eran mucho menos retadores con ella que Albus.

—Si, madre— replicó Lily con voz carente de emoción mientras le daba un suave abrazo —Felicidades

—Si, felicidades— dijo James dando un ligero abrazo también a Ginny.

—Al, ¿tu no me dirás nada?— preguntó Ginny mirando con mas atención a su hijo,

—Si…— dijo Albus dando un par de pasos hacia su madre, que hizo un ademán de extender los brazos, pero lo frenó en cuanto Albus continuó hablando — ¿Dormiré en la misma habitación que la última vez? Estoy cansado y quiero descansar un poco, antes de tu gran fiesta

—Al…— dijo Ginny con voz triste —Lamento mucho que estés molesto, pero cuando seas mas grande comprenderás todas estas cosas

—Ya, entonces, cuando sea mas grande te felicitaré— respondió Albus mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la segunda planta, aquella mansión no era tan grande como la de Scorpius, (la cual había visitado algunas veces, cuando los señores Malfoy no se encontraban) pero era mucho mas grande que su pequeña casa, aunque prefería mil veces su pequeña habitación a estar allí.

—Déjalo mamá, dale un poco de tiempo— aconsejó James mientras junto a Lily seguían a Albus por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

—A las ocho los quiero a todos abajo, sus túnicas de gala están sobre su cama— dijo Ginny hacia sus hijos.

—Bien— contestó Lily, a la que en otra ocasión le hubiera entusiasmado mucho la idea de una túnica nueva, pero en esta ocasión, a cada paso que daba sentía estar traicionando a su padre, el cual estaría ahora solo, en su casa, seguramente leyendo alguna revista de Quiditch mientras daba cuenta de alguna comida enlatada.

_*****0o0*****_

—No sabía nada de eso… estoy seguro que mi madre tampoco— dijo Ron molesto antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su vaso de Whisky

—Harry, lo siento mucho— dijo Hermione mientras apretaba el brazo de Harry.

—No pasa nada, ella y yo ya estamos separados desde hace tiempo, era normal que tarde o temprano pasará algo así— respondió Harry, no necesitaba la compasión de sus amigos en ese momento, por poco había olvidado que le había prometido a Hermione ir a cenar, así que finalmente había ido para explicarles la razón por la cual los chicos no habían podido ir.

—Cada día la desconozco mas…— murmuró Ron aun enfadado.

—Yo… iré a casa…— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, no quería escuchar más opiniones acerca de Ginny, por mas acertadas que éstas fueran.

—No, quédate a cenar— pidió Hermione, Harry le dio una sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo… en serio, quiero estar solo ahora

—Harry…— habló Ron.

—Si, lo sé, si necesito algo vendré, o los llamaré… no se preocupen, en serio chicos— dijo antes de desaparecerse, para aparecer en la sala de su casa.

Desde que Ginny se había marchado, esa casa le parecía enorme, en mas de una ocasión había pensado en venderla, y comprar algo mas pequeño, pero no lo hacía por sus hijos, caminó por la sala rumbo a las escaleras, abrió cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones, ahora vacías, revisando, solo por costumbre, hasta que finalmente llegó a la suya, entró, se desvistió y se puso el pijama para luego dejarse caer en la cama, se dedicó a mirar el techo, y a pensar, como muchas noches, tratando de encontrar en que momento su relación con Ginny se había arruinado, en que momento ella lo había dejado de amar, y sobre todo en la mejor forma de superar todo, Ginny tenía ya una nueva vida, pronto un nuevo matrimonio, y él seguía allí, en esa vieja cama recordando y sintiéndose miserable.

—Pues no señor, claro que no— dijo con resolución en la oscuridad —No mas… esto va a pasar solo si pongo de mi parte, y eso haré— cerró los ojos y alejó de su mente todos los recuerdos y los pensamientos acerca de Ginny, había llegado el momento de dar un paso adelante, y lo haría, por sus hijos, sus amigos y por él mismo, no mas andar dando pena, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en eso, se había convencido al ver la cara de pena que le daban sus hijos, Ron y Hermione aquella tarde.

*****0o0*****

—Hola guapo— dijo una voz detrás de Albus, el cual se sobresaltó ligeramente, estaba en una de los rincones mas alejados, con un vaso de licor en la mano (licor que no estaba autorizado a beber, pero al ser hijo de la novia, los mozos habían pasado por alto el tema de su edad), y buscando la mejor forma para escabullirse hacia su habitación, y el hijo mayor de Manek, un tío de unos 25 años que siempre lo andaba rondando se le había acercado.

—Eliot— dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz.

—¿Qué te parece? Finalmente seremos familia— dijo acercándose un poco mas a él, Albus dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse.

—Déjame en paz

—Oh, pero así no se le habla a los de tu familia— murmuró dando un paso mas hacia Albus, que retrocedió otro paso mas, para darse cuenta que estaba contra una pared.

—No tengo por que hablarte siquiera— dijo Albus con más fuerza mientras con una mano empujaba a Eliot, que soltó una pequeña carcajada

—Me gustan los niños rudos— dijo con una voz grave, los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente.

—Idiota— masculló Albus empujando con más fuerza, pero el hombre era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, así que no se movió un solo centímetro de su sitio.

—Al… Vamos mamá nos esta buscando— dijo la voz de James cerca de ellos, Eliot dio un paso hacia atrás y Albus soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Si, voy— dijo dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a James antes de alejarse hacia el otro lado del salón, Eliot empezó a alejarse también pero la mano de James se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Escúchame bien, hermanito…— dijo casi en un susurro, con los ojos castaños relampagueando de rabia mientras pegaba a Eliot a la pared donde minutos antes Albus había estado arrinconado —Si te le vuelves a acercar, hablarle siquiera, te maldeciré de tal manera que tardaran días en reconocerte.

— ¿Es… Es una amenaza, Potter?— dijo entrecortadamente Eliot mientras sentía como el peso del cuerpo de James le cortaba la respiración, sería un chiquillo aun, pero Eliot podía sentir su fuerza y no estaba muy seguro de poderle ganar en algún combate.

—No, tómalo como un hecho— se acercó un poco más a él —No quieras conocer a los Potter cabreados…— lo soltó y se alejó caminando con pasos seguros sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Eliot soltó el aire con cierto alivio, al otro lado del salón pudo ver a Albus que conversaba en susurros con su hermana menor —No quieras conocer a los Potter cabreados… ya…— canturreó con burla.

*****0o0*****

— ¿Saldrás esta noche?— preguntó Astoria levantando la vista del libro que leía en la biblioteca.

—Si… pero volveré temprano— dijo Draco con una sonrisa, Astoria puso los ojos en blanco

—Si tan solo sentaras cabeza…

—Oh, vamos sin presiones, mujer— reclamó Draco sin dejar de sonreír.

—He notado a Scorpius algo…— empezó a hablar Astoria

—Ido— completó Draco y Astoria asintió —Creo que esta enamorado— Draco se giró para ver su aspecto en uno de los espejos que adornaban la biblioteca, alisó la camisa oscura sobre su pecho.

— ¿Enamorado…?— dijo Astoria dejando el libro a un lado —Pero de quien… no nos ha comentado nada de ningún amigo o amiga especial…

—Estoy seguro que nos lo dirá pronto— tranquilizó Draco.

—Pero aun es muy pequeño…— siguió hablando Astoria, mas para sí que para Draco.

Draco estuvo a punto de contestarle que él a la edad de Scorpius había hecho ya muchas cosas que lo alejaban de la definición de "pequeño", pero prefirió guardárselas para no preocuparla mas, le dio un beso en la frente —Es un adolescente, no un niño, y eso es lo mas normal del mundo

Astoria dio un suspiro de resignación —Lo sé, pero igual siempre será mi niño— Y Draco tuvo que darle la razón.

*****0o0*****

Bien chicos, muchas gracias a todos por leer, este es el primero de 7 capítulos y un epílogo que relata un secuestro, la historia ya esta terminada y lista, así que no se preocupen por que no los dejaré enganchados y en ascuas.

Como ya es mi costumbre colgaré un capítulo cada lunes en la mañana (Hora de Perú)

Recuerden que un comentario suyo me hace sonreír así que no se midan y comenten…

Un abrazo y que pasen una linda semana…

Pao

**¡Viva el Slash!**


	2. Chapter 2:21 DE JUNIO

_Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que hayan disfrutado el fin de semana…_

_Primero agradecer a todos por la cantidad de comentarios que me han dejado para el primer capítulo (*Pao sonríe de oreja a oreja*) Espero que este segundo capítulo también sea de su agrado…_

_**Pairing:**__ Albus/Sccopius * Harry/Draco_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

_**CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE**_

_**CAPITULO 2: **_

_"**21 DE JUNIO"**_

Scorpius miró hacia ambos lados de la sala, era inútil hacerlo, pues sabía que no había nadie en casa, su padre estaba en la oficina y su madre había ido a ver a unos amigos y ninguno de los dos regresaría hasta dentro de mucho, pero aun así la paranoia no se le quitaba, miró la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvos Flú — Casa de los Potter— dijo en voz baja, pronto sintió como era trasladado a toda velocidad a través de varias chimeneas hasta que cayó en una pequeña sala, iluminada por el sol de la tarde, frente a él con una sonrisa estaba Albus, le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola…— murmuró Scorpius dentro del abrazo.

—Hola… — respondió Albus separándose un poco del abrazo y dándole un suave beso en los labios —Vamos a mi habitación— pidió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba escaleras arriba.

— ¿Tu padre no llegará aun?— preguntó Scorpius mientras subían las escaleras prácticamente corriendo

—No, llegará tarde, estamos quedándonos en casa del idiota ese— respondió Albus mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, y dejaba a Scorpius pasar.

Scorpius sonrió, Albus había puesto una mesa con una par de platos cubiertos y unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla — ¿Has cocinado tu?—

—Si… estoy aquí desde temprano— explicó Albus mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Scorpius —Podremos comer luego…— murmuró cerca de su oído y sintió como toda la piel de Scorpius se erizaba por el contacto.

—Si… luego— murmuró suavemente Scorpius mientras se giraba para besar a su novio, entreabrió un poco los labios y la lengua de Albus se coló en su boca, profundizando cada vez mas el beso, mientras ambos luchaban con la ropa del otro para apartarla.

Ambos cayeron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, besándose y acariciándose, Scorpius empujó ligeramente a Albus y se sentó encima de él, retomó los besos, poco a poco, por sus labios para bajar por la barbilla hasta el cuello, donde se demoró un poco mas, sus manos le sujetaron las caderas y sus labios hicieron un pequeño camino hacia el sur, Albus separó mas las piernas para darle espacio a su novio, mientras gemía suavemente, cuando la boca de Scorpius se cerró sobre su miembro dio un pequeño grito, mezcla de sorpresa y placer, Scorpius sonrió y siguió metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca, con total y exasperante lentitud.

—Scorpius… ya… por favor…— empezó a rogar Albus mientras tiraba del cabello rubio.

Scorpius se detuvo y sonrió, de la mesa de noche de Albus sacó un pequeño frasco transparente y volvió a besar a Albus en los labios —Te quiero… te amo… — empezó a murmurar mientras repartía mas besos alrededor del cuello y en los hombros.

—También yo… — gimió entrecortadamente Albus cuando sintió como un par de dedos extendían aquel frío gel sobre su entrada —Scorpius… te necesito tanto—

—Si, mi amor, si…— respondió Scorpius mientras ponía una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre su propio miembro antes de levantarle un poco más las caderas y empujarse lentamente dentro.

—mmmm ssii— gruñó Albus cuando sintió a Scorpius entrar en su interior, sus piernas rodearon la cintura del rubio y sus manos se aferraron con mas fuerza a sus hombros.

— ¡Oh Albus!— Scorpius se quedó quieto por un momento, respirando suavemente, disfrutando de aquella sensación de ser absorbido por el cuerpo de Albus, antes de empezar a entrar y salir lentamente, tratando de encontrar el punto que tanto hacía disfrutar a su novio.

—Mas… mas… fuerte….— pidió Albus arqueándose por las oleadas de placer que lo estremecían, Scorpius se separó un poco mas de su cuerpo, marcando un ritmo mas acelerado, la habitación se llenó de pequeños gemidos mientras las manos de Albus se aferraban con mas fuerza a los hombros de Scorpius.

—Mi amor… Al… — gruñó Scorpius mientras con una mano tomaba la erección de Albus y empezaba a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Si… Oh… joder Scorpius— gritó Albus mientras dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás y sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse

—Ah…— lloriqueó Scorpius llegando a su propio orgasmo mientras sentía en su mano la caliente esencia de Albus, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, respirando entrecortadamente.

Albus sonrió aun disfrutando de los espasmos que le causaban el orgasmo y dejó caer sus piernas a los lados, mientras con una de sus manos apartaba el cabello de la frente de Scorpius, le dio un beso en la sien, Scorpius emitió un pequeño gemido de placer y salió de él lentamente, dejándose caer a un lado, entrelazaron las manos y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo.

—Trataré de convencer a papá de que me deje quedar este verano aquí— murmuró Albus mientras giraba un poco para ver el rostro de Scorpius.

—Pero ¿y tu madre?

—Estará muy ocupada con los papeles del divorcio y la planeación de su matrimonio

—Al— le reprochó Scorpius mientras le acariciaba la mejilla — Sé que no te gusta que te diga esto pero, debes tratar de aceptar que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes

—Para ti es fácil, tus padres se llevan muy bien, pese a que ya no hay nada entre ellos, pero ¿que pasaría si un día viene tu madre, o tu padre y te dicen que se casaran con otra persona?

—No mucho, creo yo… los entiendo, papá ha tenido algunos "amigos" y mamá también, si alguno de ellos se volviera importante o serio lo aceptaría— Albus giró el rostro evitando la mirada de su novio —Lo siento… si no quieres hablar mas de esto…— dijo Scorpius suavemente.

—Está bien… sé que tienes razón, es solo que no me gusta la forma como pasó todo… un día estaban juntos y al día siguiente mamá se había mudado con el idiota ese.

Scorpius sonrió —Deja de decirle así, que para algo tiene el nombre

—Ya… — dijo Albus girando nuevamente para ver a su novio — ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres?

—Pensaba hacerlo esta noche…

—Yo también… me quedaré y se lo diré

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, los dedos de Scorpius hacían un suave recorrido de la mejilla de Albus hasta su cuello.

— ¿Y cómo están Lily y James?— preguntó Scorpius

—Lily no ha parado de llorar y James de decir que debemos comportarnos por que mamá siempre culpa a papá de nuestros desaires.

—Cierto…— coincidió Scorpius —él tiene razón.

Albus bufó —Ya… no sé por que siempre estas de acuerdo con él

—Por que por lo general tiene razón…— Albus se giró para encarar a su novio con una mirada retadora y Scorpius continuó hablando—Como cuando te dijo que no debías intentar hechizar al pobre Sauce boxeador y terminaste a la orilla del lago de un solo golpe y con varios huesos rotos…

—Si, claro, pobre sauce boxeador…— gimió Albus recordando aquella travesura.

—O cuando te dijo que no debías molestar a ese Hufflepuff de séptimo, por que era mucho mas grande que tu y podía darte una paliza…— siguió argumentando Scorpius con voz cada vez mas emocionada mientras sus dedos ahora se dedicaban a acariciar la cadera de Albus.

— Recuerdo que te colaste en la enfermería aquella noche para quedarte conmigo…— murmuró Albus recordando aquella noche.

—Si… por poco me descubren, de no ser por Jacke, que me cubrió…—

Scorpius sonrió recordando que en aquella noche, tres años atrás aun no eran novios, solo amigos, los mejores, y no podía estar tranquilo en su habitación mientras Albus estaba en la enfermería. —Espero que nos podamos reunir todos pronto…— dijo Scorpius luego de un rato.

—Hugo y Rose hablaban de ir a Londres, este fin de semana, ¿Te animas?

—Si… les diré a Jacke y Eve, ellos también querrán ir

—Genial…

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que dirán cuando se enteren en la escuela nuestros compañeros? — preguntó Albus

—Si… ya sabes como son, harán todo un escándalo por haberme metido con uno de los arrogantes de Gryffindor— dijo Scorpius con falso aire afectado.

— ¡Ah, vamos que no todos somos así!, yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos crean que por que papá era de esa casa y venció a Voldemort se merecen todos los honores…

—Si, lo sé, aunque papá dice que ellos siempre han sido así, como dicen que son valientes y heroicos… se creen superiores

— ¿Y acaso los Slytherin no lo creen también?

— No nos lo creemos, ¡Nosotros somos astutos!—

— Si, lo son, demasiado…— coincidió Albus mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de su novio —Aunque me gustan los astutos

Scorpius acarició el cabello de Albus, que, a diferencia de él, lo mantenía corto, y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios — Y a mi los arrogantes, valientes y con aires de héroes…

—Serás…— murmuró Albus dándole un cariñoso golpe en el brazo, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el pecho de Scorpius.

Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada, aun con los ojos cerrados y siguió acariciando el cabello y parte de la espalda de Albus, disfrutando del calor de la tarde de verano y de las respiraciones pausadas de Albus sobre su pecho, que siempre le eran muy relajantes, le gustaba estar así, ambos abrazados, descansando tranquilamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante solo para ellos dos.

_*****0o0*****_

El cielo apenas empezaba a oscurecerse cuando un pequeño grupo de hombres caminó silenciosamente a través de la desierta calle, al final se podía ver la pequeña casa blanca de dos pisos, con un jardín por delante, el mas alto de ellos hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y apresuró los pasos hasta encontrarse frente a la reja que dividía la vereda del jardín, levantó la varita y empezó a murmurar algunos hechizos, hasta que sintió un pequeño _clic_, la reja estaba ya abierta. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido la empujó, se escuchó un pequeño chirrido, algo alertado miró hacia ambos lados y hacia las ventanas de la casa, pero no registró ningún movimiento, dio un suspiro de alivio y entró con pasos firmes, detrás suyo el pequeño grupo lo siguió hasta el jardín, antes de repartirse, de acuerdo a lo planeado, en grupos y alejarse por los lados de la casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta principal se colocó la máscara blanca sobre el rostro, aquella que habían estado escondiendo durante tantos años, y que por fin podía volver a usar, dio un golpe muy suave y la puerta se abrió, esta vez sin emitir ningún ruido, por dentro la sala se veía ligeramente oscura, frunció el ceño, con preocupación.

—Se supone que los mocosos deberían estar aquí— dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de él.

—Falta ver el segundo piso— murmuró suavemente, mientras los otros dos grupos que habían entrado por la puerta trasera lo alcanzaban.

—No hay nadie en el primer piso— dijo la voz de una mujer, escondida también detrás de la máscara blanca.

El líder señaló con un dedo hacia las escaleras, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible subieron uno detrás de otro por la gran escalera de madera, cuando llegaron al pasillo encontraron cinco puertas blancas, en dos grupos nuevamente fueron abriendo una a una, cada vez sintiéndose mas frustrados, no había nadie en ninguna de las habitaciones.

—Esto será un total fracaso— murmuró la mujer hacia el líder

—No, no podemos permitírnoslo, no tendremos otra oportunidad— respondió en un susurro mientras apuntaba a la última puerta por abrir —Allí debe haber alguien— dijo tratando de aferrarse a la última esperanza.

Con pasos lentos todos se acercaron a la última puerta y la abrieron lo mas suavemente que pudieron, en medio de la gran habitación había una cama donde dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados dormían. Theodore Nott, el líder sonrió. —Los tenemos— pensó antes de empujar la puerta con fuerza.

*****0o0*****

—Jefe…— dijo la voz de una chica desde la puerta, Harry levantó la vista para poder ver a Vivian, su asistente, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Dime, Vivian

—Ya es hora de ir a casa…

—Ve, no creo necesitar nada mas, estoy revisando unos informes…— dijo Harry concentrándose nuevamente en la pila de pergaminos que tenía por leer.

—No se quede hasta muy tarde, los niños deben estar esperándolo— dijo ella

—No, se quedaran con su madre por ahora

—Oh… bueno, entonces hasta mañana, jefe

—Adiós…— Harry suspiró cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró, ir a casa tan temprano, para encontrarla totalmente vacía no era una buena alternativa, mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo, pensó antes de seguir leyendo.

*****0o0*****

La tibieza y la suavidad de la piel que cubría su cuerpo fue de pronto alejada, sintió un golpe en la espalda y abrió los ojos asustado, delante suyo un grupo de adultos, todos luciendo túnicas oscuras y máscaras blancas lo apuntaban con las varitas, miró a ambos lados y a solo unos cuantos metros estaba Albus, con una cara de susto, sentado en el piso.

—Pero miren lo que hemos encontrado— dijo uno de ellos hacia los demás, sin soltar la varita en ningún momento —Dime niño, ¿tu padre sabe con la clase de escoria que te has metido?

— ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!— gritó Albus, mientras se trataba de poner en pie, pero unas manos, mucho mas fuertes que él, lo hicieron caer nuevamente, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño chillido de dolor cuando su culo golpeó contra el duro piso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo!— gritó Scorpius gateando hacia Albus, y pegándose a su cuerpo.

—No, Malfoy, tu no estas en condiciones de andar exigiendo nada— dijo una mujer mientras se acercaba más a él y lo miraba con atención —Eres mucho mas guapo que tu padre— concluyó mientras se alejaba nuevamente, pero a mitad de camino se lo pensó mejor y giró rápidamente, dando una patada en medio del pecho pálido, haciendo caer a Scorpius contra el piso.

— ¡No lo golpeen!— gritó Albus mientras miraba a Scorpius como tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de reponerse.

—Estos niños demoran mucho en aprender— dijo otro de los magos con tono de burla mientras apuntaba con su varita a ambos, —Incárcero— de la varita un par de gruesas cuerdas cayeron sobre ambos chicos, atándolos y dejándolos inmóviles uno al lado del otro.

—Suéltennos— gimió Scorpius mientras sentía como las cuerdas se apretaban mas aun sobre su pecho.

— ¿Que es lo que quieren?— gritó Albus a la vez

—Hay que vestirlos— dijo Nott hacia el mago que los había atado, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Scorpius y Albus.

— ¿Nos llevaremos a ambos?— dijo la mujer, mirando a los chicos

—Si, creo que Malfoy pagará muy bien por su hijo, y aportara dinero a la causa, aunque después de saber con quien se ha enredado…— negó con la cabeza mientras Scorpius le daba una mirada furiosa, sentía el cuerpo agitado de Albus a su lado. —De alguna manera le encontraremos uso al mocoso… después de todo no olvido fácil— murmuró lo último en voz tan baja que apenas la mujer lo escuchó.

—No pueden llevarnos… mi padre es el jefe…— empezó a decir entrecortadamente Albus cuando un golpe en el rostro lo hizo caer hacia atrás, las cuerdas se ajustaron mas marcándole la piel

— ¡Cállate…! sangre sucia… sabemos muy bien quien es tu padre…— dijo la voz de uno de los hombres.

—No… no le hagan nada… por favor…— gimió Scorpius tratando de acercarse mas a Albus que seguía tendido en el piso.

—Y este ruega igual que su padre…— se burló otro de los magos.

—Vístanlos y nos los llevamos a ambos, al menos tenemos a uno de los Potter y al chico este, no ha salido mal después de todo— ordenó Nott.

—Si— dijo otro de los magos que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, Scorpius le dio una mirada evaluadora, era bastante alto y su voz le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de donde.

Albus sintió como unas prendas se pegaban a su piel, y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose ya vestido, al igual que Scorpius.

—Ahora niños, les conviene permanecer en silencio y comportarse bien, de lo contrario no tendremos mucha piedad con ustedes— les informó Nott mientras miraba alrededor, como tratando de ubicar algo.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius asintieron en silencio antes de mirarse el uno al otro, Scorpius hizo una pequeña mueca, tratando de transmitirle cierta confianza a Albus.

Albus solo podía llamar a su padre una y otra vez con la mente, aunque estaba ya convencido de que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlos.

—Listo— dijo la voz de la mujer hacia Nott, un par de magos mas agarraron a Scorpius y a Albus de los brazos y los hicieron levantar, para luego empujarlos por el pasillo hasta el jardín trasero, una vez allí uno de los magos susurró algo y tuvieron la sensación de haber sido bañados con agua helada, cuando Albus giró para ver a Scorpius no lo encontró en su campo de visión,

— ¡Scor…!— el golpe de un puño sobre su estómago lo interrumpió

—Silencio niño— dijo la voz de uno de los enmascarados.

—Albus…— gimió preocupado Scorpius —Es un hechizo de camuflaje…

—Y nos salió estudioso el mocoso — replicó la mujer antes de empujar un poco mas a Scorpius para que caminara, Scorpius avanzó lentamente, mientras detrás suyo escuchaba los pasos del par de enmascarados que traían a Albus, avanzaron solo unos cuantos metros fuera del jardín, antes de que los detuvieran, delante de ellos se abrió un gran portal.

Albus miró a ambos lados, maldiciendo que nadie estuviera cerca para notar aquello, antes de ser empujado dentro, la sensación de su cuerpo siendo jalado y empujado en todas direcciones duró bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente cayera sentado sobre una dura e irregular superficie.

*****0o0*****

Las alarmas del área de aurores no habían sonado en mucho tiempo, Harry se levantó a prisa de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrió chocó con un par de aurores que estaban de turno aquella noche.

—Jefe…— dijo uno de ellos entrecortadamente, pues habían llegado corriendo.

— ¿Que ocurre?— preguntó Harry.

— Su casa… han atacado su casa— dijo el segundo Auror.

Harry les dio una mirada de incredulidad antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo hasta la sala de apariciones, una vez allí se desapareció para luego aparecer en el jardín de su casa, la cual estaba con las puertas abiertas y las ventanas rotas.

Dio una mirada evaluadora — ¿Por qué han atacado la casa si no había nadie adentro?— Se preguntó mientras caminaba por el jardín hacia la puerta principal con la varita en alto, a su alrededor ya estaban apareciendo varios aurores mas, también con las varitas en alto.

Avanzó por la pequeña sala, los muebles estaban volteados, —Ustedes dos— dijo Harry apuntando hacia dos aurores —Hacia allá— señaló hacia la cocina. —Dos más hacia ese lado— dijo apuntando ahora hacia el estudio. —Y ustedes tres conmigo arriba— empezó a caminar por las escaleras, sintiendo cierto alivio en que a última hora Ginny hubiera cambiado los planes y se hubiera llevado a los niños con ella.

Las habitaciones lucían destrozadas, pero, a primera vista, no se percibía la presencia de ningún objeto de magia negra o que pudiera dañarlos, el alivio que sentía se desvaneció cuando entró a la habitación de Albus, a diferencia de las demás parecía intacta, de no ser por el gran letrero con letras rojas que colgaba en medio:

"_Potter, ha llegado tu momento de pagar, la sangre de tu hijo nos servirá para redimir la muerte de nuestro señor"_

El mundo se desvaneció para Harry en ese momento, apenas fue conciente de cómo sus rodillas golpearon el piso, leyó una y otra vez el letrero, tratando de encontrar la lógica, el engaño a aquello, Albus no estaba en casa esa tarde, no tenía por que estarlo, debía estar con Ginny. No podían habérselo llevado. Era imposible. Después de más de 20 años de paz y de calma un grupo de mortífagos había secuestrado a su hijo. Negó con la cabeza —No, no es cierto… es una mentira…— murmuró entrecortadamente mientras las letras rojas bailaban delante de él.

—Jefe…— murmuró la voz de uno de los aurores Harry parpadeó y leyó el letrero una vez mas antes de ponerse de pie y girar hacia el hombre que le hablaba, pudo notar la compasión y la pena en su forma de hablar y mirarlo —Hay dos varitas en la mesa…— el auror señalaba hacia un lado y Harry giró para ver sobre una de las mesas de noche a las dos varitas, una al lado de la otra, reconocía la de Albus, pero la otra le era totalmente extraña.

Asintió hacia el auror y tomó una bocanada de aire —Piensa Harry… piensa— se dijo mientras empezaba a estudiar la habitación de su hijo con detenimiento, ya no como un padre preocupado, si no como un auror mas, la cama estaba desarreglada, en uno de los lados había una pequeña mesa con platos y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, levantó las tapas que cubrían los platos y vio que la comida, al igual que las botellas estaban intactas, miró por el piso con atención, había ropa tirada por un lado y otro, no era capaz de reconocer si toda pertenecía a Albus, pero si recordaba que la noche anterior cuando revisó las habitaciones antes de ir a dormir esa ropa no estaba allí, siguió dando pasos alrededor de la habitación y tropezó con un pequeño frasco, se agachó y lo levantó hacia la luz, la consistencia del líquido en su interior le hizo entender que se trataba de lubricante —Ok, primera conclusión, Albus estaba aquí con algún chico mas, y al parecer se lo han llevado a él también por que la varita sigue aquí

—Jefe… ¿que hacemos?— preguntó el auror que había entrado con Harry a la habitación y observaba con atención los movimientos de su jefe

—Esta varita— dijo mientras tomaba la varita de Albus —Es de mi hijo— señaló a la segunda varita aun sobre la mesa —Esta no sé de quien es, hay que llevarla a registros para que nos informen quien es el dueño

—Bien señor— dijo el auror mientras tomaba la segunda varita y salía de la habitación.

Harry salió detrás de él hacia el pasillo, y encontró una gran cantidad de aurores de pie, esperando instrucciones, —Ustedes acordonen la zona y busquen pistas de portales y de trasladores, no creo que hayan salido caminando ni volando de aquí, la casa tiene hechizos antidesaparicion así que no pueden haber usado ese medio tampoco.

Dos aurores asintieron y abandonaron el pasillo caminando hacia las escaleras, — Los demás que se distribuyan en parejas y examinen cada habitación, no sabemos si pueden haber dejado algo peligroso—ordenó Harry hacia el resto antes de entrar nuevamente a la habitación de Albus, para volver a ver todo con mas detenimiento aun, por la ventana pudo ver como alrededor de su casa se empezaban a colocar hechizos para repeler a los muggles y un pequeño grupo se paraba en el frente para evitar a los curiosos acercarse. Tomó aire nuevamente, tratando de dominar su parte paternal e imponer su parte profesional —Vamos, Harry, vamos, no lo pienses así, recuerda, hay que usar la cabeza— se repitió tratando de reprimir los fuertes latidos que su corazón empezaba a dar por la situación.

_*****0o0*****_

_—Y entonces el imbécil de Mezlekia le ha lanzado un hechizo petrificador por la espalda, ¡cuando él no se podía defender!, pero por suerte Jacke y Eve se lo pudieron llevar rápidamente a la enfermería— le informaban Lily y Rose a Albus, que salía de la biblioteca, algo preocupado por que Scorpius no había llegado. —Pero la señora Theroux no los ha dejado entrar a verlo ni les ha dicho nada sobre su salud, ya sabes como es ella…—_

_— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?— preguntó Albus mientras ya empezaban a caminar a gran velocidad hacia la enfermería._

_—A mi me dijo Jacke que en la clase de DCAO Scopius dejó mal parado a Mezlekia, y se sintió ofendido por haber sido dejado en ridículo delante de su casa y…_

_Albus frenó en la última esquina antes de doblar por el pasillo a la enfermería —Haremos lo de siempre, ¿vale?_

_—Si…— dijo Lily mientras tomaba aire para calmarse, en el fondo le divertía hacer esas cosas, pero no podía negar que en el momento le daban unos retorcijones de nervios demasiado grandes. _

_—Ah, ¿Qué más pasó con Mezlekia?— preguntó Al hacia Rose, que se había quedado en silencio _

_—Él le dijo… él le dijo a Scorpius que su padre era un asesino de muggles y que si acaso él también estaba practicando para exterminarlos de la misma manera— Rose se veía bastante abatida, su voz temblaba, sus ojos brillaban y sabía que posiblemente pronto se pondría a llorar. _

_—Maldito…— gruñó Albus — ¿Qué le hizo entonces Scorpius?_

_Rose sonrió de lado, recordando la historia que le habían contado —Dijo que no, que por ahora su interés estaba únicamente en Hufflepuff idiotas que escondían sus pocas capacidades para DCAO detrás de comentarios estúpidos que en realidad a nadie afectaban… _

_—Wow— murmuró Albus, ya conocía de sobra a Scorpius, ese tipo de respuestas eran tan típicas de él, cualquiera creería que se las tenía aprendidas, pero lo cierto es que, según le había confesado su amigo, se le daban natural._

_—Entonces Mezlekia le lanzó otro hechizo y Scorpius lo evitó y le lanzó un hechizo traga babosas, cuando Mezlekia se retorció en el piso dicen que sonrió y miró a los demás de Hufflepuff y dijo "Si, creo que me va bien en el entrenamiento…"_

_— ¿Lo castigaron, verdad?— preguntó Albus mirando hacia el pasillo una vez mas, esperando a que ya no hubiera nadie transitando. _

_—No, creo que eso fue lo que mas molestó a Mezlekia, que no lo castigaron_

_—Ya— susurró Lily hacia su hermano, el pasillo al fin había quedado completamente vacío._

_Al pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily mientras ella se encorvaba un poco y se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza, caminaron a paso lento hasta la puerta y empujaron, la enfermera Theroux levantó el rostro para observar a los niños Potter, _

_—Hola, Señora Theroux a mi hermana le duele la panza— informó Albus mientras hacía que Lily se sentara en una de las camillas. _

_—Hola niños— dijo mientras se ponía en pie —Lily, ya te he dicho que debes ser cuidadosa con las cosas que comes, siempre andas enfermándote de esa manera— le reprochó mientras la hacía recostar, Lily asintió en silencio pensando que ese año tomaría mas poción para el dolor de estomago que la que había tomado en toda su vida. _

_Albus avanzó un par de pasos, queriendo parecer distraído hasta que en una de las camillas lo ubicó, Scorpius estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y durmiendo tranquilamente, estuvo tentado a caminar hasta allí para verificar que su amigo realmente se encontraba bien, o para poder ver con mas atención como la suave luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que su cabello brillara de aquella manera tan hipnotizante, negó con la cabeza, sorprendido de lo que estaba pensando, sabía que su amigo era guapo, siempre lo había sido pero nunca le había parecido tan guapo como aquella tarde. Al menos ya sabía que Scorpius estaba bien, y satisfecho por haberlo podido ver, volvió junto a su hermana que hacía gestos por la poción que la enfermera le hacía tomar._

_— ¿Malfoy esta otra vez aquí?— preguntó Albus tratando de sonar desinteresado. _

_—Si, ese niño siempre anda peleando y metiéndose con los demás compañeros… dicen que su padre era igual— dijo la enfermera con cierto fastidio en la voz. _

_Albus abrió la boca ofendido para reclamar pero Lily lo interrumpió —Aunque escuché que esta vez lo atacaron a traición, por la espalda, ya sabe_

_—Si, claro, pero él debió haber hecho algo antes para que lo atacaran de esa manera— siguió defendiendo la enfermera su posición, —Por suerte ya para mañana podrá irse, para seguir provocando a sus compañeros y metiéndose en problemas…_

_Albus y Lily se dieron una mirada, sabiendo que no convencerían a aquella mujer y que realmente no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo. Se despidieron cortésmente de la mujer y abandonaron la enfermería, volteando el pasillo ya no solo estaba Rose, también lo estaban Hugo, James, Eve y Jacke, todos a la espera de respuestas y con un pequeño plan para vengar la forma como Mezlekia había atacado a su amigo. _

_*****0o0*****_

— Esto esta mal— murmuró Draco mientras releía el informe de la producción de una de sus empresas en Francia — ¡Esto es genial! tendré que ir de todas maneras hasta allá para ver que es lo que están haciendo— empezó a tachar y subrayar algunas partes, en las que consideraba habían errores cuando el batir de unas alas lo hizo levantar la vista, arqueó una ceja interrogante ante la oscura, casi negra lechuza que tenía delante, en su despacho no podían entrar las lechuzas que no fueran de Astoria o Scorpius y ninguno de ellos tenía una lechuza tan fea.

El ave se paró sobre el informe que estaba revisando y extendió una pata, Draco alargó la mano con cierto temor y desató la negra cinta que ataba una pequeña nota, fuera decía solamente "Draco Malfoy" la lechuza hizo un pequeño ulular, y en lugar de alzar el vuelo cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el escritorio, Draco dio un pequeño grito de terror, ¿aquella lechuza había muerto? Con su varita la empujó un poco, y el ave no se movió, empujó un poco mas y el cuerpo ya sin vida de la lechuza rodó sobre la madera, instintivamente Draco se alejó todo lo que pudo, en su mano sujetaba con fuerza el pergamino, casi hasta había olvidado que lo tenía, se alejó del escritorio y puso la nota sobre el piso, en medio de la oficina, apuntó con su varita y murmuró unos cuantos hechizos, pero no detectó ninguna trampa ni magia negra, abrió lentamente la nota, aun con algo de temor y en cuanto leyó el contenido la volvió a soltar, mucho mas asustado que antes:

Malfoy,

Esta noche hemos secuestrado al hijo de Potter, y no creerás a quien encontramos en su cama…

Tu hijo ha deshonrado a tu familia, y al honor de todos los sangre pura, creemos que te libraremos de una gran vergüenza al eliminarlo, pero aun no lo hemos decidido, mientras lo hacemos ve juntando todo el oro que puedas.

—No…— gimió Draco mientras miraba desde lo alto el pergamino sobre el suelo —No puede ser… — pasó sus manos sobre su rostro —Es una estúpida broma… eso es— dijo mientras se agachaba a levantar la nota, desapareció del despacho y apareció en el vestíbulo de su mansión.

— ¡Scorpius!!— gritó con fuerza mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. — ¡Scorpius!—

— ¿Pero que jaleo estas armando?— gruñó Astoria dándole el alcance.

— ¿Dónde esta…?— preguntó Draco tomándola de los hombros mientras la nota caía nuevamente al piso. — ¿Dónde esta Scorpius?

—No… no lo sé… debe haber salido— respondió la mujer entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos viajaban del rostro de Draco hacia el piso — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mierda!— gritó Draco mientras soltaba a Astoria con fuerza, haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás y corría escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hijo — ¡Scorpius… por un demonio Scorpius contesta!— Nunca la mansión le pareció tan grande como en ese momento, nunca le pareció que el cuarto de su hijo quedara tan lejos o que sus piernas fueran tan pesadas — No es cierto… no lo es, estará en su habitación, leyendo o estudiando…— se dijo tratando de calmarse, cuando finalmente su mano abrió la puerta encontró la habitación completamente oscura y solitaria, el peso que sentía en su pecho se intensificó, a lo lejos escuchó el grito de Astoria, se aferró con mas fuerza a la puerta, aun mirando dentro de la habitación, sabiendo que estaba vacía, que Scorpius no se encontraba allí, que era cierto… que se lo habían llevado.

_*****0o0*****_

_Albus regresaba del castigo que le habían dado en herbología por molestar demasiado a las Mandrágoras, aunque él seguía argumentando que habían sido ellas las que lo habían molestado primero, rumiando su rabia contra Neville, —Vaya amigo de la familia— se dijo. Un pequeño barullo en uno de los pasillos cercanos llamó su atención, no pudiendo reprimir su curiosidad se encaminó hasta el ruido, y encontró a un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors, reconoció que no eran de su año, si no mayores, estaban riendo de algo en el centro, se acercó más, solo para ver a Scorpius que los miraba con rabia, estaba completamente bañado en una sustancia verdosa y apestosa _

_—Miren, el niño Malfoy se ha enojado… ¿Qué harás, llamarás a tu padre para que nos lance imperdonables a todos?— canturreó uno de ellos, todos los demás rieron, en el centro Scorpius los miró con mas rabia. _

_—No necesito a mi padre para ponerte en tu sitio, Banville— tenía la varita en alto y sopesaba las posibilidades que tenía de darles con un hechizo antes de salir corriendo de allí, sabía que sería imposible que pudiera derrotar a 4 chicos mayores él solo. _

_—Oh, el niño a hablado— una carcajada mas. _

_Albus le dio una mirada a Scorpius, tratando de llamar su atención, en cuanto sus ojos azules hicieron contacto, le sonrió. _

_Bien allí tenía su oportunidad, si es que Albus lo entendía y ayudaba, apuntó con más firmeza hacia Banville y gritó con fuerza — Rictusempra _

_Banville empezó a retorcerse de risa, apoyándose en el compañero que tenía al lado, mientras los otros dos lo miraron asombrados solo un segundo, pero Scorpius empujó con fuerza a uno de ellos mientras Albus susurraba un hechizo zancadillas contra otro de ellos que cayó y se llevó en el camino a Banville, aun retorciéndose de risa, en medio de todo el alboroto Scorpius salió corriendo, junto con Albus. Corrieron bastante rápido por varios de los pasillos hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que ya no los alcanzarían, entraron a una de las aulas vacías y aun jadeando se miraron para luego empezar a reír con fuerza. _

_Cuando por fin se pudieron calmar Albus le dio una mirada evaluadora a Scorpius, aun con esa sustancia encima — ¿Por qué te han atacado?_

_Scorpius suspiró y se sentó en el piso, pese al mal olor Albus se sentó frente a él, bastante cerca. —Creo que por que les caigo mal— afirmó._

_—Solo llevamos dos semanas en la escuela, ¿como les puedes caer mal?— aunque la pregunta que tenía Albus en la cabeza era, ¿Cómo le puedes caer mal a cualquiera?_

_—Ya te lo expliqué en el tren, ¿recuerdas?— Scorpius empezó a agitar su varita sobre su propio cuerpo tratando de limpiar la sustancia verdosa. _

_—No… _

_—Por que soy un Malfoy, le tienen bronca a mi padre, a mi familia, sobre todo los de Gryffindor_

_—Yo soy un Gryffindor y no te tengo bronca— defendió Albus._

_—Ya, pero es por que tu eres un Gryffindor diferente_

*****0o0*****

Albus abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de moverse y se dio cuenta que era imposible, de pronto los recuerdos de lo pasado llegaron a su mente, sus ojos se abrieron mas aun, tratando de registrar su situación, estaba en medio de algún lugar oscuro, sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, y él estaba sentado en una dura silla.

—Scorpius— llamó, su voz se escuchaba rasposa, —Scorpius— volvió a llamar, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, sintió un hormigueo en sus brazos y piernas, por las cuerdas supuso, trató de moverse, pero solo logró incrementar aquel fastidio así que se quedó completamente quieto. —Que Scorpius este bien… por favor, que no le hayan hecho nada— rogó en silencio.

*****0o0*****

— ¡No me importa si es el maldito ministro, tengo que hablar con él, ahora mismo!— una voz rompió el silencio a lo lejos, Harry frunció el ceño, aquella voz se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba identificarla, escuchó el ruido de algunos golpes — ¿No saben quien soy acaso…?—

Harry caminó hacia el pasillo, tratando de recordar aquella voz.

— ¡Maldición, suéltenme…!— casi había llegado al inicio de las escaleras cuando escuchó mas golpes, seguro los aurores estaban tratando de sacar al que sea que había irrumpido allí, ¿pero quien podía ser? En un momento como este… — ¡Díganle al estúpido de Potter…!— un gruñido interrumpió la frase, Harry supuso que lo habían golpeado y se apresuró para llegar a las escaleras, solo había alguien que podía pronunciar su apellido con tal tono de desprecio, la pregunta era que hacía allí.

Llegó hasta las escaleras para ver en la entrada a Draco Malfoy, sujeto por un auror de cada brazo, pateando y tratando de dar golpes, completamente desaliñado, como jamás lo había visto, el cabello le caía sobre la frente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y perladas por el sudor.

—Malfoy… este no es el momento— dijo desde lo alto, tanto los aurores como Draco detuvieron sus movimientos y lo miraron con atención.

—Se han llevado a mi hijo— gritó Draco aprovechando el momento para empujar a uno de los aurores.

— ¿A tu hijo?— preguntó confuso Harry mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras, levantó una mano indicándole a los aurores que podían soltar a Draco —Lo siento, pero ahora…

—Se han llevado a mi hijo, junto con el tuyo— interrumpió Draco y Harry le dio una mirada más confusa aun.

— ¿De que estas…?

—No lo sé— espetó Draco mientras extendía la nota del secuestro hacia Harry, que la leyó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tu hijo…? ¿Él que estaba aquí con Al era tu hijo…?

Draco miró alrededor, como si buscara alguna señal de su hijo, notando el desorden y los destrozos, miró nuevamente a Harry, con la preocupación, que solo un padre puede reconocer en otro. Albus, el hijo intermedio de los Potter, con el se había metido Scorpius, concluyó finalmente — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Se los han llevado a los dos…— murmuró Harry mientras le indicaba a Draco que lo siguiera, —No sabíamos que se trataba de tu hijo…— siguió explicando mientras subía las escaleras, a medio camino giró y habló a uno de los aurores que aun los miraban atentos desde la puerta —Klein se ha llevado la varita del otro muchacho, tráiganla para que el señor Malfoy la pueda reconocer

—Si señor…— respondió el auror antes de correr hacia el jardín.

— ¿Su varita?— preguntó Draco mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras

— Si… la encontramos junto a la de Albus— Harry caminaba junto a Draco por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Albus —Malfoy, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Lo de Al con Scorpius?— aclaró Harry ante la mirada que le dio Draco, antes de entrar nuevamente en la habitación de su hijo.

—No…

—Lo siento…— dijo Harry antes de abrir la puerta.

Lo primero en que se fijó Draco fue en el horrible cartel que colgaba en medio de la habitación y dio un pequeño chillido por el susto.

—Ellos… Merlín… ellos se han llevado a mi hijo…— avanzó un par de pasos mas hacia el cartel — ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!— gruñó girando para ver a Harry que miraba hacia el letrero también.

— Deben ser ex – mortífagos…— explicó Harry sin dejar de mirar hacia las letras rojas ni inmutarse por la acusación de Draco —Lamento que tu hijo halla estado aquí cuando ocurrió

—Tú… tú eres el jefe de los aurores…. Tu debes saber donde están ¿verdad?— Harry miró a Draco, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, imploraban por una respuesta afirmativa, por una esperanza, con mucha pena negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¡Demonios Potter! es tu trabajo vigilarlos… — dijo Draco dando un empujón hacia Harry, que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás no oponiendo mucha resistencia.

— Lo sé… no necesito que me lo recuerdes, mi hijo ha desaparecido, pero por él no piden ningún rescate— reclamó mientras avanzaba hacia Draco —Tú podrás pagar y luego te lo devolverán…— dio un paso mas hacia Draco y señaló el letrero —Al mío… A él…— la garganta se le cerró y no pudo continuar, no podía decirlo en voz alta… no podía admitirlo.

Draco miraba a Harry, las ganas de golpearlo hasta que Scorpius diera señales de vida desaparecieron, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía identificado con Potter, ambos sentían el mismo dolor —Ellos no me lo devolverán… los conozco… y no me perdonaran…

Harry le dio una mirada mas atenta, cuando uno de los aurores entró corriendo por la puerta —Señor, la varita del otro muchacho— dijo mientras se la entregaba a Harry que se la pasó a Draco inmediatamente.

Draco tomó entre sus manos la varita de Scorpius, sintió una opresión en el pecho al notar que en efecto si era la varita de su hijo, su mente se permitió recordar aquella tarde de agosto:

_**Flash Back **_

_— ¡Para…! deja de saltar, si no lo haces no podremos comprar nada— dijo Draco hacia su hijo mientras con una mano lo jalaba un poco para que se quedara quieto._

_— Es que…— dijo Scorpius sonriendo con ese brillo en los ojos azules, similares a los de su madre — Ahora ya tendré una varita igual que la tuya ¡o la de mamá!— miró a su madre y amplió aun mas su sonrisa. _

_—Oh, Vamos Draco… que no esta haciendo tanto escándalo— defendió Astoria._

_—Él te tiene comprada con esa sonrisa— respondió Draco hacia su mujer, con falso reproche —No me imagino lo que logrará con esa sonrisa cuando sea mas grande…_

_—Superar a su padre, definitivamente— afirmó Astoria poniendo una mano en el hombro de Draco. _

_—Si…— dijo vagamente Draco mientras veía a su hijo correr por el callejón hacia la reconstruida tienda de Ollivander, sintiendo de pronto una oleada de orgullo._

_— ¡Padre…! ¡Madre…!— gritó Scorpius desde la puerta de la tienda, con una mano sobre el vidrio listo para empujar —Dense prisa… Ya quiero ver que varita me tocará_

_Astoria y Draco sonrieron —Ya, hijo que la tienda no cerrara…— contestó Draco llegando hasta el lado de su hijo para empujar la puerta, tomó aire y entró, se alegraba de haber tenido la cautela y la cara suficiente como para pedir perdón al señor Ollivander muchos años atrás, casi en cuanto la guerra había terminado, y éste lo había perdonado, según había dicho, había entendido su posición en ese momento y desde entonces solo lo había visto un par de veces mas, en las cuales simplemente se habían saludado cortésmente._

_Scorpius abrió la boca asombrado ante el interior de la tienda, todas las paredes estaban repletas de cajas que llegaban hasta el techo, en el centro había una única silla alta, y un anciano con un rostro muy amable lo miraba con interés. _

_—Pero si son los Malfoy— dijo Ollivander con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia Draco._

_—Señor Ollivander— asintió suavemente Draco. —Ella es mi esposa Astoria— la mujer sonrió y le estrechó la mano. _

_—La recuerdo… 25 cm. Serbal y núcleo de nervio de Dragón._

_Astoria sonrió más aun —Si, así es…_

_—Y supongo que este guapo niño es tu pequeño ¿no?—_

_Preguntó mirando con más atención a Scorpius. _

_—Si, aunque según él dice, ya no es tan pequeño…— Scorpius sonrió y se irguió mas mientras estrechaba la mano del anciano —Venimos por su varita_

_—Oh… una varita para el joven Malfoy— dijo Ollivander mientras empezaba a pasear entre los estantes repletos de cajitas rectangulares, que en su interior guardaban varitas mágicas, acarició varias cajas antes de girar a ver nuevamente a Scorpius, tratando de analizarlo —En la silla por favor— le dijo antes de girarse y seguir acariciando las cajas._

_Scorpius se sentó en silencio en la gran silla, con un aire ceremonial y en cuanto Ollivander puso en su mano la primera opción, casi cae de la silla de la emoción, tanto Draco como Astoria se habían quedado a un lado, solo observando a su ahora no tan pequeño niño. _

_**Fin flash back**_

Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia Harry y el auror, saliendo de sus propios recuerdos —Es la de mi hijo— y con mucho pesar la extendió hacia Harry para que se la llevara de vuelta de donde sea que la habían sacado.

—Guárdala…— le dijo Harry, haciendo un vago movimiento con la mano a Draco, quien miró una vez mas la varita, la prueba de que su hijo si había estado allí y de que lo que ponía la nota era realmente cierto, sus dedos acariciaron la madera con cariño un momento mas y luego la metió en su bolsillo trasero.

—Es la varita de Scorpius Malfoy, es el segundo muchacho secuestrado— dijo Harry con voz firme —El señor Malfoy se quedará conmigo por ahora

—Bien, señor — dijo el auror antes de hacer un leve asentimiento y salir nuevamente.

Draco se dejó caer en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, de pronto todo empezaba a tener un terrible sabor a realidad, la varita de su hijo, ahora guardada en su bolsillo, el letrero que anunciaba el secuestro del chico Potter, por mortífagos, mortífagos con ganas de venganza… El mundo se le estaba acabando, sentía como se le iba la vida en cada instante que pasaba lejos de su hijo. Con sus manos cubrió su rostro tratando de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento. Podía sentir como la garganta se le estrangulaba y su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo tratando de obligarlo a dejar salir las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

—Malfoy…— dijo Harry, arrodillándose delante de Draco, con una mano le apretó suavemente, casi con miedo, el hombro, nunca habían cruzado mas de un simple asentimiento desde Hogwarts, pero comprendía tan bien por lo que estaba pasando que no podía dejar de dárselo a entender. —Malfoy— volvió a llamar

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó el rostro. — ¿Hace cuanto…?— su voz sonaba ahogada y Harry apretó un poco mas su mano sobre el hombro — ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se los han llevado?

—La alarma fue dada hace un par de horas— explicó Harry —Habían objetos que detonaron y dejaron la casa en este estado, pero no sabemos exactamente cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que se los llevaron

Draco asintió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego se puso en pie, Harry se levantó a su lado — Bien… ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?— su voz de pronto había cambiado a una mas firme, una que Harry nunca antes le había escuchado.

—Aun estamos rastreando la zona en busca de algún rastro para seguirlos… sé que es difícil, pero ahora debes ir a casa, tu esposa debe necesitarte…

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza —No me iré a casa… a ningún lado, no hasta que encontremos a Scorpius

—Malfoy, no puedes quedarte aquí…— dijo Harry —Este es un trabajo para los aurores…

—Señor… su esposa y sus hijos ya están aquí— interrumpió uno de los aurores.

—Gracias…— Harry tomó aire y buscó a Draco con la mirada, él estaba ahora caminando alrededor de la habitación, recogiendo una camiseta y un par de pantalones y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—Se los llevaron desnudos…— murmuró con preocupación más para si, que para Harry.

—Malfoy… debes ir a casa, esperar a que se pongan en contacto contigo… mandaré un grupo de aurores para…

— ¡NO! — Gritó Draco de pronto haciendo sobre saltar a Harry — ¿No te has dado cuenta, Potter? no me moveré, no me iré a mi casa, me quedaré contigo hasta que encontremos a los chicos

—Malfoy… ese es trabajo de aurores…

—Si, claro— bufó Draco mientras abrazaba un poco mas las prendas que sabía pertenecían a su hijo — Secuestraron a tu hijo, y al mío, en tu propia casa… ¡y tú eres el jefe!

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como la culpabilidad le caía de pronto con mas fuerza, claro que Draco tenía razón, después de tantos años había bajado la guardia, y ahora su hijo estaba en manos de esos locos que pretendían vengar la muerte de Voldemort con la sangre de su hijo. No dijo nada, los temblores en su cuerpo habían vuelto al pensar nuevamente en la suerte que podía esperarle a Albus, se dio la vuelta y caminó como en medio de una terrible pesadilla por el pasillo, hacia las escaleras, cuando llegó al primer piso uno de los aurores le señaló el estudio, cuando entró Ginny estaba sentada sobre el sofá cruzada de brazos y piernas, su rostro demostraba fastidio, a su lado Lily y James lucían preocupados mientras miraban alrededor los destrozos del sitio.

—Chicos…— murmuró aun sintiendo su voz débil.

— ¡Papi!— gimió Lily poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él, James la imitó y pronto cada uno lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevaron hacia el sofá que estaba en frente de Ginny, para que se sentara.

—Bien, Harry ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No entiendo por que tenías que mandar por nosotros a estas horas de la noche — increpó Ginny descruzándose de brazos e inclinando el cuerpo un poco mas hacia delante —Esto es el colmo, Albus se escabulle de la casa, sin el permiso de nadie…estoy segura que esto es obra de él…

Harry negó con la cabeza y en lugar de hablar hacia Ginny lo hizo hacia Lily y James, que a su parecer eran los que se veían realmente preocupados con la situación. —Chicos… Al… él estaba aquí esta tarde… ¿ustedes lo sabían?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, James tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de contestar —Si, pero debió volver hace horas… si es que él ha hecho esto de verdad…

—No…— negó Harry mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia Ginny —Unos mortífagos han entrado a la casa… se lo han llevado.

*****0o0*****

—Bien… entonces quédate con la señora y cuídala, el mendimago Owens se quedará con ella toda la noche— dijo Draco hacia el pequeño Elfo que tenía delante.

—Si, Señor Malfoy, pero la señora pregunta una y otra vez por el niño Scorpius…— chilló el elfo mientras agachaba la cabeza, esperando tal vez recibir un golpe por la indiscreción.

—Aun no sabemos nada de él, es por eso que le debes dar la nota que te he entregado al mendimago, para que la haga descansar, no gana nada preocupándose…

—Si… Si señor

—Ahora anda y haz lo que te he encomendado— la voz de Draco sonaba asombrosamente pausada, calmada.

Hubo un pequeño sonido y la criatura desapareció Draco se sentó sobre la cama que permanecía deshecha, y sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el cártel con letras rojas, pesé al tiempo que había pasado aun no había desaparecido, recordándole a cada momento que al chico Potter y a su hijo se lo habían llevado aquellos mortífagos.

Necesitaba ponerse en acción ya mismo, conocía el nombre de muchos mortífagos, si Potter lo ayudaba pronto podrían empezar a buscarlos, uno a uno hasta que encontraran alguna pista de los que se habían llevado a los chicos.

*****0o0*****

El agua helada cayó sobre su cabeza y al recorrer su espalda y brazos sintió un escalofrío, la camiseta que le habían puesto se pegaba a su piel, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y su respiración se agitó, abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, una risa, que se le antojó macabra, como una risa de aquellas películas de terror que había visto en el cine junto con sus amigos, Al, sus hermanos y primos el verano pasado, y un estremecimiento, que ya nada tenía que ver con el frío, recorrió su espalda.

—El niño Malfoy ya ha despertado…— murmuró la voz de una mujer a su derecha,

— ¿Dónde esta Al?— preguntó Scorpius, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

Un golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo caer de la silla, el duro e irregular piso dio contra su brazo y pierna, dio un pequeño aullido de dolor y luego sintió como unas manos lo levantaban y lo sentaban nuevamente en la incomoda silla.

—Vamos a darte las reglas del juego, mocoso traidor — gruñó la voz de un hombre esta vez —No tienes derecho a hablar, ni a preguntar, y mucho menos a reclamar, si lo haces te golpearé hasta que realmente ya no seas capaz de hacerlo— Scorpius sintió como su cabeza era jalada hacia atrás por sus cabellos — ¿Tenemos eso claro?— sintió el aliento del hombre sobre su rostro y apenas pudo hacer un ligero asentimiento.

—Bien… sé que esto no se parece en nada a los lujos a los que tu padre seguramente te tiene acostumbrado…— empezó a decir la mujer nuevamente —Pero después de haberte revolcado en la cama con ese asqueroso sangre sucia, estoy segura que esto te sabrá a gloria— una nueva carcajada llenó el ambiente, Scorpius no se movió ni dijo nada mas, escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y luego total silencio.

Espero durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero nada mas ocurrió, supuso que lo habían dejado solo, tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras sentía como el miedo y la desesperación lo invadían, ¿donde estaba?, ¿Por qué les había pasado aquello? Y peor aun ¿Cuál había sido la suerte de Albus? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en silencio, las sentía correr por sus mejillas y caer sobre la tela del pantalón, pese a la posición en la que estaba su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, parpadeó y se trató de obligar a no dormir, no en una situación así, no sin saber como estaba Albus.

*****0o0*****

—Dios… eso no puede ser cierto— dijo Hermione mientras se cubría la boca con las manos. Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la jaló un poco más hacia él.

—El hurón debe saber algo, Harry…— dijo Ron con rabia en la voz —Debes interrogarlo…

Rose y Hugo, negaron suavemente con la cabeza, mientras James abrazaba mas fuerte a Lily que empezaba a llorar sonoramente.

—No lo creo, Ron, su hijo ha desaparecido también…

— ¡Mentiras!— gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie — ¿Ahora le creerás? él es un ex – mortífago, es mas que obvio que sabe algo… Hasta el mocoso ese puede estar metido en el asunto

—Ginny… cálmate— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y tomándola por los hombros —Creo que él puede ayudarnos…— Las manos de Ginny hicieron un brusco movimiento y se libraron del agarre de Harry.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa…! ¡Tu debes ir y devolverme a mi hijo!— apuntó con un dedo a Harry —Y cuando vuelva no dejaré que te acerques a ninguno de ellos nunca mas— dijo mientras se alejaba mas aun.

— ¡Basta!— gritó James poniéndose de pie, se había soltado con cierta brusquedad de Lily, que dio un respingo de sorpresa —Es suficiente… no es culpa de papá

—Si…— hipó Lily poniéndose de pie —Y tampoco del señor Malfoy

— ¡Y mucho menos de Scorpius, él es nuestro amigo y lo conocemos bien!— esta vez fue Hugo el que apoyó. A su lado Rose afirmó con la cabeza, Ron y Hermione miraron a sus hijos extrañados, pero no hicieron ningún reclamo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos mirando a sus hijos — Ustedes no tienen la menor idea de lo que están hablando o a quienes están defendiendo

—El señor Malfoy no es malo…— continuó hablando Lily entre sollozos, —Scorpius siempre habla bien de él…— Ron hizo una mueca de incredulidad, Ginny abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpida.

—Harry, lo mejor será que vayas con Malfoy… estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí— dijo Hermione con tono resuelto mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si, yo te ayudaré— dijo Ron —Niños, vayan a casa con mamá

— Lo sentimos tío Harry— dijo Rose con voz triste.

—Yo… yo quiero ir con ellos — dijo Lily poniéndose al lado de Hugo.

—También yo…— se apresuró a decir James.

—No, su deber es estar en casa conmigo— dijo Ginny con tono ofendido, Harry agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

—No, mamá, esa no es nuestra casa— dijo Lily pegándose mas a Rose.

—Ginny, lo siento…— murmuró Hermione —Los chicos tal vez necesitan algo de tiempo para asimilar esto, tu puedes venir con nosotros…

— Chicos…— dijo Harry hacia sus hijos —Ahora lo que tienen que hacer es estar todos juntos, es mas seguro, por si intentan algo más

James negó suavemente con la cabeza —Estaremos en casa del tío Ron y la tía Hermione, allí estaremos seguros

Harry le dio una mirada a Ron, y este asintió —Yo me quedaré cuidándolos, junto con Hermione… no les pasará nada

—Bien… si es lo que quieren, allí estaremos— dijo Ginny un deje de fastidio en la voz antes de caminar hacia la puerta de salida sin mirar siquiera a Harry.

—Todo estará bien… no te preocupes— dijo Hermione mientras daba un suave abrazo a Harry.

Ron simplemente le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la apretó suavemente, Harry le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

— Tío Harry, lamentamos mucho lo que ha pasado con Al y Scorpius…— murmuró Hugo mientras alcanzaba a su madre que ya estaba casi en la puerta.

—Si, tío, dile al señor Malfoy que lo sentimos mucho…— dijo Rose.

—También nosotros, papá— dijo James

—Yo sé que tu los encontraras…— le dijo Lily abrazándose a él una vez mas.

—Si… lo haremos… lo haremos hija— dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Cuando ya casi se había quedado solo Harry llamó nuevamente a James — Hijo…— James giró el rostro con preocupación — ¿Hace cuanto…?

—Mas de dos años…

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, dos años, su hijo había estado en una relación al parecer seria durante dos años y ni él ni Ginny lo habían notado siquiera, cada vez se sentía peor, el saber que todos los chicos lo sabían, y ellos lo ignoraban por completo hablaba muy mal de ellos como padres, sin embargo su mente se obligó a dejar aquella tontería a un lado y a buscar alguna pista o señal que lo llevará al paradero de los niños — ¿Ellos ya habían decidido venir aquí esta tarde?

—Recién lo coordinaron ayer — dijo dando una pequeña mirada hacia la puerta. —No se suponía que viniera aquí esta tarde

Harry asintió y frunció el ceño —Normalmente, en vacaciones… ¿se veían aquí?

—Si, la mayoría de las veces… algunas veces iban a la casa de Scorpius, pero aquí era más fácil, por que mamá y tú no estaban…— Harry notó que James se veía muy avergonzado.

—Está bien… necesito saber como supieron que estaban aquí…

— No lo sé… si es que esta tarde lo hubiera detenido— dijo James pasando las manos por su rostro —Le dije que no estaba bien que se escapara todo el tiempo… — hizo un ruido de frustración —De haber sido mas duro con él, no hubiera venido y nada de esto hubiera pasado— gimió con voz ahogada por las manos que le cubrían el rostro.

—Hijo…— Harry avanzó hacia James y le quitó con delicadeza las manos de la cara, sus ojos castaños se veían rojos, a punto de llorar —Eso no nos sirve… sentirse culpable no resolverá nada, necesito que tu y tu hermana hagan memoria, busquen algún hecho extraño, traten de recordar alguna persona extraña cerca de la casa… no sé… cualquier cosa, por pequeña que parezca nos puede servir

James asintió —Lo haremos…— dijo antes de salir del estudio para reunirse con los demás que lo estaban esperando.

_*****0o0*****_

_El sonido de la puerta del vagón abriéndose lo hizo levantar la vista, frunció el ceño, pensando que se trataba de James nuevamente, estaba ya cansado de que le dijera que iría a Slytherin o cualquier otra cosa, pero en su lugar había un niño, con el rostro pálido y los ojos de un azul mucho mas intenso que los de Rose o del tío Ron. Albus notó que se trataba de aquel niño del que habían hablado los adultos antes de subir al tren, y se preguntó que podía estar haciendo allí. _

_—Hola— dijo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa Scorpius mientras entraba al vagón y cerraba la puerta. _

_—Hola— respondió Albus mirándolo con mas atención, tratando de buscar la razón por la cual su Tío Ron le había dicho eso a Rose, tuvo que reconocer que era un niño diferente a los que había visto antes, le parecía de alguna forma… ¿bonito? Si, esa era la palabra, simple y llanamente Bonito. _

_—Mi padre me ha dicho que no me acerque a ti, ni a tu hermano— dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba junto a Albus, que arqueó una ceja interrogantemente. _

_—Mi tío dijo algo parecido_

_— ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?— preguntó extendiendo un dulce hacia Albus. _

_—Gracias— respondió Albus mientras sacaba la rana de chocolate del empaque, algo confundido por el cambio de tema, aunque el no estaba dispuesto a dejar eso en el aire —Y si tu padre ha dicho que no me hables ¿que haces aquí?_

_—Sentí curiosidad— dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros — Él debió saber que el decirme eso era provocarme a que lo hiciera_

_— ¿Y por que no quiere que me hables?_

_—Supongo que por que eres un Potter y yo soy un Malfoy— dijo levantando una mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. _

_Albus le dio una mirada de total confusión — No… no entiendo_

_— ¿Tu padre no te lo ha contado?_

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Lo mal que se llevaba con mi padre en la escuela, o las cosas que hizo_

_—No… aunque James, mi hermano mayor, dice saber algo, pero no me lo quiere contar…_

_—Vale, yo te lo cuento— dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa mientras extendía otra rana de chocolate hacia Albus, que le daba una mirada cada vez más confusa._

_*****0o0*****_

Frío. Fue lo primero que sintió. Mucho frío. Era imposible, estaban en principios de verano y nunca hacía tanto frío, con lentitud abrió los ojos, había estado soñando, o ¿recordando tal vez? Aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, la primera vez que había ido a la escuela, y la forma como había conocido a Scorpius… Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella tarde llegaron de pronto a su mente — ¡Scorpius!— gimió tratando de levantarse, notó entonces sus manos amarradas, sus piernas entumecidas y el frío piso de piedra en el que estaba tendido — ¿Scorpius?— volvió a llamar. Silencio. Nada mas que silencio El lugar seguía tan oscuro como cuando lo habían traído, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría ya allí y si su padre ya habría notado su ausencia.

_*****0o0*****_

Draco extendió el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había encontrado en uno de los cajones, y antes de empezar a escribir dio otra mirada al par de fotos que había encontrado en ese cajón, y que había puesto sobre la mesa, en la primera Scorpius y Albus estaban uno al lado del otro, los brazos de Scorpius rodeaban los hombros del otro chico, pudo reconocer que estaban en las orillas del lago, ambos con sus largos abrigos oscuros y sus bufandas con los colores de sus respectivas casas, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara, en la otra foto estaban, supuso él, los chicos Weasley y los demás chicos Potter, junto con Jacke y Eve, el grupo de amigos de Scorpius, todos estaban en el medio de algún parque, muggle, concluyó Draco por las calles de fondo, todos sonreían a la cámara, el mayor de los Potter señalaba a la cámara con una sonrisa mientras los otros chicos se abrazaban mas y reían, dedujo que era verano por la vestimenta que llevaban y la claridad del cielo. La sensación de que su hijo había estado llevando alguna especie de doble vida resonó en su cabeza, aunque no comprendía muy bien la razón, cierto que le había dicho que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de los Potter, pero por que no quería que la historia de enemistades que cargaban él y Potter se repitieran con su hijo, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, al parecer llevaban ya tiempo en aquello, pues las fotos tenían mas de un año de antigüedad.

—Malfoy— la voz de Harry detrás suyo lo hizo sobresaltarse y giró rápidamente.

—No me moveré de aquí, Potter, ve asimilándolo ¿quieres?— dijo duramente hacia Harry antes de girarse y mojar nuevamente la pluma para empezar a escribir.

Harry había avanzado hasta el escritorio para mirar con mas atención lo que Draco estaba haciendo aunque sus ojos se desviaron al par de fotografías — ¿Dónde has encontrado eso?— preguntó mientras levantaba ambas imágenes y las acercaba un poco mas a su rostro.

—En el cajón… — Draco levantó la vista —Y no he estado husmeando, necesitaba un pergamino para escribir algunas cosas

Harry asintió y se dedicó a mirar las fotos por algunos segundos, pasó un dedo suavemente sobre la que mostraba a Albus y Scorpius sonriendo a la cámara, en la segunda vio a un par de chicos mas, además de Scorpius, un par que no conocía y aquello llamó su atención —¿Conoces a los otros niños…?

Draco levantó la vista y asintió antes de continuar escribiendo—Son Jacke Noyes y Eve Richler, de Slytherin, amigos de Scorpius.

—Ah… dijo Harry mirando la foto una vez mas, antes de dejar ambas fotografías sobre el escritorio —Analizamos las varitas de los niños, ninguna tiene rastros de hechizos defensivos ni de hechizos de ataque— informó Harry mientras se alejaba un poco de Draco y daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como había hecho desde que habían llegado, tratando de encontrar si algo se les escapaba.

—Eso era lógico, ninguno de los dos tiene permiso para hacer magia, y por como creo que los encontraron no creo que hayan tenido mucho tiempo de defenderse— respondió Draco sin levantar la vista del pergamino que escribía.

— ¿Por como los encontraron?— preguntó Harry deteniéndose.

Draco giró para darle una mirada incrédula pero no dijo nada, si Potter era así de inocente con respecto a lo que su hijo estaba haciendo en esa habitación no sería él quien lo desencantara, y volvió a su labor de escribir — ¿Debo suponer que estaremos juntos en esto?

Harry dio un suspiro cansado —Si… tu dijiste que no iras a casa, y hace un momento estabas muy seguro que los que se llevaron a los niños no te lo devolverían, eso quiere decir que los conoces…

—Creo hacerlo… — interrumpió Draco sin levantar la vista

— Eso es mejor que nada

— Gracias— replicó Draco en tono sarcástico mientras dejaba la pluma sobre la mesa y se ponía en pie con el pergamino que había estado escribiendo.

— ¿Por qué crees que no te devolverán a tu hijo?— preguntó Harry —Es decir… ellos no deberían tener nada en contra tuya…

Draco bufó —Nada en contra mía… si claro Potter, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un ex – mortífago? ¿O solo por que soy sangre pura? ¿Tal vez por que soy de Slytherin?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en que tal vez Draco se ofendía demasiado rápido — No, solo por que tú no fuiste el que asesinó a su señor, no veo por que habrían de hacer algo en tu contra

Draco miró la lista de nombres que tenía en la mano y luego a Potter una vez mas, como dudando en entregársela, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica un paquete de cigarrillos y se puso uno entre los labios, con su varita lo encendió y dio una larga calada antes de mirar a Harry nuevamente, que durante todo el tiempo se había quedado de pie esperando una respuesta.

— Mi madre le mintió a Vol… a Voldemort — Harry notó como Draco fruncía el ceño, al parecer reprochándose mentalmente por serle aun difícil pronunciar el nombre — Ella lo engañó y te dejó con vida, para que luego pudieras matarlo

— Ella solo quería poder entrar a la escuela por ti— excusó Harry.

—Lo sé, ella ya me lo contó— Draco agitó una mano como quitándole importancia a ese detalle, mientras seguía fumando y dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación —El hecho es que fue por esa "traición" que pudiste vencerlo, por que de lo contrario el te hubiera matado en el bosque aquella noche

—Entiendo…— respondió Harry mientras tomaba un cigarro del paquete que Draco había dejado sobre la cama, y lo levantó pidiendo permiso, Draco asintió antes de continuar hablando.

— Fue por eso que al final el ministerio de magia fue mucho mas blando con nosotros, a diferencia de los demás mortífagos, si bien nos quitó mucho dinero y propiedades, nos dejó libres, condenando solo a mi padre a la extradición…

— Eso quiere decir que eres un blanco de venganza para ellos también…

— Durante los últimos quince años el ministerio inglés ha dejado libres a muchos ex – mortífagos, pensando que habían aprendido la lección, pero eso dista mucho de la realidad…

— Estuvimos vigilándolos durante algún tiempo…— excusó Harry mientras jalaba la silla del escritorio de Albus y se sentaba frente a Draco, que estaba nuevamente sentado en la cama.

— No lo suficiente…— afirmó Draco.

_**Flash Back**_

_Recordaba aquella tarde de invierno con mucha claridad, Scorpius había estado tendido sobre la alfombra del estudio, frente a la chimenea, armando un grupo de rompecabezas mágicos, mientras Draco trabajaba en las finanzas de una de las empresas, de cuando en cuando levantaba la vista para ver como su hijo, que ya tenía cinco años, fruncía el ceño con una de las piezas en la mano, tratando de encontrar el sitio al que debía ir, la pieza en cuestión hacía pequeños ruidos de alegría cada vez que la acercaba al tablero y de pena cada vez que la alejaba._

_— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó, su hijo giró el rostro y sonrió _

_—No… solo están tratando de engañarme, pero no las dejaré_

_Draco asintió y continuó en su trabajo cuando el sonido de un elfo apareciendo delante suyo lo hizo levantar la vista nuevamente, esta vez hacia el reloj, pensando que aun era muy temprano para cenar. _

_—Señor Malfoy, lo están buscando— anunció con voz chillona. _

_— ¿Quien? _

_—Los señores dijeron que se trataban de antiguos compañeros_

_Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, casi no tenía contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, casi todos habían estado en Azkaban, algunos seguían allí y otros simplemente lo ignoraban — ¿Se identificaron?_

_—Dijeron antiguos compañeros, señor, les pedí nombres y dijeron nuevamente antiguos compañeros— el elfo retorcía sus manos nerviosamente mientras miraba al piso con aire de culpable a punto de ser condenado. _

_—Bien… no creo que me pueda librar de ellos, llévate a Scorpius con su madre y dile que se queden allí, yo iré luego a explicarles, luego trae a los "antiguos compañeros"_

_—Si, señor, enseguida, señor— dijo el elfo mientras se acercaba a Scorpius, que hizo un mohín de descontento mientras el Elfo lo rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura. _

_Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo y la colocó en su manga, guardó los pergaminos en los cuales había estado trabajando y se sentó a esperar, golpeando con sus dedos impacientemente el escritorio, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos antes de que el elfo volviera, esta vez abriendo la puerta y escoltando a tres hombres y una mujer, no reconoció a ninguno a primera vista, se puso en pie y sonrió cortésmente. _

_—Draco… ¿como has estado?— preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano, Draco tardó solo un segundo mas en darse cuenta de quien se trataba._

_— ¿Millicent Bulstrode?— Preguntó Draco, medio asombrado, aunque no recordaba haber tenido nunca tanta amistad con ella como para andarse tuteando, la mujer lucía diferente a como en la escuela, estaba mucho mas delgada, con el oscuro cabello amarrado en una coleta tras la nuca, su túnica lucía de no tan buena calidad como las que usaba antes, pero tampoco le quedaba mal. _

_— Pero si les dije que nos recordaría — dijo uno de los otros hombres extendiendo la mano hacia Draco_

_—Hola Nott— saludó Draco cortésmente, ya reconociendo a su antiguo compañero. . _

_—Ellos son Grahan Harper— Otro hombre, con el cabello castaño y bastante corto sonrió a modo de saludo — Y Urubiel Baghnod— otro chico, mas joven que ellos asintió suavemente, Draco hizo un gesto para invitarlos a sentarse mientras el hacía lo mismo de su lado del escritorio. _

_— ¿Desean tomar algo?— preguntó Draco, no olvidando los modales. _

_— No… estamos bien— dijo Nott mientras miraba alrededor, Draco mantuvo la sonrisa en todo momento aunque en su mente registraba la mirada de Nott como una no muy buena, como si hubiera una especie de reproche. _

_— ¿Y a que debo el placer de su visita entonces?_

_— Es increíble lo bien que te ha ido después de la guerra— explicó Nott fijando su mirada en él._

_— Se hace lo que se puede…_

_— Pese a todo lo que tu familia hizo para ayudar al señor Oscuro, el ministerio decidió darte una segunda oportunidad._

_Draco apoyó los codos en la mesa, sintiendo su varita en el brazo — Igual requirió de mucho trabajo el poder levantar los negocios familiares_

_— Y debe haber sido complicado teniendo a tus padres fuera de Inglaterra durante todo este tiempo _

_—Así es— coincidió Draco_

_— Los ideales del señor Oscuro no han muerto… ¿Lo sabes?— la voz de Nott se hacía cada vez mas dura. _

_— No… no lo sabía— respondió Draco en un tono que intentó ser desinteresado _

_— Una sociedad libre de sangres sucias…— Nott se recostó nuevamente sobre la silla — Y necesitamos de tu ayuda, tú como un Malfoy, uno de los más grandes defensores de la causa debe ayudarnos_

_Draco sonrió — Te has equivocado de Malfoy, Nott, ese era mi padre y como tu mismo lo dijiste, él no esta en Inglaterra_

_—Tu también lo eras… tu eras uno de los mas grandes defensores en la escuela— dijo Millicent señalándolo con un dedo. _

_—Éramos críos en ese entonces… — dijo Draco agitando una mano como quien recuerda alguna travesura de pequeño._

_—Y después de la traición que cometió tu madre…— continuó Millicent_

_Draco se puso serio — Ese tema no es de su incumbencia_

_— Lo es, por que traicionó a la causa, a nuestra causa— Nott golpeó la mesa poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras. _

_— Su causa no es mi causa, ni la causa de mi familia— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, bastante molesto, sentía como su pecho latía con fuerza por la rabia que se iba apoderando de él, después de tantos años de tratar de sacar adelante el nombre y las empresas de su familia, venían ellos a querer arruinar todo. _

_— ¿De que hablas, Draco?— preguntó Millicent con aire ofendido —Tú eras el primero en defender los ideales de la pureza de san…_

_— ¡Éramos críos, Joder!— gritó Draco no pudiendo contenerse más — Eso ya ha pasado, ¿es que no han aprendido nada de lo mal que resultó todo en aquella ocasión?_

_—Lo que hemos aprendido, Malfoy — dijo Nott poniéndose de pie, los otros dos hombres y Millicent lo imitaron — Es que eres un traidor, al igual que tu madre, toda tu familia lo es_

_Draco entrecerró los ojos — No te metas con mi familia, tenemos derecho a cambiar de ideales si así nos place_

_— Claro… ahora eres un lame culos del ministerio, y de todos esos mestizos que cada vez se van apoderando mas de nuestro mundo…_

_— Están locos, los cuatro lo están — dijo Draco mientras chasqueaba los dedos, segundos después un elfo apareció — Y yo no seré parte de cualquier cosa que estén planeando, no quiero verlos mas, y lo digo en serio— su mirada reflejaba ira, odio, rabia. _

_—El… El señor ha llamado— dijo suavemente la voz del elfo _

_— Estos señores se van, y no volverán a visitarnos_

_—Si… Si señor— dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia hacia Draco antes de girar hacia los tres magos y la bruja que lo miraban de manera asombrada y molesta. _

_— Algún día Malfoy, cuando logremos establecer un nuevo orden, te arrepentirás de esto— dijo Nott irguiendo mas la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la salida. _

_Draco bufó pero no contestó nada._

_— Draco, nunca pensé que nos traicionarías de esta manera— dijo Millicent con una mano en el pecho y con voz de ofendida. _

_Draco le dio una mirada de incredulidad — Por favor, ya pasen a otra cosa… eso es un caso perdido_

_—No deberías subestimarnos— dijo el mago al que Nott había presentado como Urubiel Baghnod._

_La puerta del despacho se cerró y Draco se dejó caer sobre su silla, sacó un cigarro de la pequeña cajita que había sobre el escritorio y lo fumó lentamente, tratando de calmarse antes de ir a ver a Astoria y Scorpius. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

— ¿Y no los reportaste?— acusó Harry, cruzado de brazos aun sentado en la silla frente a Draco, había permanecido en silencio escuchando la historia.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? no quería a mi familia metida en ningún problema— Draco se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor —Además no tenía ninguna prueba, no me arriesgaría a comprobar que tan locos estaban en realidad

Harry iba a reclamar nuevamente, pero se quedó callado por un momento, siguiendo con la vista la caminata de Draco delante de él —Entonces podemos tomar como inicio el nombre de esos cuatro

—Si, y tengo algunos datos mas, algunas cosas que escuché por aquí y por allá, rumores— Draco le extendió el pergamino a Harry, con una pequeña lista de nombres —Nada seguro, pero no tenemos mas

—Entonces— razonó Harry — Si se trata de alguno de los que fue a tu casa hace tanto tiempo, lo más probable es…

—Que aprovechen la oportunidad para vengarse— completó Draco, Harry no pudo evitar notar el miedo en su mirada, comprendió al fin por que Draco estaba tan seguro que no dejarían a Scorpius con vida.

_*****0o0*****__**  
**_

_Gracias a todos por leer…_

_Espero que se animen a seguir comentando y de esa manera hacerme feliz… _

_Nos leemos el lunes siguiente_

_Que tengan linda semana_

_Un abrazo_

_Pao_

_¡Viva el Slash! _


	3. Chapter 3 22 DE JUNIO

Hola a todos;

¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Listos para una nueva semana?

Ahora empieza lo bueno jeje… Harry y Draco tras las pistas para encontrar a los niños, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

**CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE**

**CAPITULO 3:**

"**22 DE JUNIO"**

El amanecer los sorprendió en la oficina de Harry, en el ministerio, habían varios vasos de plástico con restos de café y varios ceniceros llenos de colillas de cigarro, Harry había dejado aquel hábito unos cinco años atrás, y ni siquiera la separación con Ginny y la soledad lo habían hecho recaer, hasta el día anterior, ante la perspectiva de tener que encontrar con vida a su hijo antes de que pudiera pasarle algo.

— Supuestamente los chicos pasarían la primera semana de vacaciones en tu casa— afirmó Draco mientras releía en la pizarra la lista de pistas y hechos que habían armado durante la madrugada.

— Si, así ha sido los dos años anteriores, desde que Ginny y yo nos separamos — dijo Harry mientras se sacaba las gafas y masajeaba sus ojos, sintiéndose demasiado cansado.

— Y ellos no sabían que Scorpius estaría allí, eso fue solo un golpe de suerte— continuó Draco mirando a la pizarra — El objetivo eran los tres niños— anotó en la pizarra la conclusión con letra pulcra.

—Ellos esperaban encontrar a los tres allí, sabían que ni Ginny ni yo estaríamos en casa… por que alguien se los dijo— afirmó Harry, —No sabían que hubo un cambio de planes a ultima hora.

— ¿Quiénes sabían que ellos estarían en casa durante esa semana?— preguntó Draco por enésima vez.

— No lo sé… no era un tema secreto…— Harry dio un bostezo — Es muy probable que el ministerio entero lo supiera

—Deberías dormir un poco— dijo Draco mirando con preocupación a Harry.

Harry levantó la vista, Draco no ofrecía mejor aspecto del que debería tener él, sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, el cabello normalmente peinado se veía ligeramente desordenado y su piel no había perdido aquel color gris desde la noche anterior, Harry levantó la vista hacia el reloj que había en la pared —Podemos dormir un par de horas, es lo que tardaran en recopilar la información de los nombres que les diste.

Draco miró alrededor y se acercó a una de las pequeñas sillas, levantó la varita y la transfiguró en un pequeño sofá, ya que la oficina de Harry no daba espacio para más.

— ¿Que haces?— preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño

— Dormir un par de horas hasta que traigan…— empezó a explicar Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió

— ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar?

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te vayas sin mi?— Draco se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá, buscando una posición cómoda

— No haría eso…— murmuró Harry apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio y luego la cabeza sobre los brazos —Además tu esposa debe estar preocupada

Draco dio un bostezo —Astoria esta durmiendo, le he ordenado al mendimago que le administre pociones para dormir sin sueño hasta que todo esto termine— se giró un poco mas, tratando de encontrar comodidad en aquel sofá tan reducido—Tiene los nervios muy frágiles, y ha entrado en una tremenda crisis en cuanto se enteró…

— Lo siento…— murmuró Harry mientras sentía como el sueño lo vencía.

— ¿Tu familia como esta?

—Los niños muy preocupados, por Scorpius y Albus… Ginny esta furiosa, dice que es mi culpa

—Lo lamento…

Harry no contestó nada más, y pronto, tal como Draco, se quedó dormido, el haber estado toda la noche despierto y en tensión ayudó a que durmiera rápidamente y de un solo tirón.

*****0o0*****

Hermione abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación donde dormían Rose y Lily, pero la encontró vacía, un poco mas asustada fue a la habitación que debían compartir Hugo con James y allí los encontró a los cuatro: James tenía la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza ladeada, acurrucada entre sus brazos estaba Lily, y a cada uno de los lados de James, también abrazados estaban Rose y Hugo, ambos tenían una mano sobre Lily, los cuatro dormían, Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, siempre le había parecido perfecta la forma como habían logrado que los niños se llevaran tan bien, que fueran una gran familia, y grandes amigos. Con mucha pena los despertó para que pudieran descansar en una posición más cómoda.

—Bien… pueden dormir todos aquí… pero traten de descansar ¿si?— pidió mientras Lily y Rose se metían en una de las camas y Hugo y James en una cama cada uno

— ¿Papá aun no ha venido?— preguntó James dando un bostezo

—No, pero por que aun esta investigando…

Hermione salió de la habitación silenciosamente, en el pasillo Ron, junto con Ted, el hijo de Tonks y Remus la esperaban —Hola Tedy— dijo Hermione mientras los alcanzaba.

Ted se guardó el repetirle a Hermione que no le gustaba que le dijeran así para otra ocasión y sonrió, esta mañana tenía el cabello castaño, lo que acentuaba mas el parecido con su padre — Hola, Hermione, Ron y yo nos quedaremos cuidando a los niños mientras tu vas a descansar un poco

— Si, Hermione, debes dormir un poco, anoche estuviste toda la noche en vela, leyendo…

Hermione dio un bostezo —Investigando…

— ¿Y encontraste algo?— preguntó Ted.

—Algunas cosas… pero ahora necesito dormir, aun tengo cosas que comprobar antes de hablar con Harry, pero debo esperar a que sea mas tarde para que abran la biblioteca

—No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con los niños, mientras tú descansas— afirmó Ted, Hermione le dio una mirada agradecida y se metió a su habitación, debía dormir un poco por que estaba cansada, aunque su mente aun seguía trabajando a mil por hora en las cosas que había encontrado.

—Ginny me dijo que Malfoy estaba metido en esto— Dijo Ted hacia Ron mientras ambos bebían una taza de café en la cocina.

—No… no lo sé— Ron se encogió de hombros y consultó el reloj familiar que su madre le había dado cuando Rose nació, tanto Rose, Hugo como Hermione apuntaban a "en casa" —Los niños al parecer eran amigos de Scorpius, el hijo de Malfoy, y Albus mas aun…

—No… ¿Qué?— preguntó confuso Ted, sabía que su abuela era hermana de la madre de Malfoy, por lo que él y Malfoy estaban emparentados de alguna manera, pero nunca habían llegado a tener ningún tipo de comunicación, así que solo tenía como referencia lo que había escuchado de ellos en la escuela y en los diarios, y la verdad que no eran muy buenas referencias, además sabía que su padrino y sus amigos se habían llevado fatal con él en la escuela, y que durante la guerra lucharon en bandos diferentes.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, lo único que hemos sabido es que Albus y ese chico Scorpius estaban juntos desde hace bastante tiempo, que Scorpius es amigo de los chicos y que, según ellos es un buen chico, y ahora esta secuestrado, junto con Albus, aunque no tenemos muy en claro por que pues el plan original era, según creemos, solo secuestrar a los tres hijos de Harry— explicó Ron, y Ted le dio una mirada evaluadora.

— ¿En serio?, novios y amigos de ese chico Malfoy?—

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—No importa como haya pasado, espero que mi padrino traiga de vuelta a Albus lo más pronto posible…

*****0o0*****

—_Dicen que las penas de amor se quitan bebiendo con los amigos— dijo Hugo mientras entraba al salón de clase en desuso en la cual se había refugiado James. _

_James ni siquiera los miró, sabía quienes estaban allí, después de todo, tenían la cualidad de siempre encontrarlo —Ya, pues resulta que mi amigo esta muy ocupado ahora, besando a la chica a la que se supone yo debería estar besando— dijo con amargura, no podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su amigo Lytton enroscado alrededor de una muy acalorada Joyce, la que hasta aquella mañana había sido su novia. _

—_Pero nosotros también somos tus amigos— dijo Albus cerrando la puerta del salón._

—_Aunque claro, no podemos emborracharnos ni nada por el estilo…— aclaró Scorpius, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en el piso alrededor de James._

—_Aunque tengo algunos dulces, dicen que eso también ayuda— le dijo Jacke mientras dejaba sobre el piso un grupo de chocolates y caramelos. _

—_Ahora no tengo ganas, en serio— replicó James, aun con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. _

—_Ya, no les darás el gusto ¿verdad?— preguntó Albus_

_James levantó la mirada para ver al grupo. _

—_De demostrarles cuanto te afecta— aclaró Hugo_

— _¡Pero si me afecta!— reclamó James _

—_Y lo sabemos, pero no puedes dejar que ellos te vean así, son ellos los que se tienen que sentir mal por lo que han hecho, tu solo has descubierto que clase de personas eran ese par— aportó Scorpius, a su lado Jacke asintió rápidamente. _

_James dio un suspiro y volvió a esconder el rostro entre las piernas, ellos podrían tener razón, pero ya a quien le importaba, después de todo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, a su alrededor los chicos se quedaron sin decir nada durante bastante rato mas, acompañándolo en silencio, un silencio de alguna manera reconfortante y tranquilizador. Cuando un par de horas mas tarde salió de ese salón se sentía mucho mas calmado, la traición aun dolía, pero ya no tanto, sabía que con un poco de tiempo, finalmente pasaría_

*****0o0*****

— ¡Esto no puede ser!— Harry pateó el suelo y una pequeña cantidad de polvo se elevó y ensució sus botas y el borde de sus pantalones, al igual que las de Draco.

— No entiendo…— murmuró Draco mirando nuevamente hacia la pequeña carpeta que traía entre las manos y luego hacia el terreno vacío que tenía enfrente — Se supone que debe reportar cualquier cambio de domicilio…

—Eso es lo que se supone, pero aparentemente no lo ha hecho

— Este informe esta firmado, por un tal Eloís, hay que buscarlo y preguntarle…

Harry miró una vez mas hacia el terreno vacío y asintió —Vayamos primero a las siguientes direcciones, algo aquí realmente huele muy mal

Draco asintió y le señaló a Harry la siguiente dirección, que pertenecía a Nott, Harry lo tomó de un brazo y ambos desaparecieron para luego aparecer en medio de un campo, en el fondo se veía una casucha vieja y sucia, rodeada de matas de hierba venenosa.

—Lo más probable es que esté abandonada— afirmó Draco mientras sacaba la varita.

— ¡Demonios!— gritó Harry frustrado mientras avanzaba hasta la casa, no había ningún tipo de hechizo de protección ni rastro alguno de magia, y cuando por fin entraron comprobaron que efectivamente estaba desierta

— ¿Quién firmó ese informe?— preguntó Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sofá viejo, con el relleno saliendo por uno de los lados, que emitió un pequeño chirrido al sentir el cuerpo de Harry.

—Un tal Bellisio…. — dijo y levantó la vista hacia Harry — Y yo que tu no me siento en ese sofá por…— el sonido del sofá desplomándose sobre el piso, con Harry encima y la pequeña nube de polvo que se levantó lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa —… que se puede caer— terminó de hablar, Harry se puso en pie y se limpió el polvo de los pantalones sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero con los ojos brillando de cólera, como retando a Draco a que dijera alguna cosa, y Draco, sabiendo interpretar muy bien aquellos gestos se dedicó a seguir pasando los pergaminos dentro de la carpeta, apretando los labios para evitar que la sonrisa aflorara a sus labios.

— Cerca de aquí queda la casa de Goyle…— miró a Harry una vez mas, ya parecía repuesto de la caída — No creo que él este metido en nada de esto…

— ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves?

—Unos cuantos años… — se guardó el recuerdo de la última vez que se habían visto, lo había encontrado mas que borracho en un bar muggle, le había reclamado la muerte de Crable, y varias cosas mas, le dio pena verlo en ese estado, pero no se atrevió a buscarlo mas por miedo a las acusaciones, él también se sentía culpable de aquella muerte.

— Vamos, a ver si podemos encontrar a uno siquiera en casa— Harry volvió a tomar el brazo de Malfoy y desapareció para volver a aparecer en medio de un callejón, que se veía bastante sucio y apestaba terriblemente.

—O si encontramos alguna casa— apuntó Draco con fastidio mientras arrugaba la nariz por el olor —Además no recuerdo que la casa de Goyle quedara por acá— caminó hacia la ancha avenida, pudo notar que las paredes de las fachadas que tenían cerca eran de un color gris sucio y triste.

—Este fue su ultimo domicilio certificado— declaró Harry mirando de mala manera la ancha avenida.

— ¿Donde estamos exactamente?— preguntó Draco preocupado.

— En una calle industrial de Dovell

— ¿Es muggle?

—Si, lo es…— respondió Harry prestando mas atención a Draco — ¿Eso es un problema?

—No… es solo que…— Draco se interrumpió de pronto y dejó de mirar la calle, por la cual algunos coches hacían ruidos estridentes al pasar, y miró a Harry con enfado —No seas imbécil Potter, lo decía por Goyle, me sorprende que viva entre muggles, yo tengo superado eso desde hace años.

—No, yo no quise…

—Claro, pero como soy un Malfoy, un ex – mortífago seguro que debo odiar a los muggles y sentirme asqueado de vivir entre ellos…— Draco iba elevando la voz conforme se acercaba mas a Harry.

—Malfoy…

—Pues te diré algo Potter, he estado entre mas muggles últimamente de lo que tu tal vez has estado en tu vida así que no creas que me conoces por lo que pasó en el pasado

—¡Lo siento!!! ¿Vale? ¡Lo siento!— gritó Harry mientras levantaba las manos hacia Draco en señal de rendición.

—Bien— dijo Draco secamente antes de mirar nuevamente hacia la avenida — ¿Donde es que vive Goyle?—

Harry dio un respingo aun medio asombrado por la gritada que Draco le había dado y luego por el cambio de tono —Si… es — miró hacia el viejo pergamino, y luego hacia la calle una vez mas —Hacia allá…— señaló una casucha en medio de dos fabricas, se veía a punto de caer, las ventanas estaban negras por el humo que seguro despedían las maquinas y por la falta de limpieza

—Merlín…— dijo Draco negando con la cabeza, la situación de su amigo era aun peor de lo que había escuchado —No creo que él este metido en nada… ya te lo he dicho, será una perdida de tiempo

—Ya… pero tal vez haya escuchado o visto algo— insistió Harry mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad — Lo haremos como lo planeamos ¿Ok?

—Si…— dijo Draco distraídamente mientras miraba con mas atención aquella casucha que parecía un chiste, como atorada entre las dos grandes fabricas, los recuerdos que aun guardaba de él junto con Crabbe en la escuela lo invadieron por algunos momentos, tomó una bocanada de aire — ¿Bien?

—Bien— escuchó a Harry suavemente cerca de su oído derecho, con pasos firmes se encaminó hacia la puerta de madera y tocó un par de veces, el ruido era apagado por el que hacían las fabricas y los camiones alrededor, así que insistió y golpeó mas fuerte, un ruido de algo moviéndose, madera sobre madera, lo alertó. Miró a un lado pero luego recordó que Harry estaba bajo esa dichosa capa así que solo le dio una mirada a la nada antes de mirar nuevamente a la puerta los ruidos se hicieron mas altos, interrumpidos solamente por el tubo de escape de un viejo camión que pasó detrás de ellos.

— ¿Por que esta arrastrando cosas?— preguntó en un susurro muy cerca del oído de Draco, este dio un respingo y movió solo los ojos para mirarlo molesto.

—No hagas eso…

—Lo siento…— la voz de Harry se escuchaba apenada.

La puerta se abrió casi de improviso — ¿Qué quieres?… — la voz de Goyle sonaba mucho mas dura de lo que Harry pudiera recordar, parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros y adelgazado unos muchos kilos, pero no podía notar mas cambios en él pues, en realidad no lo había tratado tanto como para registrarlos, sin embargo Draco si podía, como el brillo de sus ojos que había desaparecido por completo, la sonrisa no tan sincera, algunas cicatrices en el rostro, la forma en ponerse en pie, que demostraba que por algún motivo la pierna izquierda le estaba fastidiando.

— ¿Draco…?— preguntó con un gesto sorprendido Goyle, Draco sonrió pero Harry pudo ver que su sonrisa no era real, o eso le pareció al menos

— Gregory…— Draco extendió una mano hacia el fornido hombre y lo jaló un poco hacia él, dándole un no muy estrecho abrazo, Harry parpadeó solo un segundo antes de entender lo que Draco quería y colarse en el espacio que había dejado el cuerpo de Goyle y entrar

— ¿Y esta sorpresa…? tu por aquí— pregunto Goyle alejándose un poco de Draco para verlo mejor, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció un poco.

—Amigo, necesito hablar contigo— dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro y lo hacía entrar a la casa.

El lugar se veía desastroso, apenas había un par de sillas y una mesa de madera vieja en el centro de lo que debía ser la sala, una de las puertas de los lados estaba sujeta solo con una bisagra, dejando ver el fondo de lo que al parecer era la cocina, las paredes estaban desnudas, sin un solo adorno, Harry frunció el ceño, según el informe del ministerio se había constatado aquel como el hogar de Goyle, pero simplemente no se imaginaba a alguien viviendo así, aunque aun tenía en la memoria los recuerdos de donde había vivido la madre de Voldemort antes de escaparse. El piso de madera crujía levemente con sus pisadas así que se quedo quieto en medio de la sala, solo observando a los otros dos hombres hablando.

— Draco… no pensé que supieras donde vivo— afirmó Goyle mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, la cual emitió un pequeño chirrido de protesta.

— Lo cierto es que lo he averiguado recién hoy…— Draco dio una mirada al lugar — ¿Por qué nunca me pediste ayuda? Yo te hubiera ayudado, aun puedo hacerlo— la mirada de Draco se veía preocupada ante la situación en la que su amigo vivía ahora.

—Ya lo sabes, después que el ministerio se llevó todo, no lo pude recuperar… no soy tan bueno como tu en los negocios, ni tengo tu suerte.

—Tonterías, debiste buscarme cuando todo se puso feo, en un principio te dejaron algo de oro…— replicó Draco, cada vez más confiado de que su amigo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, aunque de todas maneras tendría que preguntar. — Ahora tengo un grave problema…— dijo acercando mas el cuerpo hacia Goyle, a través de la mesa, aunque sin rozar con sus túnicas la polvorienta mesa — Mi hijo, Scorpius, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro que si, un niño gracioso, es muy parecido a ti…

—Lo es… a él tu le caías bien, solo lo fuiste a ver un par de veces antes de que entrara a la escuela…— le recordó Draco.

—Si, luego las cosas se pusieron feas…— dijo Goyle con aire ausente — ¿Que pasa con él?

—Parece que se lo han llevado un grupo que dice estar vengando la muerte del Lord…— miró mas atentamente a Goyle, que había puesto su típica expresión de sorpresa, la que le recordó tanto a la época de escuela — ¿Tu has oído algo sobre ellos…?— Goyle negó rápidamente con la cabeza —Cualquier cosa, cualquier rumor… lo que sea— casi rogó al final.

—Lamento que se hayan llevado a tu hijo, Draco— Goyle se pasó una mano por la frente —Pero no tengo nada que decirte al respecto…

Draco apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea — ¿Ni siquiera algún rumor de alguno de nuestros ex - compañeros?

— Desde que la guerra acabó no he tenido contacto con ninguno, ya nadie me busca, al fin mis amigos eran solo tú y Crable

Draco se sintió peor aun, sabía a que iba la acusación, pero no estaba con ganas ni con el tiempo de escucharla, aunque si hizo una nota mental de que cuando todo acabara y encontrara a Scorpius, por que claro que lo encontraría, luego de eso, ayudaría a su amigo.

—-Debo irme ya…— dijo poniéndose de pie Draco.

—Oh, entiendo…

—Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo

—Si… suerte con eso— replicó Goyle sin mucho entusiasmo en la voz

Draco esperó un par de segundos, pensó que tal vez Goyle le ofreciera su ayuda, pero se dio cuenta que aquello no ocurriría cuando el hombre caminó hacia la puerta.

Harry aprovechó el movimiento para caminar también hacia la puerta y en cuanto Goyle la abrió y se giró para dejar pasar a Draco se escurrió en el pequeño espacio, Draco daba miradas preocupadas alrededor mientras estrechaba la mano de Goyle una vez más.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Draco caminó con pasos firmes y largos hacia aquel callejón en el que se habían aparecido, esperando que Harry estuviera con él.

Harry avanzó detrás de Draco solo un par de pasos antes de girar hacia la casa y ver como por la ventana sucia el rostro de Goyle miraba a Draco caminar, su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que había mostrado minutos antes, y aquello en definitiva le dio mal a espina, Goyle se quedó mirando atentamente hasta que Draco desapareció de su campo de vista antes de desaparecer de la ventana, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y pegó el oído a la puerta, otra vez el ruido de madera siendo arrastrada sobre el piso. Allí pasaba algo, concluyó antes de alcanzar a Draco en el callejón.

—Mierda, Potter, ¿donde estas?— gruñía Draco mirando a un lado y otro del callejón, Harry caminó suavemente hasta pararse detrás de él

—Aquí— dijo con voz normal, sin embargo Draco pegó un bote en el piso y casi cae por el susto.

—Imbécil…— murmuró Draco mientras alisaba su túnica.

—Ya… — dijo Harry agitando una mano —En esa casa hay algo raro— afirmó

—Si, un hombre viviendo al borde de la indigencia…— Había cierto sentimiento de resignación en la voz de Draco.

—No, no me refiero a eso, cuando hemos llegado hemos escuchado ruidos, y no hemos descubierto por que pueden haber sido provocados, y cuando hemos salido esos ruidos se han vuelto a repetir

—Yo no he escuchado nada al salir— respondió Draco mientras miraba en la lista de nombres por visitar

—Por que él ha estado observándote hasta que desapareciste antes de hacerlo

—Tal vez ha puesto la mesa contra la puerta… no tenía pinta de encontrarse muy cuerdo ¿sabes?

—Pudo levitarla…

—No, no pudo, aquí dice que no porta varita, que la perdió hace unos años y que no ha podido comprar otra— afirmó Draco levantando el pergamino donde estaba el informe acerca de Goyle.

—Pero…

— En serio, Potter, es como si acusara a tus amigos de ser culpables…

—No es lo mismo, a él no lo ves desde hace mucho tiempo y…

— ¿Es por que es un ex – mortífago verdad?— interrumpió Draco

— Te recuerdo que son ex – mortífagos los que tienen a los niños

— Goyle no— dijo Draco con fiereza en la voz, Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, pero decidió guardarse su opinión, no necesitaba esa pelea en ese momento.

— Vamos por los siguientes, creo que podemos ir anotando a los primeros entre la lista de los sospechosos— afirmó Harry.

Draco hizo un asentimiento y le pasó la carpeta a Harry —Toca Zabinni

Ambos aparecieron en lo que era una casa de campo, alejada de la ciudad de Manchester, repitieron lo mismo que con Goyle, Harry se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y entró junto con Draco a la casa, donde Zabinni vivía con su esposa, Linda, una Hufflepuff que iba un año atrás de ellos en Hogwarts, y sus dos hijos, se mostró bastante preocupado por Scorpius, y le confesó a Draco haber tenido una visita similar, de un grupo de magos encabezados por Nott y Warrington, para que se uniera a ellos, unos cuatro años atrás, pero que se había negado, le dio los nombres a Draco y se ofreció a ayudar en cualquier cosa que fuera posible, Harry notaba que la casa de Zabinni era pequeña, pero estaba limpia y se respiraba a hogar, todo lo opuesto a lo que había pasado con Goyle, la idea de que Goyle estuviera metido en eso le parecía cada vez mas probable.

Cuando ya caía la tarde, la sospecha de que algo extraño estaba pasando en el ministerio, era casi una realidad pues los informes de algunos de los ex - mortífagos indicaban sitios inexistentes o casuchas abandonadas, lo malo es que no les alcanzaría el tiempo para revisar todos los informes sobre ex – mortifagos y cerciorarse de cuantos estaban realmente desaparecidos.

Harry abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejó pasar a Draco primero, en cuanto cerró la puerta pudo ver a Hermione sentada en el pequeño sofá que Draco había transformado, estaba pálida y retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente, con un libro sobre las piernas, la chica levantó el rostro hacia ellos y se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?— preguntó Harry mientras la alcanzaba.

—Hola… no ha pasado nada…— dijo ella con un gesto que a Harry le transmitía solo mas preocupación, giró hacia Draco e hizo un pequeño asentimiento — Hola Malfoy… lamento lo de Scorpius

— Hola… Gracias— dijo hacia Hermione antes de dirigirse a Harry — Voy a llamar al mendimago, para ver como va Astoria, usaré tu chimenea privada— informó mientras caminaba hacia una de las puertas laterales de la oficina de Harry, que Draco ya sabía llevaba a un pequeño salón con una chimenea para comunicación flú sin restricciones ni vigilancia.

Harry asintió para mirar luego a Hermione, en cuanto la puerta se cerró habló —Dímelo

—Verás Harry, yo he estado investigando un poco, se me hacía muy raro que después de tantos años los mortífagos quisieran juntarse y atacar…

—Hemos descubierto que están juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, no es algo reciente— dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga en el sofá y sacaba un cigarro.

—Pensé que ya lo habías dejado— dijo ella señalando hacia el cigarro encendido.

— ¿Que fue lo que encontraste?— preguntó Harry ignorando por completo la queja de su amiga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a hojear el libro que tenía sobre las piernas —Hay una teoría… es del tipo que Luna creería, pero después de todo lo que hemos visto…— dio un suspiro mientras le pasaba el libro a Harry. —Aquí dice que una vez cada 100 años el portal que separa el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos se hace casi inexistente… Es el mejor momento para los espiritistas, para lograr contacto con los muertos y…

Harry miraba atentamente el dibujo de una puerta con muchos brazos putrefactos atravesándola — ¿Estas insinuando…?

—Busque un poco mas de información, por que allí solo mencionan la teoría— siguió hablando la chica —y hay algunas referencias de grupos que han intentado llevarlo a cabo…

—Hermione… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?— preguntó Harry cerrando el libro de golpe —Es absurdo, primero tendríamos que buscar una línea de tiempo que nos diera la fecha en que eso sucedería, si es que en realidad sucediera, claro esta

—Estuve leyendo un poco de historia y… — sacó un pergamino arrugado del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Harry, quien no pudo evitar notar como le temblaban las manos a la chica — también he hecho cálculos…— Harry veía los números y anotaciones, con pulcra y ajustada letra dispersos sobre el viejo pergamino —Yo creo…— le dio una mirada mas a Harry y su tono cambió, dejó de titubear y empezó a hablar con esa voz firme y fuerte que la caracterizaba —No, yo estoy segura que aquel portal se abrirá en unos cuantos días mas, exactamente el día 26 de junio, es decir en solo 4 días

*****0o0*****

Goyle bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que le permitía su pierna lastimada, hasta que llegó al pequeño sótano, —Ya se ha ido— dijo hacia el grupo.

— ¿Y que era lo que quería?— preguntó Nott paseando de un lado a otro dentro del pequeño espacio libre.

— Preguntó por su hijo… dijo que sabía que habían sido ex – mortífagos, aunque no preguntó directamente por ninguno de ustedes

—Te dije que había sido mala idea el ir a verlo hace años— acusó Millicent hacia Nott.

— Lo hecho, hecho está— intervino Urubiel con voz calmada, —lo importante es averiguar si es que Malfoy esta trabajando con Potter en esto

— ¡Ja! Eso sería algo imposible— afirmó Millicent con burla —No creo que esos dos puedan estar solos en una habitación sin matarse…

— ¿Quién sabe… las cosas han cambiado… Malfoy es un traidor no me sorprendería mucho que ahora se una al ministerio o a Potter— dijo Nott.

— Buscaré a nuestro contacto en el ministerio para ver si es que sabe algo— dijo Grahan antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecerse.

—Creo que hay que alimentarlos, no queremos que se nos mueran de hambre antes de la gran función…— dijo Nott hacia Goyle, que hizo un ligero asentimiento y atravesó la estancia para perderse por una de las puertas.

—El profeta aun no ha informado nada de esto… supongo que Potter debe haber movido sus influencias— comentó Millicent mientras volvía a su lectura del diario.

—Es mejor así… cuando sea el momento de anunciar nuestra victoria querré la exclusiva

Millicent sonrió malévolamente.

*****0o0*****

—Señor Malfoy, supongo que sabe que no la podemos tener en ese estado por muchos más días

—Si, lo sé…

—Cuando ella despierte estará mucho mas calmada, por efecto de las pociones, la estaremos cuidando— afirmó el mendimago dándole una mirada reconfortante a Draco.

—Bien…— Draco dio un suspiro de resignación —Suspendan la poción, si ocurre algo dígale a mi elfo que me busque, él sabe como encontrarme

—Si, señor Malfoy— la imagen de la chimenea desapareció y Draco se dejó caer completamente sentado en el frío piso, Astoria era una mujer muy fuerte, Draco lo sabía, se lo había demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones, pero esta situación la sobrepasaba, _al igual que a mi_, tuvo que admitir antes de ponerse de pie y cruzar la puerta que lo separaba de la oficina de Harry, donde encontró a Harry dando vueltas alrededor de todo el largo de la oficina y a Hermione mirándolo en silencio.

—Cuatro días… solo cuatro días…

— ¿Cuatro días para que?— preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Harry, el corazón le latía con fuerza por el terror de la respuesta.

—Malfoy, siéntate— ordenó Harry a Draco mientras señalaba un sitio al lado de Hermione.

Draco caminó en silencio y se sentó mirando ahora a Hermione con preocupación.

Hermione quedó ligeramente asombrada de la rapidez con la que Draco había obedecido a Harry, pues para ser dos hombres que de niños se llevaban a las patadas se estaban comportando de la manera mas civilizada posible, _—Debe ser por los niños— _se dijo con pena, imaginando a esos dos niños secuestrados quien sabe en que condiciones.

—Hermione tiene una teoría de lo que pueden estar planeando…

— ¿Una teoría?— preguntó Draco hacia Hermione.

—Estoy casi segura…— afirmó Hermione antes de empezar a explicar a Draco lo que había averiguado

Harry permaneció de pie mientras miraba como Draco se mostraba cada vez mucho mas preocupado y asustado a cada palabra que Hermione daba, cuando finalmente ella terminó Draco cubrió su rostro con las manos y dio un fuerte resoplido antes de apartarlas nuevamente

—Tenemos solo cuatro días, Potter

—Lo sé, aunque…

— ¿Ellos pueden usar a Albus verdad?— preguntó Draco hacia Hermione, —Por eso querían a los chicos Potter, es mas que una venganza…

—Si, ellos son un ingrediente mas…— aseguró Hermione dándole una mirada de pena a Harry.

—Pero tal vez no ocurra…— intervino Harry, sin embargo Draco ni Hermione le dieron importancia.

—Pero solo tienen a uno…— continuó Draco.

—Si, y los demás están a salvo, en casa, pero con uno de ellos puede bastar…

—Entonces necesitamos la lista detallada de todos los posibles ingredientes que se necesiten para ese hechizo…— dijo Draco mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Yo tengo algunos datos, la mayoría son…

— ¡Hey! en serio, Malfoy, solo es una teoría— interrumpió Harry, exasperado por que no le prestaban mayor atención, tanto Draco como Hermione lo miraron con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Tienes algo mejor, Potter?

—No, pero…

—Y ellos lo dijeron en el letrero que dejaron: "_la sangre de tu hijo nos servirá para redimir la muerte de nuestro señor"_

—Si, pero pueden ser solo palabras…

—Pero sería demasiada casualidad— argumentó Hermione

—Pues…

—Entonces podemos empezar con lo que piensa Granger… no sería la primera vez que acierta ¿no?

Hermione parpadeó y miró a Draco no creyendo lo que escuchaba, Harry abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, incapaz de contestar,

— ¿No?— repitió Draco y Harry se aclaró la garganta

—Podemos… podemos encargar a un par de aurores…

—No— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez

—No… es mas que obvio, Potter ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?— dijo Draco bajando la voz hasta casi un murmullo y a punto de preguntarle como demonios había llegado a ser jefe de los aurores siendo tan confiado.

—Entiendo tus teorías, pero esta es mi oficina, es seguro— explicó Harry hacia Draco, con cara de "te estas pasando de miedoso"

—Tu casa supuestamente era segura y fue atacada, tus informes están alterados o son falsos, ¿En serio necesitas mas pruebas?— preguntó Draco mientras tomaba a Harry de un brazo y jalaba a Hermione con el otro brazo.

—Pero que demonios…— murmuró Hermione mientras Draco los arrastraba a los dos hacia la sala donde estaba la chimenea de Harry.

—A la mansión, ahora— murmuró Draco hacia Harry, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara a la chimenea, Harry le dio una mirada de frustración pero obedeció y se metió dentro de la chimenea.

—A la mansión Malfoy— Harry se vio en vuelto en aquel vertiginoso tubo, que a su parecer era demasiado apretado, veía los retazos de lo que debían ser otras chimeneas hasta que finalmente cayó en una sala amplia, el piso y las paredes eran blancas, los ventanales tenían las cortinas abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día, miró alrededor, pero no había ningún mueble ni nada, así que se quedo de pie a un lado esperando por los otros dos, la verdad es que no recordaba que la mansión fuera así cuando hace mas de 20 años había estado allí, —20 años…— murmuró en voz alta, no creyendo la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, casi ni se había dado cuenta, el sonido de alguien llegando lo hizo mirar con atención a la chimenea, Hermione apareció, trastabilló pero se mantuvo en pie, unos segundos después Draco apareció también.

—Ahora si, estamos en un lugar mas seguro— murmuró mientras le pasaba una gran cantidad de carpetas y libros que traía en la mano a Harry.

— ¿De donde has sacado esto?

—Pues de tu oficina, de donde mas— dijo Draco mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran.

— Este sitio esta muy cambiado…— afirmó Hermione en voz baja hacia Harry, sin embargo Draco se detuvo por un instante, aunque no volteó,

— La cambié totalmente una vez que mi padre fue mandado al extranjero… no era un lugar muy cálido en ese entonces

—Esta… esta muy bien ahora— murmuró Hermione, Harry observó como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, y no la pudo culpar, en aquel sitio Bellatrix, la tía de Draco, había torturado a Hermione.

Draco abrió la puerta y un elfo apareció delante de ellos — ¡El señor ha vuelto!— exclamó con alegría, Harry se sorprendió de aquel detalle, hasta donde sabía los elfos, sobre todo los de la mansión Malfoy no eran muy bien tratados.

—Hola, Xylon, estaremos en el estudio, has que lleven algo de comer

—Si, señor…— dijo el elfo dándoles una mirada curiosa a Harry y Hermione —Señor… el amito Scorpius…

Draco negó suavemente y las orejas puntiagudas del elfo se inclinaron hacia abajo, como con pena, el elfo hizo un asentimiento más y luego desapareció.

Draco continuó caminando delante de Harry y Hermione hasta una gran puerta de madera brillante, cuando la abrió dejo ver su gran estudio, un lugar con libreros de pared a pared, en el centro un gran escritorio, unos cuantos muebles y una chimenea, que permanecía apagada.

Draco dejó caer todos los libros y carpetas que habían sacado sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, luego les indicó a Hermione y Harry que se sentaran al otro lado.

— ¿A que se referían con que los informes del ministerio estaban alterados?— preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a hojear la carpeta que Harry y Draco habían estado usando.

Harry y Draco no tardaron mucho en ponerla al corriente de lo ocurrido.

— No creo que ninguno de los aurores se arriesgue a firmar con su nombre una información falsa— explicó Harry.

— Cierto— coincidió Draco —Sería como delatarse

— Por lo que lo más probable es que alguien con acceso a los informes haya manipulado la información…— continuó Harry mientras Hermione seguía escribiendo en un pergamino rápidamente.

— Y de seguro que ha sido el día de ayer, u hoy a mas tardar— aportó Draco.

— Por que ya sabían que Albus había sido secuestrado…— Harry se recostó sobre la mesa cruzándose de brazos.

—O por que se suponía que los tres debían ser secuestrados, no creo que lo hayan hecho luego de la voz de alarma, hubiera tenido demasiada gente alrededor…— dijo Hermione dejando de escribir.

— Por este lado no iremos muy lejos, tenemos ya algunos sospechosos, y no tenemos tiempo para buscar a los corruptos en el ministerio… — Draco bebió un poco de la taza de café que Xylon le había llevado.

—Yo tengo ya la lista completa…— Hermione le dio un pergamino a cada uno — La he dividido en dos partes, Ustedes pueden ir por su lado y yo buscaré a George para que me ayude

Draco le dio una mirada al reloj de pared, 7:15 PM —Si nos apresuramos podemos encontrar algunos sitios abiertos en el callejón Knuts…

—La gente que comercializa esto trabaja sobre todo de noche —le dijo Harry mientras terminaba de leer la lista que le daba Hermione, habían pociones y posibles objetos—Y no en el callejón Knuts

—Entonces…— dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie —Si me permites tu chimenea iré a ver a George

*****0o0*****

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— preguntó Albus, había por fin arrinconado a Scorpius en uno de los pasillos solitarios del séptimo piso, rumbo a la lechucería, ese día en la tarde ya debían volver a casa para las vacaciones de verano y desde varios días atrás Scorpius lo había estado ignorando y no sabía la razón. _

— _Suéltame…— pidió Scorpius mientras empujaba un poco el cuerpo de Albus —No sé de que me estas hablando_

— _No te soltaré hasta que me digas por que estas esquivo conmigo durante estos últimos días, ¿Te he hecho algo?— preguntó Albus pegando a Scorpius contra la pared nuevamente. Con sus manos sujetó las muñecas de Scorpius y las pegó a la pared. _

— _No me has hecho nada… y ahora déjame que tengo que enviarle esta carta a mi padre antes de partir_

— _Scorpius, te conozco, soy tu amigo, y no soy lo suficiente idiota como para no darme cuenta que algo te sucede…_

_El aliento de Albus cerca de su rostro y la cercanía de su cuerpo eran demasiado perturbadores como para dejarlo pensar con claridad, pero aun así no había forma que le dijera que estaba celoso por que le había escuchado ese Ravenclaw, un tal Maiwen, presumiendo de lo bien que lo había pasado con Albus, o lo bien que lo pasarían en el verano, Albus le había dicho días antes que era solo un amigo, que nada había ocurrido, pero al parecer le había mentido, en un principio quiso convencerse que lo que le dolía era que su amigo no hubiera sido honesto con él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que le molestaba, no señor, estaba celoso, eso era, completa y absolutamente celoso, y lo peor de todo era que estaba ya muy convencido que no podía tener ninguna oportunidad con Albus, y dolía, diablos que dolía, como nunca nada le había dolido, no podía esperar a salir de la escuela para refugiarse en su habitación y no salir por lo menos hasta el próximo curso, tal vez por el resto de la vida si es que su madre se lo permitía. — Albus… no me ocurre nada…— murmuró al fin, podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban mas a cada instante, y la mirada furiosa de Albus se iba suavizando poco a poco. _

—_Rose tiene una teoría— dijo Albus en un susurro mucho mas calmado —Yo… yo creo…— tragó grueso, preguntar aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que creía, podía ver como Scorpius estaba sonrojado y con la frente perlada por el sudor, — ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Maiwen? ¿Por qué ha dicho que él y yo estamos juntos?_

—_No…— Scorpius se removió tratando de soltarse del agarre de Albus, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, trató de poner su voz mas neutral antes de continuar — Lo que hagas con el cara-de-perro Maiwen me tiene sin cuidado_

— _Scorpius…_

—_En serio, Al, si no me lo quisiste contar en un principio no me importa, ahora estoy muy ocupado como para escuchar…— Scorpius no pudo terminar de hablar, los labios de Albus sobre sus propios labios ahogaron las últimas palabras, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como una lengua empezaba a delinear lenta y tentadoramente su labio inferior._

_Albus dio un suspiro cuando Scorpius abrió un poco mas la boca y dejó que su lengua entrara y se deleitara con aquel sabor que tanto había deseado, se la estaba jugando, y lo sabía, podía echar a perder su amistad, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo._

_Era mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado, realmente lo era, esa boca, esa lengua, esas suaves mordidas sobre sus labios, el aroma y la presencia de Albus, todo era cien veces mejor, sin embargo la probabilidad de que estuviera besando al novio de alguien mas, al novio de ese tal Maiwen, le hizo de pronto sentir mal, tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo para girar el rostro y terminar el beso, Albus aun lo tenía sujeto por las muñecas contra la pared, así que no pudo cubrir su rostro como tanto deseaba, por la vergüenza. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre la fría pared, el contacto se sentía reconfortante contra el calor de su rostro, le costaba respirar, y escuchaba como Albus también respiraba entrecortadamente. _

— _¿Scorpius…?— murmuró Albus confundido, solo unos segundos antes lo había estado besando, y le había estado contestando, y ahora parecía que todo se había echado a perder._

— _Vete…_

_Albus le dio una mirada mas, su rostro bastante sonrojado y girado a un lado, la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, soltó suavemente el agarre de las muñecas de Scorpius — Lo… lo siento— dijo antes de echar a correr por el corredor hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su propio dormitorio. _

_Scorpius no se movió durante algún tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y por su mente pasaron miles de recuerdos que tenía junto a Albus, cuando todo era mas simple, cuando no se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Pero Albus lo había besado. Y había sido un beso que expresaba tantas cosas. Aun así estaba el tema de Maiwen, ¿acaso era ahora su novio?, Albus no lo había negado, tampoco lo había admitido, lo cierto es que no le había dado oportunidad a responder. — ¡Demonios!— gruñó, su mente se había convertido en una gran caldero lleno de miles de preguntas y posibilidades, se sentía cada vez mas inseguro, con mas miedo y con mas pena, le había encantado aquel beso, se maldijo por haberlo arruinado, por haberle dicho a Albus que se fuera. Ahora la posibilidad de pedirle a sus padres que lo dejaran permanecer en su habitación durante unos cuantos años no le pareció tan descabellada._

*****0o0*****

Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe, la oscuridad del sitio donde se encontraba no había variado en lo absoluto, se dio cuenta que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y de espalda, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, sentado sobre aquella incomoda silla, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevaba allí? ¿Qué era lo que esperaban aquellos hombres? Pese a que sus brazos aun estaban atados hacia atrás trató de enderezarse, el dolor en la espalda aumentó y soltó un pequeño gemido antes de volver a encorvarse, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo hizo levantar el rostro ligeramente, la luz que iluminaba las afueras del sitio donde se encontraba no le dejó ver bien a la persona que entraba, la puerta se cerró y por unos segundos todo quedó a oscuras nuevamente, su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar tan indefenso en una celda oscura con alguien a quien ni siquiera podía ver, pero pronto las paredes se iluminaron, habían antorchas colgadas a los lados, la luz lo hizo parpadear un poco, hasta que sus ojos por fin se pudieron acostumbrar, delante suyo un hombre alto y fornido, con una máscara blanca en el rostro lo miraba atentamente, a Scorpius le parecía, por la contextura, uno de los que había estado presente cuando lo sacaron de la casa de Albus, pero no podía estar seguro, el hombre traía en las manos una bandeja con un plato tapado.

—Te desamarraré para que puedas usar el baño y luego comas un poco— su voz sonaba mucho mas suave de lo que se podía esperar de alguien de ese tamaño, Scorpius hizo un ligero asentimiento y sintió como los amarres de sus brazos y piernas se soltaban, como un resorte se puso en pie de un salto, los dolores de espalda y de cabeza ahora fueron acompañados por uno en las piernas, las empezó a sacudir una por una durante un momento, mientras el hombre dejaba en el piso la pequeña bandeja, lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hasta otra puerta que no había notado, al otro lado de la celda —Tienes solo un par de minutos, te recomiendo no hacer ninguna estupidez

Scorpius le dio una mirada de odio antes de entrar en el pequeño baño, solo había un orinal y un pequeño lavabo, sin espejos ni ducha, no había notado las ganas que tenía de usar el baño hasta que lo habían metido allí, se mojó el rostro, con bastante agua, la camiseta oscura terminó ligeramente empapada, tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y luego trató de acomodar su cabello un poco, aunque sabía que era algo innecesario, los golpes en la puerta le hicieron comprender que el tiempo se había terminado, salió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, el hombre le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas.

—No te mantendremos atado si es que no te portas mal— la voz de ese hombre era bastante pausada, calmada. —Pero si intentas algo, o te pones a gritar como un loco entonces tendremos que amarrarte de nuevo

— Esta bien…— murmuró Scorpius sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que sonaba su voz, el hombre le señaló la bandeja, donde había un gran vaso con un líquido claro.

—Bebe… te hará bien

Scorpius tomó el vaso entre las manos y le dio una mirada preocupada, no sabía si realmente era muy seguro beber aquello.

—No lo hemos envenenado, si es lo que te preocupa— explicó el hombre.

Scorpius asintió y dio un sorbo, era un líquido dulce, no lo supo identificar, pero sintió un gran alivio en la garganta conforme el líquido pasaba, miró una vez mas al hombre, el había dicho si intentaba algo o se portaba mal, no había dicho nada sobre preguntas, —¿Albus…? ¿Él está…?

— ¿Vivo?— dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta —Si, por ahora lo está…— le dio una última mirada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, dejándolo solo nuevamente, Scorpius se quedó durante algún tiempo confundido, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada, como si esta le fuera a dar alguna respuesta sobre lo que quería saber, había dicho por ahora lo está, que quería decir eso, ¿que en algún momento ya no lo estaría? Miró hacia la bandeja una vez mas, destapó el plato que le habían traído, era uno de plástico, contenía un pequeño pedazo de carne y unas cuantas patatas hervidas, no había cubiertos, por lo que sabía que debía usar las manos si quería comer, dudó durante algunos minutos mas, hasta que se convenció que debía comer algo de todas maneras, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya allí, pero el estomago le rugía como si no hubiera comido en semanas, esperaba no haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado, los dedos le temblaban ligeramente cuando tomó una de las patatas hervidas y se la llevó a la boca.

*****0o0*****

Draco sujetó su varita con bastante fuerza, dentro del bolsillo de la oscura capa, Harry le había hecho un par de hechizos de transfiguración y su cabello y una ligera barba oscura habían reemplazado a su platinada cabellera, sus ojos habían cambiado a un color mucho mas oscuro y común, tenía que admitir que Potter había mejorado con el tiempo en lo que a hechizos se refería, pues le fue casi imposible encontrar algún rastro propio delante del espejo.

La oscuridad de la noche los envolvía mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, Harry, que también había hecho unos cuantos cambios en si mismo, le hizo una ligera indicación con la cabeza, para que giraran en la esquina hacia el lado derecho, terminaron en una calle no tan angosta, sin salida, alrededor habían varios magos, luciendo túnicas oscuras y sucias, algunos bebían o fumaban apartados, otros mantenían la mirada fija en ellos, Harry caminaba con total calma mirando desinteresadamente a uno y otro lado, finalmente, cerca de la mitad de la calle se detuvo delante de un mago de piel oscura, tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, los ojos rojos, irritados, por falta de sueño, supuso Draco.

— ¿Que hay Alertes?— preguntó Harry. Draco se asombró aun más de que Harry pudiera conocer a esa gente, incluso por sus nombres, trató de verse indiferente ante la situación, aunque sus dedos apretaron aun más la varita.

— ¡Hey, Milos!— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras le tendía una mano a Harry. — Tiempo sin verte… pensé que tal vez te habían agarrado los del ministerio…— murmuró suavemente dándole una mirada de desconfianza a Draco.

— ¡Qué mas quisieran esos pendejos!— Harry torció la boca en una media sonrisa y Alertes también sonrió —Este de aquí— puso una mano sobre Draco y lo jaló un poco — Es familia mía, un primo, tiene unos cuantos negocios, en Escocia…

Alertes hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia Draco, y este, cada vez mas perdido en lo que estaba pasando, correspondió al saludo.

—Su nombre es Nicholas— continuó hablando Harry mientras se acercaba mas a Alertes, tratando de hablar mas confidencialmente —Hemos estado buscando en Escocia unos productos pero no hemos tenido suerte… tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar

Alertes le dio una mirada mas a Draco, Harry se maldijo internamente, todo hubiera sido mas fácil si Draco se hubiera quedado, pero el hombre no quería apartarse ni un momento, esperaba que aquello no tirara, no solo su plan si no también el trabajo en cubierto de muchos años por los suelos. —Vamos por un trago— dijo finalmente Alertes y Harry sonrió mientras lo seguían entre la gente hacia un bar que ya se conocía de memoria.

El ambiente del bar estaba cargado de humo, que flotaba sobre la cabeza de los que estaban bebiendo en las diferentes mesas y en la barra, Alertes los guió hacia el fondo, donde había una mesa vacía y algo apartada, Draco supuso que sería una mesa propia, separada para aquel tipo de conversaciones.

— ¿Y en que es lo que andas ahora Milos?— le preguntó Alertes mientras una rolliza mujer que sonrió a Harry como si lo conociera de siempre, les ponía sobre la mesa una botella de aguardiente que Draco no reconocía y tres vasos pequeños.

Harry sacó del bolsillo un paquete de cigarros y encendió uno, dio una larga calada mientras Alertes servía el licor en los pequeños vasos —Nos han contactado un grupo de magos que planean hacer un hechizo, no nos han querido decir cual exactamente pero nos piden algo muy extraño…

—Extraño eh… ¿Y que es?

—Necesito una gran cantidad de sidiki— dijo Harry antes de dar cuenta del contenido del pequeño vaso —Es una planta, de África…

—Si, sé de que se trata… es muy difícil de hallar…— comentó Alertes mientras rellenaba su vaso y el de Harry, le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco, éste dio un pequeño respingo, entendiendo que se suponía que él también debía beber, llevó el vaso a los labios y de un solo trago bebió su contenido, evitó hacer cualquier gesto mientras sentía como un ardor bajaba por su garganta y se instalaba en su estomago.

—Si… no sé que planean estos tipos, pero ya sabes, negocios son negocios— afirmó Harry dando cuenta de la segunda copa, Draco lo imitó inmediatamente, Harry evitó mirar a Draco, solo esperaba que el licor no le afectara tan rápidamente como para convertirse en una preocupación mas.

Alertes dio una calada mas al cigarro, con la mirada perdida, como tratando de recordar algo, luego se giró hacia Harry —He escuchado acerca de un cargamento, se trajo hace solo unas semanas, en condiciones adecuadas eso debe estar aun en buen estado, pero…

— ¿Pero?— se animó a preguntar Draco ante la duda del hombre

—Pero, es muy caro, lo trajo un tipo de la calle 59, te podría dar los datos, por una módica cantidad— sus ojos brillaron ligeramente, y Draco entendió que no sería en realidad una módica cantidad.

—Mmm— Harry bebió una tercera copa y apagó el cigarro contra el cenicero — ¿Sin certeza de que lo conseguiré?

—Bueno, tu sabes como es esto Milos, no siempre se gana…

—Pero hay que intentar hacerlo siempre— completó Harry, Draco no podía dejar de asombrarse de cada uno de los movimientos y frases de Harry, era como si fuera un hombre completamente diferente, no podía negar que era algo admirable, la frialdad de sangre que demostraba.

Alertes se acarició la barbilla, con aire meditabundo — Sé que aun tiene algo de mercadería, lo trajo para un pedido, pero se quedó con una pequeña cantidad, estuvo hace un par de días por aquí, es un dato seguro

— ¿Cuánto?— preguntó Harry mientras encendía otro cigarro, tenía la sensación de que terminaría fumando en ese corto tiempo y todo lo que no había fumado durante los últimos cinco años.

—100 galeones— dijo el hombre con seguridad.

— Vamos Alertes, solo es un nombre…— dijo Harry calmadamente mientras se acercaba mas al hombre, que dio un suspiro cansado.

—Vale… 90 galeones, es lo mejor que les puedo dar— Harry asintió y el hombre sacó un pergamino viejo y sucio del bolsillo, garabateó un par de cosas con ayuda de su varita y se lo tendió a Harry, que lo leyó y soltó una sonrisa.

— ¿Tanto tiempo negociando y aun usas esto?

—Los jodidos aurores se meten demasiado en nuestros asuntos…— murmuró Alertes a modo de disculpa.

—Ni que lo digas— replicó Harry mientras extendía una mano para que Draco le pasara el oro para pagar — Esos hijos de puta me tienen mas que harto…

— No solo a ti… no tienes idea de cuanto han bajado nuestros negocios…— dijo Alertes mientras daba una contada rápida al pequeño saquito de tela oscura que Harry le había pasado, hizo un ligero asentimiento y el pergamino que tenía Harry entre las manos emitió un muy ligero y rápido resplandor azul.

— Bien… un placer, como siempre, hacer negocios contigo, Alertes— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, a su lado Draco se puso de pie también, ambos hicieron un ligero asentimiento hacia el hombre y atravesaron el bar en completo silencio, cuando llegaron a la calle Draco dio una gran bocanada de aire, Harry le miró de reojo, algo preocupado pero no comentó nada hasta que ambos terminaron de recorrer la calle llena de magos, algunos les daban miradas cautelosas, aunque mas de uno saludo a Harry con una inclinación de cabeza, hasta que por fin salieron de aquella calle, Draco sintió como Harry lo tomaba de un brazo y la sensación de dar vueltas le revolvió el estomago, cayeron en la entrada de la mansión

— ¿Por qué…?— Draco tomó aire, sintiéndose demasiado mareado y apoyando una mano en el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó Harry mirándolo con atención, aun debajo de los efectos de la transformación Draco estaba adquiriendo un color verdoso.

— ¿Por qué nos has traído fuera de la mansión?— Draco esperaba que la sensación de estar arrastrando las palabras fuera solo eso, una sensación y no una realidad de la cual Harry estuviera conciente.

— Por que lo he intentado pero la mansión me ha desviado hacia acá, supongo que no tengo autorización…— Harry se detuvo y sujeto a Draco con mas fuerza, esta vez de ambos brazos —¿Malfoy, estas…?

Draco quiso negar, pero la sensación de que el piso empezaba a moverse de una manera nada agradable, o la forma como sentía aquel licor caliente subiendo por su pecho no le permitieron mentir — ¿Qué coño era eso…?

—Ven— Dijo Harry mientras soltaba uno de los brazos de Draco y le ponía un par de dedos sobre la frente, Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues por la rapidez del movimiento los mareos se hicieron mas fuertes —Joder, quédate quieto, esto te ayudará— Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse para alejar la sensación de nauseas del estómago mientras sentía los fríos dedos de Harry sobre la frente, un pequeño aire frío se adentró en su rostro, y luego en el resto de su cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco los malestares iban disminuyendo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Hagamos algo, déjanos entrar a la mansión y te respondo lo que quieras— dijo Harry con impaciencia.

—Si…— dijo Draco mientras levantaba la varita, la reja hizo un chirrido y se abrió para dejarlos pasar, caminaron por el sendero hacia la entrada, Harry tuvo que reconocer que, incluso siendo de noche, el lugar lucía tranquilo y agradable, completamente diferente a todos los recuerdos que guardaba del sitio.

— ¿Qué era lo que tomamos?

— Un aguardiente, a base de maderas de un bosque mágico, al sur de Alemania, es una bebida muy fuerte, ese bar es uno de los pocos sitios en que la sirven

—Ya… y como es que tu…

— Costumbre— dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, —Y lo que te hice fue un pequeño hechizo de limpieza, elimina una gran parte del alcohol en tu sangre… solo sirve si estas ligeramente mareado, es por eso que aun debes tener algún efecto…

Draco asintió, —Con una poción para la resaca se me quitará

—Y luego podremos ir a ver a estos tipos de la 59

*****0o0*****

—Amor…— murmuró Ron mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Hermione, que se había quedado dormida sobre un par de pergaminos en el escritorio del estudio.

—mmm— Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y luego se enderezó de golpe — ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 2 de la mañana, ven a la cama…

— ¡Oh No…!— Hermione ahogó un bostezo — George y yo encontramos un sitio donde estaban vendiendo huevos de Ahwinder… y pensaba ir a buscar a Harry para decídelo…— se dio un golpe en la frente — ¡Pero me he quedado dormida!

— No sabía que buscabas a Harry… pensé que aun estarías trabajando— dijo Ron mientras la jalaba para ponerse de pie —Ven vamos a dormir, mañana tendrás que ir al ministerio…

—Si… debo averiguar mas de esos informes…— Hermione pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ron y caminó junto a él hacia la salida del estudio.

— Además Harry se comunicó hace unas horas, me dijo que él y el hurón irían tras una pista, vendrán en la mañana, quiere ver a los niños

—Es buena idea… están muy afectados— Ambos entraron a la habitación matrimonial y Ron ayudó a Hermione a desprenderse de la ropa y ponerse el pijama

—Si, también Ginny, mamá ya no sabe que hacer con ella, se la pasa llorando o gritándole a todo el que se le acerca…

—Lo sé…— Hermione dio un suspiro mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su esposo en la cama. —No puedo ni imaginarme lo que ha de ser que te quiten a tu niño así…

—Ni yo… espero jamás tener que sentirlo— dijo Ron dándole un suave beso en la cabeza.

*****0o0*****

_El corazón le latía con fuerza, nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso/emocionado/asustado en su vida, era increíble descubrir que su corazón podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez, miró su reflejo en el espejo una vez mas, Lily le había dicho que esa camiseta le quedaba de fábula y que definitivamente Scorpius babearía por él en cuanto lo viera, Albus solo podía esperar que su hermana acertara nuevamente, ya lo había hecho cuando, después de contarle a ella, Hugo, Rose y un muy entrometido James lo que había pasado en el pasillo justo antes de volver a casa, le había sugerido que le escribiera, que tratara de hacer las paces con él, y que le explicara que no había nada entre Maiwen y él, y realmente había funcionado, Scorpius y él se habían carteado casi diariamente durante mas de un mes, hasta que finalmente Albus había propuesto encontrarse en Londres muggle, (claro que había usado una pequeña mentira al decir que iría con todos los chicos, pero esperaba que después de decirle a Scorpius lo que tenía que decirle éste le perdonara el engaño), y finalmente había llegado el momento, aquella tarde de julio. _

— _¿Pero aun no te vas?— dijo Lily desde la puerta_

— _Estoy aquí… es obvio que aun no me voy— contestó Albus con cierto sarcasmo en la voz mientras seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo. _

—_Ya… estás guapo… ahora ve antes que Scorpius piense que lo plantaste…_

—_Ya, ya voy… — dijo Albus girándose para salir — ¿Me cubrirás si es que papá decide volver antes?_

—_Claro que si…— dijo Lily aun sonriendo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la chimenea, —Bueno pues… que tengas suerte…— le dijo ella a modo de despedida. _

— _¡Y no vuelvas a casa sin un novio!— gritó James apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

— _Oh, ya calla— reprochó Albus mientras entraba a la chimenea _

— _Nuestro enano esta creciendo, Lily ¿Lo ves?— dijo James con falsa emoción mientras abrazaba a su hermana por los hombros._

_Albus le dio una sonrisa abochornada — ¡Al punto del verano!— pronto sus hermanos se perdieron de vista y apareció en un gran local, bastante iluminado y colorido, era un clásico punto de reunión para los alumnos de Hogwarts, se había abierto unos años atrás, y desde entonces cada vez que los compañeros de escuela se querían encontrar durante el verano, y lejos de las miradas de los padres iban allí, no por que vendieran cosas que sus padres prohibieran, o por que les dejaran hacer cosas inapropiadas, simplemente por que de alguna manera se sentían mucho mas libres en sitios sin supervisión. _

—_Buenas tardes— dijo la voz de una chica muy guapa de, según calculó Albus, unos veinte años — ¿Vienes por una mesa?_

—_No… — dijo Albus mientras extendía un par de monedas a la chica —Solo por la chimenea, gracias_

— _De nada— dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de pararse delante de otro chico que había aparecido también vía chimenea, mientras Albus se alejaba y casi llegaba a la puerta de salida a Londres Muggle, escuchó a la chica hacerle la misma pregunta al nuevo chico —¿Vienes por una mesa?_

_El sol de verano de Londres le calentó la piel, mientras caminaba con extremada lentitud hacia el parque donde siempre se reunían con sus primos, Scorpius y los amigos de éste, de pronto aquella parte de su corazón que tenía miedo se hizo mas intensa, conforme avanzaba la posibilidad de ser rechazado y de perder a Scorpius para siempre se hizo mas fuerte. _

_Se dejó caer en una de las bancas del centro y se dedicó a mirar los autos pasar y las madres con sus niños jugando a un extremo, hasta que sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado, _

—_Hola…— dijo tímidamente Scorpius, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su cabello un poco mas largo, cayéndole sobre los hombros y la frente, vestía una sencilla camiseta azul y unos pantalones de algodón oscuros, sus ojos azules brillaron con mas intensidad y Albus sonrió, definitivamente estaba enamorado de ese chico, ahora la pregunta era si es que era correspondido. _

*****0o0*****

—Levanta mocoso— gritó una voz tosca y fuerte, Albus abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, pues la hasta ahora oscura celda estaba iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas y dado que se había pasado demasiado tiempo a oscuras la luz le lastimaba los ojos.

—Vamos, que no tengo toda la noche— volvió a gritar aquella voz, unos brazos lo jalaron y lo pusieron de pie, las sogas que lo sujetaban desaparecieron, y casi cae al piso por el entumecimiento en sus piernas, pero el hombre lo sujetó antes del impacto y lo puso de pie nuevamente.

—Espera…— gruñó Albus mientras se apoyaba en una pierna y sacudía la otra, repitiendo el proceso en sentido inverso.

—Ya, ya mocoso, esto es muy simple, allí esta el baño, entra y has lo que tengas que hacer, solo tienes dos minutos, no hay forma de escapar desde allí— explicaba el hombre mientras jalaba a Albus a través de la celda hacia una puerta gris que fácilmente se podía confundir con las paredes —Si es que intentas alguna tontería no te dejaremos solo ni para eso— Una sacudida mas a su cuerpo lo hizo girar el rostro para ver al hombre, un poco mas alto que él, y que tenía puesta aquella máscara blanca. — ¿Te quedó claro?

—S...Si señor— murmuró antes de ser empujado hacia el pequeño baño, que solo tenía un wc y un lavabo que se veía bastante sucio, dio un suspiro y se mojó la cara y el cabello con bastante agua, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado adormilado, sabía que llevaba muchas horas sin comer, pero le parecía que el cansancio era extremo, aun considerando eso.

—Bien… te quitaremos las ataduras— le dijo el hombre mientras le indicaba un rincón de la celda, al que Albus se dirigió obedientemente —Pero ya sabes, un ruido, un pequeño problema que me causes y no la contaras— el hombre se había ido acercando a Albus cada vez mas conforme hablaba, el chico se pegó contra la pared — ¿Pero que en la escuela ya no les enseñan a contestar a los mayores?— dijo con burla el hombre.

—Si… Si señor— respondió Albus, el hombre se alejó e hizo levitar una bandeja plástica hasta los pies de Albus.

—Come… mocoso, te necesitamos alimentado

—Señor…— dijo tímidamente Albus sin dejar de mirar la bandeja del piso — ¿Scorpius… él ya esta con su familia?

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se acercó de nuevo a Albus —No me colmes la paciencia, mocoso sangre sucia y come en silencio— lo dijo con una rabia en la voz que distaba mucho de la carcajada que había dado segundos antes, finalmente desapareció por la puerta y Albus se quedó solo nuevamente, se dejó caer apoyado en la pared hasta el piso y por un largo rato se quedó mirando la puerta, como si tratara de ver en ella lo que sea que estaba pasando fuera.

*****0o0*****

—Esta vez trata de tener pinta de ser malo, rudo ¿si?— dijo Harry hacia Draco mientras murmuraba hechizos para transfigurar su cabello y ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Rudo…?— murmuró Draco mientras se acariciaba suavemente la barbilla, ahora mas redonda.

—Si… como en la escuela— le dijo Harry, que lucía como Milos nuevamente.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido —Yo no fingía, si era rudo

Harry puso los ojos en blanco —Pues vuelve a serlo… y vamos ya, que no quiero demorarme mucho

Ambos caminaron hasta una oscura taberna en uno de los barrios mas sucios y peligros que Draco jamás había visto, en uno de los extremos de la ciudad de Glóucester, sin embargo Harry seguía actuando como pez en el agua.

—Es hacia abajo— murmuró Harry suavemente mientras guiaba a Draco por en medio del bar, lleno de humo de cigarro y de las voces y carcajadas de borrachos, tropezó con un tipo que lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, y antes que el hombre siquiera pudiera reclamar algo, Draco estiró un brazo y lo apartó del camino, haciéndolo caer sobre una de las bancas. Harry volteó a mirarlo un segundo —Rudo…— murmuró.

Draco levantó el rostro con mas petulancia aun hasta que llegaron al inicio de unas escaleras de madera, se veían sucias y en algunos sitios parecía haber algún tipo de sustancia derramada, además del olor que salía de allí…

—Potter, allí apesta

Harry le dio una mirada furiosa —Milos…— dijo tan bajo que Draco tuvo que leer sus labios mas que escucharlo, y entonces comprendió que estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder, hizo un asentimiento sintiéndose ligeramente abochornado.

—Pero si apesta

—Si y mucho mas, abajo— dijo Harry mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Draco pronto lo alcanzó y poco a poco fueron descendiendo lo que al rubio le parecieron unos cinco pisos, los sonidos del bar habían ido apagándose, dejando solo el eco que producían sus propios pasos sobre la madera, las escaleras tenían espacio para que bajen hasta tres personas muy apretadas a la vez, estaban bastante gastadas, y las antorchas apenas iluminaban el camino, además que Draco tuvo que reconocer que efectivamente, mientras mas bajaban, la pestilencia era mayor, se preguntó que clase de gente podía estar un sitio como aquel, pero se abstuvo de intercambiar ningún comentario mas con Potter alias Milo.

Se detuvieron en un descanso, antes de dar la vuelta a las escaleras, Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo miró fijamente, —Escucha, el plan A es el que usamos en el bar con Alertes: trata de participar un poco más, pero sin que se te vea ansioso— murmuró suavemente, cerca de su oído.

—Entiendo…— respondió Draco, y Harry lo soltó y siguió avanzando, Draco quiso preguntar cual era el plan B, pero luego se pensó que lo mejor era no pensar en aquello por el momento.

Cuando las escaleras terminaron Draco se quedó de piedra mientras contemplaba lo que tenía enfrente, una gran cantidad de rocosas cuevas, iluminadas por antorchas en las entradas, en lo que de alguna manera debía ser la calle principal, habían algunas mujeres en grupos bebiendo y riendo escandalosamente, por aquí y por allá grupos de hombres y al parecer, (Draco estaba casi seguro) algunos vampiros y hombres lobos, era tan grande que con la vista no lo podía abarcar por completo, le dio una mirada mas de preocupación a Harry, pensando seriamente en que ese hombre realmente necesitaba cambiar su círculo de amigos.

—Vamos, es por acá— dijo Harry con un gesto hosco mientras empezaba a avanzar por uno de los lados de la calle. Draco se apresuró para no quedarse solo y trató de seguirle el ritmo, a su alrededor algunas mujeres y otros chicos, que a Draco le pareció no tendían mas de veinte años le sonreían y llamaban.

—Hey… Guapo— dijo una mujer, con el cabello oscuro y recogido en una larga trenza, delante de Harry, él le dio una mirada curiosa y sonrió

—Hey, linda— ronroneó Harry mientras Draco le daba una mirada asombrada.

— Tu y tu amigo se ven muy solitos…— canturreó la mujer mientras pasaba una mano por el pecho de Harry en un gesto que seguramente quiso ser sensual, Harry sonrió y detuvo la mano de la mujer por la muñeca.

—No estamos tan solos, preciosa, pero estoy seguro de que mi oro se siente mas cómodo conmigo— dijo sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer hizo un gesto molesto y Harry apretó aun mas la muñeca, provocando que esta abriera la mano, dejando caer el pequeño saquito con oro que Harry llevaba en el pecho, lo atrapó con la otra mano antes de que cayera al piso.

—Tu te lo pierdes…— dijo dándole una mirada mas a Harry y luego antes de girarse pasó un par de dedos por la mejilla de Draco que le devolvió una mirada fría, la mujer giró y se perdió en uno de los grupos de chicas alborotadas de la otra esquina.

—Sus trucos no cambian…— murmuró Harry mientras seguía avanzando, Draco no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero aquellas cuevas estaban divididas en grupos, y al parecer a la que ellos iban estaba alejada del camino principal, vio como Harry metía la mano en el bolsillo en el que sabía que cargaba la varita, y supuso que si Harry que al parecer se conocía estos sitios como su casa se mantenía alerta para un ataque él no podía hacer lo menos así que imitó al moreno y metió la mano en el bolsillo sujetando con fuerza su varita.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque alrededor podía escuchar el eco de conversaciones, carcajadas, peleas y algunos sonidos nada inocentes, conforme avanzaban el olor a podredumbre y suciedad se hacía mas fuerte, Draco supuso que estarían llegando al centro de aquel sitio cuando Harry levantó una mano indicándole que se detuviera, miró a un lado y otro, había una entrada rocosa, había que trepar para entrar, el interior estaba oscuro.

Harry metió la cabeza a la oscura cueva, si no se equivocaba el contacto que le había dado Alertes debía estar allí, por lo menos allí lo había encontrado la última vez que lo vio unos meses atrás, y desde entonces nadie se había metido con él, así que en realidad no había razones para que se mudara. El penetrante olor de humo de pipa y Alcohol rancio confirmaron que alguien aun estaba allí, —Obelix — gritó un pequeño gruñido fue la respuesta.

—Vamos, amigo, soy yo, Milos

— ¿Eh? Milos…— dijo la voz ronca de un hombre, se escucharon ruidos de movimiento y un ligero resplandor iluminó la entrada al tiempo que Harry tomaba a Draco por un brazo y lo lanzaba al piso, el rayo anaranjado pasó rozándoles la cabeza.

— ¿Pero que dem…?— preguntó Draco pero la mano de Harry sobre su boca lo hizo callar.

—Bien… ya probaste que aun puedes disparar un hechizo… ¿ahora me dejaras entrar?— dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se alisaba la túnica, Draco hizo un gesto de levantarse pero Harry le dio una pequeña patada que interpretó como que se quedará en el piso y eso hizo.

—Realmente si eres tu Milos…— dijo una voz

—Pues claro que si viejo idiota, quien mas

— ¿Has venido solo?— preguntó la voz del hombre desde la oscuridad.

—No, con mi primo, queremos hablar de un negocio contigo

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes que el hombre volviera a hablar.

—No creo estar en condiciones de negocios pero dale, entra de una vez

Harry se guardó el suspiro de alivio para mas tarde y jaló con una mano la túnica de Draco haciéndolo ponerse en pie, para luego trepar por la entrada, pasando primero una pierna y luego otra para luego dejarse caer hacia dentro.

Draco lo imitó y segundos después caía en medio de una cueva, el piso no era mas que muchas piedras disparejas, al igual que las paredes, una lámpara vieja iluminaba el centro del lugar en el que yacía lo que al parecer era una cama (aunque Draco estaba seguro que sus elfos dormían en lugares mejores que esos) y sobre ella un hombre anciano y delgado que los miraba atentamente con la varita aun en alto.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado Obelix?— preguntó Harry acercándose al hombre, aun podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto, y aunque era viejo no estaba tan enfermo.

— Gajes del oficio…— dijo el anciano mirando a Draco con más atención,

—Mi primo Nicholas— dijo apuntando a Draco, el cual hizo un asentimiento y se acercó un poco mas a la cama, el anciano sonrió, y Draco pudo ver que le faltaba una gran cantidad de dientes.

—Es muy parecido a ti…

—Eso dicen…— dijo Harry sentándose en el piso al lado del anciano. — ¿Entonces estas fuera de circulación?— preguntó preocupado.

— Pues eso depende…

— Tenemos oro…— le dijo Harry con un gesto ofendido.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?— preguntó el hombre, Harry notaba que le costaba hablar.

—Estamos buscando una pequeña cantidad de sidiki— dijo Draco con voz fría acercándose también al centro de la cueva,

El anciano encarnó una ceja y miró a Draco un segundo antes de girar hacia Harry.

— Es una sustancia muy delicada y peligrosa

—Si, supongo que si… — dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba un poco mas hacia el hombre, podía aprovechar el momento, el hombre estaba completamente débil, solo necesitaba hablarle un poco mas… —Nos dijeron que tenías un cargamento…

—Si…— el hombre miró con aire ausente hacia la entrada de la cueva, Draco siguió su mirada, sin embargo Harry no dejo de mirar al anciano, estudiando su rostro, estaba casi gris, ¿acaso se estaba muriendo? — Traje un lote para unos hombres… pero ellos no son muy rectos…

Draco giró y miró al hombre fijamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Harry estaba haciendo algo, no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero de una manera no muy normal, mientras sus dedos presionaban suavemente el brazo del hombre, que aun seguía mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva con aire ausente.

—No son muy rectos…— hizo eco Harry con voz suave, casi hipnotizante

—No… se llevaron la mercadería y dejaron un poco aquí…sembrada… yo no sabía que eran tan tóxicas hasta hace unas horas…

—Ellos estuvieron hoy aquí…— afirmó Harry.

— Si, los tres hombres… no son muy rectos…— repitió el hombre, Draco se preguntó si aquello que hacía Harry era legal o no, pues no parecía estar aplicando legerimancia con el hombre, sin embargo si sabía que de alguna manera lo estaba induciendo a hablar.

—Tres hombres…— murmuró Harry.

—Jóvenes… del sur de Inglaterra…— Harry apretó un poco mas su mano sobre el brazo del hombre y unas gotas de sudor mojaron su frente, Draco supuso que estaba haciendo un real esfuerzo. —Son del bar Berks… — Harry cerró los ojos a la vez que el anciano, ambos apretaban los ojos, como si estuvieran pensando algo muy difícil, finalmente Harry asintió y abrió nuevamente los ojos, y con la otra mano empujó suavemente el cuerpo del hombre sobre el colchón, el hombre se quedó allí con los ojos ahora mas relajadamente cerrados, Harry soltó suavemente el brazo del hombre y le hizo un gesto a Draco con la mano para salir.

Draco lo siguió en silencio, dando miradas nerviosas al hombre sobre su hombro antes de trepar y caer fuera de la cueva, Harry estaba de pie, con mirada molesta. —Vamonos— dijo secamente mientras empezaba a avanzar por entre las cuevas para salir nuevamente a la "calle principal" Draco caminó a su lado en silencio, preocupado, la mirada de Harry no le auguraba nada bueno, cruzaron por los ruidosos grupos de mujeres y hombres que al parecer andaban de fiesta, subieron por las escaleras de madera y salieron del bar, por el color del cielo, Draco supo que pronto amanecería, dio un par de miradas nerviosas a Harry mientras este lo guiaba por una de las calles hasta que se adentraron en un callejón.

—Iré a casa de Ron…— le dijo Harry, su voz aun era fría.

—Yo… yo puedo ir contigo— propuso Draco, aun no creyendo que terminaría en la casa de la comadreja.

Harry lo miró evaluadoramente antes de asentir —Primero te quitaré el hechizo de transformación — dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita, un par de minutos después ambos lucían sus verdaderos rostros, Harry lo tomó de un brazo para aparecerlo, pero antes que Harry hiciera el hechizo Draco se apartó.

— ¿Ese hombre no te delatara…?— preguntó

—No, no podrá hacerlo…— afirmó Harry mientras jalaba a Draco nuevamente.

— ¿Por que lo…?

—Por que cuando lo encontramos estaba muriendo… y cuando lo dejamos ya estaba muerto

*****0o0*****

**Gracias a todos por leer… **

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, ya saben que me encanta leerlos y es lo que me motiva a colgar la historia cada lunes. **

**Cindy:**

**Que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos el lunes siguiente…**

**Un abrazo**

**Pao**

**¡Viva el Slash!**


	4. CAPITULO 4: 23 DE JUNIO

**Hola a todos…**

**Ya sé, hoy no es lunes, es domingo, no, no me he equivocado de día, lo que ocurre es que en mi país (Perú) mañana es feriado, día libre, por una fiesta religiosa (sinceramente siento que este año he tenido demasiados feriados… ¡hasta el aburrimiento!) y no sabía si mañana encontraría alguna cabina de internet abierta para poder colgar la historia en el horario establecido, así que pensé, o la cuelgo el martes (y entonces muuuchos estarían enfadados y no sería justo) o me adelanto un poco y la cuelgo hoy, así que como verán, opté por lo segundo y aquí tienen el capítulo de esta semana.**

**Las investigaciones van avanzando mas aun...**

_**Pairing:**__ Albus/Sccopius * Harry/Draco_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

**CAPITULO 4:**

**"23 DE JUNIO"**

—Si se parece mucho a Scorpius— murmuró la voz de una niña cerca de él.

—Eso no es un gran descubrimiento, ya lo habíamos visto en fotos antes— intervino otra voz, esta vez la de un chico

—Dejen de hacer bulla, se despertará y el señor Potter se enojará— Esa voz si se le hacía conocida.

— Cierto, Tío Harry dijo que lo dejaran dormir un poco— otra niña

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, aun algo confundido por no saber quienes eran los que estaban hablando o incluso donde estaba, a su alrededor sintió un pequeño revuelo, mientras terminaba de sentarse completamente. Miró a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse y entonces recordó; había llegado casi al amanecer con Potter, y al parecer nadie estaba despierto, Potter lo había dejado allí solo un momento mientras iba a buscar a sus amigos, seguramente se había quedado dormido. No le extrañaba, casi no había dormido nada desde que Scorpius… Decidió alejar sus pensamientos de aquello por el momento mientras miraba con más atención al grupo de niños que estaban en fila, contra una de las paredes, mirándolo de manera curiosa.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy— dijo Eve con voz algo tímida, mucho mas tímida de lo que jamás le había escuchado Draco.

—Chicos…— Draco dio un pequeño bostezo y se puso de pie, sintiendo como la espalda le dolía ligeramente, seguro por el incómodo sofá en que había dormido — ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las 11 de la mañana…— respondió esta vez James.

—Mi papá esta en el estudio de la tía Hermione…— se apresuró a aclarar Lily, viendo la cara de desconcierto de Draco.

—Oh, vale— miró nuevamente hacia los amigos de Scorpius, Jacke y Eve, ambos bajaron las miradas inmediatamente, Draco supuso que se sentían aun avergonzados, quiso decirles que no se preocuparan, que no tenían que sentirse mal por haber ayudado a Scorpius quien sabe cuantas veces a mentirle a su familia para escaparse con el chico Potter y que nada de eso tenía que ver con que ahora estuviera secuestrado, pero no pudo.

—Es la última puerta a la izquierda— le informó Rose.

—Gracias…— dijo Draco ya caminando hacia la salida lo mas a prisa que sus entumecidas piernas le permitían.

—Señor Malfoy— llamó Lily tímidamente

Draco giró para verla, era bastante linda, mucho mas de lo que Ginny había sido en la escuela, su mirada era mucho mas… ¿tierna? No, inocente, esa era la palabra, mucho más inocente. Casi podía imaginar a Potter ahuyentando a los muchos admiradores de la niña en un futuro muy, pero muy cercano.

—Nosotros sentimos mucho lo que pasó con Scorpius…

—Si… lamentamos mucho que se lo hayan llevado— apoyó la voz de Hugo.

Draco hizo un asentimiento agradecido —Yo también lamento lo de Albus—y salio de la habitación.

*****0o0*****

—_Eres un tonto cabezotas… como siquiera se te pudo cruzar por la cabeza que aquello era cierto— rugió Albus bastante molesto._

_Scopius entrecerró los ojos —Pues si no anduvieras sonriendo y coqueteándole tal vez no se me hubiera ocurrido, pero se te nota a leguas que te mueres de ganas por él— apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo real odio, como nunca antes había sentido hacia nadie, hacia ese estúpido de McLennin, aquel estúpido Raveclaw que lo único que sabía hacer era ofrecerse en bandeja de plata a su novio, suyo y solo suyo, aunque nadie lo supiera, pero suyo a fin de cuentas._

—_Yo no sonrió ni coqueteo, ¡y fue él quien me quiso besar!— respondió Albus conteniendo los gritos, estaban en uno de los pasillos ocultos del 6to piso, uno por el que nadie transitaba, y en el que normalmente tenían tranquilidad, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que alguien pasara cerca y los escuchara, definitivamente no necesitaban llamar la atención, no mas de la que ya habían llamado cuando Scorpius había hechizado a Mclennin justo en el momento que trataba de besarlo, Albus no lo iba a permitir, de ninguna manera, y en cierta forma se sintió aliviado de que Scorpius lo interrumpiera, lo que no le agradó fue que luego de eso Scorpius le estaba montando una escena tremenda de celos. _

— _¿Sabes que?— dijo Scorpius acomodando mejor la mochila en el hombro y cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas frío —Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no interrumpirlos— su mirada empezó a echar chispas —Apuesto a que te morías de ganas de besarlo_

—_Ahhhh— rugió Albus no conteniendo mas su rabia —¿No confías en mi?— dio un golpe sobre la pared que tenía en frente, pasando de cerca por el brazo de Scorpius —A ver si vamos aclarando los puntos aquí— siguió hablando con voz firme y extendió el dedo índice delante del rostro de Scorpius, que le dio una mirada ahora temerosa, eran raras, muy raras las ocasiones en que Albus perdía la paciencia —Uno, no quería que me besara, no me iba a dejar besar— levantó el segundo dedo, agitando la mano delante del rostro de Scorpius —Segundo, no coqueteó, no sabía como quitármelo de encima sin ser demasiado brusco o hiriente—Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero Albus ignoró aquello y levantó el tercer dedo —Y tercero, y esto pensé que lo sabrías por descontado, no se me ocurriría mirar a nadie que no seas tu— Scorpius bufó y desvió la mirada, aun no se le pasaba del todo la rabia que sentía por la escena que había visto, y no le importaba que Albus estuviera perdiendo la paciencia con él, o que se enojara mas aun, se sentía con derecho a estar enojado, el único con derecho a estarlo después de todo. _

_Albus negó suavemente y bajó la mano lentamente, estudiando el rostro de Scorpius, estaba sonrojado y respiraba irregularmente, lo conocía y sabía que aun demasiado molesto como para escucharlo, pero era tan injusto que estuviera enfadado con él… finalmente decidió cambiar de táctica —¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?— murmuró con voz mas ronroneante, mientras sus dedos ahora acariciaban la suave mejilla, Scorpius cerró los ojos por el cálido contacto —Solo puedo pensar en ti, todo el tiempo, siempre estoy pensando en ti, extrañándote cuando no estás, buscando hacerte sonreír cuando estamos juntos… yo creo que…— Tragó grueso, tratando de decir en voz alta lo que ya había pensado infinidad de veces. _

_Scorpius abrió los ojos de golpe ante las palabras de Albus, sus azules ojos se conectaron con los verdes de Albus, eran tan sinceros, tan fáciles de leer para él, de pronto se sintió demasiado tonto por la escena, claro que Albus no le engañaría, lo conocía demasiado bien, lo había conocido por años como amigo, como su mejor amigo y ahora también como novio y sabía que no le haría nada como eso, no estaba en su naturaleza. Suspiró derrotado —Lo siento… — murmuró inclinando un poco el rostro para sentir aun mas la palma de la mano de Albus sobre su mejilla. _

_Albus dio un suspiro aliviado y se acercó a darle un beso, apenas sus labios se rozaron un par de segundos antes de apartarse para dejar descansar su frente contra la de Scorpius, sintió las manos de su novio apretándole los brazos. Exhaló tratando de darse valor —Scorpius… — se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, esos ojos azules que eran lo primero que le había llamado la atención cuando lo conociera, ya varios años atrás, solo le bastó mirarlos para saber que era lo correcto, decirlo y sobre todo sentirlo —Yo te amo…— susurró suavemente. _

_Scorpius no parpadeó siquiera, dejó que las palabras siguieran flotando en el aire, acariciándole, disfrutándolas por un instante, uno que se le antojaba se le hiciera eterno —También yo te amo…— dijo en un susurro. Era la primera vez que pronunciaban aquellas palabras, pero el escucharlas o pronunciarlas hacía que su corazón se llenara de mucha tranquilidad, debía ser por que era correcto hacerlo. _

*****0o0*****

Scorpius parpadeó suavemente, las antorchas en las paredes seguían encendidas, pero el lugar no tenía ventanas, solo aquella puerta que estaba cerrada y por donde habían entrado y salido sus captores y la puerta camuflada que daba al baño, por ningún lado se podía colar algo de luz que le indicará la hora, así que en realidad no podía saber en que momento del día iba, o peor aun, cuantos días tenía ya allí.

Otra cosa que descubrió es que estaba sintiéndose demasiado lento y adormecido, ¿El por qué? Lo más probable es que de alguna manera le estuvieran aplicando hechizos para mantenerlo, (y esperaba que a Albus también, por que ellos significaba que aun estaba vivo), en estado pasivo, y de aquella manera ser menos problemático,

Sin embargo, por más que su cuerpo estuviera débil y se durmiera constantemente durante los momentos de lucidez no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, sobre todo a Albus, por que era más que obvio que por quien habían ido era por Albus… Pero… ¿Por qué?

—En el fondo… si le hubieran secuestrado solo a él me hubiera vuelto loco en casa esperando saber que pasaba…— se dijo en voz baja, pensaba que hablarse a si mismo de alguna manera lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo o triste. Esa era otra de las manías que se le había pegado de Albus.

—Aunque no creo que estar encerrado aquí ayude a mi salud mental…— dio un sonoro bostezo y se preguntó nuevamente por que le aplicaban aquel hechizo, como si pudiera hacer algo mas que quedarse allí sentado esperando, sus ojos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas pesados —Demonios… ¿como pueden hacerme dormir ahora…? necesito saber donde esta Albus…

*****0o0*****

—Estamos en serios problemas— dijo Harry mientras masajeaba sus sienes, sentía que un gran dolor de cabeza pronto aparecería. Apenas si había podido dormir un par de horas.

— ¿Entonces…?— preguntó Hermione hacia Harry.

—Tenías razón— suspiró —aparentemente han estado juntando los ingredientes de la poción que encontraste, y los tenían pedidos para estas fechas, así que o es mucha casualidad o…

Hermione jadeó —Lo siento… hubiera dado mucho por no tener razón…

—No sé que haría sin ti, realmente— dijo Harry estirando su brazo a través de la mesa y apretando el brazo de la chica. Ella sonrió tristemente. —Aun estaría dando tumbos sin saber por donde buscar…

Ron se aclaró la garganta suavemente — ¿Pero les viste el rostro?— preguntó

—Si— Harry retiró rápidamente el agarre de ella y luego se dejó caer sobre la silla una vez mas —son los que pensamos, los mismos que han estado buscando seguidores, hay algunos más que no conozco… aunque uno se me hacía especialmente conocido

—Y ese viejo que nos contaste… ¿Él sabe donde está su guarida? ¿Dónde encontrarlos?

—Si… pero al parecer se han estado moviendo en algunos círculos del sub-mundo, no creo que sigan allí…

Hermione dio un suspiro de cansancio —Tendremos que empezar por algún lado…

—Si— aceptó Harry —Pero iré solo, ustedes deben quedarse aquí y vigilar…

—Ah, ni lo pienses Potter— dijo Draco, que en ese momento abría la puerta sin tocar siquiera y entraba —Te dije que no te librarás de mi

Todos giraron algo sorprendidos hacia Draco

—Hola, Malfoy— saludó Hermione —Espero que hayas descansado un poco al menos

Ron gruñó algo mientras hacía un asentimiento con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos, pensando que en la vida se había imaginado tener a Malfoy durmiendo en su sofá.

—Granger, Weasley…— Draco se detuvo al ver a otro chico mas, junto a ellos, su cabello era de un color morado muy oscuro, casi negro, de algún lado le sonaba el rostro, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde.

—Él es Ted Lupín— dijo Harry señalando al chico, que había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atentamente todos los comentarios, sintiéndose contento de que ahora lo tomaran ya entre los adultos. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al reconocer al sobrino de su abuela, o sea a su tío lejano. Seguía sin hacerle gracia el saber que Albus se había metido con ese chico Malfoy.

—Ah— dijo Draco sin ningún tipo de interés hacia el chico, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas libres —Has descansado tu también, Potter?

—Algo…

—Bien, ¿entonces ahora si me explicaras que fue lo que pasó allá, con ese hombre?— preguntó Draco esperando por la explicación prometida.

—Oh, eso…— Harry le dio miradas preocupadas a Hermione y Ron, y estos asintieron en silencio

—Vamos a ver si los niños necesitan algo— dijo Ron poniéndose de pie e indicándole a Ted con una mirada que lo acompañara, el chico bufó fastidiado, pero no dijo nada, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

—A ese hombre le compraron aquel ingrediente los ex mortífagos, al parecer del mismo grupo que te fueron a visitar a ti también, reconocí a Nott…— murmuró mientras se masajeaba las sienes nuevamente —pero luego no le quisieron pagar

—Entiendo…

—Entonces esto nos deja ver que tal vez no han recibido tanto apoyo económico como pensaron— continuó explicando Harry.

—O que son unos tramposos…— aportó Hermione.

— ¿Pero acaso eso no es algo estúpido?— preguntó Draco —Es decir, esa gente te puede matar… son peligrosos, en realidad lo son ¿no?

—Por eso lo mataron antes…— Harry agitó la varita distraídamente y un pequeño frasco de poción rosa apareció, se bebió el contenido de un solo trago —Lo dejaron expuesto al sidiki— hizo un gesto amargo por el efecto de la poción para el dolor de cabeza — no tendría tiempo ni fuerza para poder hacer nada

Draco lo miró preocupado —Fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo entonces…

—Si, en realidad lo fue…— murmuró Hermione

— ¿Y que fue lo que…?— empezó a preguntar Draco, pero no se le pasó por alto la mirada de advertencia que Harry le daba, se detuvo un segundo y luego cambió su pregunta, ya tendría tiempo luego de preguntar lo que quería — ¿Y este elemento que es lo que provocará?

—Es parte de una poción, la idea es que lleve a…— Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry, que se había tensado y miraba fijamente hacia la pared —la victima hasta casi la muerte… para de esta manera dejarla mas cerca del portal que quieren abrir…

—¿Es intercambio de vidas?— chilló Draco —¿La vida de Voldemort por la de… la víctima?— tampoco se animaba a menciona a Albus en medio de esa pregunta.

Harry se puso de pie —Si quieres venir, debemos irnos ya, tengo una idea de donde puedo encontrar alguna pista mas— su mirada y su semblante eran completamente fieros, Draco recordó como lo había visto actuar durante la noche anterior, y se sintió ligeramente atemorizado.

*****0o0*****

_La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, Albus dio varios besos mas sobre la espalda pálida de Scorpius, pasando su lengua mientras que el otro chico aun gemía y se agitaba bajo su cuerpo, por los últimos espasmos del orgasmo. _

—_Te amo…— murmuró Albus sobre la oreja de Scorpius_

—_También yo…— respondió Scorpius girando lo suficiente para ver a Albus y darle un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. _

_Albus sonrió y pasó una mano por la frente apartando un par de mechones de cabello, dio un beso mas en la nuca, y con mucho cuidado y lentitud fue saliendo del interior de Scorpius, que emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta, y se dejó caer a un lado. _

_Scorpius suspiró sonoramente antes de girarse un poco de lado, buscando contacto con el cuerpo de su novio, las manos de Albus siguieron acariciando, esta vez el pecho, suave y lentamente. _

— _¿Estas… estas bien?— preguntó finalmente Albus pegándose un poco mas al cuerpo de su novio _

—_Si…— murmuró el Scorpius sintiéndose aun demasiado extraño ahora que Albus ya no estaba en su interior. — ¿Te ha gustado?— preguntó tímidamente mientras finalmente abría los ojos para ver a Albus. _

— _¡Claro…!— dijo Albus con mas entusiasmo del que había querido, Scorpius levantó una ceja en tono interrogante y Albus sintió que se sonrojaba tremendamente, aun así pasó suavemente una mano sobre la mejilla acalorada de Scorpius antes de preguntar en un murmullo bastante tímido — ¿A ti… a ti no? _

_Scorpius sonrió —Claro que si, tonto si no, no te hubiera dejado hacerlo…— _

— _¿Pero estas bien?— Albus estuvo a punto de levantarse a revisar si realmente no había lastimado a Scorpius, había sido la primera vez para ambos, las cosas habían sido mucho mas rápidas de lo que ambos habían planeado, en realidad no lo habían planeado siquiera, simplemente se habían dado así, estaban ambos en la cama de Albus, su padre estaba en el trabajo y habían aprovechado que no habría nadie en casa para estar solos, y aunque antes ya habían llegado bastante lejos, nunca tanto como aquella tarde. _

—_En serio lo estoy…— Scorpius sonrió, aunque presentía que el dolor en el culo no desaparecería pronto —Deja de armar tanto jaleo, que quiero descansar un poco antes de ir a casa…— dijo con voz mas firme, Albus aun parecía algo nervioso y por eso trataba de hacerle ver que no había nada por que preocuparse_

—_Te amo… — dijo Albus acercándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios —Te amo, realmente te amo— murmuró sobre los labios de Scorpius. _

—_Y yo a ti…— respondió Scorpius enredando sus piernas y brazos junto con los de Albus y cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose realmente feliz, como nunca antes. _

*****0o0*****

Albus abrió los ojos, los parpados le pesaban y sentía los ojos demasiado hinchados, distraídamente se los frotó con el dorso de la mano, mientras su mente empezaba a despertar también, miró alrededor con atención, seguía recostado en aquella fría pared, delante suyo había una bandeja, era una nueva, seguro la habían dejado mientras dormía, el lugar estaba iluminado por las antorchas que ardían suavemente sobre las paredes, pero como no había ninguna ventana ni ningún rastro del exterior no tenía la menor idea de que hora era.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó y estiró las piernas se sentían demasiado entumecidas, dio unos cuantos pasos tratando de despejar el dolor en sus músculos, estiró también los brazos uno a cada lado hasta que se sintió mucho mas despierto, y por consiguiente mas conciente de la situación, seguía encerrado en aquel lugar, lejos de su padre y sus hermanos, de Scorpius, tenía la idea de que Scorpius solo había sido un golpe de suerte para los secuestradores, sabía que su padre tenía suficiente dinero y que lo mas probable es que ya hubiera pagado el rescate, no había otra cosa que deseara mas que, que su novio estuviera al fin en casa, a salvo.

Se sentó delante de la bandeja y olisqueó el líquido transparente que había en el vaso, realmente tenía sed, ¿pero sería seguro tomar aquello? —Veamos_—, _se dijo en un susurro, no soportaba estar tanto en silencio, había crecido con los gritos y ruidos de sus hermanos, y primos alrededor, eso era algo que Scorpius siempre le reclamaba, la forma como no se podía quedar en silencio, como necesitaba ese alboroto a su alrededor, para sentirse como en casa —Este líquido transparente tiene pinta de agua…— olisqueó el vaso un poco —Huele como agua…— dio un sorbo y arrugó el ceño —Si, ha de ser agua— Aunque no pudo dejar de recordar las clases de pociones, la profesora Jorkes les había hablado y hecho preparar en mas de una ocasión pociones que podían pasar por agua, cuando realmente podían ocasionar daños mayores. Dio una mirada alrededor, pensando que en realidad si lo hubieran querido matar ya lo habrían hecho, aferrándose a ese pensamiento, bebió el resto del contenido, tenía demasiada sed para dejarlo pasar siquiera.

*****0o0*****

—Hola Vivian— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la oficina de Harry

—Buen día, Señora Weasley, el jefe Potter no está…— respondió la mujer con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

—Lo sé, Vivian, en realidad no vengo a verlo a él…— dijo mientras jalaba una de las sillas y se sentaba delante del escritorio que ocupaba la asistente de Harry, era extraño, Harry siempre comentaba que ella era muy amable, además de capaz en su trabajo, sin embargo cuando se encontraban siempre miraba a Hermione con desconfianza, incluso recordó alguna escena de celos que Ginny había hecho a Harry por ese asunto, Negó suavemente con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en lo importante —Verás, necesito que me des una lista de las personas que tienen acceso a los informes sobre los mortífagos…

—Todos los aurores lo tienen, señora Weasley— interrumpió Vivian con voz firme y sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos en los que estaba escribiendo.

—Claro, lo sé, pero también debe haber mas gente con acceso a esa información…

—Me temo que solo los aurores, y en realidad no tengo autorización a darle mas información— levantó el rostro y sonrió.

Hermione se puso en pie y le dio una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Vivian —Claro… entiendo, no te preocupes, esperare a que Harry vuelva

—Adiós, Señora Weasley— dijo la chica sin mirar siquiera a Hermione antes de continuar trabajando.

Hermione no caminó hacia su oficina, algo en la forma de actuar de Vivian había despertado su curiosidad. Llegó hasta los ascensores y bajó hasta la zona de archivos, en la puerta firmó un pequeño formulario y llegó hasta la zona restringida, pasó con seguridad su varita sobre el cerrojo, y el guardia de seguridad la dejó pasar a la zona de archivos e información de los trabajadores del ministerio.

*****0o0*****

Grahan entró hecho toda una furia al sótano, esta vez solo estaban Goyle y Urubiel, ambos leyendo revistas, sentados cada uno frente a las puertas donde se encontraban encerrados Albus y Scorpius.

— ¿Dónde esta Nott?— preguntó en voz alta, Urubiel se encogió de hombros sin levantar la vista de la revista.

—Ha salido, no debe tardar en volver…— dijo desde la puerta Millicent, que levitaba con la varita un par de bandejas —Ya es hora de alimentarlos de nuevo— murmuró con fastidio.

—Tú dijiste que era imposible que Potter y Malfoy estuvieran trabajando juntos…— acusó Grahan hacia la chica.

—Pues nunca se han llevado bien, además no creo que Malfoy sirva de gran ayuda, Potter no confía en él…

—Pues mi contacto en el ministerio me ha dicho que si ha estado con Potter, desde la madrugada en que nos trajimos a los mocosos, luego han salido, a investigar, pero ya no los han visto hoy

—Seguro ya se terminaron matando— dijo Goyle con despreocupación mientras tomaba una de las bandejas —Yo voy con Malfoy— dijo hacia Urubiel.

—Ya… — respondió el otro despreocupado mientras se colocaba la máscara blanca, y tomaba la bandeja.

Grahan y Millicent se dieron una mirada molesta y se alejaron lo más posible de las puertas mientras Goyle y Urubiel entraban con las bandejas de comida.

*****0o0*****

Harry y Draco aparecieron en lo que parecía un pequeño poblado rústico, alrededor había árboles y todo era verde, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido del agua de un río pasando a velocidad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Draco parpadeando mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al exceso de luz por el sol de medio día.

—En Warwick, hoy vamos a trabajar diferente— le respondió mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad.

—A ver, por partes, Potter ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres decir que vamos a trabajar diferente?

Harry sonrió, se sentía extraño sonreír, desde el secuestro de los niños que no lo hacía y le parecía que habían pasado ya semanas desde eso —Si que eres ansioso…— le pasó la capa de invisibilidad a Draco que la tomó y miró con preocupación.

—En Warwick es donde el ministerio instaló la casa de los niños abandonados por la guerra… muchos de ellos hijos de ex mortífagos

—Ah…— murmuró Draco recordando ya que en alguna ocasión había escuchado de aquello. — ¿Pero por que estamos aquí? Que yo tenga entendido eso no es más que un orfanato ahora

—Si, lo es, pero cuando Obelix me mostró sus recuerdos habían mas chicos implicados y uno de ellos se me hizo muy familiar, y es lo que vamos a revisar ahora…

—Cierto… el viejo, ¿que fue lo que le hiciste…? ¿Eso no era legal, cierto?— lo último lo preguntó con voz mas baja, después de todo lo que había visto de Potter en los últimos días sabía que ya nada le debía asombrar realmente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar a Draco —No, y te diré que, un día, cuando todo esto haya terminado y los niños estén en la escuela, a salvo, nos tomaremos un par de copas y te contestaré a todas las preguntas que tengas sobre mi trabajo…— se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de arreglarlo y acomodó mejor sus gafas —Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer y el reloj sigue corriendo…

—Ya…— respondió Draco, Harry ya le había contado que lo que Hermione creía que sucedería en solo unos tres días era cierto, así que ahora corrían con prisa real, mucha mas de la que te daba la sola suposición —¿Entonces por donde empezaremos?

—Bien, Malfoy ponte la capa, y escucha con atención…

*****0o0*****

Ron extendió el pergamino a lo largo de toda la mesa, y tal como le había indicado Hermione empezó a trasladar los mapas de la época antigua en el mapa actual, según le había explicado su esposa tratarían de ubicar el lugar donde se podría llevar a cabo el ritual, dio una mirada al mapa y otra mas a la réplica antigua que tenía levitando a un lado, se le daba muy mal eso en realidad, solo esperaba no cometer un error o que Hermione lo revisará al volver.

—¿Qué es lo que haces papá?— preguntó la voz de Rose desde la puerta, Ron levantó la vista para ver, no solo a su hija, si no también a Hugo, James y Lily, junto con aquellos dos niños de Slytherin que habían llegado esa mañana y que al parecer eran muy amigos de ellos, eran el grupo de Scorpius, eso le había explicado su hija antes de informarle, no, no señor, no preguntar o pedir permiso, si no informar que sus amiguitos se quedarían el día completo a esperar noticias. Ambos Slytherin le dieron una tímida mirada desde la puerta, no eran mas que dos chicos preocupados por sus amigos. Ron suspiró, recordando cuando estaban en la escuela, en todos los líos que se habían metido por escuchar mal la información, con cierto temor se preguntó si estos niños no serían iguales, por que de estar aun en la escuela, él y Hermione ya habrían salido a buscar a Harry…

—Pasen… tal vez me puedan ayudar un poco— comentó regresando la vista al mapa.

Todo el grupo entró en la estancia y rodearon el mapa, mirando con atención los puntos que Ron hacía mientras él les explicaba que necesitaba copiar el mapa antiguo al nuevo, aunque se guardó muy bien la explicación real de por que lo necesitaba hacer, tal vez tenerlos ocupados era lo mejor, durante toda la mañana no había escuchado mas que sollozos y murmullos en la sala donde los niños estaban, seguro que la estaban pasando bastante mal, si tenerlos ocupados podía ayudar a calmarlos, y sobre todo a mantenerlos quietos, entonces mejor.

*****0o0*****

Draco respiró suavemente, lo mas suavemente que podía para no delatarse, pues su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, no se le daba bien eso de andar escondido husmeando mientras Harry entretenía a la directora del lugar, siguió caminando lentamente, sus pasos sonaban suavemente cuando sus zapatos se hundían en la vieja y gastada madera, negó con la cabeza una vez mas y supo que lo mas probable es que lo descubrieran por la bulla, o que no conseguiría nada en el corto tiempo que tenían si seguía caminando a ese paso, se agachó y se desprendió de los zapatos, por un momento estuvo tentado a reducirlos, pero recordó que Harry le había recomendado no hacer ningún tipo de magia, a menos que sea caso de vida o muerte, y reducir los zapatos no entraba en esa categoría, hizo un nudo con los pasadores y los ató a su cinturón y ahora con mas libertad siguió avanzando por el pasillo, estaba en el tercer piso, donde según Harry estaban los cuartos de los chicos, con cierto temor empezó a abrir la primera puerta a su derecha, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, se sintió mal al ver que aquella habitación no era ni del tamaño del recibidor en la mansión, habían un par de camas de fierro, una a cada lado de la pared, y dos pequeñas cómodas a cada lado, dio una mirada a las cabeceras de las camas, sobre las cuales con un letrero se indicaba al propietario de cada una, ninguna era del nombre que buscaba, así que salió y cerró la puerta suavemente antes de continuar con la siguiente.

*****0o0*****

Hermione frunció el ceño, no sabía que Vivian había estado en Warwick, Harry había tenido la delicadeza de no mencionarlo nunca, anotó a un lado el número de habitación al que había pertenecido, y también que había llegado allí cuando tenía 8 años, tenía un hermano, uno menor, que ahora ya tenía 27 años, ambos habían crecido allí hasta la mayoría de edad, solo por si las dudas tomó nota del nombre del hermano para buscarlo en los expedientes de ex residentes de Warwick.

Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la sala, donde estaban los archiveros, y no encontró ningún expediente del hermano de Vivian, frunció el ceño, la corazonada que había tenido respecto a la chica tal vez era cierta, después de todo si hay alguien más con acceso a los expedientes del ministerio: la asistente del jefe de Aurores.

*****0o0*****

—A ver, entonces tú dices que Malfoy esta trabajando con Potter, tratando de encontrar a los mocosos

—Si, eso es lo que tenemos ahora…— aseguró Grahan antes de darle una calada al cigarro.

Nott hizo un gesto de fastidio por el humo —Bien, entonces quizá debamos molestar un poco mas a Malfoy…— murmuró Nott.

— ¿Ya le haz preguntado…?— preguntó Grahan mirando con atención a Nott, — ¿Que es lo que ha dicho el jefe de esto…?

Nott hizo una mueca —No está para nada contento… me ha dicho que no pediremos rescate por el chico Malfoy, que ni siquiera debimos haberlo traído

— ¿Y que haremos con él? ¿Lo podemos matar?— preguntó con un deje de ansiedad en la voz Grahan.

Nott se encogió de hombros, no pareciendo sorprendido de la ansiedad por matar de su compañero —Dijo que viéramos si realmente no servía para la causa… si no lo podemos convencer entonces si lo matamos

—Ah, genial— replicó Grahan con impaciencia —No tenemos tiempo para hacer esas cosas… tenemos muchos ingredientes aun por recoger y Wilkes, Jarew, Brown y Gredel aun no han terminado de despejar el camino…

—Lo sé— Nott dio un suspiro exasperado, —Podemos dejarlo para luego… ahora déjalo allí, fíjate que se alimente y luego ya veremos

*****0o0*****

Ron marcó un punto mas en el mapa y sonrió complacido, ya le faltaba poco para terminar, le dio una mirada evaluadora a los niños, habían estado allí por varias horas — ¿Quieren que paremos para almorzar?

James se encogió de hombros mientras Hugo y Lily negaron con la cabeza, Rose le dio una mirada a Eve y Jacke, que lucían ligeramente incómodos.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que les hará bien comer…— argumentó Ron mientras caminaba hacia la salida —Eve, Jacke, ¿Ustedes se quedaran verdad? ¿Le han pedido permiso a sus padres?

Ambos chicos asintieron y Ron sonrió —Vamos pues— dijo mientras abría la puerta para hacer salir al grupo, ya en la cocina se entretuvo removiendo cacerolas y sacando platos mientras los chicos ayudaban a poner la mesa, luego de preparar una gran cantidad de emparedados y servir dos jarras repletas de jugo de calabaza se sentó a la redonda mesa junto con los demás.

— ¿Dónde ha ido Ted?— preguntó James mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

—A ayudar al tío George, esta es la temporada más alta de ventas…

—Señor Weasley— llamó Eve con voz tímida, Ron le sonrió amablemente tratando de hacer que tanto ella como el otro niño se sintieran menos atemorizados — ¿Usted cree que el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy vuelvan pronto?

—No, creo que aun demoraran

—Ah…

—Cuéntenme una cosa niños— dijo de pronto Ron, tras un largo silencio, los chicos levantaron la cabeza inmediatamente, sorprendidos — ¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos?— preguntó tratando de averiguar como es que sus hijos habían ocultado tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo, y también con la intensión de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Fueron Albus y Scorpius los que se hicieron amigos primero…— afirmó James

*****0o0*****

_Rose abrió la puerta del compartimiento en el que James le había indicado que había dejado a Albus minutos antes y se quedó congelada ante la escena, Albus estaba junto a aquel niño rubio al que su padre le había dicho no acercarse, ambos reían, sentados en el piso, a su alrededor habían varias envolturas de ranas de chocolate abiertas._

_Ambos voltearon a verla un segundo antes que Albus se pusiera de pie —Rose, entra de una vez— dijo aun conteniendo la risa, ella lo hizo lentamente y se sentó en uno de los lados mirando curiosamente a Scorpius, que sonreía de manera amistosa. _

— _Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy— dijo extendiendo la mano —Tu debes ser Rose Weasley…_

_Ella aceptó el saludo y asintió antes de mirar a Albus con interrogación _

—_Ya… tío Ron dijo que no debíamos juntarnos con él, pero es que es muy gracioso…_

— _¿Ahora soy un comediante?— preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, Albus volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza _

—_Ya sé por que tío Ron no quería que hablemos con él— dijo con aire triunfante hacia Rose _

— _¿En serio?— preguntó arqueando una ceja. _

—_Sip, solo por que tío Ron, tía Hermione y papá no se llevaban bien con su papá en la escuela…_

— _¿Estudiaron juntos…?_

—_Si… y hay mas, dale que Scorpius te cuente, él se sabe la historia completa_

*****0o0*****

Harry bebía de su taza de té, fingiendo escuchar con atención lo que la señora Ianthe le comentaba cuando sonó el ruido de una alarma.

— ¡Ah esto es genial!— murmuró con fastidio la señora mientras se ponía en pie, renegando por que justo el día en que el jefe de Aurores decide hacerle una visita sorpresa surgiera aquel imprevisto

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido mientras en su mente gruñía molesto ¡_Malfoy!_

—Querido— dijo la mujer girando hacia Harry —Es la alarma que tu mismo pusiste para evitar que los niños hagan magia dentro de la casa

—Ah…— murmuró Harry frotándose la mejilla con aire meditabundo — ¿Así es como suena?

—Si… — la mujer frunció el ceño, extrañada por pasividad de Potter —Es raro todos los chicos están en la biblioteca, no tienen permiso para ir a sus dormitorios hasta después del almuerzo

—Tal vez la alarma esta fallando, después de tantos años…— continuó hablando Harry.

—No lo creo— respondió la señora Ianthe mirando con más extrañeza a Harry.

—Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar— afirmó Harry mientras sacaba su varita e indicaba la puerta — ¿En que piso dice que sonó?

—Tercero— murmuró la mujer

—Iré a ver

—Yo voy contigo, querido, quiero ver quien ha sido el que se ha pasado de las reglas

—_Mierda— _pensó Harry, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba al tercer piso, por un momento había tenido la esperanza que la mujer lo dejara ir solo. Pasaron junto a una puerta en la cual se agolpaban varios chicos, de varias edades mirando atentamente los movimientos de ambos adultos.

— ¿Ves? te dije que era cierto, que te llevaban a Azkaban si hacías magia— escuchó Harry que murmuró un niño a otro mientras pasaban, no pudo evitar recordar que él también había creído eso cuando era niño.

Harry subió de 2 en 2 los escalones ganando una gran distancia de la mujer, mientras mascullaba _—demonios, demonios… demonios— _cuando estaba por voltear a los escalones que daban al tercer piso sintió un ligero jalón en la manga, apenas volteó para ver una pequeña parte del rostro de Malfoy, hizo un ligero asentimiento y bajó la velocidad de sus pasos, esperando que la señora Ianthe lo alcanzara, ahora mas seguro que no encontrarían nada en el tercer piso.

*****0o0*****

—No veo por que esperar… después de todo él no nos sirve, ya vieron con quien lo encontramos, no creo que quiera unirse a nosotros— dijo Goyle con fastidio mientras embutía su tercer emparedado, junto a Millicent, Nott y Grahan que le comentaban lo que había decidido "El jefe" sobre Scorpius.

—Pues no perdemos nada con intentarlo, el jefe lo quiere, así que lo haremos— contestó Nott con voz de mando.

—Además que es muy guapo— argumentó Millicent

— ¿No crees que estas mayor para eso?— preguntó Grahan con un gruñido de fastidio

—Ay, por favor…— dijo ella mientras con una mano empujaba su cabello sobre su hombro —Nada pierdo fantaseando ¿no?

—Eres la única que se le ocurriría fantasear con esa sarta de estupideces en un momento así— gruñó Nott poniéndose de pie.

—Ya lo han escuchado, no haremos nada con el chico, ni pediremos rescate, mas tarde tal vez podamos mandar una carta a Draco para asustarlo un poco… — sus ojos brillaron con malicia —Quizá darle algo del mocoso para que sufra…

*****0o0*****

—Ok, definitivamente eso no debió ser agua— concluyó, estaba conciente de que la situación no era para nada buena, que estaba comiendo realmente poco, que la falta de movimiento o estar encerrado lo podía estar afectando, pero el sentir que las cosas se movían a su alrededor, el sentirse así de mareado o con las piernas y brazos temblando no era para nada un efecto de cansancio, tal vez si lo estaban envenenando, para matarlo lentamente.

Gruñó y se giró, aun sobre la fría piedra, tratando de encontrar confort en alguna posición, pero las paredes y el piso se agitaban con mas fuerza a su vista, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla contra el piso, el frío alivio en algo el calor que sentía, pero aun sentía que las cosas se movían a su alrededor.

Albus suspiró y se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, algo que lo relajara, que lo hiciera dormir. Una de sus manos apretó con más fuerza el piso de piedra al sentir un mareo particularmente fuerte, y se obligó a seguir respirando.

*****0o0*****

Harry caminó a zancadas por entre la maleza hasta llegar al camino, una vez allí miró a ambos lados y taconeó sonoramente en el piso mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hasta que finalmente lo vio, acercándose por el otro lado del camino, ya sacándose la capa venía Draco, entre las manos traía una gran cantidad de papeles y se veía satisfecho de sí mismo.

— ¿En que estabas pensando?— preguntó Harry mientras le arrebataba de las manos la capa de invisibilidad

—Pues no tenía otra opción, tenía que usar un par de hechizos, si no, no me hubiera podido hacer de esto— reclamó Draco mientras balanceaba delante de Harry una gran cantidad de papeles.

—Vamos, tenemos que almorzar antes de poder ir a seguir el rastro que nos consiguió George, podremos hablar allí— respondió Harry mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo y lo hacía desaparecerse, para luego aparecer en un oscuro callejón, ambos se retiraron las túnicas de mago, quedando con ropa de muggle y salieron hacia lo que Draco reconoció inmediatamente como Londres.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles mas hasta que entraron en un restaurante de comida rápida, estaba abarrotada de gente, Draco frunció el ceño —Potter, conozco mejores sitios que estos para comer

—Y yo también, gracias— contestó ácidamente Harry mientras miraba hacia el cartel luminoso que indicaba las combinaciones de hamburguesa disponibles, Draco se cruzó de brazos y Harry dio un resoplido, se acercó un poco mas a él y murmuró —En este sitio hay mucha bulla, gente entrando y saliendo, es mas difícil que nos escuchen, e incluso que nos busquen…— desvió la mirada del rostro de Draco y señaló hacia el letrero luminoso —Escoge uno, Malfoy, yo te invito…

Draco miró nuevamente hacia el cartel y negó —Escoge por mi Potter, no me gusta mucho esta comida

—Pero comerás, no servimos nada estando débiles

*****0o0*****

Scorpius se sentó de golpe, delante suyo estaba otra vez aquel hombre grande, aquel que había estado durante su secuestro, aun con la máscara lo podía ubicar, aquel que cuando había hablado la voz se le había hecho remotamente conocida, solo que no estaba seguro de donde pero pensó que nada perdía intentando hablarle.

Lo siguió con la vista mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida y retiraba la anterior, la cual estaba casi como la habían traído.

—Eh… señor disculpe— murmuró Scorpius hacia el hombre que se giró rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres mocoso?— preguntó con voz ruda y Scorpius sonrió tímidamente, de aquella manera que sabía podía convencer a mucha gente.

—Lo lamento, pero necesito…— apuntó con la cabeza hacia la puerta camuflada del baño —Usted sabe— se puso de pie, sintiendo como sus músculos se resentían por la falta de movimiento, no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido mientras se apoyaba a la pared y se estiraba.

—Bien, mocoso, vamos entonces— dijo el hombre con voz resignada, Scorpius se agarró del brazo del hombre y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del baño lentamente.

—Gracias, señor— murmuró mientras la puerta se abría y lo dejaba pasar, una vez dentro frunció el ceño, Si, definitivamente conocía esa voz, era un adulto así que no había muchos lugares de donde escoger, tal vez un amigo de su padre, quien sabe…

—Como que te vas apurando mocoso— gritó la voz de aquel hombre desde afuera,

—Si… solo un momento…— pidió Scorpius mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón, suspiró y se mojó el rostro con bastante agua, por un instante se preguntó como debía lucir, u oler, alisó su cabello con las manos húmedas.

— ¿Ya mocoso?

—Ya, señor… — murmuró mientras arrastraba los pies fuera del baño, el hombre le gruñó algo in entendible mientras sellaba la puerta del baño con la varita nuevamente.

Scorpius se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso mientras miraba con atención su bandeja de comida —Gracias…

El hombre volteó a verlo una vez mas —Igual de convenido que tu padre— replicó con rabia antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Scorpius se quedó sentado viendo hacia la puerta por unos momentos, hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre, miró a la bandeja, no habían cubiertos, tampoco los esperaba, había un par de panes, patatas y huevos cocidos, sin pensar ya mucho se metió el primer pedazo de pan en la boca mientras pensaba que en definitiva ese si era un amigo de su padre, claro que si, le conocía la voz, y había escuchado el resentimiento con el que le dijo lo último, un ex amigo de su padre entonces, concluyó finalmente.

*****0o0*****

Hermione apretó el paso, el calor de la tarde se estaba alejando, en el fondo de la calle podía ver como ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse, le había comentado a Ron que llegaría antes del atardecer, para poder ayudarlo con los niños que ahora se habían instalado en su casa, al parecer por tiempo indefinido, o hasta que encontraran a Albus y Scorpius,

—_Pobre Albus…— _murmuró mientras seguía avanzando hasta que por fin pudo ubicar la calle que buscaba, Marlborough Lane, por donde se extendía una hilera de edificios grises y fríos, muy parecidos los unos a los otros, estuvo revisando la numeración hasta que finalmente encontró el número que buscaba, en la larga fila de intercomunicadores que tenía enfrente encontró por el nombre que buscaba:

_Vivian y Jarew Vanbrugh_

Miró a ambos lados antes de lanzar un discreto alohomora a la puerta del edificio, que chirreó mientras la dejaba pasar, el interior era mas oscuro de lo que esperaba, bastante pequeño solo había una gran y larga escalera de madera que llevaba a los pisos superiores, a un lado pudo ver la puerta de un ascensor, y aunque sabía que Vivian vivía en el 5to piso no se le apetecía para nada subirse al ascensor bajo la posibilidad de quedar encerrada o atrapada, el aparato era viejo y no se veía para nada seguro.

Subió de uno en uno los escalones mientras en su mente repasaba la cantidad de hechizos de desarme y de engaño que conocía, para estar preparada en cualquier situación que surgiera, sabía que era demasiado arriesgado lo que hacía, pero no tenía tiempo de informar a Harry, en todo caso ya había dejado lista la carta de aviso que aparecería con un solo movimiento de varita, ante Ron en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Llegó al pasillo, el color verde de las paredes le recordaban tanto a un hospital muggle al que había ido a visitar a una hermana de su madre cuando niña, llegó hasta la puerta de madera que rezaba 5C y miró a ambos lados antes de sacar del bolsillo una de las orejas extensibles de la tienda de George.

Silencio,

Solo silencio

Bien, tal vez tenían un hechizo para evitar que la bulla llegara al pasillo, pasó la varita por todo el largo de la puerta esperando que en algún punto su magia rebote y así encontrar el centro del hechizo pero no, nada sucedió.

—No están en casa— concluyó no creyendo su suerte — ¿Será posible?— murmuró antes de lanzar un alohomora mas, escuchó el pequeño clic de la cerradura abriéndose. Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás y luego con un pie empujo la puerta lentamente, hasta que tuvo un gran espacio, en el fondo solo había oscuridad, finalmente convencida de que en realidad no había nadie en casa empujó con mas seguridad la puerta, hasta que tuvo una vista completa de lo que debía ser la pequeña sala de estar. Completamente vacía.

Un poco mas tranquila buscó con la mano el pequeño interruptor en la pared, una luz amarilla iluminó la sala de estar, dejándole ver además la entrada a la cocina y un par de puertas al fondo.

—Y supongo que todo estará vacío también— afirmó mientras pasaba el dedo por uno de los bordes de cerradura, estaba todo lleno de polvo, el departamento debía llevar su buena cantidad de meses desocupado.

Revisó ambos cuartos, en ninguno encontró nada, ni un rastro, ni una caja, ni un papel, un periódico, algo que le diera una fecha aproximada de partida de los hermanos Vanbrugh,

La cocina fue algo mas simple, se dedicó a abrir los estantes de madera uno a uno, habían algunos insectos muertos en algunos de ellos, pero fuera de eso, nada mas, dio vueltas cerca de una hora, tratando de encontrar algún lugar oculto, un pasillo, un escondite, pero nada.

Finalmente, cansada y molesta salió del departamento, acomodó mejor su traje sastre, se ordenó el cabello, y sonrió a la vez que tocaba la puerta del departamento de al lado.

Un muchacho, ella le calculaba unos 25 años, quizá un poco más, le sonrió amablemente —Buen día, señor— dijo Hermione mientras extendía su mano a la del muchacho que la tomó algo inseguro. —Mi nombre es Rebeca Smollet, trabajo en el Havana International Bank — su varita se agitó ligeramente dentro de la manga, donde la tenía escondida.

—Oh… mucho gusto— dijo confundido el chico

—Igualmente, señor, verá, los señores Vanbrugh, han solicitado un crédito… hipotecario, y para aprobarlo necesitamos ciertas referencias…— su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ah… pues… si claro, encantado

*****0o0*****

— ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es peor de lo que habíamos esperado?— murmuró Draco antes de meter un par de patatas fritas a la boca, odiaba ese tipo de comida, pero no había notado lo hambriento que estaba hasta que había dado la primera mordida a la hamburguesa. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo.

—Si, me doy cuenta, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de encargarnos de todos esos detalles, lo primero son los niños, sacarlos de allí, luego ya veremos de limpiar todo el resto— dijo Harry con tono adusto y a Draco no le quedó ninguna duda de que así sería.

—Bien, entonces…— murmuró Draco retirando un poco la bandeja y desparramando el contenido de la carpeta en la mesa —Hay algunas cosas que están cifradas, no sé cuanto podremos tardar en realmente deducir lo que dice, pero tenemos algunos nombres mas…— Draco buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un lapicero y empezó a hacer anotaciones en la parte blanca de uno de los papeles que había en el fondo de la bandeja. —Tenemos primero a Brown, que es muy crío para estar metido en esto…— murmuró sin dejar de escribir.

—No sabía que conocías los objetos muggles, o que te movieras tan bien en este lado del mundo— murmuró Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para ver las anotaciones que Draco estaba haciendo.

Draco levantó la vista y se sorprendió de lo cerca que Harry estaba, no lo había notado por que estaba muy concentrado escribiendo, se alejó un poco y arqueó una ceja —Te diré que, cuando esto termine y los chicos estén en Hogwarts, Scorpius con una muy severa reprimenda por ocultarme lo de Albus, nos juntaremos a tomar una copa y te contaré como aprendí a usar estas cosas— levantó el lapicero en alto un segundo antes de agachar la cabeza y continuar escribiendo.

Harry sonrió en respuesta ante el comentario, similar al que él mismo le había dado en la mañana y asintió —Entonces, Brown es él que guardaba información, pero ¿por que la guardaba él? Como tú dices es muy crío

—Si, de la edad de los chicos, tal vez creían que era seguro el sitio para esconder algo así

—No entiendo como las alarmas no se dispararon en cuanto ese chico convocó aquel hechizo de seguridad, que, dicho sea de paso no debería saber hacer

—Pues, supongo que no lo sabe hacer, la caja que encontré dentro de la cómoda estaba a la vista de todos, bueno de todos los que quisieran remover su ropa interior…— Draco hizo una mueca —Por cierto, deberían comprarles mejor ropa, ¡no tienen casi nada que usar!

—Malfoy…— bufó Harry.

—Bueno, lo que yo creo es que alguien le dio la caja para que la guarde, piénsalo, ¿quien buscaría en un orfanato?

—La verdad es que yo…— murmuró Harry.

Draco arqueó una ceja y negó suavemente, aquello no le sorprendía realmente, ya nada de Potter le sorprendía en realidad —En fin, dudo que alguien haya podido lograr establecer algún lazo entre este chico Brown y ex mortífagos en busca de nuevos seguidores

—Cierto… aunque supongo que su deber es buscar mas seguidores, niños que no tienen padres, que se sienten abandonados…

–Que no tienen muchas comodidades ni ropa adecuada…— apuntó Draco levantando la vista del papel nuevamente —Bueno, entonces coincidimos en que es un buen lugar para conseguir seguidores, pero a este tal Brown le enseñó alguien…

—Si, lo mas probable es que su compañero anterior de habitación, la directora del orfanato me dijo que habían muchos que regresaban a visitar a los que todavía estaban allí, incluso que solicitaban permiso para llevarlos a comer o pasear cerca…

Draco bufó, —Vaya paseo… a la zona más oscura y peligrosa del sub mundo de Inglaterra mágica…

Harry le dio la razón, —Entonces, tal vez Hermione nos pueda ayudar a hacer una lista de los alumnos mayores que han estado en contacto con este Brown, es posible que encontremos algo…

— ¿Potter?

— ¿Si Malfoy? — preguntó Harry mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso de soda vacío

— ¿Cómo supiste? Es decir, ¿como reconociste a este tal Brown?

—Ah, eso pues…— Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello —Es que es el primer chico con el que Albus se agarró a golpes…

Draco le dio una mirada completamente confundida, se metió unas cuantas papitas mas en la boca y masticó lentamente esperando a que Harry contara algo mas.

—Bien, cuando los niños eran mas pequeños, Ginny y yo los llevábamos al orfanato, Ron y Hermione también lo hacían, en realidad varios compañeros de la orden lo hacían con sus hijos, les hacíamos juntar algunas de las cosas que no usarían y las llevaban ellos mismos para donarlas…

—¿Obligabas a tus hijos a hacer caridad?

—No. Claro que no, Malfoy— Harry le quitó un par de papas del embace de Draco, y este le gruñó en respuesta, —Una de esas veces, casi la última, Albus se agarró a golpes con ese niño, Brown

—Y ejerciste toda tu autoridad de jefe de los aurores para meterlo en Azkaban ¿A que si?— preguntó Draco mientras alejaba el resto de papitas de las manos de Harry.

—No, claro que no, simplemente le enseñé a Al que no debe andar peleando con la gente— respondió Harry medio enfadado.

Draco bufó —-Si, claro Potter, tu eres el mas indicado para decirlo— Arrastró las palabras de la manera en que Harry lo recordaba durante la escuela. Por un ridículo segundo estuvo a punto de sacar la varita para defenderse.

—Vamos, ya tenemos que llegar a dejar esto donde Ron, para que lo vea Hermione y salir hacia el Bar Berks— replicó finalmente Harry

*****0o0*****

Ron levantó la vista al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido ya conocido de la aparición, delante suyo estaban Harry y Draco, ambos aun con sus túnicas en la mano, iba a saludarlos cuando un gran corro de niños se movió a su alrededor, los seis chicos saludaban y preguntaban a la vez si es que había alguna noticia de los chicos, por la cara que traían Harry y Draco pudieron ver que no, que aun no tenían nada concreto.

—Niños…— dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

—Lo siento, aun no tenemos nada…— dijo Harry levantando las manos

—Y lo mejor será que se calmen, en serio— agregó Draco

— ¡Pero papá!— gruñó Lily

—Ya, ya peque… anda vamos necesito hablar con Tío Ron a solas

—Pero entonces…

—Entonces ustedes nos dejan solos por un rato— respondió Draco hacia Eve y Jacke

Los chicos hicieron un murmullo de desaprobación, en ese momento por la chimenea entraba Hermione, aun luciendo el traje muggle, Rose y Lily se abalanzaron sobre ella, —Niños, vayan a sus cuartos, necesitamos un poco de privacidad— dijo con voz neutra hacia los niños, que dándose por vencidos finalmente salieron de la sala.

— ¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó Ron mientras daba un suave beso en los labios a Hermione.

—Pistas y corazonadas…— dijo ella con un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Nosotros tenemos esto— dijo Draco entregándole la carpeta llena de papeles a Hermione.

—Vaya… ¿Y esto es?— dijo mientras empezaba a hojear la cantidad de pergaminos y papeles, —Oh…— se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta —"El señor Oscuro era inmortal, regresó de la muerte, con ayuda de sus súbditos una vez, ahora necesita de nosotros para regresar definitivamente"

—¿Qué…?— casi chilló Ron

—Ron, ya sabíamos que estaban tratando de traerlo de vuelta…— dijo Harry mientras caminaba alrededor, levantó la vista de golpe y clavó la vista en la puerta.

—Tiene insonoros— aclaró Ron inmediatamente, agitando la mano y quitándole importancia a la preocupación de Harry.

—Ah…

— ¿Dónde fue que encontraron esto?— preguntó Hermione.

—En el orfanato…— empezó Draco a relatar la historia de cómo había encontrado la caja protegida por magia, en uno de los cuartos de los chicos, y como había podido deshacer el hechizo y rescatar la información para luego dejar todo en su sitio.

—Vaya… mi corazonada se esta haciendo mas certera— comentó ella mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry que sacaba un paquete de cigarros del bolsillo y le pasaba uno a Draco.

—Tenemos que ir al bar Berks, en una hora a mas tardar, queremos alcanzar al clan— explicó Harry pidiendo a Hermione que se apurara.

—Encontré algo extraño esta tarde, cuando buscaba la información sobre los posibles culpables de la modificación de los informes, ¿Harry, tu sabías que Vivian había estado en Warwick?

—Si, aunque es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar— respondió Harry sentándose frente al sofá en donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, segundos después Draco lo imitó, cruzando las piernas y mirando a Hermione atentamente.

—Entiendo, estuve investigándola y…

—Hermione, ¿Vivian?— bufó Harry —Debes estar bromeando

—No, Harry, no lo estoy, como se te ocurre— reprochó ella.

—Vamos, deja que Granger cuente lo que ha encontrado— pidió Draco hacia Harry, que frunció el ceño e hizo un ligero asentimiento.

—Bien, ella y su hermano, Jarew, fueron dejados en el orfanato en 1,998, ella tenía 8 años, y Jarew 5, sus padres murieron poco antes de que la guerra estallara, posiblemente en 1997, entonces fueron a dar con su tío, quien se encargaría de cuidarlos, la guerra estalló y ellos se movieron junto a su tío por varias partes del país, hasta la batalla final, en la que murió, fueron encontrados un par de días después, durante las búsquedas que el ministerio encabezó.

— ¿Quien era su tío?— preguntó Draco en un hilo de voz.

—Rookwood — contestó Hermione mirando a Draco con más atención.

—Ya veo…— murmuró Draco.

—Un Ex mortífago… ¿y?— preguntó Harry algo impaciente —Sé que ella no es de tu agrado, pero basar en eso una acusación…

—Hay mas... ¿verdad?— preguntó Ron hacia la chica que asintió, mirando ofendida a Harry continuó

—No tengo prejuicios, el expediente de Vivian estaba allí, a la vista de todos, encontré el nombre de sus padres, la madre era hermana de Rookwood, por eso es que su apellido es Vanbrugh y no Rookwood, sin embargo, lo que llamó mi atención fue que el expediente de su hermano Jarew no estaba en el ministerio, había desaparecido, me pareció muy raro cuando ella me negó ayuda esta mañana, así que pensé que además de los aurores la que podía tener acceso libre a todos esos informes era ella, por eso bajé, quería ver si había algo extraño, y al no encontrar nada sobre su hermano concluí que ella debía tener algo que ver con todo esto

Harry abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero no encontró que decir, esa chica trabajaba con él desde hace más de 5 años, le parecía imposible lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Hay que ir por ella, obligarla a hablar!— dijo Draco con voz molesta mientras miraba a Harry, imaginando las mil formas que podía tener el hombre para hacer hablar a alguien.

—Estuve en el departamento en el cual, según los expedientes comparte con su hermano, pero no había nada…

— ¿No estaban?— preguntó Harry tontamente.

—Nada, absolutamente nada, ni un periódico abandonado, ni una caja de papeles o libros, nada, solo polvo

—Pero ella no se puede mudar, si lo hace debe informar al ministerio, todos los trabajadores saben eso— recriminó Harry.

—Hablé con algunos de sus vecinos, dicen que saben que alguien vive allí por que pagan la renta puntualmente, pero luego de eso, nunca los ven, en realidad nunca los han visto…

—Fue una fachada… todo este tiempo— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y sujetando la varita con fuerza.

—Tal vez… pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, es decir, ¿no la pondremos en sobre aviso…? sería peor— aportó Ron

—Weasley tiene razón, Potter, no podemos hacerles saber cuanto sabemos, los haría actuar a la apurada, y los únicos que pagaran eso serán los chicos…

Harry se dejó caer en el piso, bastante cerca de Draco —Lo sé…— Vagamente su mente registró que había escuchado a Malfoy darle la razón a Ron, supuso que era una alucinación producto del cansancio.

—Tal vez aplicarle un hechizo de persecución…— opinó Ron.

—No lo creo… ¿que tal si antes de entrar al sitio a donde se reúnen le hacen pruebas para evitar que la sigan? No parecen nada tontos actuando así, por lo que veo aquí— Hermione levantó la carpeta nuevamente hacia Harry y Draco —Han estado creando una gran red de seguidores, entre los mas desdichados… prometiéndoles seguramente un mundo mejor…

Draco agachó la cabeza, recordando sus fantasías de pureza de la sangre y de un "mundo mejor" como decía Hermione, cuando era un chiquillo había caído en eso, ¿no era mucho mas fácil convencer a los chicos de ese orfanato? ¿O quien sabe a cuantos incautos mas?

De reojo, Harry notó la incomodidad de Draco y se aclaró la garganta —Bien, tú revisa el mapa que Ron ha estado haciendo, Malfoy y yo tenemos que salir, volveremos en unas horas…

—Antes pasaremos por la mansión, quiero ver como está Astoria— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

Harry sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad, no había preguntado ni pensado en Ginny en lo absoluto —Ron, ¿Ginny?

—Esta tarde se fue a casa, estaba muy nerviosa y llamó a…— Ron hizo una mueca de dolor —Manek, para que la llevara…

Y Harry se arrepintió de preguntar —Bien, espero que allá este mas tranquila, debe estar muy preocupada y Manek...

—Malfoy, ¿Cómo está Astoria?— preguntó de pronto Hermione interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Harry, Draco giró hacia la chica, confundido por la pregunta.

—El mendimago de la familia le esta dando pociones, pero mañana las debe dejar de administrar… no puede tomarlas durante mucho tiempo

— ¿Pociones?— preguntó extrañado Ron

—Sufre de los nervios, estaba muy alterada…

—Mañana, si gustas le puedo enviar a los niños, tal vez Jacke y Eve estarían contentos de verla, y la acompañarían…

—Creo que sería buena idea, después de todo, no pienso despegarme de Potter y ella no debe estar sola…— Hermione le sonrió amablemente —Gracias— finalizó Draco.

*****0o0*****

—_Pero los Gryffindors son malos…— se quejó Eve mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Scorpius y Jacke._

—_No lo son, estos no— repitió Scorpius por enésima vez en la tarde, ante el bufido que soltó Eve, Scorpius se detuvo en seco para mirar a sus amigos, ya cansado —Vale, esta bien, sabía que esto pasaría, ese niño me cae bien, es buena gente y no se parece en nada a los otros Gryffindor que nos han estado molestando, y su prima también es muy amable, pero no los obligaré… en el fondo sabía que no lo harían— Se cruzó de brazos, esperando_

— _¿O sea que ya no nos obligaras a ir con ellos?— le preguntó Jacke con cierta ilusión en la voz. _

—_No_

_Jacke y Eve se dieron miradas interrogantes y luego miraron a Scorpius con atención, tenía aquella mirada de cachorrito desvalido, Eve suspiro resignada y Jacke solo negó con la cabeza. _

— _¡Eres un manipulador!— se quejó ella mientras retomaban la marcha._

—_Si, y de lo peor— atacó Jacke_

—_Pero aun así me quieren— Dijo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa _

—_Debemos hacerlo, de lo contrario dime como es que aceptamos tratar de ser amigos de tus amigos leones— le aseguró Eve._

**_***0o0***_**

—Bien, levanta mocoso— dijo una voz desconocida, mientras sentía como alguien jalaba de su cabello hacia arriba con fuerza.

—Demonios…— gruñó levantando las manos para sujetar las de su agresor mientras se arrodillaba — ¡Ya…. paren!—

Un par de risotadas se escucharon alrededor, hasta que fue finalmente puesto en pie —Niño, te dijimos que no hablaras sin autorización— reclamó la voz de un chico, Scorpius estaba seguro que era un chico, no parecía un hombre, no se detuvo mucho en tratar de comprender aquello, ya que un golpe en el estomago le quitó el poco aire que tenía, sus manos soltaron las del que lo jalaba y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de reobrar el aliento.

—Tu padre ha estado buscando información, junto con Potter— Otro golpe esta vez en el rostro, pudo sentir su pómulo hinchándose, se soltó de su propio abrazo y trató de llevar las manos al rostro pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y sus brazos fueron jalados hacia su espalda, alguien lo tenía cogido, mientras otro, él de voz de muchacho, empezaba a dar de golpes en su abdomen y rostro con fuerza, todos reían, no era capaz ya de entender cuantos de ellos había en realidad alrededor, su cabeza daba vueltas a cada golpe, hasta que uno bastante certero le dio en la sien, y entonces no supo mas.

*****0o0*****

—Oh veo que al fin cambiaste de gustos…— murmuró el hombre hacia Harry, sonriendo de manera, al parecer de Draco, demasiado coqueta y descarada.

Harry le dio una mirada a Draco, que ahora lucía ligeramente diferente, aunque no tanto como cuando lo transfiguraba en "Nicholas" —Puede ser…— dijo tentativamente mientras encendía un cigarro. Automáticamente Draco extendió la mano para que Harry le diera uno a él también.

—Bien, Harry, sabes que yo apoyaré cualquier cambio de gustos que tengas en mente— casi ronroneó el hombre y Draco frunció el ceño, algo molesto con Harry, es decir, con Potter, se corrigió mentalmente, por estar coqueteando, mientras los chicos aun estaban perdidos, y lo peor es que Har… Potter parecía estar disfrutando aquel intercambio en lugar de estar golpeando al hombre contra la pared o hechizándolo de la manera que sabía para sacarle información.

—Lo sé, Micke, pero ahora lo que necesito es un poco de información— dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino —estoy buscando a los de siempre, unos traficantes de pociones… están metiendo un lote dañado de huesos pulverizados de nundu al mercado

—Ah… ese tipo de gente realmente nos estropea todo ¿verdad?— preguntó Micke hacia Draco, que le dio una mirada hosca y asintió.

—Si, lo hacen… y por eso queremos encontrarlos

Micke se rascó la cabeza y luego le dio una mirada completamente descarada a Draco, que le mantuvo la vista con insolencia, está bien que Potter dijera que esos tipos eran rudos de verdad y todo eso, pero no quería decir que se dejaría tratar de esa manera, menos por un vanidoso coqueto de porquería.

—El nuevo parece que es rudo— sonrió hacia Harry, que se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a Draco de reojo

—Ya sabes como es esto, no es el mas rudo, si no el mas listo el que sobrevive— Harry dio una calada mas a su cigarro, se sentía demasiado impaciente, sabía que era mala idea cargar con Malfoy por todos lados, pero no podía deshacerse de él, bueno en realidad si quería lo podía hacer, pero sabía lo que Malfoy sentía en ese momento, y poniéndose en su lugar tampoco le gustaría que lo dejaran inconciente y encerrado, en lugar de dejarlo participar en la búsqueda.

—El otro día— dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Harry, en tono confidencial —escuché que a los del grupo de Langland los habían estafado con una buena cantidad de oro

— ¿Oro?— preguntó arqueando una ceja

—Si, lo que pasa es que, sé que suena extraño, y no sé como es que lo lograron, pero ¡los engañaron!— Draco estuvo seguro que rugía de alegría ante la perspectiva de que hayan engañado al grupo ese.

—Vaya… ¿pero el lote no estaba en óptimas condiciones?

—Lo más probable es que tuviera algún hechizo por si los engañaban… no lo sé— se encogió de hombros —pero sé que ellos son los que buscas

—Genial, gracias Micke— dijo Harry mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro

—Cuídate, Harry— dijo con una sonrisa, luego miró a Draco y pasó la lengua por los labios de manera insinuante —y ya sabes, para lo que sea

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y asintió mientras jalaba a Draco del codo. Draco se dio el gusto de girar y mirar de manera despectiva a Micke antes de dejarse jalar por Harry hasta una zona mas apartada, aun podía escuchar la bulla de los bares y de la gente entrando y saliendo, de borrachos y mujeres riendo estrepitosamente.

—Vamos, debemos ir a ver a esos tales Langland y preguntarles— dijo Draco sintiéndose ya un poco acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida

—No, me temo que tendremos que esperar a mañana— dijo Harry antes de dar un bostezo

— ¿Mañana?— Repitió Draco sintiéndose un poco desalentado.

—Bueno, no falta mucho para mañana en realidad— dijo Harry mientras señalaba al trozo de cielo que se colaba por el callejón.

Draco vio que el cielo estaba de un color ya no tan oscuro, aunque no tan claro — ¿4 de la mañana quizás?— preguntó hacia Harry que miraba al cielo también.

—Casi 5 diría yo

*****0o0***  
**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Y también muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, sé que he demorado en responder a todos, pero no ha sido por falta de interés, si no por falta de tiempo, me encanta leer lo que me escriben, sus comentarios, sospechas, sugerencias y saludos y de verdad trato de contestar a todos...

Aun así no se olviden que un comentario me hace sonreír…

Un abrazo y que tengan linda semana

Pao

¡Viva el Slash!

_Fin de la transmisión_


	5. Chapter 5: 24 DE JUNIO

Hola a todos… ¿Qué tal están mis cyber amigos?

Espero que bien, y ya alistando todo para la navidad…

No se olviden de dejar un comentario/sugerencia/queja/duda al finalizar, que eso me hace sonreír…

_**Pairing:**__ Albus/Sccopius * Harry/Draco_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

**CAPITULO 5: **

"**24 DE JUNIO"**

—_¡Scorpius!— gritó con fuerza —Tienes que sujetar mas el mango, estabilizarte antes de elevarte— pero Scorpius no lo escuchó, o fingió no hacerlo, de pronto estaba subiendo a gran velocidad, y por la forma como se balanceaba la escoba era claro que no la había logrado estabilizar a tiempo, elevó su escoba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el chico hizo un giro extraño y cayó, trato y trató de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró, el cuerpo chocó contra el pasto del jardín. Scorpius emitió un jadeo antes de cerrar los ojos. _

_Draco bajó con velocidad hasta su hijo, cuando por fin le pudo ver el rostro se asustó al verlo sonreír, — ¿Estas bien?— preguntó retirándole el cabello de la frente y estupefacto por la reacción de su hijo, si él se hubiera caído de la escoba no estaría sonriendo. _

—_Ha sido genial, ¿me viste, papá?— dijo Scorpius abriendo los ojos, con un brillo de triunfo —Me elevé un montón_

_Draco le tendió la mano y lo jaló un poco para que se sentara —Y luego te caíste— reprochó _

—_Solo pequeñeces…— dijo agitando la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. _

—_Me asustaste…— murmuró Draco mientras miraba con atención las piernas y brazos de su hijo, cerciorándose de que se encontraba todo en orden. _

—_Lo siento... ¿Lo podemos repetir?— Scorpius sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que le fuera imposible negarle cualquier cosa y Draco dio un suspiro sabiéndose derrotado. _

—_Claro…— Draco dio una mirada a las ventanas de la mansión —Pero no le menciones a mamá que te caíste_

*****0o0*****

Abrió los ojos de golpe, miró al techo y alrededor, esa no era su casa, ni su cama, es mas, ni siquiera estaba en una cama, levantó la cobijas de un solo tirón y escuchó un quejido, notó recién que a su lado Potter dormitaba, ambos habían sido cubiertos con la misma cobija, empezó a recordar, después de ver a Astoria habían ido a ver al tipo ese, Micke, y luego Potter había dicho que ya era muy tarde, o temprano, según se mirara, para localizar al grupo que les habían indicado, que tendrían que esperar a la siguiente noche, y finalmente habían ido a parar allí, ambos se habían sentado a descansar solo un momento, hasta que amaneciera para ver si Hermione tenía algo mas, pero al parecer se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, incluso hasta los habían arropado.

—Buee…— Harry bostezó sonoramente —Buenos días— dijo hacia Draco a la vez que estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza —Vaya… pensé que despertaríamos mas temprano…

—No, y ya es tarde, en serio no creo que avancemos mucho a este paso, no hemos podido encontrar nada que nos llevé directamente al sitio donde ellos tienen a los chicos— reclamó Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando con rabia a Harry, la necesidad de encontrar a Scorpius le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho, se sentía culpable hasta de dormir en un relativamente cómodo sofá mientras no sabía siquiera si su hijo había podido dormir aquella noche.

Harry parpadeó, bueno, tres días de paz antes de una discusión con Malfoy era mucho mas de lo que habría esperado en cualquier caso —Te equivocas, estamos avanzando, solo que a paso seguro…

—Ya, a paso seguro…— bufó Draco — ¿Crees que para cuando acabe el año podremos tener a los chicos aquí?

—Malfoy, contrólate, si no quieres quedarte en casa a esperar— dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie también. —Sigo pensando que debemos investigar un poco mas a Goyle, me suena a que tiene algo que ver y…

—Ah, ya para con eso, él no tiene nada que ver, es mas no tiene nada, ¿no viste su casa? ¿No viste como vivía?

— ¡Exacto!— rugió Harry —Está muy desesperado, y es ese tipo de gente a la que es fácil de captar

—Creo que en lugar de estar coqueteando con aquel tío anoche, pudimos haber encontrado algo mas de información, preguntar por esos sitios que tan bien conoces… no sé, algo mas productivo

—Primero, yo no coqueteó, Micke lo hace y yo lo dejo, por que es así como conseguimos información, ese "tío" coquetea con cualquiera, hasta lo hubiese hecho contigo de haber encontrado la forma

—Pues gracias— respondió Draco mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor

—Escucha, sé que es frustrante, y sé lo que sientes, realmente lo sé, nuestros hijos, los dos están desaparecidos, y no ganamos nada con esto ¿Por qué estamos peleando en primer lugar? Cuando regresamos todo estaba bien y ¿ahora estas enojado?

—No… no lo estoy, no dormí bien…— murmuró Draco agachando la cabeza, claro que no era el momento de tener discusiones tan estúpidas con Potter, pero el recuerdo de Scorpius en sus sueños, la posibilidad de que jamás pudieran volver a hacer cosas juntos, a guardarse secretos…

—Yo también soñé con él— dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá, comprendiendo de alguna manera su mirada.

Draco levantó la vista, Harry se veía mas cansado de lo que nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera se veía tan cansado tras la batalla final, lo recordaba por que lo estaba mirando atentamente, esperando a que se pusiera en pie y los acusara o hiciera una fiesta de su victoria, pero nada de eso ocurrió

—Cada vez que duermo sueño con él— continuó Harry mientras se volvía a sacar las gafas y masajeaba sus ojos con los dedos —Esta vez fue aquella vez que llegué a casa una noche y él estaba allí de pie en su cuna, mirando hacia la puerta, parecía como si me estuviera esperando… en cuanto me vio, pronunció _papá _por primera vez, Ginny me contó que era la primera vez que lo hacía…— la voz de Harry se fue apagando poco a poco hasta quedar en un murmullo que Draco no comprendía, con pasos lentos fue y se sentó al lado de Harry

—Yo…— Draco le dio una mirada mas a Harry aun seguía con la mano sobre los ojos, no creyendo que en realidad estaba teniendo ese tipo de conversación con Potter, continuó —Yo recordaba la primera vez que le enseñé a volar en escoba…

—¿Lo hizo bien?— preguntó Harry suavemente

—Demonios, no, se cayó varias veces, pero siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa, diciendo que había sido genial— Draco sonrió evocando aquellos momentos.

—Vaya espíritu…

—Si, su madre casi me mata cuando se dio cuenta de que le había estado enseñando a volar, tenía miedo de que se cayera

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y miró a Draco —Con ese profesor…

Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó una pequeña risa, que fue secundada por la de Harry, ambas pronto se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ron y Hermione los observaban como si los hubieran encontrado haciendo algo realmente malo. El primero en ponerse de pie fue Harry, ahogando sus propias carcajadas

—Lo siento… no quisimos molestarlos, es solo que hemos estado…— miró a Draco de reojo que ya se había puesto de pie y lucía mas calmado.

—Recordando…— terminó Draco por Harry

—Entiendo, catarsis…— murmuró Hermione entrando finalmente y detrás de ella volaba una bandeja con tostadas y un par de humeantes tazas —A desayunar

Draco hizo una pequeña negación con la cabeza mientras la bandeja aterrizaba delante de ellos —Y no acepto una negativa, ni siquiera de ti, Malfoy. Tenemos que hacer el plan para hoy, así que apresúrense

Harry solo asintió y tomó entre sus manos la taza de café dejándose envolver por el aroma y sabiendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para negarse, Hermione era demasiado terca.

—Que mandona…— murmuró Draco al ver que Harry obedecía sin chistar.

—Y que lo digas…— murmuró Ron, Harry y Hermione levantaron la vista hacia Ron asombrados y Draco arqueó una ceja, Ron se sonrojó ligeramente

—Hasta Weasley esta de acuerdo conmigo— concluyó Draco antes de darle un sorbo a su taza.

*****0o0*****

—_Y entonces James ha dicho que no importa la razón, que si tío Ron y tía Hermione han dicho que no es correcto juntarse con los Malfoy no lo debemos hacer — explicó Albus con voz apagada a Scorpius, ambos estaban sentados cerca del lago, resguardados por la sombra y escondite que le daban unos cuantos árboles, James los había visto conversando y se había enfadado bastante con Albus. _

—_Lo siento… a mi me caes bien, y mi padre también me dijo que no me acercara a ustedes— Scorpius empezó a arrancar hierbas con las manos de puro nervioso que estaba, le encantaba conversar con Albus, aunque estaban en casas separadas, y más aun, le encantaba la idea de tener un secreto, de cruzárselo por el pasillo y hacer como que no se conocieran, y luego poder verse a escondidas, compartir los dulces que sus padres le mandaban (siempre en cantidad excesiva) e incluso ayudarse con las tareas. _

—_A mi también me caes bien, y no es justo— Albus golpeó la hierba con el puño cerrado. _

—_No, no lo es, James ni siquiera me conoce, no es justo_

—_No sé que podemos hacer, podemos ser mas cuidadosos, mira que el año ya esta cerca de acabar…_

—_Y luego no te podré ver en las vacaciones— razonó Scorpius sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto de que le apartaran del que ya consideraba su mejor amigo. _

—_Nos podremos escribir, le diré a Rose que me preste su lechuza_

— _¿Rose tampoco quiere que hables conmigo?_

—_Dice que le caes bien, pero que debo hacer caso a mi hermano mayor— Albus bufó —solo por que ella no tiene un hermano mayor al cual hacerle caso._

_Scorpius sonrió comprensivamente hacia su amigo, no le dejarían sin Albus, no era justo, y era prejuicio, su padre ya le había explicado el significado de aquella palabra, y no se dejaría, claro que no. _

*****0o0*****

Albus sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse mas pesado, mas real, pudo sentir con mas claridad los dolores en los brazos, piernas y espalda, trató de moverse un poco pero le fue imposible, se sentía muy, pero muy mal, la boca la sentía seca y demasiado amarga, paladeó un par de veces, y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, estaban secos y pudo notar mas de una pequeña herida, que al contacto con la saliva ardieron ligeramente, nada que opacará sus demás dolores, al fin pudo mover un brazo y lo puso sobre el pecho, sintió como la tela de su camiseta estaba húmeda y fría, empezó a recordar… poco antes se había sentido mal, todo había dado vueltas alrededor, la sensación había sido horrible, abrió un ojo primero, y lo cerró inmediatamente, había demasiada luz. Tomó una bocanada mas de aire, lo que provocó un pequeño estremecimiento en la espalda, casi sin darse cuenta jadeó por el dolor y trató de girarse pero su cuerpo aun era incapaz de responderle, trató de abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero seguía habiendo demasiada luz, era cegadora, no recordaba que la habitación estuviera tan iluminada. Le pareció escuchar unas voces alrededor, pero no fue capaz de identificar de donde provenían exactamente, ni lo que decían.

Una mano aferró su cabello con fuerza y lo obligó a levantar el rostro, trató de empujarse para librarse pero aun no tenía el dominio suficiente, un vaso fue puesto en sus labios y un frío y refrescante líquido se empujó en su boca, trató de tragar, preguntándose si no sería nuevamente aquello que lo había hecho ponerse tan mal, el líquido se derramó en parte por su cuello y pecho, pero una gran cantidad se deslizó por su garganta, por un momento se sintió ligeramente mas aliviado, hasta que esa mano lo soltó y su cabeza fue a dar contra el piso, escuchó el sonido sordo de su cabeza golpeando, gruñó, o eso le pareció escuchar antes de sentir como su estómago empezaba a retorcerse, con esfuerzo llevó ambas manos allí y trató de abrir los ojos una vez mas, pudo ver la silueta de dos, tal vez tres hombres, pero no pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para verles el rostro, una nueva sacudida en su estómago lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes mientras la oscuridad se cernía nuevamente sobre él.

*****0o0*****

—Vamos por Brown entonces, es lo mas obvio— casi gritó Draco levantándose de la silla y mas animado.

—Malfoy tiene razón, es decir debe ser el eslabón débil de la cadena ¿No?

—Pero, Hermione ¿como lo vamos a seguir?, no sabemos nada de él tampoco…— explicó Harry.

—Si, si sabemos, por que esta mañana, mientras algunos dormían…

—Algunos que trabajaron toda la noche— se defendió Draco.

—Bueno, mientras ustedes dormían pude ir a ver a la señora Lanthe y me dio todo lo que necesitamos al respecto, Adler Brown está todavía en el orfanato, con un horario mas libre por que pronto cumplirá los 17 años, aun no tiene ninguna idea clara de que es lo que hará, pero no ha pedido que le prolonguen el tiempo de estadía en el orfanato

—Claro, tiene donde ir— argumentó Ron.

—Si, y hay mas, ¡oh si!, mucho mas— Hermione sonreía de aquella manera que a Harry tanto le preocupaba, de aquella que decía, _"tengo razón, mucha razón y todos ustedes han estado equivocados"_—Brown estuvo compartiendo cuarto con Lucas Jugson, ¿te suena el apellido?

—Jugson… ¿El mortífago?— preguntó Harry, Draco y Hermione asintieron a la vez.

—Si, Jugson el mortífago, participó en la batalla final, murió, y su familia fue perseguida por varios años hasta que por fin los encontraron, hace, según la información, 15 años, en una de las guaridas encontradas cerca de la costa Francesa, se encontraron a un gran número de refugiados mortífagos…

—Claro— dijo Harry — Yo recuerdo ese operativo, fue la última de las redadas que hicimos

—Lo sé, también lo encontré

—Ellos se pusieron duros, hubieron varias muertes…— recordó Harry.

—Pues, una de ellas fue de Norton Jugson, hijo de Franklien Jughson, el mortífago que luchó en el departamento de misterios, su hijo al parecer era un mortífago consagrado

—Si, lo era— ratificó Draco, no se le pasó por alto las miradas que le dieron los demás, pero simuló no estar afectado.

—Norton y su novia tuvieron un bebé, poco antes de que la guerra estallara, Markus Jugson, cuando todo terminó se escaparon, junto con el resto de mortifagos y durante años cargó con su hijo y su novia, una tal…— Hermione revisó sus notas antes de continuar —Becky Wallace, ambos tuvieron un bebé mas durante la huída

Ron emitió un bufido de incredulidad, y Draco estuvo a punto de secundarlo, ¿a quien se le ocurriría tener bebés en esas condiciones?

—Sé que suena raro— continuó Hermione viendo las expresiones de Ron y Draco — pero no fueron los únicos, muchos de ellos tuvieron niños durante el tiempo en que permanecieron escondidos — se encogió de hombros — en fin, de lo que pasó durante esos años de huidas casi todo es deducido pero el ministerio estuvo pisándoles los talones durante años, hasta que finalmente hace 15 años los acorraló y bueno Norton y su novia, murieron, dejaron a Lucas que en ese entonces tenía ya mas de un año, y a Markus que ya tenía 6, ambos fueron enviados a la casa Warwick, Markus estuvo allí hasta los 17 y luego se fue, no tenemos mas información de él en el ministerio, también desapareció su expediente, por su lado Lucas salió hace unos meses de allí, el orfanato ha tratado de mantener una comunicación constante con ellos, tal como ha hecho con todos los niños…

—Los ligados a mortifagos, dirás— interrumpió Draco.

Hermione resopló fastidiada, detestaba ser interrumpida — y aparentemente Lucas esta viviendo junto a su hermano Markus en Dovell, ambos trabajan en el mundo muggle, no hay nada mas al respecto

—Es una historia interesante, pero ¿Y?— preguntó Draco.

—Markus fue compañero de habitación de Jarew, el hermano de Vivian, Lucas, lo fue de Brown, Brown fue el chico que viste en el grupo que engaño al viejo Obelix, el grupo con el que está Brown es el que aparentemente esta recolectando los ingredientes para la poción

— ¿Ya, y como mezcla esto a Vivian?— preguntó Harry a la defensiva,

—En que su hermano esta muy ligado a ellos y los expedientes de todos ellos han desaparecido, la única además de los aurores con acceso es ella.

Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose ligeramente enojado, peor aun, engañado, burlado, ¿en serio Vivian lo había engañado de esa manera?

— ¿Tu y ella tienen algo?— preguntó Draco con algo de asombro, no se imaginaba a Harry como el jefe que se podía aprovechar de su asistente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Yo solo preguntaba— respondió Draco agresivamente.

—Entonces, no podemos seguirla a ella, no sabemos donde vive, pero tenemos a Brown, será un poco más fácil seguirlo por que no puede hacer magia dentro del sitio, una vez fuera…

— ¡Podemos agarrarlo¡— rugió Draco mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con un puño cerrado.

—No lo sé, es un menor de edad…— argumentó Hermione, definitivamente por allí no iban sus planes.

—Precisamente, siéndolo será mas difícil defenderse…— comenzó a argumentar Draco a la vez que extendía una mano hacia Harry, que automáticamente sacó un paquete de cigarros del bolsillo y le dio uno a Draco. Ron arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Conozco menores de edad capaces de lograr muchas cosas, Malfoy

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle a Harry, pero la cerró inmediatamente recordando, en sexto año, con apenas 16 años casi había logrado matar a alguien, sin contar todos los planes anteriores que había hecho.

—Voldemort, su primer crimen lo hizo a los 16 años, sin contar todo lo que tuvo que hacer después para culpar a alguien mas— explicó Harry, no se había querido referir a Draco, claro que no, pero al ver su rostro comprendió que había dicho algo muy poco adecuado. Draco solo asintió y fumó mucho más lento, sin levantar la mirada.

—Brown puede ser, entonces— comentó Hermione rompiendo el silencio,

—Si, es lo mejor Hermione, podemos hacerle hablar, podemos engañarlo, nublarle la memoria, hay miles de opciones— apuntó Harry.

*****0o0*****

_Scorpius caminó junto a Albus por entre los árboles de aquel parque muggle, ya lo conocían bastante bien, era el punto de reunión para sus amigos y los primos y hermanos de Albus durante las vacaciones de verano, ambos iban en silencio, la patética excusa que le había dado Albus para la ausencia de todos los demás no lo había convencido ni por un segundo, era obvio que estaba planeado, que Albus quería estar a solas con él, y aquello hacía que sus manos sudaran y que su corazón latiera con fuerza, se sentía demasiado sonrojado, No había hablado en realidad con Albus en persona desde el incidente en el pasillo, pero solo a los dos días de estar instalando en la mansión, buscando la forma mas adecuada de que la tierra se lo tragara, había llegado la primera carta, de parte de Rose, sobre cosas sin importancia, sobre el retorno a casa, y al final un par de líneas donde le contaba que Albus se había sentido fatal desde lo que pasó en el pasillo, aunque ella no sabia que era lo que había pasado en realidad, (en ese punto Scorpius bufó, incrédulo), Rose le pidió a Scorpius que dejara que Albus le escribiera, y así fue, durante varios días se estuvieron carteando, era como si de pronto nada hubiera sucedido entre ambos, hasta que había llegado la oportunidad de juntarse, en teoría, todo el grupo, sin embargo ahora caminaba junto a él, solos los dos, dando tumbos hasta uno de los escondites entre los árboles que ya se conocían de sobra._

—_Bueno, aquí estamos— dijo de pronto Albus dejándose caer en la hierba, Scorpius iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobre saltó al escucharlo. Tardó un par de segundos en entender que era lo que Albus quería y sentarse junto a él en la hierba, mirando hacia todos lados, evitando la mirada verde de Albus. _

— _¿Y hasta que hora te dejaran quedarte?— preguntó Albus mientras jugueteaba con las faldas de su camiseta. _

—_Pues, no lo sé, mamá y papá llegaran tarde por que papá tiene una cena_

—_Ya…— Albus se sentía ya demasiado nervioso, y sin saber que hacer, por primera vez extrañó la presencia tan entrometida de James, le hubiera encantado que él le dijera como empezar._

_Scorpius tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró completamente quedando frente al perfil de Albus —¿Por qué me has traído aquí, solo los dos?— Eso era lo mejor, de frente y al punto, pensó, Albus giró el rostro tan rápido que por un segundo Scorpius pensó que se podía haber lesionado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas aun._

—_Yo… — se terminó de girar, con las piernas cruzadas delante de Scorpius, su corazón latía con mas fuerza, podía sentir las palmas de su mano empapadas de sudor, y la mirada azul intensa de Scorpius clavada en él. —Necesitaba, es decir, quería decirte algo importante_

—_Dilo entonces— murmuró Scorpius sin desviar la mirada. _

—_Te he extrañado desde que las clases terminaron… pero no de la misma manera que antes…— Scorpius arqueó una ceja preocupado —Me refiero a que te he extrañado mas que los años anteriores y cuando nos vimos por última vez en ese pasillo yo…— Albus pasó la mano sobre su largo cabello oscuro en un tic, que ya Scorpius reconocía, denotaba mucho nerviosismo —Yo lamento haberte besado… ¡No! Espera— se corrigió automáticamente, ante la mirada de Scorpius —No es eso lo que quise decir, no así, lamento haberte besado así…—Scorpius ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra las ganas de reír por las incoherencias de Albus, y también con las ganas de besarlo —Me refiero a que si quería besarte… y yo ¡Merlín!... desde hace tanto que quería besarte pero no para pasar el rato, o como en ese pasillo… por que…— No pudo terminar, las manos de Scorpius se apoyaron en sus piernas tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, mientras miraba abajo sorprendido los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos, tardó milésimas de segundos en reaccionar y contestar el beso, sus labios, tan suaves como los recordaba y los había soñado cada noche desde ese día en el pasillo, se movían lentamente, acariciándolo, tentativamente sacó un poco la lengua y con la punta los delineó, sintió el aliento de Scorpius golpear mas fuerte sobre sus labios antes de separarse._

_Ambos jadeaban, sus mejillas estaban más coloradas que antes, se miraron por un par de segundos. Scorpius fue el primero en hablar, con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo _

—_Yo quería que me besaras en el pasillo, pero luego me sentí mal por que pensé que eras novio de Maiwen_

— _¡No! ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó Albus con bastante fuerza —Él me besó y yo… bueno, si me dejé, pero no éramos novios… no lo somos_

—_Lo sé, ya me lo contó Rose— Scorpius sintió como Albus lo tomaba de la mano _

—_Solo hay una persona a la que quiero para novio…— con mas seguridad Albus acercó su rostro al de Scorpius —solo quiero que tu me beses…— sus labios se pegaron a los de Scorpius una vez mas, pero no lo besó aun — Solo quiero besarte a ti_

*****0o0*****

Se giró buscando una posición mas cómoda. Grave error. El dolor recorrió todo su lado izquierdo, no pudo evitar los gemidos de dolor, se hizo un ovillo, tratando de abrazar todo su adolorido cuerpo con ambos brazos, mientras su mente regresaba al mundo real, registrando cada uno de los dolores que su cuerpo sentía en ese momento, sabía que le habían pegado, y le habían pegado mucho, muy fuerte, mas de lo que jamás le habían pegado. ¿La razón? no la sabía. Recordó vagamente algunas frases sobre como su padre estaba haciendo investigaciones junto a Potter, se debían referir al padre de Albus. ¿Y Albus, a él también le habrían pegado? ¿Habría corrido con mejor suerte?

Cuanto los extrañaba, a sus padres, a Albus, a todos. Se sintió tan solo, abandonado, adolorido, golpeado, humillado, se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir un sollozo, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrir una herida en el labio que al parecer ya estaba casi cerrada, el sabor metálico de la sangre se fue mezclando con el de sus lagrimas, las cuales parecían no querer dejar de salir, su pecho se convulsionó y gruñó nuevamente, esta vez mas fuerte, mientras seguía sollozando, sus brazos se abrazaron mas entorno a sus piernas, sentía un dolor mayor al hacer eso, pero el soltarse de su propio abrazo lo haría sentir peor, lo haría sentir mas solo, mucho mas solo de lo que ya se sentía, encerrado en una celda gris, fría, en un lugar desconocido, lejos de todos. ¿Qué es lo que esperaban para matarlo? ¿Qué es lo que querían? Conocía a su padre, él ya hubiera pagado el rescate si es que lo hubieran pedido, pero no lo había hecho, había estado investigando con el señor Potter, ¿Aquello sería cierto? ¿Estarían ligeramente cerca de encontrarlos? ¿Cuánta esperanza podía tener realmente?

*****0o0*****

— ¡Pagaré el rescate, no importa si quedo en la ruina, Astoria y yo estamos dispuestos, Potter!— rugió Draco con fuerza dentro de la oficina de Harry en el ministerio

—¡Genial, ve y hazlo!, ya te digo que mis fuentes me dicen que al parecer lo tienen un grupo de terroristas franceses, que han estado rondando a familias adineradas o con poder, y los intercambian por favores y mucho dinero, ellos no te lo devolverán, ¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota? Solo van tras el oro

—Pues pueden tener todo lo que quieran de mi, todo el oro de la familia, no importa, estamos hablando de mi hijo

—Y del mío, mis fuentes me dicen también que pronto tendremos una referencia de donde encontrarlos, cuando eso suceda, trataremos de atacar junto con los aurores a la primera oportunidad, no se trata solo de la vida de nuestros hijos, también de desarticular a esa mafia, no podemos prestarnos a sus juegos, y si tu pagas por Scorpius lo estarás haciendo— la voz de Harry sonaba fuerte y autoritaria.

—Pues ese es tu trabajo, no el mío— rugió Draco, pateando la silla que tenía al lado haciendo que ésta cayera al piso, haciendo un ruido estridente —Y yo veré la mejor forma de traer a mi hijo de vuelta— La puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió de golpe y un enfurecido Draco Malfoy cruzó el vestíbulo y pasó de largo por el escritorio de Vivian sin siquiera mirarla, y con los mismos pasos resonando por el pasillo se alejó hasta, supuso Vivian, la salida del ministerio.

—Vivian— resonó la voz de Harry desde el interior de la oficina,

— ¿Señor?— dijo parada en el marco de la puerta, pudo ver que el escritorio de Harry era un revoltijo de pergaminos, la silla que seguramente había tirado Malfoy aun estaba en el piso, y Harry lucía demacrado, con la barba de un par de días.

—No me pases recados, lechuzas, ni dejes entrar a nadie, ¿Esta claro?

—Si, claro que si, señor…— se giró para retornar a su sitio, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y regresó — ¿Señor…?— Harry gruñó en respuesta, aun con los ojos en los pergaminos sobre su escritorio — ¿Ya tiene alguna noticia sobre su hijo?— su tono de voz era bastante preocupado, aunque no por las razones correctas.

—Algunas Vivian, algunas…— Harry levantó la vista, —Pásame los datos de nuestro representante en el ministerio francés

—Si, en seguida señor

*****0o0*****

—La poción esta funcionando a la perfección con Potter— informó Grahan —Estará al borde para cuando sea el tiempo

—Genial, ¿que han hecho con el otro?— preguntó una voz desde la chimenea, aun cubierto con una máscara blanca, todos identificaron la voz como la del jefe, aunque ninguno le había visto la cara nunca.

—Le tenemos en una celda, aun no hemos hecho nada con él— informó esta vez Nott, rogando por que al jefe no se le ocurriera intentar verlo, los demás se habían pasado con la golpiza, pero eso era algo que ya arreglarían mas tarde.

—Me dijeron que Malfoy ha estado investigando con Potter, ¿que saben de eso?

—Según mis fuentes están extraviados, no tienen ni la menor idea de que es lo que pasa, incluso se han peleado, ya no están investigando juntos, así que podemos estar tranquilos— informó Grahan.

—Me gusta la idea de mortificar a un Malfoy…— meditó el jefe. —En 24 horas mas los contactaré para abrir el portal, entonces tendrán que traer al chico Potter, asegúrense de dejar bien sujeto al otro hasta su retorno, tal vez el señor oscuro quiera arreglar cuentas directamente con los Malfoy…

—Si señor, como usted diga— respondió esta vez la voz de Millicent

El jefe les dio una mirada mas a todos y asintió antes de desaparecer de la chimenea, en cuanto lo hizo el grupo se relajó

— ¿Por qué tenían que golpearlo tanto?— preguntó Nott, notoriamente enfadado —Hemos tenido suerte que no decidiera venir el mismo a ver a los críos esos

—Lo siento, es que a Adler se le pasó un poco la mano— justificó Jarew desde una de las esquinas, con una sonrisa que indicaba que no lo sentía para nada.

—Pues debes controlar mejor a tu noviecito— respondió Nott apretando los dientes —O no traerlo más aquí…

—Ya, no es para tanto, el crío esta vivo ¿no?

—Vamos, tenemos que mandarle una lechuza a Draco, al menos aprovecharemos lo que ha hecho Brown

*****0o0*****

Draco apareció en el vestíbulo de la mansión, inmediatamente uno de los elfos apareció con un pequeño plop, —Él señor ha vuelto— chilló la voz mientras tomaba la capa de Draco

— ¿Donde esta la señora?

—Están todos en el salón de visitas principal— informó el elfo.

—¿Todos?— Draco frunció el ceño —Gracias, ya los busco yo— el elfo desapareció y él caminó hasta el salón principal, pudo escuchar el murmullo de varias voces, algunas ya demasiado conocidas para él, y cuando abrió la puerta solo lo confirmó, los chicos Potter, junto con los chicos Weasley, además de los amigos de Scorpius, junto a la comadreja y Granger, ese chico Ted claro, y Astoria, todos hablando, los ojos de Astoria estaban ligeramente hinchados y húmedos, supuso que había estado llorando una vez más.

— ¡Draco!— dijo Astoria reparando en su presencia, inmediatamente todos los demás se pusieron de pie. Draco caminó hacia su ex mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?— preguntó mirándola evaluadoramente.

—Mal… pero gracias por decirles a ellos que me hagan compañía, me están contando un montón de cosas de mi Scor…— su voz se quebró y Draco le pasó una mano por el hombro

—Shh… tranquila, ¿si? Sé que es difícil pedirlo, pero esto ya casi termina, solo falta un poco

La mujer asintió suavemente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, a Hermione no dejó de asombrarle el cariño con el que Malfoy le hablaba a Astoria, sabía que estaban divorciados, pero pese a eso aun se trataban bien, hubiera deseado que entre Harry y Ginny las cosas hubieran sido similares.

—Malfoy— llamó Ron, y Draco volteó a verlos, e hizo un ligero asentimiento

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, te dejamos con los niños— le dijo a Astoria.

—Gracias— murmuró la mujer.

Draco caminó delante de Hermione y Ron hasta su despacho, al igual que les había pasado a Harry y Hermione, Ron reconoció que sus recuerdos de la mansión distaban mucho de lo que ahora era, aunque estuvo tentado a preguntar por las celdas de abajo, a ver si también habían cambiado.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Se lo habrá creído?— preguntó Ron con impaciencia mientras se sentaba en una de las cómodas sillas delante del escritorio de Draco.

—Me parece que si, creo que fuimos muy convincentes…— explicó Draco mientras buscaba alrededor un cigarro, ya demasiado acostumbrado a pedírselos a Harry cada vez que deseaba uno, hasta que por fin recordó que tenía unos cuantos en el cajón para casos en los que se le olvidaba comprar. —Si hay algo que Potter y yo hacemos bien es pelear— Ron hizo un ligero asentimiento dándole la razón.

—Genial, Harry debe aparecer aquí en menos de media hora y podremos seguir con lo planeado— explicó la chica extendiendo unos pergaminos sobre el escritorio —Mientras, creo que debemos repasar el plan

Draco y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez —Creo que ya nos lo sabemos, Granger

—Ya, pero no está de mas el repasarlos, hasta que Harry llegué…

*****0o0*****

Adler Brown se dio una mirada crítica al espejo, estudiando si aquella camiseta nueva que Jarew le había regalado realmente le quedaba acorde, después de unos segundos decidió que si, después de todo no tenía mucho de donde escoger. "No aun", se recordó con regocijo, pensando en lo bueno que sería todo una vez que ese tal Voldemort resurgiera. Pasó un par de veces los dedos entre su corto cabello castaño, tratando de darle un look casual, cuando estuvo completamente satisfecho con su aspecto abrió los cajones para buscar algo, entonces sintió como una mano invisible se cerraba alrededor de su boca y nariz, trató de forcejear pero unas manos mas atraparon sus brazos, lo que sea que estaba tapándole la boca tenía un olor fuerte, penetrante, se removió por unos cuantos segundos mas antes de no poder luchar mas, poco a poco su habitación fue desapareciendo, dejando solo oscuridad alrededor.

—Bien… ahora hay que cargarlo— murmuró Harry lo mas bajo que pudo mientras se desprendía de la capa de invisibilidad, todo el peso del chico lo estaba sosteniendo Ron.

—Dale, apresúrate— gruñó Ron y Harry rápidamente pasó la capa sobre ambos para luego colarse por uno de los lados y tomar el brazo de Brown, les tomó unos cuantos metros coordinar bien los pasos, hasta que lo lograron, salieron al pasillo, ambos, por recomendación de Draco iban descalzos, solo rogaban con no cruzarse con una gran cantidad de chicos, por que entre los tres ya casi ocupaban todo el pasillo.

A una velocidad que a Harry le pareció extremadamente lenta por fin pudieron llegar al primer piso, mirando a ambos lados abrieron las puertas y la brisa fresca de la noche les golpeó el rostro, siguieron avanzando por el jardín, hasta el límite del orfanato, donde Draco y Hermione ya los esperaban con el traslador en mano.

En cuanto los alcanzaron Harry se deshizo de un lado de la capa, y Draco activó el traslador, que los llevaría a aquella parte de la mansión Malfoy por la que Ron se había preguntado horas antes.

*****0o0*****

"_¿Es que acaso si moriré?"_ fue la primera pregunta que surgió en su mente luego de, lo que a él le pareció un gran tiempo de inconciencia, los dolores y espasmos aun estaban allí, pero su mente de pronto se había vuelto más lúcida, aunque incapaz de entender exactamente que podía haber hecho para estar en una situación como esa. _"Si muero no quiero hacerlo sin ver a Scorpius una vez mas, solo una más, por favor_", fue su segundo pensamiento, antes de que un espasmo realmente doloroso le recorriera la espalda. _"Extraño a papá, a James, a Lily, a mamá…_" un quejido que nada tenía que ver con el dolor escapó de su pecho, la última vez que la había visto había discutido con ella, no recordaba haber tenido una plática correcta con ella en meses, siempre estaban discutiendo por el idiota de Manek… ¿Si moría los recordaría en el mas allá? Tenía que, no podía simplemente borrar de su mente a Scorpius, o a sus hermanos, sus amigos, sus padres… a todos ellos, a todos los que quería, eran bastantes, ¿ellos podrían soportar su muerte…?

"_Mi muerte"_, la idea resonó en su cabeza, se sujetó con mas fuerza al piso sintiendo como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas mas a prisa, los párpados se le fueron cerrando solos, y en el fondo lo agradeció, no quería ver mas a todo dar vueltas a su alrededor, no mas…

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar las palabras de su padre, aquella tarde de verano, luego del cuarto curso, cuando por fin había estudiado en la escuela, en la clase de historia con Binns, la guerra con Voldemort, por primera vez en sus cuatro años no se había quedado dormido ni se había aburrido, estaban hablando de su padre y sus tíos, y de su gran heroísmo…

**Flash Back**

—_Binns nos habló hace poco…_

—_El profesor Binns— le corrigió Harry, ambos estaban sentados en el jardín de su casa, solos, Albus había pensado que era el mejor momento para hablar con su padre, después de la clase de Binns tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza y no había querido aclararlas con James, él siempre le estaba tomando el pelo, además le parecía que lo mas correcto era tener esa charla con su padre. _

—_Si, él nos habló de la guerra con ese tal Voldemort_

_Harry sonrió — ¿Sabes que antes nadie podía pronunciar su nombre? le temían_

— _¿A un nombre?— preguntó Albus incrédulo _

—_Si, a un simple nombre— Harry sabía que debía haber tenido esa charla con Albus hace tiempo, antes de que en la escuela le contaran su propia versión de la historia, pero la separación con Ginny lo mantenía tan sumido en sus propios problemas que había postergado demasiado tiempo la charla. —Pero ahora los chicos de tu edad lo dicen sin ningún problema_

—_Yo quería preguntarte… es decir, dijeron que durante la última batalla apareciste como muerto y luego no lo estabas, pero yo no creo que te hayas hecho pasar realmente como muerto… _

_Harry resopló —En realidad, es muy complicado…_

—_Ya, para un crío como yo_

_Harry le sonrió —No, para cualquiera, ni siquiera tu madre entiende bien lo que pasó, prometí no contar mucho al respecto…_

— _¿A quien?_

—_A Albus Dumbledore…_

— _¿El director que comía caramelos de limón?—Albus sabía que había heredado su nombre por él, aunque no sabía mucho mas al respecto. _

_Harry soltó una carcajada —Él no los comía, los regalaba… y si, a él— Harry se pasó la siguiente hora explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y el por que de la guerra, Albus quedó sorprendido y maravillado, mucho mas que en clases cuando su padre le relató la historia, no se imaginaba a sus tíos Ron y Hermione actuando así de valientes junto a su padre, que al ser auror ya lo tenía catalogado entre los mas valientes, aun a sus 15 años. Cuando Harry terminó de relatarle la historia Albus solo tenía una pregunta. _

— _¿Alguna vez te dio miedo morir?_

—_Si— contestó secamente Harry, recordando el encuentro en el bosque prohibido con Voldemort_

— _¿Y que pensabas cuando… tu sabes… cuando estabas cerca de morir?— preguntó, Albus, temeroso de haber cruzado la línea._

—_Pensé en tu madre…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

*****0o0*****

—No tenemos mucho tiempo— urgió Hermione mientras terminaba de aplicar los hechizos de transformación sobre el rostro de Ron.

Harry, que ya estaba transformado, al igual que Hermione, ayudaba ahora a Draco —Lo sé, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarden en notar su ausencia…— un gemido ahogado se escuchó al otro lado de la celda y los cuatro voltearon a ver a Brown, que se removía sobre la silla, ya recobrando el sentido.

—Bien, empecemos— dijo Harry con aire resuelto, los cuatro empuñaron sus varitas en alto y caminaron hacia el chico que ya abría los ojos perezosamente, antes siquiera que pudiera reaccionar Harry apuntó a la sien del chico —Legeremens— el muchacho abrió los ojos como plato, Draco vio como se removía en su asiento, aun sujeto por las cuerdas, tratando de luchar, Harry lucía demasiado concentrado, arrugando la frente, unas gotas de sudor corrieron por sus sienes pero no hizo nada por secarlas.

La cantidad de imágenes que surgieron de la mente del chico fueron apabullantes, lo veía besándose con otro mas, al parecer con el hermano de Vivian, la vio a ella también, junto a Nott, a Millicent. Había escenas de todo tipo, de las mas comunes, cenando o conversando, había una mas que le llamó la atención, la de un túnel, pero era un túnel en construcción, vio a Brown junto con otros chicos mas, bastante jóvenes, haciendo hechizos y moviendo piedras, sentía como el chico empezaba a poner resistencias, intensificó la fuerza del hechizo mientras aparecían alrededor unas paredes grises, gente enmascarada, usaban las mismas máscaras de los mortífagos antiguos, un muchacho tendido en el suelo, apenas tardó un par de segundos en reconocerlo, era Scorpius, la escena de dos tipos de máscaras blancas sujetándolo con fuerza mientras el mismo Brown le daba de golpes hasta dejarlo inconciente, apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza por la rabia y continuó, un traslador, en forma de disco compacto, una luz clara, el sótano, un sótano, de paredes grises, estaban otra vez aquellos, junto con unos cuantos mas que no podía reconocer a primera vista, al parecer habían cerca de 7 u 8 allí, todos luciendo las máscaras blancas otra vez, sentados cerca de una chimenea, una voz que se le hacía ligeramente conocida, pero no sabía de donde, —_el portal se abrirá a la media noche del 25 para 26— _dijo aquella voz, todos aplaudían. En el fondo reconoció una figura, mas alta y corpulenta, casi inconfundible, aun con la máscara puesta. Sintió un pequeño empujón pero continuó, tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba, hurgó mas profundo, la escena de Jeraw besándolo con fuerza contra una de esas grises paredes, puertas oscuras, sonidos extraños alrededor, ¿un motor tal vez? No, una fábrica, estaba ahora seguro. Otra puerta abriéndose la imagen esta vez de Albus, luciendo cansado pero ileso, sentado contra una de las paredes, mirando molesto hacia él, mientras empujaba la bandeja de comida. Aquel recuerdo le hizo perder la concentración, sabía que si querían abrir el portal para la media noche del 26 ya debían haber empezado a administrarle la poción a su hijo, y eso quería decir que cada vez estaba mas cerca entre la línea entre la muerte y la vida… Apenas registro que abandonaba la mente de Brown, una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y evitó que cayera al piso, levantó la vista para ver a un muy consternado Draco, apenas si escuchó el hechizo que Ron lanzó sobre el chico para dejarlo inconciente nuevamente.

— ¿Estas bien, Potter?— preguntó Draco bastante preocupado.

Harry asintió lentamente —tengo algunas ideas, necesito… necesito poner mi mente en orden…— murmuró tratando de estabilizar sus respiraciones, había visto demasiadas cosas, aunque ninguna definitiva, al parecer tenían bien cuidados esos detalles, no le sorprendería que sucedería lo mismo con Vivian, simples peones en todo ese asunto.

—Siéntate— le recomendó Hermione mientras señalaba una de las sillas, Harry ni siquiera era conciente de que la mano de Draco aun lo sostenía, o como lo guiaba hasta dicha silla.

Escuchó como Hermione murmuraba algunos hechizos, sabía que estaba implantando recuerdos en él, para que no los pudiera poner de sobre aviso. Mientras él seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había visto.

—Potter— gruñó Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que lo tenía arrodillado delante de él, mirándolo expectante — ¿Los viste, cierto? A los chicos ¿Los viste?

—Si…

A Draco no le gustó para nada el tono de la respuesta, y su corazón se aceleró más a prisa por el miedo

—Están… están bien, pero no están juntos, los tienen en habitaciones diferentes— Harry sabía que no ganaba nada con asustar a Malfoy, no servía de nada contarle que Brown le había dado una paliza a Scorpius, por pura diversión, según pudo sentir en sus recuerdos, o que dormían en el piso frío de alguna celda mucho mas pequeña que en la que estaban ahora ellos. —Estarán bien…— continuó.

Draco abrió la boca para re preguntar pero Ron lo impidió —A este ya lo tenemos…

—Lo debemos llevar al límite del orfanato— continuó Hermione, mirando hacia el muchacho inconciente y negando con la cabeza, era un niño apenas un año mayor que Albus y Scorpius — ¿Es realmente tan culpable, Harry?

—Está enamorado, y es joven, muy fácil de engañar

—Vaya justificación— bufó Draco e iba a agregar algo mas cuando el ligero sonido de la aparición hizo que todos pegaran un brinco, con las varitas en alto, apuntando al viejo elfo de Draco

—Señor… lamento molestar, Señor, pero…— Se detuvo y sus orejas se agacharon más, los cuatro dejaron de apuntarlo y murmuraron "lo siento" —Hay una lechuza… para usted, en su despacho, es una muy fea…

— ¿Y negra?— preguntó Draco con el corazón en un puño. El elfo simplemente asintió —Bien, ya voy…— el elfo hizo una nueva reverencia y desapareció, Draco miró a los demás preocupado.

—Ve tú, nosotros iremos a dejar a Brown, estaremos aquí en unos minutos— le dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, le urgía saber que era lo que le habían mandado los mortífagos, pero sabía que no disponían de demasiado tiempo para deshacerse de Brown.

Draco asintió y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a su despacho.

*****0o0*****

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?— le preguntó Ron a Harry en un murmullo mientras acomodaban el cuerpo de Brown contra un árbol en el límite del orfanato.

—Al amigo de Malfoy, a Goyle, estoy casi seguro que era su casa y que era su perfil…

—Bueno, podemos entrar a su casa…— razonó Ron, le dio una mirada preocupada a Harry — ¿Qué mas fue lo que viste?

—A los niños, este de aquí— dijo señalando a Brown con rabia —Le dio una paliza a Scorpius por puro placer, pero no se lo digas a Malfoy…

Ron le dio una mala mirada al muchacho y luego negó —Enamorado y fácil de engañar, si claro…

— ¿No pretendías que le dijera la verdad? ¡Lo hubiera querido agarrar a golpes allí mismo…!

—Ya, pero cuando esto acabe, si Malfoy quiere ir a agarrarlo a golpes, yo lo secundaré— murmuró Ron mientras se fijaba en la posición del cuerpo del chico, con un par de hechizos lo tenían ya apoyado sobre el árbol, era importante encontrar la forma de que no se cayera en cuanto recobrara la conciencia, pues sospecharía.

*****0o0*****

Aferró con más fuerza aquel mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, se sentía demasiado frío y áspero, sus dedos acariciaron las gotas de sangre que estaban ya secas sobre el pergamino:

_Malfoy:_

_Tu hijo es mucho más irritante de lo que eras tú a su edad. _

_Te enviamos un recuerdo… es lo último que tendrás o sabrás de él. _

Dejó caer la nota sobre el piso como si de pronto ésta quemara, con el puño cerrado empezó a golpear la pared que tenía enfrente, tenía ira, rabia, aquella nota no podía ser cierta, debía ser una cruel broma, eso era, solo una estúpida y patética broma, pura fanfarronería, golpeó con mas fuerza la pared, apenas registrando los gritos que desgarraban su garganta, sentía como los golpes le destrozaban la piel de los nudillos, pero aun así no había dolor, no habría dolor suficiente para superar al que sentía en ese momento. Sangre. Había sangre, habían lastimado a su pequeño, habían cortado su cabello y de alguna manera lo habían hecho sangrar. Lo habían herido, realmente habían osado herirlo. Retrocedió unos pasos, con la respiración entrecortada, recién notó que aun tenía algo agarrado firmemente en la mano, en cuanto vio que se trataba del mechón de cabello rubio de su hijo lo soltó, sintiendo de pronto nauseas, la parte trasera de sus piernas chocaron con el escritorio, se giró y comenzó a patearlo con furia, escuchando los golpes y el rechinar de la madera. Todos los pergaminos y adornos que habían sobre el cayeron desordenadamente al piso.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía levantó las sillas y las estrelló contra las paredes, hicieron un ruido sordo mientras caían en pedazos por el piso, pero aun así no podían opacar el ruido de su cabeza, la voz de su hijo hablándole, la voz de aquellos hombres diciéndole que era la última vez que la oiría. Siguió estrellando todo lo que había a su paso, todo lo que encontrara, adornos, muebles, libros, nada bastaría, jamás, nada sería suficiente, quería a su pequeño, si, su pequeño, aun era un niño, lo sabía, era su niño. No tenían derecho, claro que no.

—Malfoy…— llamó desde la puerta Harry con tono cauteloso, y mirando alrededor, ni bien habían vuelto un elfo había salido a darles el alcance, asustado por que Malfoy estaba destruyendo la oficina. En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo escucharon el alboroto, por suerte Hermione aplicó un hechizo silenciador alrededor, para que los demás no lo escucharan, pero sea lo que fuera que le estaba pasando a Malfoy, no había mucho tiempo, no ahora que ya casi sabían donde estaban los niños.

—-¡Lárgate!— gruñó Draco mientras le daba la espalda, la furia se iba acrecentando y sus ojos iban bañándose en lágrimas.

—Malfoy… ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó en un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho, dio una mirada alrededor, ya casi no quedaba nada en pie, supuso que el escritorio se había salvado de milagro, sorteó los trozos de cristal, cerámica y madera hasta el centro, tratando de alcanzar a Malfoy.

—Déjame solo— pidió Draco mientras con sus manos volvía a golpear la pared de su despacho, ya no había nada alrededor que pudiera lanzar, pero no importaba, golpear sus manos también servía, cada golpe le producía un ardor en los nudillos, aunque le pareció casi imperceptible en comparación al dolor que tenía en su pecho.

—Malfoy… — llamó nuevamente Harry casi en un susurro mientras con sus manos hacía girar a Draco para verlo a la cara, le sorprendió que no ofreciera resistencia, lucía peor de lo que lo había visto en ese últimos de días, su cabello desordenado, su cara estaba bañada en lagrimas, los ojos rojos y debajo unas grandes ojeras, su piel estaba de color gris, sus manos totalmente bañadas en sangre, aunque estaba seguro que Draco no lo había notado siquiera.

— ¡Que me dejes te he dicho!— pidió con fuerza, como si recién notara que había bajado la guardia, dio un golpe en el pecho a Harry, empujándolo — ¡Vete…!— exigió con fuerza, esta vez su puño llegó hasta el rostro de Harry, dándole de lleno en la mandíbula.

—Joder…— gimió Harry mientras con una mano se acariciaba la mandíbula, no recordaba que Draco pudiera pegar de verdad, un segundo golpe quiso llegar esta vez hacia su pómulo pero lo detuvo a tiempo, sujeto ambas muñecas en alto, una patada en pierna lo hizo agacharse ligeramente, — ¡Ouch!— apretó mas fuerte las manos alrededor de las muñecas —¡Para ya…!— gritó mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de Draco contra la pared, ajustándolo con su propio peso, Draco empezó a retorcerse, tratando de alguna manera de golpearlo, y Harry se ajustó mas a él.

—Suéltame… idiota… déjame…— jadeó Draco por el esfuerzo de tratar de librarse de Harry —Lo he perdido… lo he perdido… — empezó a gritar ya casi histéricamente.

— ¡No!— gritó Harry sobre los gritos de Draco — ¡Lo encontraremos!— las manos de Harry apretaron mas fuerte las muñecas de Draco sobre la pared —A ambos, sanos y salvos…

—No es cierto…— Draco trató de empujar a Harry con su cuerpo — ¡No, yo ya lo he perdido! ¡Lo he perdido!— esta vez su voz se elevó mas aun mientras su cuerpo volvía a retorcerse para librarse del agarre de Harry.

— ¡Basta!— Harry apretó las caderas contra las de Draco, tratando de frenar el movimiento de sus piernas de alguna manera.

—Maldito imbécil, todo es tu culpa… tu dijiste que los encontraríamos— bramó Draco su voz sonaba a cada instante mas desgarradora, perdida.

— ¡Y lo haremos, debes calmarte para hacerlo!

—No me importa, no me importa— empezó a repetir mientras movía sus brazos tratando de soltarse —Está… él está…— jadeó. Aun en su desesperación no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—No, no lo está, ¡joder reacciona!— Harry deseó tener una mano adicional para poder darle un buen golpe a Draco y calmarlo. Tanteó con sus manos si con una bastaría para sujetar ambas muñecas, pero sabía que lo más probable es que se soltaría y se seguiría lastimando.

—Te odio… todo es tu culpa— Draco lanzó el rostro hacia delante, tratando de darle un cabezazo, pero las lágrimas nublándole la vista y la rabia reducían su efectividad y Harry lo pudo esquivar fácilmente —De tu familia…— Un intento de patada — ¡De tu hijo!

Harry se hartó, soltó las manos de Draco y antes de darle siquiera la opción a reaccionar le lanzó una bofetada que resonó en todo el salón, Draco cerró la boca de golpe y se llevó la mano a la cara, mirando a Harry con atención, sorprendido, tal vez herido —Lo siento…— murmuró Harry menos envalentonado ahora —Yo… es decir tu…

Draco estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, aun mucho tiempo después, cuando lo pensaba con la cabeza fría y con calma, no era capaz de explicar que fue lo que paso allí, por que o como fue que lo hizo, de pronto sus manos sujetaron el rostro de Harry y lo jalaron con fuerza, su boca sobre la de él, imponiéndose, aun con los ojos abiertos, pudo notar el asombro en los verdes, eso no lo detuvo, mordió, lamió e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, sus dientes chocaron un par de veces, pero aun así no paró la exploración, sintió las manos de Harry aferrarse a sus brazos, apretándolos, sus manos aferraron con mas fuerza el rostro de Harry, tal vez lo estaba lastimando, pero eso no era importante ahora, siguió haciendo todo con mas fuerza hasta que logró arrancarle un gemido, su boca y sus dientes se deslizaron de los labios de Harry hacia la mandíbula, mordió con fuerza, con rabia…

—Malfoy… ¿que estas…?— quiso preguntar Harry, recién reaccionando por haber correspondido a aquel beso, pero se detuvo cuando una mordida demasiado fuerte fue secundada por una lengua que lamió su cuello, tiró la cabeza a un lado, sintiéndose de pronto mas excitado de lo que se había sentido en los últimos años, las manos de Draco bajaron por sus brazos acariciándolo, arañándolo, con demasiada ansiedad, —Espera… estás mal— murmuró tratando de reprimir los gemidos por las mordidas que Draco daba ahora sobre su clavícula, ¿en que momento las manos de Draco se colaron por la camiseta? —Basta— gruñó y luego le dio una mirada preocupada a la puerta, levantó la mano y susurro un hechizo para sellarla, ese fue el momento en que el Draco aprovechó para que sus manos llegaran hasta el cierre del pantalón, lo bajó con bastante prisa —Malfoy… joder para… para…— gruñó mientras Draco acariciaba con sus largos dedos su miembro cada vez mas excitado bajo la tela del bóxer. Sabía que debía detenerlo, era evidente que Draco no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ¡pero joder!, esas caricias, esos dientes, esa lengua... Negó con la cabeza y tomó aire dejando que fuera su cerebro quien reaccionara y no su cuerpo. La pregunta de cómo es que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera ante otro hombre cruzó por su mente solo un instante, pero fue alejada rápidamente, en busca de una solución a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Draco no quería escuchar, quería que todas las voces de su cabeza se detuvieran, que todo se acabara, que cualquier otra cosa llene su mente, en lugar de aquel horrible agujero que significaba la ausencia de Scorpius, dio una mordida mas al cuello de Harry y sus manos dejaron de acariciar el miembro erecto y subieron hacia el botón, ansiando deshacerse de todo lo que se interponía en su camino, y entonces fue que sintió las manos de Harry cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas y luego algo que lo hizo caer, parpadeó confuso dándose cuenta que era lo que había pasado, Harry lo había sujetado con bastante fuerza y lo había empujado al piso.

—Lo siento…— murmuró viendo el rostro desencajado de Draco, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, tratando de acomodar su ropa en el proceso —lo siento mucho— siguió hablando mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco, estaba rígido y se intentó soltar, forcejeando un poco con los hombros y brazos, —Así no pasara… así no lo arreglaremos…— siguió hablando con voz mas calmada y pausada.

Draco sentía las palabras como una clara revelación, quiso empujar con mas fuerza a Harry, mandarlo lejos junto con todo lo que ahora carecía de sentido sin su hijo, pero Harry lo presionó con mas fuerza aun, murmurando palabras que a veces no entendía. Sintió como la ira se iba desplazando, dejándole una triste sensación de vacío, y las lágrimas cayeron con mas fuerza aun, sus brazos y manos dejaron de empujar y jalaron mas a Harry, el calor de su cuerpo, su olor, sus brazos, de alguna manera los necesitaba cerca, eran como una tabla en medio del océano para un naufrago —Mi hijo, ellos dicen…— sus lágrimas ahogaron las palabras, sintió la mano de Harry acariciándole el cabello

—No es cierto… él esta bien…

Draco negó con la cabeza, —La nota… su cabello…— hipó entre las lágrimas — ¡su sangre!— chilló recordando eso último y sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza la tela de la camisa de Harry.

—Calma… calma… así no lo ayudaremos. Además ¿recuerdas? tenemos que ir por ellos para castigarlos por habernos ocultado su noviazgo— sus manos se deslizaron por el cabello una vez mas, se sentía suave, bastante suave, su otro brazo se encargaba de mantener el cuerpo de Draco pegado a él, por lo menos hasta que se calmara.

Draco sonrió ligeramente por el comentario y trató de contestar pero su llanto se lo hacía imposible, de pronto se encontró balbuceando incoherencias, incapaz de calmarse, levantó el rostro y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Harry, estaba sin gafas, y se le veía demasiado diferente, levantó una mano y acarició la barbilla donde tenía una marca roja, Harry le miraba extrañamente, y antes de que pudiera disculparse por lo que había hecho sintió como uno de los dedos de Harry se presionaba contra su sien, miró confuso mientras todo a su alrededor se iba disolviendo.

Harry esperó un rato mas, con Malfoy dormido entre sus brazos, todo su cuerpo estaba ahora relajado y respiraba con normalidad y tranquilidad, definitivamente había sido buena idea lanzarle aquel hechizo, necesitaba descansar, eso era algo definitivo, trató de no pensar en lo que había pasado antes, en Malfoy besándolo, mordiéndolo, acariciándolo, y él mismo reaccionando, —_después—, _se dijo —_después lo pensaré—, _dio una mirada alrededor todo estaba destrozado, sería complicado encontrar cualquier cosa allí, sabía que sus gafas habían volado con el primer golpe, así que debían andar cerca, la nota sería un poco mas difícil, Draco había dicho sangre, que la nota tenía sangre, eso era bueno, era genial. Era cruel, pero a la vez importante, un gran error de parte de los motífagos, un error más.

—Accio Varita— murmuró quedamente mientras miraba con atención alrededor, la varita voló a su mano, sentía la respiración pausada de Draco, por lo que sabía que no se había despertado aun, y por el hechizo sabía que no lo haría en unas cuantas horas más, sin embargo aun así trató de hacer el menor alboroto posible. —Reparo— apuntó hacia unas patas y un par de sillas aparecieron, sopesó que aquello le sería suficiente y agitó la varita una vez mas, el par de sillas se unió y se convirtió en un sofá largo, tomó aire y se puso de pie, jalando el cuerpo de Draco hasta el sofá, lo recostó despacio, y buscó por la habitación cualquier cosa que pudiera transformar en una manta, encontró un par de adornos rotos, y una manta de colores cubrió a Draco, le dio una mirada mas y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por el cabello rubio otra vez, suspiró pensando en lo duro que debía haber sido para Draco todo después de la guerra, y ahora su hijo.

Se pasó unos minutos mas buscando la nota, cuando por fin la encontró apagó las antorchas que iluminaban el despacho, le dio una última mirada a Draco, que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro y salió.

*****0o0*****

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y no era capaz de mover un solo músculo, pero aun así era capaz de oír. Silencio. Solo silencio. Ni un ruido, ni un murmullo, nada, absolutamente nada, se sentía aliviado, al menos no volverían para golpearlo. ¿Por qué le habían golpeado? No le importaba ya, solo esperaba que no volvieran, no pronto al menos, si es que decidían hacerlo esperaba que fuera cuando estuviera mas repuesto, aunque por como se sentía, suponía que tardaría mucho tiempo en reponerse.

Su mente voló hacia Albus nuevamente, cuando solo estaba encerrado allí se podía sentir de alguna manera seguro de que Albus corriera igual suerte, pero ahora que había sido tratado de esa manera, ¿Qué era lo que le podía haber pasado a Albus? Las palabras de uno de sus captores el primer día de encierro resonaron en su mente nuevamente _"¿Vivo?... Si por ahora lo está" _¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde eso?, él podía jurar que meses, incluso años, su corazón latió con fuerza al formarse la idea de un Albus ya no vivo, de un Albus asesinado por esos tipos. Lamentó que lo que fueran que hacían para mantenerlo inconciente no funcionara ahora, que lo tuvieran despierto, con todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, con todos los dolores que tenía en el cuerpo.

—_No— _pensó con resolución _—No debo pensar en eso, no debo imaginar esas cosas— _tomó una bocanada de aire y el dolor en sus costillas se intensificó, sin embargo no se dejó vencer — Para preparar el Filtro de los Muertos se necesita asfófelo y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas— un estremecimiento llenó su pecho y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro frío a su paso, pero no le importó, trató de llevar su mente lejos de todo eso, lejos de cualquier miedo, del encierro y la incertidumbre —Esta poción provoca a alguien caer en un profundo sueño.— un quejido escapó de sus labios mientras su mente buscaba la siguiente poción que habían visto en el año, para mantener su mente ocupada en eso, solo en eso y en ninguna otra preocupación o en la cruel realidad, sin embargo los latidos de su corazón no se calmaron.

*****0o0*****

—Malditos bastardos…— murmuró Ron entrecerrando los ojos y pasándole la nota nuevamente a Harry.

—Calma Ron— pidió Hermione mientras removía pergaminos y carpetas.

—Pero amor, son unos desgraciados, ¿no te das cuenta?

—Me doy perfecta cuenta, gracias— dijo ella en tono seco, luego miró a Harry, se veía mucho mas cansado y derrotado — ¿Cuánto tiempo mas dormirá?

—Hasta el amanecer, supongo, ya no falta mucho después de todo

—Bien, creo que debemos hacer dos grupos— dijo ella, esperando que Harry tomara la posta de dar las órdenes, Harry parpadeó un poco y la miró fijamente.

—No somos suficientes para hacer dos grupos, y en realidad necesitamos tres— apuntó, su rostro había cambiado, iría por su hijo, y por Scorpius, y mejor que esos pseudos mortífagos estuvieran preparados, por que les haría pagar cada minuto y cada rasguño de los dos niños encerrados.

—Podemos llamar al ED y a la orden…— propuso Ron —Nadie sabe aun del secuestro de los chicos, solo los aurores, aunque no estoy seguro que ellos nos puedan ayudar…

—Los podemos usar de contingencia, puedo llamarlos en el momento preciso… — sopesó Harry, —Pero aun así, primero necesitamos entrar y un plan, nosotros tres no podremos solos…

—El ED y la orden estarían encantados— continuó Ron.

—Tal vez Ron tiene razón…

—Gracias por la confianza, mujer— resopló Ron hacia Hermione, que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, hay que contactarlos, que los chicos y Astoria se queden aquí, tal vez tu madre— dijo ahora hacia Ron —Pueda ir con Ginny y asegurarse de que este bien, solo por el momento

—Bien, manos a la obra entonces— resolvió Hermione escribiendo en uno de los pergaminos y luego copiando el contenido, con ayuda de su varita en un grupo más.

—Los encontraremos, amigo, ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien— dijo Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Harry solo hizo un asentimiento, pensando que tenía que ser así, que Ron tenía que tener razón.

*****0o0*****

**Bien… ¿ya lo adivinan? El siguiente capítulo: ¡Rescate!**

**Y ahora un pequeño avance de lo que vendrá la próxima semana:**

—_Ya esta en la fase de alucinaciones…— informó Jarew a Nott y Grahan que estaban sentados en el pequeño salón previo a las celdas de Albus y Scorpius _

—_No queremos que se nos vaya muy rápido…— advirtió Nott mientras leía un libro. _

—_No creo que lo haga… los efectos irán aumentando de acuerdo a lo planeado y estará en todo su apogeo para esta noche_

—_Genial…— dijo Grahan con una sonrisa — ¿Y el otro?_

_Jarew se encogió de hombros —creo que aun no despierta_

_Nott levantó la vista preocupado — ¿Has revisado que este vivo?— Jarew le dio una mirada culpable y luego se volvió a colocar la máscara para entrar a la celda de Scorpius… _

Bien y ahora un poco de publicidad:

La página de inefable: drarry .com. ar ha vuelto a abrirse, y tiene muchísimas cosas interesantes, además de un par de novedades, como el Drarry award 2008, así es, una premiación a lo mejorcito del 2008, hay muchas categorías y pueden entrar y dejar sus nominaciones y votos… ¡Estoy segura que les encantará! Además de todo lo que pueden encontrar allí.

A otra cosa mariposa… ¿Ya leíste "Pastillita de jabón, como quisiera ser tu"? Si no lo has hecho, ¿Qué esperas? Es un fic de solo tres partes, que ya está completo, escrito por una servidora, dedicado a una amiga muy especial, entren y comenten, que ya saben que eso ¡me encanta!

Luego de este despliegue de publicidad, me despido hasta la semana siguiente…

Un abrazo y que tengan un lindo día

Pao

¡Viva el Slash!


	6. Chapter 6: 25 DE JUNIO

Buenos días a todos ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya con los preparativos para navidad? sé que muchos de ustedes está ya de vacaciones por la escuela o la universidad (¿Debo decirles cuanto los envidio?)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

**Y bueno, sin más, los dejo para que puedan leer… ¡hoy toca rescate! *Pao da saltitos de alegría***

**CAPITULO 6: **

**"25 DE JUNIO"**

—_Vamos Draco, no es necesario que hagas eso…— dijo la voz de Narcisa desde la puerta, Draco giró para ver a su madre mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios. —Los elfos o una nana lo pueden hacer…_

—_Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de girarse nuevamente para ver a su hijo, era tan pequeño, que al principio le daba tanto miedo siquiera tocarlo, parecía una perfecta y pequeña pieza que se podía echar a perder con facilidad, sin embargo, dos semanas de entrenamientos y ya era capaz de cambiarle el pañal sin salir mojado, manchado o vomitado en el camino, o al menos eso esperaba. —A ver Scorpius, ahora vas a ser un buen Malfoy y te portaras correctamente— dijo mientras lo levantaba un poco de las piernas para poner el nuevo pañal debajo del niño que lo miraba con sus ojos azules atentamente —Nada de hacer tus cosas apestosas hasta que cierre esto ¿de acuerdo?— tomó el frasco de talco y esparció un poco, para luego cerrar al fin el pañal, casi inconcientemente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio —Muy bien, así se hace— dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo levantaba en brazos con bastante cuidado y se giraba para enseñárselo a Narcisa. — ¿Ves? ¡Ya soy todo un experto!_

_Narcisa sonrió mas aun —Si, todo un experto, todo un padre, y un hombre— suspiró y avanzó hasta Draco para darle una mirada más crítica al niño —Es tan bello como cuando tu naciste_

—_Es la cosa mas perfecta que he visto en mi vida— Draco no podía despegar la mirada de su hijo, si alguna vez se había preguntado realmente que era amar a alguien, esa duda había quedado resuelta la primera vez que lo había visto, la primera vez que esos deditos se habían sujetado con fuerza a uno de sus dedos —Es lo mejor que puede haberme pasado en la vida— dijo finalmente hacia su madre con orgullo. _

*****0o0*****

Draco abrió los ojos por un instante y los volvió a cerrar, girándose un poco para arroparse mas, hacía frío, era verano, pero aun sentía frío, estiró un poco las piernas, y entonces chocó con algo, contra el respaldo de algo, —¡Claro!— se dijo al instante, —ésta no es mi cama…— Algo se activó en su mente y en un salto se puso de pie, una leve punzada en la sien lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, pero no cayó al piso, con uno de sus dedos presionó su sien, y los recuerdos fueron mas claros, Potter presionando sus dedos en ese mismo punto antes que todo se volviera oscuro. Dio una mirada alrededor, el despacho seguía destruido, tal como la noche anterior. La noche anterior, Scorpius, un amargor subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, buscó por todos lados su varita, hasta que al fin la encontró sobre el escritorio, no recordaba haberla dejado allí, lo mas probable es que Potter lo hubiera echo antes de irse. ¿Irse?

—Oh joder…— murmuró en voz alta, ¿Dónde estaba Potter? ¿Realmente se había ido? Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, seguir con la búsqueda de Scorpius.

*****0o0*****

— ¡Lo tenemos!— dijo Luna instantes después de aparecerse en el despacho de Hermione junto a Dennis Creevey, —Fue muy simple— entregó el plano enrollado a Harry.

—Si, se lo creyeron— dijo Dennis con alegría mientras buscaba con la mirada donde sentarse.

—Gracias…— respondió Harry mientras lo abría y extendía —¿Ven es hacia este lado donde te digo que es muy probable que este el sótano— dijo hacia Ron y Bill mientras los tres estudiaban el mapa muggle que habían conseguido Luna y Dennis y lo comparaban con el mágico que ya Hermione le había dado antes.

— ¿Pero y si es hacia este otro lado?— aportó Bill señalando el otro lado.

—No lo creo… esta la calle…

Otro sonido de aparición los hizo girar, esta vez Hermione venía sola —Bien, lo he averiguado, como pensaba, es a 15 metros bajo tierra que el hechizo de detección de magia deja de funcionar

Harry apretó los labios y volvió a mirar el mapa, hacia un lado la calle, hacia el otro los bajos de toda la hilera de fábricas. —Lo que escuché en la mente de Brown era el sonido de máquinas, lo más probable es que sea hacia las fábricas— murmuró más para si, que para los demás.

—En la calle ya no se escucha el sonido de las máquinas— argumentó George, que había estado minutos antes allí, tratando de identificar sonidos.

—Pero si el de los camiones— continuó Hermione. — ¿Crees que hayas podido confundirlos?— le preguntó a Harry. El negó con la cabeza.

—No, cuando Malfoy y yo estuvimos en esa casa escuché a varios camiones, era diferente, mas estridentes… no, definitivamente, fábrica

—Aun no puedo creer que el hijo de Malfoy también fuera secuestrado— murmuró Dennis, hacia George.

—Ni que lo digas…— afirmó George, no todos habían sido informados de que al parecer Al había estado con el chico Malfoy y por eso se lo habían llevado, solo que también había sido secuestrado por el mismo grupo y que lo ayudarían por que estaba en el mismo sitio que Al.

— ¿A que hora llegarán Neville y Hannah?— preguntó Luna mirando la escena con total desinterés.

—Una hora más o menos— ratificó Ron.

—En todo caso podemos ir adelantando toda la explicación del plan, mientras llegan los demás, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo— informó Hermione hacia el pequeño grupo, todos asintieron.

*****0o0*****

—_Hey, Potter— llamó desde el fondo del pasillo y corriendo para alcanzarlo, se había pasado toda la tarde siguiéndolo hasta que por fin lo había podido encontrar a solas. _

_James giró rápidamente y miró extrañado a Scorpius que ya le daba el alcance — ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?— preguntó a la defensiva. _

—_Hablar contigo_

—_Escucho— respondió James cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada de superioridad. _

_Scorpius tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y habló con voz segura — ¿Sabes lo que significa prejuicio?_

_James le dio una mirada confusa, no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar. _

—_Según el diccionario es la acción de prejuzgar, es decir juzgar algo antes de tener de ello cabal conocimiento— dijo mirando fijamente a James. _

—_No te sigo…_

—_Eso es lo que tu estas haciendo conmigo… no me conoces, no sabes absolutamente nada de mi, salvo que mi padre es Draco Malfoy, y eso es suficiente para ti, como para catalogarme de persona no grata— acusó Scorpius. _

—_Malfoy, no tengo por que escuchar…_

—_-Si, si tienes por que soy amigo de Albus, y le lastima lo que haces, y me lastima a mi, no eres justo, no has intercambiado siquiera una sola palabra conmigo antes de decirle que no le convengo como amigo_

_James no respondió se lo quedó mirando, asombrado de la forma de hablar de ese chico, de la seguridad para defenderse._

_Scorpius sabía que había logrado el efecto deseado, y sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un pergamino doblado y se lo extendió a James —Es para ti, no es ninguna trampa— aclaró con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. _

_James extendió la mano y tomó el pergamino, en cuanto lo hizo Scorpius sonrió y se dio la vuelta —Hasta luego, James— dijo en voz alta, alejándose por el pasillo que había llegado. James no contestó miró el pergamino un par de segundos antes de desdoblarlo, estaba escrito con letra muy redonda, en tinta azul:_

"_Hola, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, mi color favorito es el azul, algunos lo consideran un color demasiado triste, pero a mi me encanta por que me recuerda al cielo de verano, a las tardes en que mi padre y yo solemos volar en escoba por los jardines de casa… generalmente lo hacemos a escondidas de mi madre, ella es muy protectora y…" _

_James interrumpió su lectura para darle una mirada al pasillo ya desierto y sonrió, ese chico era mucho mas terco y además listo de lo que imaginaba, la voz de Scorpius resonó en su cabeza, "Eso es por que eres un prejuicioso" y lamentablemente tuvo que admitir que tal vez si tenía razón, bajó la mirada a seguir leyendo todo lo que Scorpius había escrito, contándole la manera como su padre y él se escapaban de su madre, Astoria, a volar cuando tenía ocho años, la forma como se llevaba con ellos, la forma como se llevaba con sus compañeros de casa, las veces que lo habían molestado los de otras casas, sobre todo los Gryffindors, como le encantaba las clases de DCAO, estaba escrito todo, incluso que amaba el chocolate, pero que odiaba las fresas. _

_James se quedó mucho más rato en ese pasillo, leyendo y re leyendo el pergamino, desde ese día ambos fueron amigos. _

*****0o0*****

Albus abrió los ojos, delante suyo las paredes grises no se movían mas, dio un suspiro de alivio, de pronto sintió un gran calor recorriéndole el cuerpo —No…— gimió —Otra vez no— recordando los horribles mareos que había sentido durante quien sabe ya cuanto tiempo. Delante suyo sentado con las piernas cruzadas apareció de pronto Scorpius, lo miraba de una manera extraña ——Oh, Scorpius…— murmuró tratando de moverse, pero le fue imposible. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo hasta el último centímetro —Scorpius…— repitió evitando parpadear por si la aparición de su novio desaparecía

—Albus— dijo finalmente la voz de Scorpius —Hola— Scorpius acomodó mejor la espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en la fiesta de los padres de Jespersen?

Albus arqueó una ceja, sentía ya el sudor corriendo por su frente y una gran sorpresa por la conversación, sin embargo decidió participar. —Si, fue un golpe de suerte encontrarnos todos…

—Apuesto a que te sientes peor que esa noche…

—Esa noche…— Albus tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante por un fuerte espasmo de dolor en las piernas, cuando los abrió de nuevo lo hizo con temor, pensando en que la compañía de Scorpius había desaparecido, pero no era así, solo se había cambiado de lugar, ahora estaba sentado mas cerca de él, abrazándose las rodillas y la cara recostada sobre ellas, mirándolo fijamente. —Es la noche en que nos robamos el Whisky de fuego— recordó de pronto.

—Si… Jacke, Eve, Rose tu y yo…— la mirada de Scorpius parecía de añoranza —Fue una suerte que James nos encontrara y nos aplicara esos hechizos antes que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta

Albus tensó las mandíbulas un segundo —Creo que… creo que estaba molesto por que no le habíamos invitado

—Esto se siente peor que aquella vez, ¿verdad?— dijo con voz suave.

—Si… pero esta bien— Albus resopló tratando de calmar el calor cada vez mas fuerte —Ya casi estoy acostumbrado…

—No te creo— replicó Scorpius en un tono habitual para Albus, el mismo tono que usaba para molestarlo. Trató de sonreír en respuesta, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido.

—Pensé que nos encontrarían a tiempo…— dijo Scorpius con un suspiro —Ya sabes, tu padre el gran auror— dijo con tono de burla. Albus le dio una mirada extraña, pensando que esa no era una forma normal de hablar de Scorpius

Albus estiró un brazo con extremada lentitud, no tenía ya fuerzas, y le costaba un gran trabajo hacerlo, su mano llegó hasta la pierna de Scorpius, y por un segundo estuvo seguro que lo había tocado pero luego su mano cayó hasta el frío, solitario, mugriento y gris piso. —Vuelve…— murmuró, ya no le importaba que se burlara de su padre, o que ese Scorpius no fuera real, cualquier compañía le haría bien, se sentía demasiado solo y demasiado enfermo…

*****0o0*****

—Ya esta en la fase de alucinaciones…— informó Jarew a Nott y Grahan que estaban sentados en el pequeño salón previo a las celdas de Albus y Scorpius

—No queremos que se nos vaya muy rápido…— advirtió Nott mientras leía un libro.

—No creo que lo haga… los efectos irán aumentando de acuerdo a lo planeado y estará en todo su apogeo para esta noche

—Genial…— dijo Grahan con una sonrisa — ¿Y el otro?

Jarew se encogió de hombros, —creo que aun no despierta

Nott levantó la vista preocupado — ¿Has revisado que este vivo?— Jarew le dio una mirada culpable y luego se volvió a colocar la máscara para entrar a la celda de Scorpius.

Grahan negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver a Nott — ¿De cuantos de ellos nos desharemos una vez este el Señor Oscuro aquí?— lo dijo con los dientes apretados en un muy suave murmullo.

—Por lo menos de los Kwesi y de Brown, me parecen muy tontos…

—Y serán los primeros en ser incriminados...— aportó Grahan pensativamente.

El ruido de la celda abriéndose de nuevo los hizo girar, Jarew se sacaba la máscara, lucía aliviado —Si respira…

Nott puso los ojos en blanco, harto de tener que trabajar con ese grupo. —Ve por Goyle, dile que ya es hora que baje para ayudarte a alimentar a Malfoy, y darle más poción a Potter

Jarew no se vio muy feliz pero no rechistó y subió las largas escaleras hacia el piso de Goyle.

*****0o0*****

Draco apareció en el salón de visitas de Weasley, se alegró de que el escudo de protección de los Weasley lo dejara pasar, seguro debido a que ya había estado allí antes, miró alrededor y le sorprendió que todo estuviera tan vacío, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta que conocía como el despacho de Hermione y sin pararse a tocar siquiera la abrió en el momento en que Potter hablaba, interrumpiéndolo — ¡Potter! Te dije claramente que…— se detuvo de golpe, no estaban solo los de siempre, había muchos más magos y brujas allí, y lo miraban entre curiosos y enfadados.

— ¡Malfoy! — dijo Luna poniéndose de pie para hacerle un gesto de saludo antes de volver a sentarse. Draco apenas hizo una mueca en respuesta y miró a Potter, sintiéndose mas incomodo que en la mañana, cuando había recordado todo lo pasado la noche anterior.

—Bueno, ahora si creo que estamos todos— dijo Harry señalándole a Malfoy una silla desocupada al lado derecho y evitando por todos los medios mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sabía que estaría enfadado por haberlo hechizado para que durmiera, y quizá también por "lo otro" (como había decidido llamar a aquel incidente).

— ¿De que me he perdido?— preguntó hacia Hermione evitando el contacto con Potter.

—Oh… te tengo una buena noticia— le murmuró Hermione, Harry detuvo sus explicaciones para dejar que Hermione le explicara a Draco lo que habían descubierto

— ¿Qué es?

—Hicimos un hechizo de comprobación con el pergamino que te mandaron anoche… ya sabes con la sangre— dijo haciendo una mueca —y sabemos que Scorpius si está aun vivo

Draco estuvo muy tentado a abrazar y besar a Hermione, aquella definitivamente era la mejor noticia que le pudieron dar en su vida —Vivo…

—Si, vivo, Malfoy— replicó Harry mientras el resto de los presentes los observaban en silencio, Draco lo miró un instante y asintió

—Eso es…— se giró hacia Hermione y sonrió —Gracias

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y Ron se aclaró la garganta un poco

—Entonces Harry… nos estabas explicando lo que haríamos

—Si, cierto— afirmó Harry, y aunque Draco quiso dirigirse hacia él nuevamente aun se sentía algo cohibido y fuera de lugar así que solo se acercó un poco mas a Hermione y murmuró

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo todos aquí?

—Pues…— la puerta se abrió nuevamente, esta vez era Ginny, que entraba molesta, hubieron varios saludos entre los que estaban allí y más de una mirada preocupada mientras ella apenas hacía un asentimiento y alcanzaba a Harry. Draco miró con atención la imagen, se notaba la incomodidad de Potter y la forma como la Weasley dominaba la situación, ambos hablaban en susurros,

—No tienes ningún derecho— dijo Ginny en voz mas alta, el pequeño murmullo de conversaciones que se estaba haciendo entre los demás cesó de pronto.

—Hablemos afuera— dijo finalmente Harry mientras la tomaba de un brazo para dirigirla, pero ella hizo un movimiento fastidiado y se soltó de Harry.

—No se llevan para nada ¿eh?— dijo hacia Hermione, que solo negó con la cabeza, Ron miró un par de segundos a Draco y luego hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Ginny y Harry.

— ¿Pero que piensan…?— dijo molesto —No debemos perder el tiempo— exclamó poniéndose de pie para salir, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Déjalos solos, Ronald— Ron entrecerró los ojos pero asintió y Draco los miró pensando que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hermione llamándolo de esa manera

—Y bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o no, Granger? ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?— agregó al ver la mirada de confusión en la chica.

*****0o0*****

—No iras sin mi— dijo agitada Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo

—Ginny, entiende, no es el momento, en serio, estamos apurados, ¿Por qué no te quedas con los niños?— preguntó Harry mientras mentalmente trataba de calcular cuanto tiempo estaban perdiendo ya. —Ellos te necesitan más

—Por que ellos no quieren estar conmigo— dijo ella con fastidio.

—Por que no les gusta la casa de _Manek_— OK, pronunciar el nombre costaba, y costaba horrores, pensó Harry, aunque no tanto como antes.

— ¡Por que tu los has puesto en mi contra!—

Harry tomó aire, bien sabía que no era el momento para tener esa discusión, pero no estaba de humor para mas caprichos, había aguantado ya demasiado de ella, y había llegado a su límite, no entendía en que momento las cosas se quebraron entre ellos y tal vez no lo averiguaría nunca, tal vez ya no valía la pena preguntárselo siquiera, pero si sabía que era la oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro, de una vez por todas —Yo no he puesto a nadie en tu contra, desde que esto pasó no he hecho otra cosa que buscar la forma en que los niños lo acepten y estén felices, y aguantar todos tus desplantes e ínfulas de superioridad— su tono de voz iba en aumento poco a poco, sintiendo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de librarse de todo lo que tenía dentro.

—Yo no…— empezó Ginny.

—Tu si— replicó Harry — ¿Ahora quieres ayudar?— preguntó — ¿Ahora ya te quieres ocupar de ellos? — Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad pero no contestó —No tenías cara para decirles que te casabas, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de enfrentarlos cuando te fuiste, siempre me dejaste todo a mi, y pese a eso yo traté de que ellos no se enfadaran contigo, ellos vieron como dejabas todo de lado para irte con ese hombre y como me dejabas todo a mi…

—Harry…— murmuró ella, su rostro estaba empezando a sonrojarse

—Así que como soy yo él que tiene que lidiar con ellos y con todo lo que les causa tus acciones, también soy él adecuado para decirte que harás y que no harás con respecto a Albus— Harry seguía hablando con voz firme, sin detenerse pese a que Ginny abría la boca una y otra vez para replicar —Ve con Astoria y los niños, están en la mansión de Malfoy, están viendo de tener todo listo para el momento que saquemos a los niños… incluso hay un grupo de mendimagos que ha traído la madre de Scorpius…

— ¿A la mansión Malfoy?— replicó casi con asco Ginny. — ¡No dejaré a mi hijo en un sitio así!

—Pues James y Lily están muy cómodos allí, junto con sus amigos y primos, haciéndole compañía a la madre de Scorpius, que por cierto es el novio de Al

Ginny entrecerró los ojos —Eso es una barbaridad… estoy segura que todo es un gran error, ya te he dicho que investigues a Malfoy, él tiene algo que ver… Incluso ese mocoso puede estar metido en el asunto.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello con impaciencia —Pasamos de esa etapa de la investigación hace días, Ginny, hazme caso, o…— se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero en ese momento salían Ron, Hermione, y por supuesto también Malfoy —Haz lo que quieras pero no me quites el tiempo— terminó de hablar Harry con mirada fiera.

—Potter, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo— informó Draco mientras su mirada, aun sin saber por que, se enfrentaba a la de Ginny.

—Incluso él irá— replicó ella fastidiada,

Draco abrió la boca para contestar pero Ron se le adelantó —Ginny, ¿no crees que te estas portando inmaduramente? Nos estas retrasando

—Yo quiero ir por mi hijo— replicó ella.

—Ginny, ve con Astoria, allí espéranos a que volvamos— pidió Hermione.

—No… _ese_ irá, ¿por que yo no?— dijo ella apuntando a Draco.

—"_Ese" _tiene un nombre— replicó con voz fría y mirada de superioridad —Y es mi hijo él que esta en peligro, no sé que líos puedas tener con Potter, pero a mi no me interesan, estamos apurados, así que vete y deja de interrumpirnos— estuvo a punto de soltar algún apelativo como _"comadreja junior"_ pero a último minuto se contuvo.

— ¿Harry vas a dejar…?— empezó ella a replicar hacia Harry, que solo negó con la cabeza y tomó a Draco del brazo, no quería que se desatara una gran pelea en medio del pasillo, y conociendo el carácter de esos dos…

—No me importa la verdad… Ve a casa de Malfoy, o quédate en la de Manek esperando, de cualquier forma te contactaremos— jaló a Draco hacia adelante un poco para hacerlo entrar al despacho —Vamos, aun tenemos mucho que hacer— dijo hacia Ron y Hermione.

Draco soltó el aire suavemente mientras el brazo de Harry lo jalaba hacia el despacho, por un instante pensó que Harry lo golpearía (aun recordaba el golpe que le había dado la noche anterior) o se enfadaría por la escena. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta Harry soltó a Draco y Hermione murmuró un par de hechizos para que ya no hubiera interrupciones mientras Harry continuaba explicando.

—La operación es muy simple, somos tres grupos…— Empezó a explicar Harry con voz firme delante de los demás miembros del ED que se habían aparecido durante el transcurso de la mañana, acudiendo al llamado de Hermione.

*****0o0*****

—Si, el jefe Potter ha llegado esta mañana, y parece mas alterado que nunca, ya no sabe donde más buscar…— comentó Vivian en uno de los restaurantes cercanos al ministerio a un par de chicos, recordando la forma en que Harry había aparecido en su despacho, murmurando y rumiando —tenía una gran fila de informes por revisar y lechuzas que contestar, pero no les prestó la menor atención, y se encerró en su oficina diciendo algo como que su hijo era lo mas importante ahora

—Genial— respondió Markus dándole un sorbo mas a su café de la mañana —No tiene ni idea de lo que realmente esta pasando

—No, ninguna— secundó Lucas mientras también bebía de su café.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del jefe de Aurores, Ted Lupín estiraba las piernas sobre el escritorio y daba un sorbo más a la poción multijugos, lamentando que no le dejaran ir por los niños, aunque claro, su parte del plan también tenía un poco de acción.

*****0o0*****

—_Albus— suspiró Scorpius con alivio encontrando a Albus sentado entre aquellos árboles cercanos al bosque prohibido que tanto les servían de escondite de los demás compañeros de escuela. Albus apenas levantó la vista un instante, Scorpius notó lo mal que se veía con los ojos irritados y la cara sucia, sabía que debía haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. _

—_Estamos preocupados— le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, y colocaba una mano tímidamente en su pierna _

—_No quiero escucharlo— dijo Albus antes que Scorpius pudiera agregar nada más. _

— _¿De que hablas?_

—_No quiero que lo digas, no quiero que digas lo mismo que papá o que James_

—_No sé que te han dicho ellos— Scorpius se acercó un poco más al chico y con una mano le acarició la sucia mejilla, haciendo que Albus cerrara los ojos por la sensación. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la voz rota y herida, Scorpius en ese momento odio a los padres del chico, por hacer que estuviera tan triste _

—_No quiero que digas que estará bien, que todo se solucionara o que es lo mejor… no quiero que digas que las cosas deben ser así…— Albus sintió el nudo en la garganta formándose nuevamente, se sentía tan devastado, traicionado y lastimado. Su padre había estado aquella mañana en la escuela, la directora les había exonerado de las clases del día, para poder pasarlo con él. Lo primero que preguntó Lily cuando se reunieron con él había sido por mamá y por que no había venido, y fue entonces cuando se los dijo, cuando les comunicó la reciente mudanza de su madre. Su padre les había dicho que hubiera preferido que esa conversación la tuvieran en casa, pero que los diarios descubrirían muy pronto a Ginny asistiendo a fiestas del brazo de aquel otro sujeto y no quería que se enteraran de esa manera. Albus hubiera preferido no enterarse nunca jamás._

—_Es lo que debes pensar… que no es el fin del mundo— murmuró Scorpius sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro, Albus estaba apunto de llorar y en los cuatro años que llevaban de amigos y el medio año que llevaban de novios nunca lo había visto llorar, no tenía idea de que debía hacer al respecto. _

_Albus negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios mientras se recostaba un poco más sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Sintió los brazos de Scorpius rodeándolo y aquello lo reconfortó de alguna manera. — ¿Podemos dejar de hablarlo?— preguntó Albus luego de un instante de silencio —Solo quédate conmigo aquí… _

_Scorpius se agachó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la cabeza —Si, podemos, pero tus hermanos te están buscando, al igual que tu padre y tarde o temprano tendrás que verlos, no debiste salir corriendo así_

—_No podía seguir escuchando eso… a papá diciendo todo eso y… _

—_Está bien…_

— _¿Solo nos podemos quedar un rato mas?— pidió con los ojos cerrados y abrazándose mas aun al cuerpo de Scorpius, rogando por no seguir llorando. _

—_Si, todo el tiempo que quieras_

_Frente a ellos entre los matorrales Scorpius vio la cabeza de James, que los miraba atentamente, aun recordaba como un poco antes había aparecido pidiéndole que lo ayude a encontrar a Albus, también le había contado a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba, y eso hizo que Scorpius se preocupara más aun por su novio. _

_James hizo un ligero asentimiento, sabiendo que su hermano estaba en buena compañía, que volvería cuando estuviera listo y regresó hacia el castillo donde Lily y su padre aun lo esperaban, sabiendo que ahora se les avecinaban tiempos difíciles, a él también le dolía enterarse de eso, de que su madre se había ido de casa con otro hombre, dejando a toda su familia, no importándole en lo mas mínimo lo que ellos pudieran sentir… Se preguntó que opinaría la tía Hermione de eso. _

_Scorpius acunó el cuerpo de Albus por el resto de aquella tarde, ambos vieron como el sol se iba alejando, dejando solo oscuridad en el cielo. Albus lloró mucho durante todo ese tiempo, y Scorpius solo lo consoló en silencio, no sabiendo que mas hacer o decir, salvo permanecer a su lado. Y eso fue algo que Albus agradeció mucho, era lo único que necesitaba realmente._

*****0o0*****

—Agua…— pidió con la voz rasposa en cuanto vio al hombre grande que creía conocido de algún sitio, cargando la bandeja de comida.

—Veo que te dejaron muy mal…— murmuró Goyle sonriendo y mirando a Scorpius de manera satisfecha.

—Por… por favor, solo agua— pidió Scorpius una vez mas, ¿Era humillante? Tal vez lo era, pero no le importó en ese momento, solo el poder conseguir algo de líquido que le quitara la sed tan grande que tenía, tan grande que incluso se imponía a los dolores del cuerpo

—Pues, aquí hay agua— replicó Goyle sin dejar de sonreír, y dejando la bandeja en el piso —Lo único que tienes que hacer es venir por ella— se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, observando.

Scorpius le dio una mirada mas su captor y luego a la bandeja, tomó aire, si pensaba que pedir agua había sido humillante, esto era mucho peor, el arrastrarse por conseguir un poco de líquido. Tanteó sus piernas un poco, parecían ya mas repuestas, con gestos de dolor y mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar algún quejido se logró sentar, pensó en ponerse en pie, pero evaluando la situación, lo mas probable es que terminara cayendo, así que apoyando las manos en el piso gateó hasta la bandeja, sonrió, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, si no fuera por el dolor del costado, que se incrementaba cuando respiraba, podía decir que estaba mejorando.

Goyle siguió sus movimientos hasta que Scorpius estuvo muy cerca de la bandeja, y con la maldad reflejada en sus ojos dio una patada, toda la bandeja se volteó y el gran vaso con agua rodó, dejando caer todo su contenido.

—No…— gimió Scorpius estirando un brazo inútilmente, el vaso ya estaba vacío.

— ¡Ups!— replicó Goyle encogiéndose de hombros antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Scorpius se quedó allí de rodillas con el brazo extendido hacia la nada y mirando el húmedo piso, de pronto se sentía mas débil aun, sus ojos empezaron a picarle y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, con el dorso de la mano trató de secarlas, aunque no lo lograba por completo. Nunca antes, jamás, se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento. —Papá… mamá…— murmuró dejándose caer en el piso nuevamente —Papá— volvió a llamar con desesperación, sabiendo que sus llamados eran en vano — ¿por que no vienes por mi?

*****0o0*****

Era medio día, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando las grises calles industriales de Dovell, los camiones transitaban dejando a su paso el eco de los motores y una gran cantidad de humo, en un callejón resguardado de la vista de muggles apareció uno a uno un pequeño grupo de individuos, todos vestían ropas muggles, camisetas, pantalones y zapatillas, era lo mejor, según les había indicado Harry, para no hacer ruido.

El último en aparecer fue Harry, justo detrás de Draco, una vez todos reunidos habló en susurros, hacia el grupo, —Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, será un ataque sorpresa, luego de que entremos nosotros, el segundo grupo debe entrar en cuanto la moneda de el aviso— dijo mirando hacia Luna, Dennis, Angelina, Neville, y Hannah — Ustedes no se ocupen de pelear, nosotros los protegeremos, lo único que tienen que hacer es sacar a los chicos— les reiteró Harry por enésima vez. El grupo asintió.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— aportó Neville.

Y entonces Harry le dio una mirada a los que quedaban, George, Ron, Bill, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Seamus, su mirada vaciló un instante antes de encarar a Draco, él cual desvió la mirada rápidamente, Harry soltó un suspiro —Bien, ya saben que es lo que debemos hacer— todos asintieron y Harry sacó del bolsillo la pequeña moneda que aun le quedaba de sus tiempos del ED, esperando a que Hermione se comunicara, debía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

*****0o0*****

Vivian redactaba sobre un pergamino las disculpas para la inasistencia de su jefe a una de las reuniones cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a la oficina, levantó la vista un instante para ver a su visitante antes de volver la atención a lo que escribía —Buen día, señora Weasley

—Vivian… ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó la chica sentándose en el sillón delante de la asistente.

—El jefe Potter no quiere ver a nadie— respondió secamente.

—Oh, pero él me pidió que viniera, ¿Podrías preguntárselo?— replicó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

Vivian hizo un gesto de fastidio y dejó la pluma a un lado —En serio, señora Weasley usted mas que nadie debería saber que el jefe esta ahora ocupado con temas personales

—Él me pidió que viniera, Vivian, por favor avísale que he llegado— insistió con voz mas firme

Vivian puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la puerta de la oficina y tocó suavemente — ¿Jefe?

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Vivian?— replicó una voz bastante molesta.

—La señora Weasley insiste en verlo

—Oh, pasa un momento, te daré un encargo para ella

Vivian terminó de abrir la puerta y entró a la oficina, todo estaba completamente desordenado, detrás del escritorio, Potter la miraba expectante, en cuanto dio dos pasos más sintió más pasos acercándose, apenas y tuvo tiempo de girar antes de sentir el golpe del hechizo en el pecho, cayó al piso, y ningunos brazos llegaron a tiempo para sujetarla.

— ¡Huy! No la pude alcanzar— replicó Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina con algunos hechizos para que nadie mas pudiera entrar.

—Si, claro— replicó Ted, ya volviendo a su forma normal —Hola, replicó hacia las dos mujeres que habían entrado con Hermione.

— ¿Qué tal?— preguntó una de ellas, Ted nunca estaba seguro de cual era cual

—Manda ya la señal, Hermione— replicó Padma.

*****0o0*****

Harry hizo un asentimiento y caminó delante, cruzando la gran pista que lo separaba de la casa de Goyle, tenía la varita en una mano, oculta entre su brazo y su cuerpo, corrió los últimos metros y se pegó a la pared cercana a la puerta, detrás de él fueron apareciendo uno a uno los demás, al final llegó Draco, que al parecer de Harry trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejado posible.

Una vez ya estuvieron todos se puso encima la capa de invisibilidad y con la varita en alto se concentró en el interior de la casa, ya había estado una vez allí, esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente. Cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo era absorbido, segundos después estaba en el interior de la pequeña casa, lucía muy diferente, ya no había ningún mueble a la vista, aunque la puerta rota aun seguía tal como la había visto la primera vez. Confió en que una vez con los demás dentro les fuera mas fácil ubicar la entrada al sótano, dio una vuelta alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie efectivamente antes de sacarse la capa de encima, caminó hacia la puerta y su mano se dirigió hacia el pomo de la puerta, una voz resonó en su mente —_En serio, Harry,¿ crees que serán así de tontos?—_ La voz de Hermione, la de la razón, obviamente que tenía razón, levantó la varita y murmuró un hechizo de detección, la luz azul de la puerta le dio a entender que era un hechizo de seguridad, solo dejaría abrir la puerta y pasar por allí a los que reconociera por su magia. Se preguntó por que aquel hechizo no era detectado por el ministerio, aunque era uno de seguridad mínima, lo más simple que había… tal vez por eso no era detectado, era muy pequeño, aunque efectivo. Analizó la situación y las opciones:

Primera posibilidad: Habían sido muy confiados y no pensaron que nadie trataría de aparecerse en el interior de la casa, lo cual podía ser justificado por que en realidad no era posible aparecerse en un sitio que no se conocía previamente, pero claro, no habían contado con que Draco y él fueran unos días antes, habían pasado ese detalle por alto.

Segunda posibilidad: Ellos ya sabían que había alguien dentro y estaban listos para atacar.

Dio una mirada mas alrededor, decidiendo que no se quedaría solo a ver cual de sus dos teorías era cierta, caminó hacia la ventana y descorrió las cortinas lentamente, murmuró el mismo hechizo de detección, y sonrió, la ventana no estaba asegurada, la abrió a empujones silenciosos, para luego sacar un poco la cabeza, Draco y Ron le dieron miradas curiosas antes de afirmar y caminar junto a los demás hacia él, uno a uno, en completo silencio fueron entrando a la casa, Draco dio una mirada confundida, no había ningún mueble ni nada de lo que había en su última visita.

— ¿Estas seguro que aun están aquí?— preguntó en un susurro hacia Harry

—Si, debemos buscar alguna forma de llegar a ese sótano... — respondió Harry mirando alrededor, sus amigos ya caminaban de un lado a otro buscando algún tipo de entrada, pasaron algunos minutos más y Harry negó cansado antes de apuntar a la moneda para comunicarse con Hermione.

*****0o0*****

—Bien…— dijo Hermione hacia una bastante asustada Vivian, estaba amarrada a la silla en medio de la oficina de Harry, Padma, Parvati y Ted la apuntaban con la varita. —No tenemos mucho tiempo— miró hacia la moneda y el mensaje de Harry.

—No sé de que me están hablando, esto es un abuso, una falta muy grave, cuando el jefe Potter se entere…

—Ah, ya para con eso— reclamó Padma, molesta

—Harry dice que no puede entrar…— dio un suspiro de cansancio hacia la chica —Mira, sabemos todo, absolutamente todo, incluso el noviazgo de tu hermano Jarew con Adler, de cómo Nott esta a cargo de la operación, de los hombres de máscara blanca que les dan instrucciones y de lo que pasara esta media noche, así que te conviene colaborar si es que quieres salir mas o menos bien librada de esto

—Yo…— Vivian miró a la chica y supo que no mentía, tenían demasiada información, hizo una pequeña mueca y comenzó a llorar —Lo siento… no quería… no sabía lo que hacía… ellos me obligaban— empezó a balbucear

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. _Oh, por Merlín, la muchacha utilizada y arrepentida no_, pensó con fastidio —El Veritaserum — dijo hacia Ted extendiendo la mano. Vivian detuvo sus sollozos y levantó el rostro.

—No me pueden dar eso… es ilegal…

—No, en realidad no lo es, y si te lo puedo dar, por que no tengo tiempo— dijo con impaciencia mientras le hacía un gesto a Ted para que la sujetara con más fuerza. Ella llevó el pequeño vial hacia la boca de la chica y la obligó a tragar, esperó un par de minutos taconeando de un lado para otro mientras esperaba que la poción hiciera efecto, cuando la mirada de Vivian se relajó supo que era el momento — ¿Cómo entramos hacia el sótano?

*****0o0*****

Harry frunció el ceño mirando hacia la moneda, _Ted cam _— ¿Que quiere decir?— preguntó con impaciencia hacia él que tenía al lado, recién notando que se trataba de Draco.

— ¿Que esta caminando, o en camino?— replicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros, apenas terminó de decir las palabras cuando la moneda se calentó nuevamente, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a Ted mirando hacia la casa con total confusión.

—Hey— murmuró Harry tratando de llamar la atención del chico, Ted giró hacia él y le sonrió extendiéndole un pequeño rollo de pergamino

—Suerte— artículo con los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Harry se giró y abrió el pergamino, era un pequeño plano, Hermione lo había preparado en solo segundos, indicando el hechizo y el lugar en el que debían realizarlo para que la puerta hacia el sótano se abriera para ellos.

*****0o0*****

—Tiempo de revisar a Potter— murmuró Nott hacia el pequeño grupo que comía en una gran mesa redonda cerca de las celdas, Markus levantó la vista y asintió, con lentitud se puso la máscara blanca y entró a la celda.

Albus estaba aun en la misma posición en que lo había visto una hora antes, se acercó calladamente hasta él, estaba empapado en sudor, sus ojos abiertos pero parecía no mirar realmente lo que pasaba alrededor por que no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento, murmuraba cosas entrecortadamente. Markus lo miró un instante mas y luego salio de la celda.

—Aun está alucinando, en una hora mas le toca mas poción— dijo hacia Lucas y Jarew.

—Aun tenemos bastante…— respondió Lucas tranquilamente.

— ¿A que hora dijo Vivian que llegaría?— preguntó Grahan, dejando a un lado el plato de comida ya vacío.

—Terminando su turno— respondió Millicent.

Goyle alzó la vista de pronto — ¿En cuanto tiempo?

Jarew levantó el brazo de Adler, para ver el reloj —Un par de horas más aun

—Entonces tenemos un problema— replicó Goyle hacia Nott, que asintió, comprendiendo

—Alguien ha entrado

*****0o0*****

Harry miró hacia las escaleras que se iniciaban en el piso, estaba todo oscuro —No sabemos que profundidad tendrá… yo iré adelante, y…— miró alrededor —Bill, tu pon cada cierta distancia los hechizos antidesaparición—

El pelirrojo asintió y Harry murmuró —lumus— su varita se iluminó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sabían que era muy probable que detectaran su presencia en cualquier momento, si es que no lo habían hecho ya, así que la mejor opción era darse prisa, rogando por que no hubiera ningún escalón falso o alguna trampa empezó a correr a toda la velocidad que podía, detrás suyo escuchó los pasos de los demás.

Según el plano que les había dado Hermione las escaleras terminaban en una gran pared, la cual tendrían que derribar, pues no había forma de pasarla con magia no reconocida.

Draco sintió su corazón latirle con mas fuerza a cada paso que daba, delante suyo iban Ron y Harry, su varita también iba iluminando el camino, mientras su mente pensaba una y otra vez en su hijo, —_aguanta, por favor… aguanta, ya vamos— _Aun no se le borraba de la mente aquella nota, sabía que pese a que Granger le hubiera dicho que su hijo estaba vivo lo habían lastimado de alguna manera.

Iba pensando en todo aquello y no notó cuando los dos chicos que tenía delante se detuvieron, y chocó contra Harry, estrellándolo contra la pared —Mierda…— masculló Harry mirando molesto a Draco.

—Lo siento— replicó este automáticamente.

Harry no dijo nada y se giró para ver la pared, —Todos juntos— dijo hacia Ron, George y Draco, que eran los que estaban delante y cabían en el ancho de la pared. Los tres chicos asintieron. Draco giró para ver al resto que esperaba un par de pasos detrás.

—Ustedes abajo— dijo haciéndoles señales para que se agacharan, por si su voz no había sonado por lo callado que habló, inmediatamente Bill, Dean, Lee Jordan y Seamus se tiraron en el piso con las varitas en alto, listos para atacar.

Harry levantó una mano y con los dedos fue marcando el conteo —Uno, dos y tres— susurró rápidamente.

— Defodio— gritaron cuatro voces, rompiendo el silencio, los rayos salieron de las varitas y la pared de enfrente empezó a tambalearse, las piedras y ladrillos comenzaron a caer y un gran agujero quedó en su lugar.

—Protego— gritó una voz desde atrás y un gran escudo se extendió delante de Ron, Draco, Harry y George a la vez que varios rayos rojos volaban hacia ellos, delante suyo había un grupo de magos, todos con las varitas en alto, ninguno tenía el rostro cubierto, Draco reconoció a sus ex compañeros, pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver finalmente a Goyle a la cara.

*****0o0*****

— ¡Ahora!— gritó Neville hacia los demás mientras empezaba a correr por la calle a gran velocidad con la varita en alto, de un solo hechizo derrumbaron la puerta y entraron, ya no tenían que preocuparse de ser detectados o no, pues sabían que el primer grupo ya estaba atacando.

Fue fácil ubicar la entrada al sótano, ya Ted les había dado una copia del plano que Hermione había hecho también a ellos, corrieron a toda velocidad por las escaleras y a lo lejos escucharon los ruidos de la pelea.

Cuando por fin pudieron llegar al final de las escaleras tuvieron que usar varios hechizos protectores para evitar que les diera algún hechizo extraviado, se dividieron en dos grupos, de acuerdo a lo planeado y cada uno trató de alcanzar una de las puertas donde, según las referencias de Harry, se encontraban los niños.

*****0o0*****

Draco se agachó a tiempo para evitar que el rayo le diera de lleno en el pecho —Maldito bastardo… — gruñó hacia Goyle.

—Oppugno— gritó Goyle apuntando una de las sillas, que voló rápidamente hacia Draco, un hechizo hizo la silla pedazos antes de que pudiera darle a Draco, el rubio vio por el rabillo del ojo que había sido Harry, que se batía en duelo con Nott y otro chico mas, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para agradecerle.

— Immobilus— gritó Draco, Goyle se movió justo a tiempo y evitó el hechizo.

— ¿Oh, no hay imperdonables ésta vez?— dijo con burla Goyle —Hasta en eso has cambiado tanto, Draco

—Idiota… no me ensuciaré contigo…— replicó Draco a la vez que saltaba a un lado evitando un nuevo hechizo. — Immobilus— gritó aun desde el piso y esta vez si le dio de lleno al pecho de su ex amigo, el cual hizo una mueca de sorpresa y cayó al piso, Draco se puso en pie y caminó tambaleándose hasta él — Incárcero— dijo agitando la varita, una gran cantidad de cuerdas lo sujetó, con un último hechizo lo lanzó hacia un lado del salón, antes de girarse y buscar a quien mas ayudar, todos parecían estar controlando la situación, uno a uno excepto Harry, que aun luchaba con Nott y el otro chico

—Incendio— Gritó Nott hacia Harry

— Glacius— Harry agitó su varita apagando el fuego que era lanzado en ese momento contra él,

—Protego— gritó una voz detrás de él, creando un hechizo protector entre él y el hechizo que Markus le había lanzado aprovechando su distracción.

— ¡Draco!— exclamó Nott con alegría, como si se reencontrara con un viejo amigo en medio de la calle —Que alegría tu visita…

—Muérete…— murmuró Draco apretando las mandíbulas

—No lo tengo planeado por ahora, gracias— Nott sonrió — Crucio— un rayo rojo cayó de lleno en Draco y este se retorció en el piso, jadeando por el dolor.

—Desmaius— gritó Harry hacia Markus, dándole al fin y dejándolo inconciente, pero no se detuvo a atarlo y apartarlo como estaban haciendo los demás, pues los gritos de Draco llamaron su atención. — Expelliarmus— gritó hacia Nott, que estaba tan concentrado en el dolor que inflingía en Draco que no notó el hechizo dirigido hacia él hasta que su varita salió volando por el aire, giró hacia Harry con rabia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un rayo le dio de lleno en la espalda, y cayó al piso, completamente inmóvil.

Draco jadeaba con fuerza, sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas y su cuerpo doblado hacia delante, hacía demasiados años que nadie le daba con un hechizo de aquellos, y no recordaba que podía doler tanto. La voz de Neville lo hizo girar, al igual que a Harry que en ese momento se estaba encargando de atar a los dos hombres que habían caído inconcientes.

— ¡Quiten los hechizos antidesaparición!— gritó Neville desde una de las puertas, Draco empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Neville, con el corazón en un puño cuando un hechizo lo hizo caer al piso nuevamente, apenas si pudo registrar la voz de Bill murmurando antes de que un nuevo dolor en el pecho lo invadiera.

*****0o0*****

_Scorpius miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, en donde Jacke y Eve ya se habían sentado en el piso y lo esperaban con miradas ansiosas. _

—_Bueno, ¿nos lo vas a decir o nos vas a tener aquí todo el día presumiendo de un secreto?— apresuró Eve ya enfadada por que Scorpius no se decidía a hablar _

—_Si se los voy a decir— dijo Scorpius en un susurro —Solo que no quiero que mamá o papá se enteren_

—_Esta casa es gigante y tus padres están en el piso de abajo, susurrar es innecesario— se burló Jacke en un susurro hacia Scorpius que puso los ojos en blanco. _

—_Ya— Scorpius tomó una bocanada mas de aire y miró a sus amigos, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, pero no por la vergüenza, si no por recordar la forma como la tarde anterior Albus lo había besado, y lo había besado durante mucho rato mas, dejándolo en un estado de completa ensoñación. _

_Eve bufó — ¿Tiene que ver con la cita con Albus?_

— _¿Cómo….?_

— _¡Oh, por favor!— replicó Jacke mientras Eve sonreía — ¿En verdad pensaste que se arriesgarían a decir que nosotros también iríamos sin ponernos en sobre aviso?_

—_Pues…_

—_Aunque era claro que no te importaba si íbamos o no, por que no nos preguntaste ni dijiste nada…_

—_Ya… es que sabía que en realidad no iban a ir, que todo era una encerrona— confesó Scorpius, no esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran tan al tanto de lo que pasaba. _

— _¿Y que fue lo que pasó? ¿Hicieron las paces?— preguntó Eve con impaciencia, recordando que el día de regreso a casa Scorpius parecía mucho mas enfadado de lo que jamás lo habían visto y se había negado en redondo a decir que era lo que lo afectaba. Fue hasta el día siguiente que Lily le escribió contándole que al parecer Albus se había peleado con Scorpius y sus planes para que volvieran a ser amigos. _

—_Si… y algo mas que eso— confirmó Scorpius preguntándose si es que el sonrojo que tenía se le quitaría pronto o sería algo perenne —Él y yo, pues…_

— _¡Ja!— Interrumpió Eve con una sonrisa satisfecha extendiendo una mano hacia Jacke que solo bufó fastidiado y sacó un galeón del bolsillo _

—_Demonios— murmuró Jacke entregándole la moneda a la chica. Scorpius miró el intercambio con la boca ligeramente abierta y asombrado_

— _¿Apostaron?_

—_Fue idea de él— acusó Eve —Le dije que tu y Albus se gustaban y que se harían novios, pero él no me creyó_

— _¿Ya lo sabías?_

—_Todos lo sabíamos, se les notaba en la cara cada vez que se miraban— Dijo Eve mientras Jacke se dejaba caer en la alfombra con cara de "Yo ya escuché esto antes" —Lo único que faltaba era que ustedes se animaran_

—_Oh…— Scorpius miró hacia Jacke que solo se encogió de hombros. _

—_Y ahora cuéntanos todo lo que pasó— pidió la chica. _

—_No quiero que mis papás se enteren, así que deja de gritar— la amonestó Scorpius antes de echarse en el piso junto a Jacke, Eve hizo un puchero de fastidio y se dejó caer al piso junto a sus amigos mientras Scorpius comenzaba a relatar a grandes, muy grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa que no se le iría en muchos días mas. _

*****0o0*****

Scorpius miró hacia la puerta, la luz de afuera se veía diferente, mucho mas iluminada y colorida que antes, y los sonidos eran completamente diferentes, eran mucho mas fuertes. Esta vez la silueta de dos personas se veía entrecortadamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperando alguna nueva humillación.

—Chico…— dijo la voz de un hombre, era una voz diferente, mucho mas cálida que las que había escuchado hasta entonces, abrió los ojos de golpe y notó el par de rostros delante de él, un hombre y una mujer, ninguno usaba máscara y parecían bastante preocupados.

— ¿Quiénes…— murmuró entrecortadamente, su garganta estaba tan rasposa que no podía continuar, tosió sintiendo el ardor incrementarse.

—Bebe esto— dijo la mujer inclinando una botella de agua sobre sus labios, apenas registró como unas manos levantaban un poco su cabeza, en cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios le supo a gloria, bebió todo lo que pudo, provocándole un nuevo acceso de tos, muy a su pesar tuvo que girar el rostro para respirar.

—Con calma… poco a poco— le dijo la voz de Dennis. Scorpius asintió lentamente, mientras su mente parecía trabajar un poco mejor, la puerta había quedado abierta y los sonidos de hechizos y gritos llegaban con bastante más claridad.

—Ya casi acaba, Scorpius, ya casi— le dijo Luna mientras le acercaba nuevamente la botella de agua a los labios.

*****0o0*****

_No podía recordar como es que habían llegado hasta ese punto, o como es que las cosas se estaban dando, de lo único que podía ser conciente era de la forma como las manos de Albus se movían a través de su piel, acariciándola, quemándola, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que todo su ser suplicara por mas, aunque no estaba seguro que era lo que pedía realmente. _

_Albus mordió con fuerza el cuello de Scorpius, deleitándose del gemido que se le escapó de los labios, y de la fuerza con que esas manos apretaron sus hombros, de cada una de las reacciones que era capaz de lograr. Sus manos terminaron de apartar la camisa y apenas se detuvo a examinar la pálida piel un instante antes de que su lengua hiciera su propio camino hacia abajo, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando, sintiendo como la respiración de Scorpius se agitaba y como su cuerpo se estremecía, sintiendo su propio cuerpo estremecerse también y su miembro endurecerse mas a cada instante. _

_La cordura retornó a Scorpius durante unos segundos, en los cuales escuchó el sonido del cierre de su pantalón bajando, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo lejos que estaban llegando en medio de aquella aula sucia y abandonada. Sus manos se apresuraron a detener las de Albus que ya estaban colándose por su bóxer, acariciando el bello rubio, acariciando donde nadie jamás había acariciado. —Espera…_

—_Lo siento— murmuró Albus sin apartar las manos y acercándose mas al cuerpo de su novio, sabía que no debían continuar, no sabía realmente siquiera como continuar, pero la necesidad por tocarlo, por sentirlo, por hacer que su piel siguiera vibrando de esa manera… —Déjame tocarte un poco mas— pidió en un murmullo cerca de sus labios, una de sus manos aun tratando de hacerse camino entre el bóxer y las manos de Scorpius._

—_Yo…— Scorpius se perdió en la mirada verde, en los labios rojos que se acercaban más a él, y cuando el aliento cálido rozó sus propios labios suspiró vencido, apartando las manos y buscando encontrar mas cálida piel que tocar. Dio un respingo cuando esos dedos acariciaron la punta de su erección, y no pudo evitar que sus caderas se movieran buscando mas contacto aun._

—_Oh… demonios— masculló Albus tratando de apartar los pantalones y los bóxer de Scorpius, que a su vez levantó las caderas para ayudarlo, ya no le importaba mucho el lugar en el que se encontraban, solo que las manos de Albus no lo soltaran_

—_Espera… espera— le murmuró Scorpius tratando con sus propias manos de deshacerse del botón del pantalón de Albus, que gimió suavemente al sentir las manos de sus novio tan cerca de su propia erección —Déjame tocarte también_

_En cuestión de segundos los pantalones de ambos habían bajado hasta la mitad de sus piernas, junto con sus bóxer, lo suficiente para que sus manos encontraran total comodidad al tocarse y acariciarse, Albus subió un poco mas empujando nuevamente el cuerpo de Scorpius contra el piso y sus labios volvieron a atacar el cuello y cuanta piel pudieran besar y lamer mientras su mano se movía lentamente sobre la erección de Scorpius, era la primera vez que llegaban a tocarse de esa manera y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, los dedos de Scorpius rodeando su erección y acariciándolo con lentitud y timidez, sus gemidos ahogados y su respiración acelerada. _

_Scorpius jadeó mas fuerte cuando los dientes de Albus se clavaron en su clavícula y empujó las caderas tratando de imponer mayor velocidad —mmm… Al… _

— _¡Oh Merlín! Esto es… — Albus aceleró las caricias de su mano y dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius, mientras sentía como todo el placer se estaba concentrando ya en su entre pierna. _

—_Si… oh si…— Scorpius dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar correrse —Albus…_

_Y entonces sintió la esencia caliente de Scorpius en su mano y fue como si solo necesitara eso para correrse también, agitando las caderas un poco mas contra la mano de su novio, gimiendo entrecortadamente. _

_Scorpius y Albus se abrazaron con mas fuerza sobre el frío piso de aquella aula, respirando agitadamente y demasiado maravillados con todo para decir siquiera alguna palabra. _

*****0o0*****

Albus se encogió mucho mas tratando de abarcar con sus brazos todo su cuerpo, tal vez de esa manera dejaría de temblar tanto, pensó. La puerta se abrió con un golpe estridente, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la vista, no tenía ya energías para eso, a su alrededor la imagen de su padre y sus hermanos, parte de la alucinación que tenía en ese momento, se desvanecieron, lamentó aquello, al menos no se sentía tan solo con eso, los pasos de los que entraron resonaron en el piso, y se le hicieron muy fuertes, demasiado estridentes.

—Al… Al— llamó una voz mientras lo hacía girar, Albus lo miro extrañado, ¿ahora sus alucinaciones también comprendían al profesor Neville y su esposa?

—Calma Al… calma— dijo Hannah apartándole el cabello de la frente,

—Está muy mal— dijo otra voz que se le hacía conocida, Albus quiso hablar, decir algo, pero un nuevo espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo y trató de encogerse una vez mas, cerró los ojos y a la distancia le pareció escuchar la voz de su padre, antes de quedar inconciente nuevamente.

*****0o0*****

— Everte Statum— gritó la voz de Ron, haciendo que Millicent cayera al piso, deteniendo de esa manera el cruciatus que lanzaba sobre Draco, corrió hacia ella y apuntó una vez mas — Immobilus— la mujer quedó congelada en el piso, Ron giró hacia Draco que se ponía en pie nuevamente. — ¿Estás bien?

—Si…— jadeó Draco —Parece que hoy me tocan todos los cruciatas…— dijo mientras miraba alrededor. — ¿Los chicos?— preguntó notando que ya no había mas lucha, que ya todo aparentemente había terminado, la mesa y las sillas estaban destruidas, a los lados habían varios magos atados e inconcientes o inmóviles.

— Se los llevaron ya a la mansión— aseguró Harry mirándolo preocupadamente — ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Draco asintió — ¿Como… como están?

—Estarán bien…— dijo George alcanzándolos también. En ese momento una replica de Harry irrumpió la habitación.

—Ya…— resopló Ted, aun luciendo como Harry, —Ya estamos aquí…

Harry asintió y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña chapa de cerveza —Nos vamos— murmuró mientras jalaba con una mano el brazo de Draco, ya todos los demás se habían ido, solo quedaban Ron, George, Harry y él, el traslador se activó y una tenue luz azul llenó la habitación, cuando esta se desvaneció ya no había nadie, Ted volteó hacia la entrada en el momento que un gran grupo de aurores entraba con las varitas en alto

—Jefe…— dijo uno de ellos

—Llévenlos a todos al ministerio, a las celdas de máxima seguridad

—Si señor— dijo uno de ellos indicando con una mano a los demás aurores que comenzaran a trasladar.

— ¿Que cargo, jefe?— pregunto Klein, por su tono parecía tenerle confianza a Harry, pero Ted no estaba seguro, así que trato de usar un tono neutro pero cordial, tal como lo haría su padrino

—Son los secuestradores de los niños…

— ¿Y usted los capturó solo?— preguntó el hombre con una mirada de asombro y orgullo.

— ¡Claro que no!— dijo Ted medio ofendido —Me ayudaron mis amigos, es un caso complicado y no daré mayores explicaciones, ahora necesito a un grupo para que registren todo, debe haber un túnel hacia algún lado debajo de las fábricas— Ordenó

Un grupo empezó a registrar todo de acuerdo a lo que Ted iba ordenando mientras otro se dedicaba a llevar a los detenidos a las celdas del ministerio. Ted no dejaba de beber cada cierto tiempo la poción multijugos.

*****0o0*****

Astoria se retorcía las manos con impaciencia, a su lado estaban los niños, todos en silencio, apoyados unos con otros y miraban hacia el piso o hacia las paredes, incapaces de decir nada, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro mirando alternativamente entre el reloj y su moneda de comunicación.

—Cálmate ya— le dijo la voz de Padma a un lado, —así no ayudamos— dijo refiriéndose a Astoria.

Hermione asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones libres, delante de ellos unas cuantas camas y cuatro mendimagos, encabezados por Owens, el mendimago de confianza de la familia Malfoy aguardaban revisando pociones e implementos para estar listos en el momento en que aparecieran los demás.

Una luz azul llenó la habitación y todos se pusieron en pie, Neville, junto a Angelina y Hannah aparecieron, el hombre cargaba entre los brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Albus, todos se lanzaron hacia el frente mientras Owens ayudaba a Neville con el peso y acomodaban con cuidado a Albus sobre la camilla.

James, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Eve y Jacke, junto a Hermione y Astoria rodearon la camilla, mirando con atención al chico. Los demás observaban desde el fondo, en silencio.

Albus abrió los ojos y sonrió, esa era una linda alucinación, todos allí, casi todos, esperaba que pronto aparecieran también sus padres y Scorpius.

—OH…Albus— gimió la voz de Lily mientras empezaba a llorar, James le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras que Jacke le dio una suave caricia en el brazo.

—Esta en la etapa de alucinaciones— dijo otro de los mendimagos mientras escogía uno de los frascos que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos que empezar a drenar la poción de su organismo, necesitamos espacio— informó un segundo mendimago hacia la familia, Hermione y Astoria asintieron.

—Niños… vamos hay que dejarlos trabajar…— dijo Hermione jalando a los niños hacia atrás

— ¿Scorpius?— preguntó tímidamente Astoria hacia el grupo de Neville, que estaban ahora bebiendo botellas de agua y conversando con Padma y Parvati.

Neville abrió la boca para contestar pero una nueva luz azul llenó el lugar otra vez, esta vez eran Luna y Dennis, este último cargando a un casi inconciente Scorpius. Astoria llegó en solo dos pasos hasta la altura de su hijo.

—Aquí— dijo la voz de Owens dirigiendo a Dennis a una de las camillas, acomodó el cuerpo de Scorpius y empezó a murmurar hechizos de reconocimiento.

—Estaba conciente cuando lo encontramos, tenía mucha sed— explicó Luna hacia Astoria.

—Gracias… — murmuró mirando a su hijo con atención, estaba pálido y tenía varios golpes en el rostro, pronto los demás chicos, incluyendo a Hermione llegaron hasta donde estaba Scorpius.

— ¡Le han golpeado!— se quejó Rose

—Esos malditos— murmuró Jacke.

—Niños, necesitamos espacio, y tranquilidad— pidió Hermione nuevamente —Vayan a sentarse todos allí, quietos, si es que quieren continuar dentro de la sala

Todos le dieron miradas resentidas, incluso Jacke y Eve, pero aun así se fueron a sentar en la gran cantidad de sillones que había cerca de las camillas, mirando en silencio como los mendimagos lanzaban hechizos y les hacían beber pociones.

Astoria miraba cada centímetro de piel a la vista de su hijo, registrando golpes, cortadas y heridas y maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquellos que habían dañado a su pequeño.

—Ya están aquí…— le dijo Hermione suavemente a un lado —Ya todo esta bien, debes calmarte… por Scorpius— siguió murmurando, recordando los consejos que Draco le había dado respecto a ella, sobre lo delicada que era de los nervios y el miedo que tenía de que entrara en una nueva crisis.

—Si… ya…— Astoria ahogó un sollozo y miró a Hermione con atención —Gracias…

Hermione solo le sonrió amablemente antes de darle una mirada más a Albus, estaba inconciente aunque su respiración parecía más calmada.

—Será cuestión de horas, debe eliminar toda la poción de su organismo, un par de tomas más y ya no habríamos podido contrarrestarlas— le dijo uno de los mendimagos mientras seguía pasando la varita sobre el cuerpo del chico.

—El joven Malfoy tiene tres costillas rotas y muchos golpes, le estamos dando ya la poción crece huesos y curando lo demás… — empezó a informar inmediatamente Owens, Astoria hizo un asentimiento y pasó una mano suavemente por la mejilla de su hijo —Esta deshidratado, pero nada de cuidado, para mañana estará casi como nuevo, algo cansado aun, tal vez…

Astoria volvió a derramar lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo, agradeciendo que efectivamente ya todo hubiera terminado.

— ¿Y papá?— preguntó Lily hacia Neville, todos seguían a un lado sentados mirando a la distancia como iban curando a los dos chicos.

—No deben tardar mucho, no se preocupen— les respondió Neville, solo unos segundos después empezaron a aparecerse, uno a uno, primero Bill, seguido de Seamus, ninguno de los dos tenía mas que un par de golpes y uno que otro rasguño, uno de los mendimagos fue a verificar su estado, mientras ellos aseguraban que se encontraban bien, luego apareció Lee Jordan, luciendo un feo y sangrante corte en el rostro, Lily y Rose dieron pequeños grititos de preocupación mientras Hugo y Jacke miraban con asombro y cierto temor.

—No pasa nada, debieron ver como quedó el otro— dijo Lee con una sonrisa hacia los chicos mientras el mendimago lo hacía sentar en otra de las camillas para revisarlo.

— ¿A que hora volverá papá?— preguntó Rose con la voz en un hilo. Una nueva luz azul y aparecía Dean junto a Thomas.

—Harry, Ron y George no tardan— dijo Seamus hacia Hermione mientras se servía un vaso de jugo que ella le ofrecía a todos los que iban a pareciendo.

—Y Malfoy también— apuntó Dean dándole una rápida mirada a Albus y Scorpius y luego negando con la cabeza. —Esos hijos de…

— ¿Por que no van todos a comer algo?— chilló Astoria antes que Dean terminara de pronunciar las palabras,

—Compórtate— dijo Seamus dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Dean —Lo siento, sé que es lamentable, pero igual debemos cargar con él— dijo hacia Astoria con una sonrisa.

La mujer lo miró asombrada un segundo, hasta que entendió la broma y sonrió antes de llamar a uno de los elfos, para que tuviera listo el almuerzo para todos.

— ¿Tardaran demasiado?— insistió James hacia su tía Hermione que negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, y tampoco creo que les haya pasado nada, en serio— dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la moneda del ED entre los dedos, en frente los mendimagos seguían rodeando a Albus y Scorpius mientras un sonriente Lee alcanzaba al grupo del ED, que estaban en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Tu papá hace eso todo el tiempo?— preguntó Jacke en un susurro hacia Lily.

—No lo sé— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —mamá dijo que antes era mas seguido que ahora

—Vaya…— murmuró Eve.

—Si— secundó Jacke.

Una luz azul iluminó el lugar una vez mas, esta vez aparecieron delante los cuatro que faltaban, George, Ron, Draco y Harry. Los chicos saltaron inmediatamente. James y Lily se abrazaron con fuerza a Harry mientras Rose y Hugo hacían lo propio con Ron.

—Bueno, ¿y que nadie se preocupa del tío George?— replicó George hacia sus sobrinos, que le dieron una mirada culpable antes de abrazarlo también, Draco les dio una mirada pero no dijo nada, caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Astoria, junto a la cama de Scorpius, que seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo esta?— preguntó hacia su ex mujer sin despegar la vista de su hijo, notando algunos cortes y golpes y sintiendo rabia por ver como habían maltratado a su hijo, estuvo tentado a volver a aquel sótano y realmente si usar las imperdonables en todos ellos.

—Estará bien…— le murmuró Astoria —Le han roto unas costillas y golpeado mucho, pero el mendimago Owens dice que solo necesita descansar esta noche

Draco se agachó un poco y le dio un suave beso en la frente a su hijo, se puso de pie soltando el aire con alivio, ya estaba, al fin. Su hijo había vuelto a casa. Le dio un apretón más en el brazo a su ex mujer y luego caminó hasta donde Harry estaba con Hermione y Ron, mientras el mendimago Owens hablaba con ellos

—Hey… ¿como esta?— preguntó Draco dándole una mirada preocupada al chico, se asustó mucho al ver las ojeras, la palidez del rostro, y su respiración, demasiado pausada y lenta. Harry le dio una media sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo y continuó escuchando lo que el mendimago explicaba mientras sujetaba la mano de su hijo,

—Debemos esperar unas cuantas horas más para que reaccione, y luego de eso un par de días para que descanse, le recomendaría no moverlo de aquí por lo menos hasta mañana— continuó explicando el mendimago.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y junto a Ron se alejaron para ir a conversar con los niños.

—Gracias— le dijo Harry al hombre —Yo creo que lo puedo llevar ahora mismo…

—No, como crees, si ha dicho que lo dejes descansar— reprochó Draco.

—Pero no quiero incomodar mas, mira que prácticamente hemos tomado posesión de tu casa— dijo Harry apuntando al otro lado de la sala donde ya se había formado un gran grupo entre los del ED, los niños y los mendimagos.

—No me importa si se quedan para siempre, ustedes me han traído a mi hijo…

—Tu también ayudaste— replicó Harry con una sonrisa mas cálida.

—Si, fue… vaya asombroso…

—Te entiendo

— ¡Y lo volvería a hacer!

—También yo…— Harry se pasó la mano libre por el cabello —Escucha, tengo que volver a ese sótano, tenemos que llegar al fondo de todo, esto no termina capturando solo a esos, debemos llegar hasta la raíz

—Iré contigo

—No, no puedes, es cosa del ministerio, iré con los aurores, esta media noche intentaran abrir el portal y estarán todos allí, es la ocasión perfecta, no dejaremos a ninguno libre.

—Albus se puede quedar aquí hasta que se recupere… al menos hasta mañana— Draco le dio una mirada mas al chico, antes de seguir hablando —lo podemos cuidar, si es que Ginny no puede venir…

—Estoy seguro que Hermione puede ayudar hasta que vuel…— el sonido de la puerta abriéndose intempestivamente los hizo girar, apenas pudieron notar la forma en que Ginny atravesó toda la gran sala y se coló entre Draco y Harry mirando a su hijo con atención.

—Oh... Harry… ¡mi niño!— empezó a sollozar, todos alrededor retiraron la vista, sintiendo que estaban observando mucho mas de la cuenta, Harry soltó la mano de su hijo y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Ya pasó… todo salió bien— murmuró suavemente, ella se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza, Draco aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí sin hacer mucho alboroto, pensando en que de pronto se había sentido demasiado enfadado por la llegada de la mujer, como desplazado, giró el rostro para ver una vez mas a la pareja y se congeló un instante, se estaban besando.

—Ginny— susurró Harry apartándose de la mujer —Compórtate— pidió alejándose un par de pasos mas. El beso le había tomado por sorpresa, aunque tenía que admitir que no le sabía tan bien como había imaginado durante muchas noches en la soledad de su cama. Ginny le dio una mirada de asombro y luego giró el rostro, lucía ligeramente ofendida cuando se cruzó de brazos y aun sin desviar la vista de su hijo comenzó a hablar.

—Hay que llevárnoslo ya, he pensado tenerlo en mi casa, allí hay suficiente espacio y los elfos de…

—No te lo puedes llevar— interrumpió Harry.

—Si puedo, no se quedara en este sitio, ¡ni siquiera es un hospital!

—Casi como si lo fuera, y aun así, no es recomendable moverlo, me lo acaba de decir el mendimago— murmuró Harry nuevamente enfadado por la actitud de Ginny.

—Oh, vamos, ¿el mendimago de los Malfoy?— Ginny bufó —Por favor Harry, ya déjate de tonterías, hay que llevarlo a casa

—_Esa _— dijo con desprecio —No es su casa, y no lo moveremos por que no es recomendable

—Puedo traer otro mendimago para que lo revise

—Puedes, pero no lo harás, por que no te lo permito— dijo Harry en voz más alta de lo que había querido, el murmullo alrededor se detuvo.

—La merienda ya esta lista— informó Astoria con voz fuerte, —Si siguen a Delbin, él los llevará al comedor

Ginny enrojeció ligeramente ante las miradas de todos, Harry simplemente volvió a agarrar la mano de su hijo mientras escuchaba alrededor que todos se iban.

—Mamá, Albus no querrá descansar en lo de Manek— dijo Lily tímidamente que, al igual que su hermano se había acercado a la cama de Albus.

—Si, y lo mejor es que le hagan caso al mendimago, dijo que un tiene que drenar mucho de esa cosa que le dieron— continuó James.

—Ustedes vayan con los demás, esto lo solucionaremos su padre y yo— replicó ella.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó James cruzándose de brazos —Después de todo ya estamos lo bastante grandes para poder opinar

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco —Niños, su padre y yo solo buscamos lo mejor para Albus, y estar aquí no es lo mejor, como les dije al principio, ustedes no tienen ni idea de a quienes defienden

— ¿Y tu si?— preguntó Harry.

— ¿Que…?

—Yo he estado con ellos durante todo el tiempo que duró esto, y créeme que si sé a quienes estoy defendiendo— argumentó Harry —Mientras tu estabas lejos de tus hijos por tus prejuicios contra la familia de Scorpius, tus hijos han estado en esta mansión, ayudando a Astoria y preparando todo para cuando se diera el rescate, siempre al pendiente

—Si, mamá, el señor Malfoy es muy bueno, igual que Scorpius— expresó Lily sonriendo hacia la cama donde Scorpius dormía profundamente, a un lado de la cama aun estaban Draco y Astoria, dándoles la espalada y hablando en murmullos.

—Yo…

—No nos lo llevaremos a ningún sitio hasta que el mendimago lo autorice, y luego, cuando Albus despierte, dirá donde se sienta mas cómodo— continuó hablando Harry —Estoy seguro que no habrá problemas con que te quedes aquí durante la noche, si es que quieres quedarte, claro

Ginny miró hacia Harry y luego hacia los Malfoy antes de ver a su hijo una vez más, hizo un ligero asentimiento pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que tenía las de perder si iniciaba una nueva discusión.

*****0o0*****

—Estamos abusando de tu hospitalidad— dijo Harry hacia Draco, ambos estaban en una de las sala de visitas de la mansión, junto a Ron y Hermione.

—No lo hacen y punto, los niños estarán mejor aquí, junto con Jacke y Eve, que ya han accedido a quedarse, todos quieren hablar con los chicos cuando despierten

—Solo por esta noche— pidió Harry.

—Si, lo que sea necesario, Potter— respondió Draco dándole una calada más al cigarro

—Bien, yo debo ir a ver a los aurores y librar a Ted de mi puesto…— explicó Harry poniéndose de pie. —Los veré al rato, y chicos, gracias otra vez— dijo hacia sus amigos que solo sonrieron en respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta y por un momento recordó lo mal que se habían llevado con Draco durante tantos años, se le hacía demasiado irreal que ahora los dejara conversando de lo mas animados, definitivamente ese tipo de experiencias une a la gente, lamentó que las cosas no fueran así con Ginny también, y aunque ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco mas calmada ya con Albus a salvo, había ya entendido que lo suyo con ella había terminado, y hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de envidiar la relación de Draco con Astoria, solo un momento antes se había enterado que en realidad estaban ya divorciados desde hace un par de años, pero se llevaban a las mil maravillas, si hubiera tenido un poco mas de confianza tal vez hasta le hubiera preguntado a Draco como había logrado aquello.

*****0o0*****

**Notas del Autor**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Ya ven que no maté a Scorpius… *Pao sonríe con inocencia* Ya les dije que aun no sé escribir finales tristes… aun no

Bueno, ya saben que un comentario me alegrará la semana y es lo que hace que cada semana siga colgando los capítulos, así que no sean malitos, solo tomará un minuto o dos.

Por cierto, ya estamos a solo un capítulo y un epílogo de acabar…

Ahora, parece que estoy agarrando la costumbre de hacer que las notas del final sean largas jejeje… Realmente espero que tengan paciencia conmigo y las lean ;D

*Tengo una pregunta, es una especie de encuesta, para un long fic del cual no les he hablado y que, aunque ya tengo la idea puesta en la cabeza y planificada en el pc desde incluso antes de "No sin Ti" recién estoy escribiendo… Para los que prefieren o no les molesta el Mpreg (sé que no es una de las categorías más aceptada): ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Draco o Harry embarazado? Cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia, como siempre será bien recibido. Yo he leído historias en donde uno u otro ha sido el embarazado, pero de todas maneras preferiría saber que opinan, es algo nuevo en lo que estoy incursionando.

**No se olviden de darse una vuelta por drarry. com . ar en serio que se divertirán…

***Y finalmente, antes de despedirme les quiero desear a todos una muy linda navidad, recuerden que, y aunque esta frase es muy trillada, es pura verdad: La navidad no es regalos, cenas costosas ni fiestas alocadas, es celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús, y compartir esa celebración con la familia y los amigos, tratar de dar lo mejor de si, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Nuevamente, ¡feliz navidad a cada uno de ustedes!

Un gran abrazo y nos leemos el lunes siguiente…

Pao

¡Viva el Slash!


	7. Chapter 7: 26 DE JUNIO

Hola a todos:

¿Qué tal estuvo la semana de navidad? Espero que la hayan pasado realmente bien… y que hayan guardado energías para el año nuevo…

Bien, como ya saben este es el último capítulo de "Crónicas de un Rescate", aunque aun falta el epílogo. Espero que disfruten la lectura…

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios durante la semana respecto a la pequeña encuesta que propuse, todos sus comentarios y recomendaciones me han servido mucho para aclarar varios puntos en mi enredada mente… (Que no es lo mismo que decir loca mente… jeje)

Y ahora si, a leer:

_**Pairing:**__ Albus/Sccopius * Harry/Draco_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:**__ Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Notas: **__Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

**CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**"26 DE JUNIO"**

—_Bien, ahora sopla las velas— dijo James con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el pastel._

—_Pero primero— dijo Scorpius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que ya se inclinaba un poco mas hacia delante para soplar —Debes pedir un deseo…_

—_Si, pero uno bueno— replicó Jacke, Eve sonrió ampliamente hacia sus amigos y cerró los ojos un instante antes de soplar con fuerza las 16 velas que flameaban sobre el gran pastel de chocolate. _

_Liliy, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Jacke y Scorpius aplaudieron mientras James dejaba nuevamente el pastel sobre la mesa, las velas dieron un chispeo extraño para luego empezar a encenderse nuevamente. _

— _¡Oh tan típico! — se apresuró a replicar Eve antes que sus amigos comenzaran a molestarla acerca de que no podía apagar las velas. _

—_No, no lo es— informó Scorpius a la vez que las llamas de las velas se convertían en pequeñas luces y salían disparadas hacia todos lados, iluminando y dando vueltas de manera divertida, Lily y Rose emitieron un pequeño —Oh…— mientras Eve empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de ellas saltando y tratando de tocar y alcanzar alguna de ellas. _

— _¡Chicos es genial!_

—_Si… ¿Verdad que lo es?— preguntó Albus apoyando una mano en el hombro de Scorpius para darse impulso y saltar mas alto aun, logrando rozar apenas una de las luces que flotaba sobre su cabeza _

— _¡Hey! Que no soy un mueble — se quejó Scorpius dándole un pequeño empujón a Albus, que estaba aun mas interesado en seguir saltando y tratando de alcanzar las pequeñas luces que en sus quejas, al igual que Hugo, Rose, Lily y Eve. _

_Scorpius negó con la cabeza y miró hacia James que soltó una carcajada divertida —Parece que les gustan mucho _

—_Demasiado— aportó Jacke que se había dejado caer en una de las sillas y destapaba una de las últimas cervezas de mantequilla que les quedaban, mientras a su alrededor los demás continuaban saltando y riendo. _

—_Cuidado— dijo James al momento que Hugo casi le caía encima _

—_Lo siento— se disculpó Hugo para luego seguir tratando de alcanzar una de las lucecitas_

—_16 años y aun siguen saltando como niños de pre escolar— replicó James _

—_Demasiado Gryffindors— continuó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos y algo enfadado por haber dejado de recibir la atención de su novio que seguía saltando cual mono tratando de sujetar alguna de las lucecitas mágicas, al igual que los demás _

—_Yo soy Gryffindor y no estoy saltando allí— se defendió James, una cosa era molestar a Albus y otra ofender su querida casa. _

_Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco e iba a replicar cuando la exclamación de victoria de Albus lo interrumpió. _

— _¡Ja! — Dijo Albus apretando el puño y sintiendo la pequeña luz bailando en su mano, como si se tratase de una snitch — ¡Lo conseguí!_

—_Oh… — lloriqueó Lily enfadada por no poder llegar a alcanzar ninguna aun. _

—_Mira Scorpius— dijo Albus finalmente acercándose hacia él, Scorpius le dio una mirada desinteresada y se cruzó de brazos_

—_Lo he visto_

—_Es para ti— dijo Albus sin dejar de sonreír y extendiendo la mano hacia su novio._

_Scorpius parpadeó honestamente sorprendido — ¿Para mi?_

—_Claro, para que mas crees que quería alcanzar una de ellas— explicó Albus tranquilamente mientras permanecía con la mano extendida. —No es una estrella de verdad, pero se parece. _

— _¿Eh?— Scorpius se sintió ligeramente tonto mientras Jacke extendía la mano para ofrecerle un frasco transparente. _

—_Si la guardas allí no se apagará en muuucho tiempo— dijo Albus con diversión ante el sonrojo de su novio (le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar), mientras dejaba caer la lucecita plateada que tintineaba en el frasco transparente y luego lo cerraba. _

—_Gracias— sonrió Scorpius antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, agradeciendo el gesto de Albus. Había pensado que Albus solo se estaba divirtiendo y no que en realidad quería una de esas lucecitas para regalársela —La guardaré _

_James soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe en la espalda —Gryffindors eh?_

_Scorpius le dio una mirada molesta durante un instante para luego mirar hacia la lucecita una vez mas, pensando en ponerla en su mesa de noche, para poder verla siempre, efectivamente, unos instantes después las demás lucecitas que no fueron alcanzadas se fueron extinguiendo, pero la que estaba en el frasco aun seguía brillando. Y sigue brillando hasta ahora. _

*****0o0*****

Scorpius abrió los ojos, la sensación de oscuridad lo invadió y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

—_Bien, tal vez si fue solo un sueño—_ se dijo, referente a la idea que tenía de haber sido rescatado. Tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de reponerse de la desilusión, y entonces se dio cuenta de un par de detalles:

Primero, no estaba sobre un frío piso, si no sobre algo muy suave y cálido, además que no tenía frío estaba cubierto por algo igual de cálido.

Segundo: El dolor que había sentido antes había desaparecido. Mucho más esperanzado abrió los ojos nuevamente, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, el alto y claro techo de la habitación le dio a entender que no se encontraba mas en aquella celda fría y gris, y entonces, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sonrió. No había sido un sueño. En verdad lo habían rescatado. Sonrió más ampliamente, sentía un poco de sed, y la garganta le ardía, pero estaba bien, estaba lejos de allí. Pero... Había un pero. Claro que si. Un gran pero.

— ¿Donde…?— trató de hablar pero su garganta le ardía, la tenía demasiado seca para intentar seguir hablando.

— ¡Hijo!— gimió Astoria mientras jalaba al chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Scorpius vio el rostro de su madre apareciendo casi al mismo tiempo que las luces de las antorchas alrededor se encendían dejando ver una habitación muy amplia y clara.

— ¿Mamá…?— enterró la nariz en el cabello de su madre, reconociendo su aroma, y sus brazos la jalaron con mucha mas fuerza, temiendo que se le escapara o que desapareciera —Hijo, te he extrañado tanto… no sabes…— sollozaba Astoria

—Astoria, suéltalo, se va ahogar— dijo Draco conteniéndose por saltar a los brazos de su hijo también, a un lado de la cama.

—¡Papá!— exclamó Scorpius apartándose de su madre un poco, para ver a su padre, no podía negar que se le veía ligeramente cansado, pero estaban allí, él estaba allí, en casa, al fin en casa, sin embargo aun estaba la preocupación que lo hizo levantarse y tratar de hablar en primer lugar

—Hijo… — dijo Draco sentándose en un lado de la cama y acariciando suavemente su cabello. Aun recordaba lo frágil que se había visto cuando lo habían traído, casi como cuando era un recién nacido y el temía dañarlo con tan solo tocarlo.

Astoria se apartó un poco más y tomó un vaso con agua de la mesa de noche, alcanzándoselo a Scorpius que rápidamente bebió, disfrutando de la frescura del agua deslizándose por su garganta.

—Despacio, hijo, puedes tomar toda el agua que quieras, pero despacio— le dijo Draco mirándolo aun evaluativamente, efectivamente, parecía estar completamente bien, aunque algo cansado. Cualquiera lo estaría luego de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Albus? ¿Dónde esta Albus?— preguntó Scorpius alejando el vaso vacío

—Oh, él esta mejor, esta durmiendo en la habitación del lado…— empezó a explicar Astoria.

—Quiero verlo— dijo apartando las mantas, apenas se dio cuenta que ahora usaba una pijama de algodón que se sentía tan bien contra su piel.

—No, hijo, ahora no puedes, esta durmiendo, y tú cansado…— le detuvo Astoria tratando de abrigarlo nuevamente.

—No… yo debo verlo ahora… tengo que verlo

—Esta con su madre y…

—No importa… por favor— gimió Scorpius hacia su madre

—Primero deberías descansar y un medimago debería revisarte— le dijo Draco

—No…— Scorpius miró a su madre implorante, mas implorante de lo que jamás la había mirado —Yo solo… necesito verlo un instante y luego haré todo lo que quieran pero… ¿Por favor?

Astoria le dio una mirada a Draco, que solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

—Mira, iré al lado y hablaré con la madre de Albus, si ella accede te llevaremos, un momento nada mas— dijo levantando el dedo en señal de orden hacia Scorpius que ya sonreía —Solo si ella acepta y luego el medimago vendrá a revisarte

—Si, lo que sea, solo dile… dile que necesito verlo yo mismo, saber que está bien— su voz aun sonaba rasposa.

—Bien, pero te necesitamos calmado ¿si? Aun tenemos mucho de que hablar y tienes que recuperarte.

—Si, papá— murmuró Scorpius, algo en el tono de su padre no le agradaba, ahora que estaba a salvo seguro que estarían enfadados por lo pasado. Draco salió en silencio de la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se cerró Scorpius miró a su madre nuevamente.

—Mamá… ¿Qué le paso a Al? ¿Él… él está bien?

—Si lo está, solo que él estaba más grave de lo que tú estabas— Astoria dudó un instante antes de seguir hablando —Fue envenenado, creo…

— ¿Qué….?

— ¡Pero esta bien!, lo sacaron justo a tiempo, igual que a ti… — Astoria contuvo las lágrimas un momento mas y con una mano temblorosa acarició la suave mejilla de tu hijo —Si tu padre y los demás no hubieran llegado a tiempo…

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Mi papá?— preguntó Scorpius completamente asombrado.

*****0o0*****

Harry miraba el rostro de Albus, alumbrado apenas por un par de antorchas, estaba cansado, realmente cansado, pero no había forma de que durmiera hasta que su hijo finalmente despertara, era solo cuestión de tiempo y lo sabía. O al menos eso esperaba.

Su mente, ahora que ya todo había pasado, no hacía más que recordarle todo lo ocurrido, paso a paso, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de investigación, junto a Malfoy para finalmente terminar en la pista correcta y rescatarlos justo a tiempo. Se estremecía de recordar lo cerca que había estado de perderlo, -_tres horas más y el efecto hubiera sido irreversible- _había dicho el mendimago. Tres horas, solo tres escasas horas… Harry nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, jamás se hubiera perdonado que su hijo muriera. Sabía que de todas maneras habría sido su culpa. Se había confiado con la seguridad de la casa, se había confiado pensando que después de tantos años ya nadie querría atacarlo, que ya nadie estaría fuera con sed de venganza y que el punto más vulnerable serían sus niños.

En una incómoda silla, frente a él y también junto a la cama de Albus, con la cabeza recostada sobre una de sus manos dormía Ginny, le dio una mirada mas, recordando aquel beso que le supo tan mal, aquel que le había dado cuando Albus había sido rescatado. Negó con la cabeza, sabía a que se debía, a que simplemente había dejado de quererla tanto como antes, a que estaba olvidando, y eso era bueno, realmente lo era. Ahora que de alguna manera había aclarado las cosas con ella esperaba que todo fuera mejor, sabía que sus hijos sufrían por todo lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que la experiencia hiciera que Ginny dejara de ser un poco egoísta y pensara un poco mas como madre.

Incapaz de seguir sentado, solo esperando se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana, el cielo se estaba coloreando de aquella manera que indicaba que pronto, de un momento a otro, el sol saldría. Un nuevo día, de no haber llegado a tiempo, no solo hasta su hijo, si no también hacia el ritual tal vez ese día hubiera sido el que Voldemort retornara, no podrían estar seguros jamás, tal como le había explicado Hermione, de que el hechizo funcionara, pero eso no dejaba de hacerle pensar lo cerca que podían haber estado. Casi inconcientemente levantó una mano y acarició la extraña cicatriz de su frente, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Un pequeño sonido en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

*****0o0*****

Draco salió de la habitación de su hijo, y caminó lo mas lenta y silenciosamente que pudo hasta la siguiente puerta, estuvo tentado a volver y decirle a Scorpius que Ginny y Albus estaban dormidos, o que la mujer no quería visitas por el momento, pero había visto tal preocupación en el rostro de su hijo que no se animó a mentir, nunca lo había visto así jamás, era mas que capricho, era real y verdadero pánico. Era una pena que aun no regresara Potter, él hubiera dejado que Scorpius entrara a la habitación sin poner ningún reparo pero, en cambio la Weasley, ella era otra cosa. Se preguntó que tanto se enfadarían los demás si "accidentalmente" la hechizaba, y es que sus desplantes y actitud ante todos realmente le colmaban la paciencia. Scorpius se las vería difícil con ella si es que seguía de novio de Albus. Al menos tendría el apoyo de Potter, o eso pensaba. Al menos eso había deducido del tiempo pasado con… Harry.

Harry, es decir Potter, ese era otro tema, esperaba que todo hubiera marchado de acuerdo a los planes, que nada malo le hubiera pasado… Él ya lo había visto en acción, en diferentes papeles y formas, sorprendiéndolo mas de una vez, sabía que era un auror de la mejor clase pero aun así, algo en su pecho se agitaba al imaginarlo peleando contra el grupo de pseudo mortífagos, como les llamaba el mismo Potter, y la posibilidad de que de una u otra manera saliera herido, aunque Granger, antes de irse le había asegurado que Potter sabía lo que hacía y que no debía preocuparse mas que por su hijo, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Esa si que era una novedad, Granger dándole consejos, y conversando tan animadamente con Astoria, realmente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar ahora.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y esperó. Nada pasó. Pensó que efectivamente Ginny estaría dormida, —_Al menos ya no tengo que mentirle a Scorpius— _ se dijo cuando dio la vuelta, no había dado mas de un par de pasos cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, tomó aire, buscando paciencia antes de girar, pero en la puerta no estaba Ginny, estaba Potter, con su túnica de auror, sucia e incluso rota por algunos lados, su rostro mucho mas cansado que horas antes, pero sano y salvo. Inconcientemente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Malfoy— susurró Harry saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

—No sabía que ya habías vuelto— Estuvo a punto de decirle que había estado preocupado por él y por la última parte del plan para capturar a los cabecillas, que debió haberle avisado de su retorno, pero pensó que no era adecuado decirlo y se contuvo, le bastaba con ver que realmente si estaba bien.

—Recién hace solo unos minutos, no quise despertarlos, pensé que estarían cansados

—No, no era problema, igual no podía dormir ¿Cómo salió todo?

—Bien— Harry sonrió de manera aliviada —Los tenemos a todos, y si en caso se nos ha escapado alguno, ya hablaran los detenidos, hay muchos muy jóvenes, ellos serán fáciles de convencer

— ¿Quiénes eran?— preguntó Draco mientras Harry se apoyaba contra una de las paredes del pasillo y se cruzaba de brazos.

—No lo creerás…— afirmó Harry.

—Después de lo de Goyle, estoy dispuesto a creerte cualquier cosa— afirmó Draco, aunque se sintió estúpido inmediatamente terminó de decirlo

—Lamento eso, hubiera preferido no tener razón— sonaba realmente apenado.

—Está bien… en serio— Dijo Draco quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo aun se sentía triste y traicionado.

—Yalex y Dolohov, ellos eran los que estaban detrás de todo— informó Harry.

—Eso no es posible… es decir, ¿ellos no…?

— ¿Murieron?— Preguntó Harry, y Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento. —Nos hicieron tontos a nosotros también, al parecer lograron engañarnos, los pensamos muertos durante todo este tiempo, cuando en realidad estaban creando una nueva orden de mortífagos

— ¿Que les pasara ahora?

—Azkaban, supongo— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es una pena que ya no den el beso del dementor— murmuró Draco y Harry le sonrió.

—Los molí a hechizos, a ambos, de parte tuya y mía— dijo con orgullo en la voz

— ¿En serio?

—Oh si… claro que si, no se podrán mover en semanas… nadie toca a nuestros niños y sale tan fácil— Dijo Harry con fiereza en la voz.

—Vaya, Potter, aun sorprendiéndome— Draco le dio una palmada en el hombro —Creo que empezaré a llamarte Milos

—Ya, Nicholas… — replicó Harry sonriendo, pero luego bajó la voz mucho mas, Draco tuvo que acercarse un poco mas a él para entender lo que decía —Lo cierto es que nadie sabe mucho acerca de lo que hago en el ministerio, me refiero al trabajo encubierto incluso mucho de los aurores desconoce esa parte de mi identidad, espero que sepas entender que no debes mencionárselo a nadie

—Tienes mi palabra— dijo Draco solemnemente a la vez que levantaba la mano en señal de juramento — ¿Por qué entonces me dejaste ver todo eso?

—Por que sabía lo que sentías y no quería que hicieras nada estúpido si es que te dejaba de lado— respondió rápidamente Harry.

—Gracias— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Además serviste de mucha ayuda… hasta ahora lo eres, traer a los mendimagos hasta aquí y acondicionar todo esto para no ingresarlos a San Mungo y que no se filtre la información para ponerlos de sobre aviso…

—Después de todo lo que hiciste tú, y bueno Granger y Weasley, es lo menos que puedo hacer

—Gracias…

—Además tal vez terminemos viéndonos mas ahora que hemos descubierto que los chicos andan juntos, ¿Has pensado en eso?— preguntó Draco.

—No mucho, no lo sé, aun estoy algo asombrado por eso

—También yo lo estoy… Potter, ¿no te molesta que Scorpius y Al estén juntos?— preguntó Draco preocupado, ahora que ya todo había terminado, tal vez la tregua tácita entre ambos también había llegado a su fin, aunque sinceramente esperaba que no fuera así.

—No, claro que no, además, esta comprobado que no podremos hacer nada, ¿Te das cuenta todo el tiempo que han estado juntos? ¿Cómo mis demás hijos y sobrinos son amigos de Scorpius y sus amigos?— Draco hizo una mueca de descontento.

—Nos engañaron durante tanto tiempo

—Si, pero creo que por que pensaban que no aceptaríamos algo así… — Harry sonrió —Si nos enfadamos con ellos o los castigamos y les prohibimos verse será peor

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— dijo Draco.

—Un día histórico, brujas y magos, Draco Malfoy esta de acuerdo con Harry Potter— dijo Harry con tonó ceremonial, la expresión de Malfoy lo hizo apretar los labios para reprimir las ganas que tenía de reír mas fuerte,

—Serás— replicó Draco riendo suavemente también. —Ahora resulta que también eres algo bromista.

—Si, y aun tengo muchas mas sorpresas— replicó Harry, pero se sintió ligeramente incómodo al ver la ceja levantada de Draco, por un momento el recuerdo de esos labios sobre los suyos invadieron su mente, pero trató de alejar su mente de aquello rápidamente.

—El medimago me dijo que Al debe despertar en un par de horas más...— murmuró Draco notando la incomodidad de Harry y no sabiendo bien como interpretarla.

—Si, eso espero, no estaré tranquilo hasta que suceda… ¿Scorpius?

—Despertó, para eso venía en realidad

— ¿Ah?

—Sé que es tarde…

—O temprano, según de donde lo mires— le interrumpió Harry

Draco sonrió nuevamente, pensó que ahora que todo estaba bien era mucho más fácil aun sonreír con Potter —Y quiere ver a Albus, solo darle una mirada, asegurarse que no le mentimos o algo así y ya sé que el medimago lo debe revisar primero pero no quiero que se altere…

—Entiendo, es comprensible ¿no?

—Si te molesta… le puedo decir que aun no es momento…

— ¡Que va! déjalo venir, para que luego lo puedan revisar y descanse tranquilo

—Gracias…

—Y, Malfoy— dijo Harry en el momento en que Draco ya se giraba para irse —Supongo que ahora podremos ser un poco mas amigos, después de todo

—Claro, ahora podremos ser más amigos…— afirmó Draco con una sonrisa que hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho de Harry.

*****0o0*****

_Sabían que aquel tampoco era el lugar adecuado, pero no les importaba, habían estado de vacaciones desde hacía una semana y en esos siete días apenas y se habían podido ver un par de veces, y no con la absoluta libertad que habían deseado, después de aquella primera vez en que ambos se habían tocado y acariciado de manera tan desinhibida en esa vieja aula parecía que cada vez les era mas difícil mantener las manos alejadas uno del otro, así que aquella tarde de mayo, cuando se encontraron por casualidad en el callejón Diagon, donde Scorpius había ido con su madre y su tía Daphne a comprar algunos ingredientes y Albus había ido con sus hermanos y su madre a visitar al tío George no habían perdido la oportunidad, y con un par de gestos ambos se habían refugiado en el baño de la heladería de Florean Fortescue_

_No bien Albus cerró la puerta Scorpius había saltado sobre él y lo había jalado hacia uno de los cubículos, mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Desesperación que Albus correspondía también, acariciando y apretando cada parte del cuerpo de Scorpius al alcance de sus manos. _

—_Oh, Merlín, no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado— murmuró Scorpius sobre sus labios antes de empezar a mordisquear suavemente el cuello, conteniendo las ganas de morderlo, por que sabía que no lo podía ni quería meter en problemas con su madre _

—_Y yo…— Albus se apresuró a levantar la camiseta de Scorpius y colar sus manos para poder acariciar la caliente y suave piel _

—_No tenemos mucho tiempo— jadeó Scorpius alejándose solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus manos se deshicieran del botón del pantalón de Albus y bajaran el cierre. —Mi madre me está esperando ya para volver a la mansión _

—_La mía se dará cuenta pronto que he desaparecido— informó Albus abriendo los pantalones de Scorpius, mientras que sus labios besaban y chupaban el cuello. _

—_Oh… Si…— murmuró Scorpius metiendo ambas manos en la cinturilla del bóxer para dejar libre la erección de Albus, sentía como todo su cuerpo enviaba señales de placer por los besos de Albus, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. _

—_Scorpius— gimió Albus en cuanto sintió la mano de Scorpius cerrarse en torno a su erección y acariciarla suave y lentamente, pero el necesitaba mas velocidad, necesitaba mas aun… Se apresuró y bajó también los pantalones y bóxer de Scorpius para dejar libre al fin la erección de su novio, en cuanto la vio supo que mas necesitaba, se apartó un paso de Scorpius y con algo de pesar sintió como aquella mano lo dejaba de acariciar mientras que él se arrodillaba delante del rubio. _

— _¿Qué…? — Scorpius dejó de hablar y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la lengua tímida de Albus sobre la punta de su erección. Se sujetó con ambas manos de las paredes para evitar caer cuando sus piernas flaquearon al sentir el aliento tibio de Albus sobre el resto de su miembro _

—_Shh…— sopló Albus sintiendo como toda la piel de Scorpius se estremecía —-Quiero… quiero intentar algo— dijo antes de probar meter un poco mas el miembro de Scorpius en su boca. _

_Sus caderas se agitaron inconcientemente contra esa boca, mientras un gemido poco digno escapaba de su garganta _

_Albus sonrió apenas, aun con el miembro de Scorpius dentro de su boca, disfrutando de aquel nuevo sabor, sus manos sujetaron con mas fuerza las caderas del chico para evitar que se moviera mas de la cuenta mientras su propia erección daba un tirón por los fascinantes que estaban resultando esos gemidos. _

—_Oh… Albus— Jadeó Scorpius enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera de Albus y sintiendo esa cálida humedad absorbiéndolo y sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas. _

_Albus lamió y chupó varias veces, aun asombrado de que aquello no fuera tan complicado como había pensado y mas aun por los gemidos que soltaba Scorpius, que indicaban que estaba haciendo realmente un buen trabajo. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas de Scorpius y sujetó mas firmemente el miembro, acariciando la base, hasta donde su boca no podía llegar, no pasó mucho mas tiempo antes de sentir como el cuerpo de Scorpius se tensaba _

—_Al… amor, ya no aguanto…— avisó Scorpius, sin embargo Albus no se retiró, al contrario, se movió mucho mas rápido, dispuesto a probar todo de Scorpius, sintió como el miembro se endurecía mucho mas antes de que una descarga de líquido caliente y amargo inundara su boca, sopesó apenas un instante que hacer con eso antes de que su garganta, como por reflejo, tragara todo lo posible. _

_Scorpius sintió como sus piernas temblaban mas aun, apenas sosteniéndolo, transportado a una paz post orgásmica, su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada, los brazos de Albus se cerraron en torno a él, evitándole la caída y enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Albus, disfrutando de su olor. —Eso ha sido… ¡Merlín! _

_Albus soltó una pequeña carcajada, sentía su miembro dolorosamente erecto chocar contra el abdomen de Scorpius y se obligó a no refregarse contra el cuerpo del chico, esperando a que se recuperara, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, una de las manos de Scorpius se coló entre ambos y aprisionó su miembro, sujetándolo con fuerza un instante antes de empezar a moverse de arriba abajo con bastante rapidez _

—_mmm… si… — jadeó Albus buscando la boca de Scorpius, que lo recibió gustoso, compartiendo un beso descuidado mientras sentía como toda la tensión y sangre se concentraba únicamente en su miembro —Oh… Scorpius… — jadeó _

_Scorpius aceleró mas aun el movimiento de su mano mientras repartía besos y suaves mordidas en el cuello y la barbilla hasta que sintió a Albus temblar antes de que el líquido caliente mojara su mano a la vez que Albus gritaba un poco mas fuerte de lo recomendado para estar en un baño público. _

_Por suerte nadie los había descubierto, pero Scorpius jamás pudo ir a tomar un helado con sus padres o amigos sin dejar de sonrojarse y recordar aquella tarde de verano, en la que él y Al se habían escapado a ese baño. _

*****0o0*****

Cuando por fin lo dejaron salir al pasillo tuvo que caminar apoyándose en el hombro de su padre, sus piernas se sentían débiles y temblorosas, pero la sola idea de poder ver a Albus le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. En la puerta de la habitación estaba el padre de Albus esperándolos con una mirada tranquila.

—Hola, así que tu eres Scorpius— dijo Harry extendiendo la mano hacia el chico, ya lo había visto antes en las fotografías e incluso en la estación del tren, pero ahora que lo tenía mucho mas cerca notaba el parecido con Draco y también las diferencias, como el color de sus ojos.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter— murmuró Scorpius extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre, y sintiéndose algo intimidado, hubiera querido lucir mucho mas fuerte y mejor vestido al encarar al fin al padre de su novio.

—Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado

—Gracias y también gracias por ir por nosotros, mi madre me contó lo que hizo por sacarnos de ese sitio

—Eso no lo tienes que agradecer— dijo Harry apretando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que sonrió por el gesto.

Luego abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Draco y Scorpius, mientras Astoria iba por el medimago para que revisara a Scorpius.

Draco le sonrió agradecido cuando Potter lo alcanzó junto a la cama.

Scorpius se quedó estático, mirando la palidez del rostro, y la respiración lenta y rítmica de su pecho, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que Albus, que _su_ Albus estaba allí, junto a su madre, en la Mansión, sano y salvo. Se soltó del agarre de su padre y olvidando cualquier dolor o molestia terminó de recorrer los pasos que lo alejaban de la cama.

Draco extendió la mano para tratar de detenerlo pero entonces sintió la mano de Harry cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, dirigió su mirada a Harry, que solo negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que lo dejara ir y que aguardara y así lo hizo.

Scorpius le pareció que demoraba demasiado en llegar junto a su novio, y cuando lo hizo levantó una temblorosa mano y acarició lentamente la mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez, —Oh, Al…— murmuró quedamente antes de agacharse un poco mas y depositar un beso en la frente, no le importaba que su padre lo estuviera mirando, o que el Señor Potter estuviera allí, o que la madre de Albus estuviera durmiendo a solo centímetros de ellos, solo le importaba Albus y saber que estaba bien, sentirlo respirar, sentir su calor, sentir que de verdad si estaba vivo.

*****0o0*****

Después de lo que le pareció muy poco tiempo, su madre volvió junto con el medimago Owens, y junto a su padre lo obligaron a volver a su habitación, se despidió de Albus con una caricia antes de darle la mano al Señor Potter y agradecerle una vez mas todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando el medimago terminó de revisarlo dijo que se encontraba ya de maravilla y que solo debía dormir un poco más y tomar muchos líquidos, que las costillas rotas ya habían sanado al igual que los golpes y contusiones.

Entonces, cuando al fin se quedó solo nuevamente con sus padres fue que se decidió a hablar, su padre no había hecho ya ningún comentario desde que salieran del cuarto de Albus y eso era algo que lo preocupaba.

—Ahora ya has escuchado, debes dormir un poco mas para recuperarte— dijo Astoria mientras abrigaba mas a Scorpius, pero el negó con la cabeza suavemente sentándose nuevamente.

—Hijo, debes dormir ahora para que cuando Albus despierte lo puedas ver— le explicó Draco sentado al otro lado de la cama. La idea de que su padre le estuviera hablando tan amablemente de Albus le hizo sentir aun mas confundido.

—Yo quiero decirles algo— dijo con voz firme.

— ¿En este momento?— le preguntó Astoria, mientras miraba a Draco y a Scorpius alternativamente.

—Hijo… sé que cualquier cosa puede esperar

—No, yo…— tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de continuar — Albus y yo estamos juntos, desde hace más de dos años y yo lo quiero es decir nosotros nos amamos y…— Se interrumpió ante las sonrisas de sus padres. — ¿Qué?

— ¿En serio, no crees que es un poco tarde para hacernos esa confesión?— le preguntó Draco levantando una ceja

—Yo… es que quería decírselos

—En realidad ya lo sabemos, todo, y déjame decirte que estoy realmente asombrada…— le dijo su madre, aunque por su expresión Scorpius podía estar seguro que no estaba realmente enfadada.

—Lo siento… pensé que se enojarían…

—Tal vez… en un inicio— coincidió Draco —Pero ahora no lo estamos, aunque si tendremos una larga conversación cuando hayas descansado mejor.

—Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, no quería mentirles…— dijo Scorpius enrojeciendo de vergüenza, siempre había sido cómplice de su padre y nunca le había ocultado nada, incluso sus travesuras, salvo la relación con los Gryffindor y Albus.

—Hablaremos un poco más acerca de esto luego…— le dijo Draco acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente, Astoria hizo lo mismo y lo obligó a recostarse sobre la cama —Por ahora descansa, si es que quieres estar en pie cuando tu novio despierte

—Si… ¿Me van a castigar?— preguntó con voz suave, sus padres nunca lo habían castigado.

—No, claro que no— se apresuró a aclarar Astoria y Draco solo afirmó con la cabeza

—Deja de preocuparte por eso ahora, todo está bien, ya estás aquí y Albus despertará en un par de horas mas, solo dedícate a descansar, hazlo por tu madre y por mí.

—Si, papá— Scorpius se cubrió más aun con las sábanas y suspiró profundamente, pero antes de cerrar los ojos se acordó de lo que le quería decir a su padre.

— ¿Ustedes se irán?

—Solo un momento, hijo, voy a encargar las pociones que debes tomar en unas horas— dijo Astoria

—Yo me quedaré un rato más, hasta que estés dormido

Astoria salió de la habitación dando una mirada mas a su hijo, y entonces Draco se quedó a solas con Scorpius, se sentó en una de las sillas del lado de la cama y lo observó en silencio durante un instante hasta que el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Hijo, si no duermes…

—Yo… mamá me contó lo que hiciste, que fuiste con el señor Potter por todos lados buscándonos, y que estuviste durante el rescate

—Si

—Gracias, papá…

Draco negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco mas a su hijo —No es nada que debas agradecer, eres mi hijo y lo que mas quiero en el mundo, jamás permitiría que algo te sucediera.

Scorpius sonrió —Eres muy valiente… ¿sabes papá?

Draco no pudo responder nada, sentía en su garganta un nudo y sus ojos ligeramente picantes.

—Y te quiero mucho— concluyó Scorpius antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

—Y yo a ti— dijo Draco suavemente mientras miraba a su hijo dormir y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana.

*****0o0*****

_Lily lloraba, y Albus detestaba que su hermanita llorara, era cierto que de mas pequeños la había molestado hasta las lágrimas durante demasiadas ocasiones, pero eso era diferente, nadie debía hacer llorar a su hermanita, nadie debía hacerla sentir triste. _

_Avanzó con pasos firmes hacia el grupo de Slytherin donde sabía que estaba aquella niña, Dunsany, que durante la clase de pociones había insultado a Lily llamándola cabeza de zanahoria, y no contenta con eso la había hecho tropezar, haciendo que el caldero donde había trabajado toda la mañana explotara. _

_Lily había salido muy enfadada de la clase y se había refugiado en su dormitorio, donde había empezado a llorar y donde Rose la había encontrado un tiempo después, ella había sido la que había informado a Albus de lo ocurrido y ahora él iba en busca de venganza. _

— _¡Hey, Dunsany!— llamó con voz firme, haciendo que el grupo de niños de primero de Slytherin se giraran alarmados._

—_Es de mala educación el interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, Potter— replicó la chica con una sonrisa cínica, que solo logró incrementar la furia de Albus. _

— _¿Y no te han dicho a ti que no debes estar molestando a tus compañeros de clase?_

—_No sé de que hablas_

—_Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué has estado molestando a Lily?_

— _¿Te refieres a la cabeza de zanahoria negada para las pociones?_

—_No te le acerques, ni la molestes mas, te lo estoy advirtiendo _

—_Huy… que miedo… En serio ustedes se creen mucho por ser Potter ¿no?— los demás chicos que estaban junto a la chica comenzaron a reír _

—_Si, lo cierto es que si, somos Potter y no te debes meter con los Potter, por que si nos enfadamos tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. _

— _¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Ahora también se sienten con derecho a amenazar a los demás?_

_Albus sonrió de lado —Puedo darte una muestra cuando quieras_

— _¿En serio? ¿Te batirías en duelo con una niña de primero?— preguntó uno de los Slytherin _

—_Pues ella parece llevar los pantalones aquí— dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros, los demás niños sacaron las varitas y las levantaron en tono de amenaza mientras la chica sonreía ampliamente. _

—_Ay… Potter— suspiró profundamente, y abrió la boca para hacer un comentario mas cuando Albus levantó la mano y una serie de hechizos volaron por el pasillo, causando desde furúnculos a la chica Dunsany hasta que otro de ellos vomitara babosas._

—_Supongo que ahora que ya vieron que los Potter no solo presumimos, dejaran a mi hermanita en paz— dijo Albus con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, aun escuchando los quejidos de los chicos. _

_Dio la vuelta al final del pasillo y soltó una carcajada, Scorpius y Jacke lo imitaron. Los dos chicos habían estado escondidos tras unas grandes armaduras, esperando la señal de Albus para atacar, luego, con todos en el piso había sido mucho más fácil salir de allí sin que los notaran. _

—_Supongo que ahora si creerán que los Potter son súper poderosos o algo así— dijo Jacke con las manos en el estómago por el dolor causado de tanto reír. _

— _¡Pero si lo somos!— replicó Albus, mientras Scorpius negaba con la cabeza sin poder contener las risas. _

_Efectivamente, ese grupo no volvió a molestar mas a Lily y por semanas corrió el rumor en el castillo de que Albus Potter podía lanzar mas de un hechizo a la vez. _

*****0o0*****

Albus abrió los ojos e instintivamente los volvió a cerrar, temiendo que todo se moviera alrededor una vez mas, una muy suave mano le acarició la mejilla y él contuvo el aire.

—Hijo…— llamó Ginny en un susurro.

—Ma…— Albus abrió los ojos una vez mas — ¿Mamá?

—Oh, Al, al fin…— dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hijo— llamó Harry, Albus notó que su padre también estaba allí.

—Papá…— Albus empezó a sollozar —Me encontraste… si era tu voz, tu voz de verdad…

—Shh… ya… ya…— calmó Harry mientras lo tomaba de la mano

— ¿Cómo te sientes…? ¿Te duele algo?— preguntó Ginny mirando evaluadoramente a su hijo.

—No… yo… — miró a su padre una vez mas — ¡Fue horrible, todo daba vueltas y el dolor…!

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso, los medimagos ya te han curado— le afirmó Harry.

—Yo… ¿Scorpius?— dijo alarmado —Papá, él estaba en la casa cuando pasó, no tenía que haber ido pero él fue y entonces esos hombres llegaron y…

—Él esta aquí… — le interrumpió Ginny

— ¿Esta bien… de verdad?

—Si, incluso ya está despierto desde hace un par de horas…

— ¿Está aquí?— Albus se trató de sentar pero las manos de Ginny lo detuvieron

—No te muevas tanto, primero deben revisarte

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó hacia su padre

—En la mansión Malfoy, los trajimos ayer

— ¿A Scorpius también?

—Si, a él también…— Harry acarició el cabello de su hijo y suspiró aliviado —Iré por el medimago y luego dejaremos que Scorpius entre, todos están esperando por verte.

— ¿Todos?

—Aja, incluso Jacke y Eve están aquí

—Oh…

—Ya vuelvo— dijo Harry hacia Ginny que solo asintió en silencio aun observando detenidamente a su hijo.

Salió al pasillo, donde se había improvisado una especie de sala de espera, pues habían llevado sillas donde todos, incluso Draco y Astoria, esperaban atentos a que el chico despertara, Hermione y Ron se pusieron en pie, mientras los demás lo miraban expectantes.

— ¿Papá?— preguntó James.

—Si, ya despertó… iré por el medimago

Lily y James se abrazaron a sus primos y amigos mientras Ron, Hermione, Draco y Astoria soltaban suspiros de alivio, Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y su madre le dio una suave caricia en el brazo mientras Harry se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la sala donde el medimago Owens esperaba.

*****0o0*****

—Dos semanas de reposo absoluto, debes tomar todas las pociones que te hemos indicado y portarte bien— le dijo el mendimago Owens a Albus.

—Si, señor, gracias

—Eres un chico con suerte… pero no debes aprovecharte

Albus le sonrió —No lo haré

Owens sonrió suavemente y se despidió de Harry y Ginny, dándoles todas las indicaciones sobre el cuidado de Albus.

—Gracias— murmuró Ginny de manera forzada, Harry suspiró pacientemente, no quería pelear con ella nuevamente, pero de ser necesario lo haría, con tal de obtener la tranquilidad de sus hijos.

— ¿Ahora ya puedo verlo?— preguntó Albus impacientemente hacia su padre.

—Si, supongo que si

Ginny se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Albus, —Vendré en un par de horas mas, estamos viendo de organizar todo en casa para que descanses

—Mamá… yo no quiero ir a tu casa… yo…

—Lo sé…— afirmó Ginny, parecía resignada. Harry se alejó un poco, dándoles cierta privacidad. —Hemos estado conversándolo, lo mejor es que estés en casa de tu padre, con tus hermanos, iré a cuidarte allí, al menos este par de semanas, luego… ya lo veremos

—Lo siento…

Ginny negó con la cabeza —Te quiero, ¿lo sabes no? Me diste un gran susto, solo… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…

—Yo pensé que no te volvería a ver y estaba… asustado

Ginny lo abrazó fuete y cuando se separó sus ojos parecían ligeramente irritados. —Vuelvo en un par de horas— afirmó, luego hizo un ligero asentimiento hacia Harry y salió.

En cuanto salió Harry se acercó de nuevo a la cama —Luego te podré contar todo lo que pasó, pero ahora Scorpius esta demasiado impaciente por verte, hace unas horas vino pero aun seguías durmiendo…

—Papá… ¿Estas molesto?

—No, claro que no, no tienes la culpa de que esos tipos hayan entrado en la casa…

—Me refiero a Scorpius— murmuró Albus. —Supongo que ya debes saber lo del él y yo

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama de Albus —Si, ya lo sé… y no estoy molesto, molesto no es la palabra, es solo que pensé que nos tenías algo mas de confianza… que sabrías que no somos tan insensibles como para castigarte o prohibirte verlo…

—Yo te lo iba a decir, esa noche, iba a esperarte para decírtelo, y Scorpius se lo iba a decir a su padre también— se defendió Albus.

—Lo sé, pero esto tiene ya mucho tiempo— Harry sonrió hacia Albus —Ahora todo está bien, supongo que hablaremos de esto mas adelante, por lo pronto tu solo dedícate a recuperarte.

— ¿El señor Malfoy está enfadado?

—No, claro que no…

Albus soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al saber que al menos el padre de Scorpius no estaba enfadado, no debía estarlo si es que estaban en la mansión Malfoy — ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez que te oculté todo esto?

—No tengo que perdonarte nada… solo promete que me tendrás un poco mas de confianza.

—Si, yo lo prometo

Harry sonrió y se puso en pie

—Y papá, gracias…

*****0o0*****

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez y Scorpius se puso de pie tan rápido que Draco lo sujetó de los brazos pensando que se podía caer.

—Señor Potter…

—Si, Scorpius, lo puedes ver— dijo Harry dejando la puerta abierta y dándole una mirada divertida, Draco solo negó con la cabeza y Harry sonrió mas ampliamente

—Gracias— dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación de Albus.

—Y todos ustedes podrán entrar luego, solo no lo cansen mucho, debe descansar— dijo hacia los demás chicos que asintieron y sonrieron.

—Me alegra que al fin despertara— le dijo Draco una vez que Harry se sentó a su lado.

—A mi también…

**-----0o0o0-----**

Albus contuvo la respiración mirando fijamente hacia Scorpius, que aun permanecía de pie tras la puerta cerrada, vestía un pijama de algodón claro y realmente si se veía sano y salvo.

—Albus…— murmuró Scorpius luego de un instante, caminando por fin hasta la cama de su novio, y registrando que ya no quedaba ninguna marca de golpe o daño

Albus no contestó simplemente se sentó mas aun y abrió los brazos para que Scorpius se abrazará a él, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse nuevamente.

—Te amo— murmuró Albus aun abrazado a Scorpius.

—No sabes el miedo que tenía a que te hubiera pasado algo…— le contestó Scorpius alejándose un poco del abrazo para verlo mejor.

—Yo quería creer que tu padre había pagado algún rescate y que estabas en casa… no soportaba la idea de que te tuvieran encerrado o que esos tipos te hicieran algo

—Mamá me dijo que esos tipos estaban locos…— afirmó Scorpius empujando un poco a Albus y luego metiéndose en la cama junto a él.

—A mi no me han contado mucho aun, o mejor dicho, nada.

—Tú siempre andas desinformado— afirmó Scorpius con una sonrisa

—Ya, pero es que me acabo de despertar— reprochó Albus.

—Y además eres un dormilón— Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Albus.

—Detesto que siempre te enteres primero

—Pero te encanta que luego te lo pueda contar

—Ya… a ti es al que le encanta saber más que los demás

Scorpius soltó una pequeña carcajada —Ya, yo te cuento…

*****0o0*****

Draco se sirvió un pequeño vaso con whisky de fuego y se acomodó en el pequeño sofá de su ya restaurada oficina, dio un largo sorbo y suspiró recordando como había quedado la oficina luego de su pequeño ataque de nervios por la carta aquella. Ataque que había terminado cuando había besado a Potter, por que él le había pegado.

Soltó una carcajada, _—Realmente besé a Potter, increíble—,_ pensó mientras seguía riendo, en una vida entera se habría imaginado algo así. Potter parecía haber olvidado el asunto, o al menos no había hecho ninguna mención al respecto ni había cambiado su comportamiento hacia él, y Draco lo agradeció, no quería tratar de explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía.

—_Besar a Potter, ¡demonios!—_ Volvió a reír.

Hacía solo unos minutos que ya se había ido toda "la tropa", como ahora llamaba al grupo de su hijo, vaya grupo, amigo de Gryffindors, los hijos de Potter y Weasley, tenía que reconocer que eran buenos chicos, tan preocupados todos, no solo por Albus, si no también por Astoria, haciéndole compañía para que estuviera mas tranquila, y por Scorpius, como si fuera un hermano mas, en el fondo debía alegrarse de que su hijo pudiera contar con ese tipo de amigos, era mas de lo que podía decir de sus amigos de escuela, ya no quedaba nada de ellos, de los que había apreciado en su juventud, solo buenos recuerdos ahora empañados por los últimos sucesos. No podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia por Potter en ese tema, al final los que habían ayudado a rescatar a los chicos habían sido esos amigos que Potter aun mantenía, encabezados por Granger y Weasley, el tiempo había fortalecido esas amistades, todo lo contrario de lo que había pasado con él y sus compañeros.

*****0o0*****

—Ya se quedó dormido— informó Ginny bajando las escaleras

—Genial, debe descansar— apoyó Hermione, estaba sentada junto a Ron, y frente a Harry en la pequeña sala.

—Debo irme, volveré mañana temprano para que puedas ir al trabajo— dijo hacia Harry.

—Está bien… Albus apreciará mucho que lo cuides

—Hasta luego entonces— dijo ella hacia Harry —Chicos— hacia Ron y Hermione, para luego desaparecer por la red flú.

— ¿Cómo lo están llevando?— preguntó Ron en cuanto Ginny desapareció.

—Mejor, supongo— dijo Harry sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¿Ustedes… planean volver?— preguntó algo insegura Hermione.

—No, claro que no, ella se casará con Manek— aun le costaba trabajo pronunciar el nombre sin fastidio, pero iba mejorando.

—Oh…— resopló Ron —Es solo que nos pareció…

—Ese beso fue cosa del momento, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Al…

Hermione dio un suspiro, —Me alegra que lo estés tomando así, por un momento pensé que podrías mal interpretarlo o…

—No, a veces la gente hace ese tipo de cosas en momentos inesperados— Harry se encogió de hombros, pero no pensaba ya en el beso que le había dado Ginny cuando Albus había aparecido, pensaba en el beso que Malfoy le había dado en el estudio, y trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual lo había hecho, y sobre todo por que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante las caricias posteriores a aquel beso. A las caricias de otro hombre.

—Supongo que si— concordó Ron. Los tres se quedaron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar con cierta inseguridad

— ¿Ustedes creen que Malfoy…— sintió como se sonrojaba y estuvo a punto de reír, no recordaba la última vez que se había sonrojado.

— ¿Haya cambiado?— aventuró Hermione.

— ¿Sea mejor persona?— preguntó Ron.

— ¿Sea gay?— continuó Harry.

La pareja se quedó en silencio — ¿Por qué lo crees?— preguntó Hermione seriamente.

—No lo sé… es algo que me pareció

—Pero… Eso no te molesta ¿o si?— murmuró Ron.

—Claro que no— se defendió Harry —Albus lo es, y conocemos a muchos que lo son…

—Entonces ¿por que la pregunta?— Hermione lo miraba extrañada.

—Solo se me pareció y quería saber que pensaban…

—Creo que en todo caso sería bi-sexual, Harry— explicó Hermione —Ha estado casado y tenido a Scorpius, así que no puede ser solo gay

—Cierto…— apoyó Ron.

—Claro, bi sexual— concordó Harry y luego se encogió de hombros, alejando los pensamientos sobre Draco y su condición de bi sexual —En fin…— se estiró sobre el sofá y sacó un cigarro, —Estoy realmente muerto…

—Nosotros también y ya tenemos que irnos, mañana tengo trabajo— le dijo la chica, a Harry le pareció que lo estudiaba con la mirada, pero quiso creer que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, sobre todo por el cansancio.

—Si… Gracias por todo chicos, no saben cuanto se los agradezco

—Vamos Harry, te lo diré una vez mas, a ver si en esta te queda claro—le dijo Ron seriamente —Para eso son los amigos

Harry sonrió, amigos, sus amigos de toda la vida, su familia, no podía ser de otra manera, siempre estarían para él, como él para ellos.

*****0o0*****

_El sol se estaba ocultando ya, lo que significaba que pronto debían volver a casa, estaban todos sentados en aquel parque de Londres, donde acostumbraban reunirse, disfrutando de su último día de vacaciones, pues al día siguiente debían volver a la escuela a empezar el nuevo curso. _

_Para Albus aquel había sido el mejor verano de su vida, aunque hubiera empezado de manera incierta._

_Scorpius apretó suavemente su mano a la de Albus y cuando esté volteó sonrió, aun algo sonrojado por que sus amigos estuvieran allí se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en los labios. _

—_Merlín, se están volviendo empalagosos— dijo Eve con una sonrisa mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza. _

—_Es que es así cuando recién se vuelven novios, es por la novedad y todo eso— dijo Rose y Hugo le dio una mirada molesta_

— _¿Y tu como sabes como es cuando la gente se hace novios?_

—_Lo he leído— explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. _

_James que estaba recostado junto a ellos soltó una pequeña carcajada —No puedes decir como actuara la gente siendo novios solo con leer un libro. _

_Rose le dio una mirada ofendida, para ella los libros decían siempre la verdad absoluta. _

—_Y además Scorpius y yo no actuamos así solo por que recién somos novios y es una novedad, actuaremos así siempre_

—_Oh, ya calla, Albus— dijo Scorpius sintiéndose enrojecer mas aun _

—_Si, ya calla, Albus— imitó Lily y Jacke y Eve soltaron unas pequeñas risas. _

— _¿No se supone que estábamos aquí para ver el último atardecer?— dijo Hugo sobre las voces de los demás_

—_Ya, ya… que enfadado— replicó James_

_Albus apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius y suspiró suavemente, los dedos de Scorpius se apretaron un poco más en torno a los suyos —Tu y yo nunca dejaremos de ser así…— le murmuró suavemente para que nadie mas pudiera escucharlo_

—_No, nunca— concordó Scorpius en el mismo tono de confidencialidad, mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba más aun por el horizonte. _

*****0o0*****

—Extraño a Scorpius— dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos, luego de que su madre se hubiera marchado sus hermanos habían vuelto a la habitación, y tal como imaginaban Albus estaba allí, despierto, esperándolos y listo para el interrogatorio ya que en realidad no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar a solas.

—Hace solo unas horas que lo has visto— informó James con fastidio.

—Pero no lo vi durante muchos días

Lily sonrió — ¿Qué te dijo papá de Scorpius?

—Que era buen chico…

—Y no dijo nada como "Él es un Malfoy y ellos no me caen bien"— preguntó James imitando la voz de su padre.

—Nop, nada de eso

— ¿Y el señor Malfoy?— preguntó Lily —Es muy amable…

—Si, lo es, hablamos esta tarde antes de venir— informó Albus, poniendo al día a sus hermanos —Y la madre de Scorpius también, ambos dijeron que estaban felices por que estuviera bien… y que era bienvenido a visitar a Scorpius a la mansión cuando quisiera.

—Menos mal que no lo castigaron

—No, que va, prometieron que lo dejarían venir a verme en un par de días, cuando ya estuviera completamente repuesto

—Eso será genial

—Si, y podemos invitar a Jacke y Eve, no creo que papá se moleste

— ¿Tú crees que mamá nos deje invitarlos a casa de Manek? — preguntó Albus.

James se encogió de hombros —Creo que aun le tomará algo de tiempo.

—Cierto… — murmuró Lily y Albus suspiró profundamente

—No importa, ya lo aceptará tarde o temprano…

*****0o0*****

**Notas del Autor:**

Antes que empiecen las protestas por el final debo aclarar que aun falta el epílogo, el cual publicaré el lunes 5 de enero del 2009 (¡2009 Ya!!!! ¡Dios, como pasa el tiempo!)

Espero que pasen un lindo fin de año y que se diviertan mucho y que el año que viene esté cargado de buena vibra, de suerte, éxitos en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y mucho Slash… jaja… no podía dejar de desear eso…

Un abrazo y nos leemos el año que viene,

Pao

¡Viva el Slash!


	8. ALGO MAS QUE UN EPÍLOGO

Hola a todos…

¿Qué tal están? ¿Ya repuestos de las celebraciones de año nuevo?

Siendo la primera semana del año cuelgo la última parte de esta historia, este epílogo es largo, y espero que lo disfruten, hay mucho más slash que en todos los capítulos anteriores, pero creo que nuestros chicos se lo merecen…

Siempre tengo una sensación extraña cuando cuelgo un último capítulo, esperando que a todos les guste y que todos queden contentos con la forma como queda todo… Espero que así sea y sobre todo que me lo hagan saber…

_**Disclaimer:**_ _"Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no se pretende lucrar con ellos en este fic"_

_**Adevertencias:** Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico implícito, si es que no te gusta eso, no te agrada o te fastidia no es recomendable que leas_

_**Nota 1: **Fic escrito para el FEST "If wishes were fics..." __Dedicado especialmente a: andthemutants, cuyo deseo intento cumplir._

_**Nota 2: **Este fic luego de ser presentado ha sido re editado, tiene algunos cambios, escenas añadidas y muy pocas borradas, pero el argumento básicamente siguió siendo el mismo, al igual que el final_

_Nota 3: Final re-re editado, por que he conseguido una beta *Pao da saltitos* Gracias a _Tinuviel Simbelmyne _ por corregir el capítulo (y eso que era inmenso) y pasármelo con tanta rapidez, lamento la demora en colgarlo ya corregido. Un beso. _

Y sin más que decir, espero que disfruten… ¡A leer!

"**CRÓNICAS DE UN RESCATE"**

**ALGO MÁS QUE UN EPÍLOGO:**

**"6 MESES DESPÚES"**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado, y Draco había vuelto a ver a Harry algunas veces más, la primera fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus hijos habían organizado para Harry, él fue con Astoria y Scorpius y cumplió con saludarlo, pero había demasiada gente, amigos y amigas del "Gran Héroe", así que en realidad no pudo conversar mucho con él, solo se dedicó a observarlo a lo lejos, luego de eso los demás encuentros habían sido demasiado cortos, una que otra vez se habían cruzado en el ministerio, o durante la salida o la llegada del tren de Hogwarts, pero la última vez fue la que mas agradó a Draco, Durante un almuerzo/cena (pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche juntos en la mansión Malfoy) que organizaron los chicos, el día después de navidad, estaban todos, incluyendo a los padres de Jacke y Eve, a los cuales Draco y Astoria ya conocían y que congeniaron muy bien con Harry, Granger y Weasley.

Hubo dos cosas que sorprendieron a Draco de toda la reunión, la primera ya casi se la esperaba, Astoria apareció de la mano de un muy sonriente Seamus, ¿en que momento comenzaron a salir? Draco no se había dado cuenta, aunque sí había notado los pequeños cambios en su ex mujer en los últimos meses, en el fondo se alegró por ella, y según le había dicho Scorpius a él también le alegraba, aunque claro, parecía haber alguna especie de moda con respecto a los Gryffindor, primero su hijo, con Albus, luego Astoria con Seamus, y ahora…

La segunda cosa que lo asombró fue que descubrió algo demasiado perturbador, le gustaba Harry Potter, parecía imposible, pero ya lo había admitido, luego de pasar por la etapa de negación y de considerar seriamente en ir a un terapeuta por que estaba perdiendo la razón, lo había aceptado.

¿Que era raro? sí, lo era, ¿increíble de creer?, también, pero luego de tantos meses donde habían tenido pequeños encuentros, siempre rodeados de gente, algo se había removido en su interior, no sabía bien qué, pero cada vez el hombre se veía mejor que antes, mucho más recuperado, y atractivo, pero donde finalmente había terminado convenciéndose había sido durante la última gran reunión que organizaron sus hijos, recordaron algunas de las cosas vividas durante el secuestro de los niños, y aunque parecía mentira habían terminado riendo de algunos detalles, como, según Harry (porque había insistido que ahora lo llamara Harry), lo pálido que se había puesto al entrar en el sub mundo de la calle 59, o lo borracho que había quedado luego de los tres vasos de licor que habían tomado con Alertes.

Harry había reído mucho aquella noche, y Draco se la pasó intentando patearse mentalmente cada vez que se descubría pensando en que la risa de Harry era bastante interesante, o cómo se le aceleraba la respiración cuando Harry le agarraba el brazo para llamar su atención, podía estar imaginando cosas, pero algo le decía que durante esa noche, Harry se había dedicado a coquetear con él.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante algunos días y luego de que los chicos regresaran a la escuela, finalmente se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la casa de Harry, tocando el timbre a la manera muggle, y esperando a que hubiera alguien en casa. Después del segundo intento pensó que si las cosas no se daban era por algo, y sin poder negarse que se sentía ligeramente decepcionado dio la vuelta para retornar a la mansión, pensando que enviar una lechuza sería buena idea.

— ¿Draco?— dijo una voz detrás de él y Draco se giró rápidamente, delante suyo estaba Harry, jadeando ligeramente, traía de la correa a un gran perro, un bóxer de color marrón muy oscuro con una gran mancha blanca en el pecho, según le había contado en navidad, sus hijos se lo habían regalado.

—Harry, hola…

—Hola… ¿Me buscabas?

—Eh…— Draco sonrió mirando al gran bóxer y estuvo a punto de decir que en realidad venía a visitar al agradable animal que lo miraba atentamente mientras meneaba su casi inexistente cola de un lado a otro pero Harry se le adelantó

—Claro, es obvio que me buscabas— dijo Harry con una risita ahogada, casi ya imaginando las bromas de Draco sobre su tonta pregunta.

—Sí, te buscaba…

—Pasa entonces— dijo Harry mientras jalaba al perro y abría la puerta —No te preocupes, no te morderá

—¿Disculpa?— Draco parpadeó confuso, lo cierto es que se había entretenido en observar la parte trasera de Harry y no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que le decía.

— Zahîr— dijo Harry apuntando hacia el perro que miraba alternativamente a su amo y a Draco y seguía agitando la cola como si se encontrara demasiado feliz. —Dije que no mordía, es que parecías preocupado y pensé…

—Ah— Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —No, no pasa nada, no les temo además…— dijo sintiéndose mas relajado, siguió a Harry hasta la pequeña sala y se acomodó en uno de los sillones mientras Harry metía al gran Zahîr dentro de la cocina.

—¿Y cómo has estado?— preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba delante del rubio

—Bien… ¿Y tú?

—Supongo que bien, ¿Todo está en orden?— preguntó ligeramente nervioso, la verdad es que Draco en su sala no era algo que se esperara, después del secuestro de los chicos se había pasado pensando en él varias veces, en él y ese beso, ese beso desesperado que le había dado Draco, y que él había correspondido.

Durante las veces que se habían visto posteriormente al rescate ninguno había mencionado nada de eso, y habían hablado de la manera más amigable y cordial, como dos antiguos compañeros felices de verse, ¡inimaginable! A Harry aún no dejaba de sorprenderle que ahora pudieran hablar de aquella manera y tenía que admitir que sí le gustaba hablar con él, sus bromas y sus comentarios.

En aquella reunión que habían organizado los chicos se la había pasado genial con él, y su mente empezó a darle vueltas al asunto más seguido que antes, ¿será que acaso realmente le podía empezar a gustar un hombre?, y para más señas, ¿Draco Malfoy?

—Claro que todo está bien— afirmó Draco rápidamente, —es sólo que yo… estaba recordando que tú prometiste que después de que todo acabara nos tomaríamos una copa y me contarías algunas cosas de tu trabajo…— tentó mirando inocentemente hacia Harry.

Harry le sonrió recordando aquella conversación— Y tú me dirías como es que sabes tanto de muggles…

—Así que pensé… ¿Por qué no ahora?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Sí, por que no ahora…

*****0o0*****

Para ser un miércoles el bar estaba abarrotado de personas, pero finalmente pudieron conseguir una mesa, estaban en un bar muggle, del oeste de Londres, era la primera vez que Harry iba allí, y le pareció un sitio bastante agradable. Luego de pedir sus bebidas ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, la música sonaba suavemente, haciendo que fuera fácil el conversar.

—Entonces…— murmuró Draco dándole vueltas a su vaso de whisky.

—Aquí estamos… ¿Quién lo diría no?— preguntó Harry dándole un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

—Sí, Potter y Malfoy, en un bar tomando un trago

—Bueno, no puedes negar que hemos hecho cosas mas intrépidas que beber un par de tragos— dijo Harry y al segundo se arrepintió, esperando que Draco no pensara que se refería al beso en el despacho.

Draco arqueó una ceja —Es cierto— dijo sin tratar de mostrarse confundido.

Harry bajó la mirada, entretenido en el reflejo de las luces sobre su propio vaso. —Creo que una investigación de rescate es bastante intrépido— murmuró.

—Por supuesto— concordó Draco, de pronto se sentía mucho mas seguro, Harry estaba nervioso, nervioso por él y su instinto no le fallaba nunca, estaba nervioso por que de alguna manera no le era indiferente tampoco a él.

—Y bueno, ¿Me contaras como es que tienes tanto conocimiento de los muggles?— preguntó Harry cambiando el tema radicalmente.

—Pues, por necesidad, y no es que ahora dé la vida por ellos— aclaró Draco —Pero me caen bien, dentro de todo

—¿Necesidad?— preguntó Harry confundido, aunque en realidad estuvo a punto de preguntar si había oído bien y Draco le había dicho que los muggles le caían bien.

—Sí, el ministerio se llevó casi toda la fortuna Malfoy al terminar los juicios, de algún sitio tenía que sacar oro, pues sabía que lo que me quedaba no era mucho para asegurar la tranquilidad de una futura familia, el mundo mágico no me quería, y menos sin oro, así que me mudé un tiempo al mundo muggle, allí nadie me conocía y con el oro que nos dejaron no fue difícil iniciar un negocio por aquí y otro por allá, incluso estudié algunos años en la universidad…— dio un suspiro como recordando algo— después de algunos años tenía ya una buena cantidad de dinero, así que decidí empezar a invertir en el mundo mágico, mucho más cautelosamente, claro está… poco a poco logré abrir las empresas que ahora tenemos… aún no he llegado a reunir la cantidad que teníamos antes de la guerra pero no me puedo quejar.

—Vaya… es por eso que desapareciste del mapa— dijo en tono pensativo Harry —Pensaba que te habías ido a Francia con tus padres

—¿Me buscabas acaso?— preguntó insinuante Draco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con falso fastidio —Claro que no.

—Oh, bueno, yo sólo preguntaba.

—Ya…

—Ya te dije mi parte, te toca a ti, Milos.

Harry sonrió y empezó a contarle algunas de las cosas que Draco quería saber, como por ejemplo el hechizo que había usado para sacarle información a Obelix, Draco le había dado una mirada asombrada cuando le reveló que se trataba de un hechizo de magia negra, ilegal en muchas partes del mundo y que sólo usaba si es que no tenía otra opción o tiempo para el legeremens. Para decepción de Draco, Harry se negó a contarle donde lo había aprendido y por supuesto, a enseñárselo. También le contó algunas anécdotas de cómo había logrado infiltrarse en ese mundo, la de veces que había ido a parar en la cárcel del ministerio fingiendo ser uno más de los implicados. El tiempo se les pasó bastante rápido entre historias, chistes, y diversos datos que desconocían uno del otro. Sobre todo de cuando Draco había estado viviendo en el mundo muggle y la cantidad de amigos que había hecho allí.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de madrugada y ambos estaban notoriamente achispados,

—Si llegamos a mi casa podrás usar la red flú— le dijo Harry ya en medio de la calle y ajustando su abrigo un poco más por el viento helado que corría.

—Pero para llegar a tu casa, o a la mía tendremos que aparecernos, y no creo que sea recomendable, no quiero pasar la noche en San Mungo mientras juntan mis pedazos— se quejó Draco maldiciéndose por no haber metido una bufanda o guantes en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza —¿Alguna vez te has escindido?

—Sí…— murmuró Draco —Y no fue agradable

—Oh… yo no— replicó Harry con orgullo para luego sacarle la lengua.

Draco se quedó congelado, con una sola cosa en la mente, debería besarlo, y besarlo ahora, ya mismo, dio un paso hacia delante para acortar la distancia con Harry mientras éste se sacaba algo del bolsillo.

—Tengo un traslador, pero sólo nos llevará a mi casa— informó Harry para luego jalar a Draco de un brazo y pegarlo un poco a él —Vamos— dijo señalando el pequeño encendedor plateado. Draco asintió, se sentía ligeramente frustrado, no sabía si Harry se había o no dado cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Pero estar abrazado a Harry no era nada desalentador tampoco.

Un tirón en el estómago (siempre desagradable a su parecer) y una sacudida y ambos cayeron sentados en el piso de la sala de Harry, Zahîr levantó el rostro y les dio una mirada aburrida para luego volver a esconder la cabeza entre las patas, aparentemente durmiendo.

—Vaya perro guardián— masculló Harry mientras estiraba las piernas y se sentaba mejor en el piso.

Draco rió de nuevo —¿En serio esperas que él te cuide?

—No… pero está en su instinto, debe protegerme— explicó Harry con aire ofendido y acomodándose las gafas que habían resbalado un poco.

—¿Y de qué se supone que debe protegerte?— preguntó Draco con voz insinuante y gateando hacia Harry, sabía que tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas, que tal vez podía haber mal interpretado las señales, pero realmente se veía tan sexy, y tan guapo e incitante que Draco simplemente no lo pudo dejar pasar.

Harry se empujó un poco mas hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra el sofá, sabía lo que iba a pasar, la boca de Draco estaba demasiado cerca ya, un aroma de whisky y tabaco lo invadió justo antes de sentir esos tibios labios posarse sobre los suyos, y no hizo nada para impedirlo, pronto se encontró participando en el beso de manera mucho mas activa de lo que había imaginado sería capaz. Las manos de Draco estaban ahora alrededor de su cuello y no fue hasta que sintió la dureza de Draco sobre la suya propia que notó que el rubio se había sentado sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de su cadera.

—Draco…— gimió bajito mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. Una parte de su mente (la menos influyente, aparentemente) luchaba por detenerse, mientras la otra solo lo incitaba a seguir por más. Los labios de Draco resbalaron desde sus labios hasta su cuello y mordió suavemente, una pequeña descarga de sensaciones invadió su cuerpo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Draco continuaba ahora mordiendo y lamiendo en su manzana de adán —Draco…— repitió una vez más. Se impuso el deseo a la razón.

—Harry… — dio una lamida larga antes de subir hasta la oreja, con los dientes atrapó el lóbulo y lo mordió, las manos de Harry se apretaron más a su espalda mientras un ronco gemido escapaba de sus labios y Draco sonrió complacido, Harry se mostraba mucho más colaborador de lo que había imaginado.

—Mmm— Harry sintió una de las manos de Draco enviando lejos las gafas, y luego haciendo un recorrido por su pecho, esas caricias se sentían bastante bien, algo diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes, pero bastante bien en conclusión, los labios de Draco volvieron a su boca y lo besaron profundamente, su lengua exploró y lamió, y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, una mano empezó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones del abrigo, mientras él seguía acariciando simplemente la espalda de Draco, casi sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Vamos… arriba— le dijo Draco entre susurros al oído, Harry sintió todo su cuerpo temblar con anticipación, estaba realmente excitándose con todos los besos y caricias de Draco, y estaba seguro que Draco lo estaba también, lo cual quería decir que de alguna manera ambos tendrían que descargar esa excitación, o sea… _—Oh…—_ la mente de Harry hizo contacto, la razón volvió a dominar la situación y las ideas encajaron, bien aquello también era algo diferente, pero… no sabía aún si estaba listo, es más casi no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, la idea de quedar en ridículo delante de Draco no le agradó para nada, sin contar todas las demás implicancias a las que acompañaría una noche como esa.

—Espera…— pidió cuando Draco ya lo había jalado y puesto de pie.

—¿Qué…?— murmuró distraídamente Draco mientras sus labios volvían a atacar el cuello de Harry, había un punto en particular que le parecía por demás delicioso, sobre todo por como el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía cuando lo mordía.

—Es que yo… y tú…— empezó a balbucear, poniendo las manos en el pecho de Draco para separarlo un poco, le era imposible hilvanar una frase entera si es que esos labios y dientes seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco se detuvo, las manos en el pecho eran una resistencia, dejó de besar y acariciar y encaró a Harry —¿Sí…?— su respiración aun estaba acelerada y se sentía muy acalorado.

—Eh… lo siento…— dijo Harry sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello y agachando la cabeza —Yo creo…

—Ya…— Draco dio un paso hacia atrás. —No importa— casi llora de frustración y rabia al mentir de esa manera, ¿¡no importa!? ¡Un cuerno!, estaba excitado, muy excitado y caliente, por culpa de Harry, y además Harry también lo estaba, era estúpido y absurdo, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a rogar, y no empezaría con Harry.

—Te has molestado…— afirmó Harry dando un paso hacia Draco.

—No lo he hecho— Draco caminó hasta la chimenea, feliz de que su voz no haya sonado decepcionada sino fría y neutra. Encontró el pequeño saquito con polvos encima de la chimenea —Nos vemos— murmuró hacia Harry a la vez que lanzaba los polvos en la chimenea ya encendida.

—No, espera…— pidió Harry ahora ligeramente aterrado de que Draco se fuera en realidad.

—A la Mansión Malfoy— dijo con los dientes apretados, y se metió al fuego

—Yo no quise decir que te fueras…— casi gritó Harry mientras el cuerpo de Draco desaparecía.

*****0o0*****

—¡Joder!— gritó fuerte, agradecía que finalmente no hubiera nadie en la mansión (excepto sus elfos, claro) de esa manera podía gritar toda su frustración sin temor a que alguien le preguntara por lo que pasaba. Lanzó el abrigo sobre el piso de la recamara y continuó con la chompa y la camisa, cada prenda cayó sobre el piso, acompañada de toda la variedad de insultos que se sabía, no solo en francés (su idioma favorito) también en búlgaro y alemán, hasta que finalmente quedó sólo con los bóxer puestos, encendió un cigarro y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, tal como hacía en situaciones difíciles para aclarar la mente, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía por algo como el rechazo de un amante.

_¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?_ Se preguntó, y la respuesta fue muy fácil, porque Potter (Oh, sí, nada de Harry por ahora, gracias) lo había dejado besar, saborear y luego se había apartado, es decir le había dejado con la miel en los labios. Pero, _¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?_ Debía ser honesto consigo mismo, no era la primera vez que alguien lo rechazaba, al final, por lo general, lograba su objetivo, pero no se sentía así cuando otro u otra lo rechazaba, esta vez era diferente, se trataba de Potter, el _grandioso-niño-que-vivió-y-venció_, el que había rechazado su amistad a los 11 años, con el que se había pasado peleando la mayoría del tiempo en la escuela, el que había luchado en el bando contrario y aun así le había salvado un par de veces la vida, y que ahora, tras tantos años e incluso haber limado asperezas, lo había vuelto a rechazar.

Eso era entonces, tenía un sabor diferente por eso, por que era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado cuando niños. Dio una calada mas al cigarro, mientras su mente seguía trabajando. No. Había más. Harry (sí, volvemos a llamarlo Harry ahora), le gustaba, y le gustaba desde que lo había visto en la estación aquel día de retorno de curso, antes del secuestro de los chicos, él lo había pensado ese día, había pensado que se veía sexy, luego habían pasado tiempo juntos por los chicos y el secuestro, los pequeños y accidentales encuentros posteriores, la cena, y ahora esto, le gustaba, por que le había visto de varias formas, triste en la estación, y le pareció sexy. Trabajando por recuperar a los chicos, esa mirada y ese temple, le había parecido atemorizante y a la vez atractivo, lo había besado en el despacho por un impulso incomprensible, pero era obvio que debía haber sentido algún tipo de atracción, igual que en la cena, el Harry repuesto y alegre, que bromeaba y se burlaba a expensas de él, que también reía en complicidad con él, en una reunión como la de navidad, junto a sus amigos y familia, le gustaba eso, tener alguien alrededor con ganas de reír y hacerlo reír… No, mas bien le gustaba tener a Harry alrededor, haciéndolo reír y riendo… —¡Oh mierda…! — murmuró estrellando el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros. —No… eso no es así— tomó aire y se sentó en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos —No puedo creer que me he enamorado de él o algo por el estilo, no es posible por que en realidad nunca he estado enamorado de nadie, ¿Entonces como puedo saber que no es eso? ¿O que si lo es?— soltó una carcajada —Estoy demasiado cansado, confuso, caliente y molesto, mañana… mañana las cosas serán mas claras, solo estoy frustrado… — se dijo finalmente, sin embargo se quedó sentado allí, entretenido mirando la alfombra mientras su mente seguía buscando la razón por la cual estaba tan molesto, cuando uno de los elfos tocó la puerta bastante despacio.

—Pasa.

—Señor, lo siento, Yalex no quería despertarlo, pero el señor Potter no se quiere mover de aquí y…

—¿Harry está aquí?— preguntó asombrado.

—Llegó hace unos minutos y dijo que era necesario e importante que hablara con usted.

—Vaya…— murmuró Draco mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Y que lo esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir _vaya_ nuevamente, pero cerró la boca a tiempo, estaba actuando como un completo estúpido. —Dile a Harry, que iré en un momento — Ordenó mientras sacaba del armario una bata para cubrirse.

*****0o0*****

Dos cigarros después, con las ideas al parecer mucho más claras Harry entró a la mansión por la red flú, después de dejar en claro que no se marcharía de allí sin hablar con Draco se acomodó en uno de los sillones de las salas de visitas y esperó, retorciéndose las manos y mirando con atención el reloj de la pared, eran ya cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Draco entró vestido solo con una bata color verde Slytherin, su mirada reflejaba que aún estaba molesto.

—Draco— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que pasa, Potter?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo…— pasó las manos por su cabello y acomodó sus gafas —Tenía que hablar contigo…

—No pasa nada, en serio, no me voy a morir por que no quisiste acostarte conmigo— respondió Draco rápidamente, si había que pasar ese trago amargo, mejor rápido.

—Yo no he dicho eso… no es eso a lo que vine.

Draco frunció el ceño —Pues, sea lo que sea dilo de una buena vez, ya es tarde…

Harry tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta —Estaba pensando…— Draco puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de replicar, realmente desesperado por que Harry terminara con aquel rechazo y lo dejara volver a su habitación a seguir rumiando su enojo y su confusión —¿Me vas a escuchar?— le preguntó Harry enfadado.

—¡Te estoy escuchando!— replicó Draco molesto.

—Ya… yo creo que mejor me voy, esto no está saliendo como pensé— dijo finalmente Harry encogiéndose de hombros, dio un par de pasos hacia la salida pero Draco lo tomó de un brazo y lo hizo girar.

—No, Potter, no puedes venir hasta aquí a esta hora y no decirme qué demonios quieres— reclamó Draco sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto.

—Vale, suéltame— contestó Harry jalando su brazo para soltarse, mientras controlaba su agitación, tener a Draco tan cerca solo le recordaba lo mucho que quería seguir besándolo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, creando una gran distancia entre ambos y tomó aire —Esta noche la pase genial contigo y en navidad también, siempre la he pasado bien contigo, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a tener el tipo de relación que tu quieres tener…— empezó a recitar a toda velocidad lo que tenía ya preparado, pensó que era la mejor forma, antes que se volviera a desanimar.

—Entiendo—Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los sillones —Había pensado que tal vez te gustaban los hombres y…

—No me refiero a eso específicamente— le cortó Harry inmediatamente, cayendo en el error del rubio.

—¿Entonces sí te gustan los hombres?— preguntó más interesado Draco.

—No, bueno, no lo sé…— Draco arqueó una ceja, ahora sí que estaba completamente perdido, Harry se acomodó en uno de los sillones delante de Draco. —Ginny y yo hemos estado juntos desde la escuela… luego de que ella…

—Terminó contigo— le ayudó Draco.

Harry asintió —Yo no he estado con nadie realmente y…— inclinó el cuerpo un poco hacia delante, podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían por tener que mantener una conversación tan íntima con Draco, con el que se había estado besando y toqueteando poco antes —Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me acostaré con alguien sólo por una noche y luego pasaré a otra cosa— dijo mirando fijamente a Draco.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí?— Harry le dio una mirada de incredulidad —Bueno, puede que sí, pero ¿Cuál es el punto aquí, Harry?— preguntó impaciente.

—¡Ese es el punto!— replicó exasperado Harry —que nosotros no podemos hacer algo así por que hay muchas otras personas alrededor que pueden salir lastimadas…

—¿Cómo los chicos?— preguntó Draco con calma.

—Sí, Al y Scorpius son novios, mis hijos y sobrinos son amigos de tu hijo… y nos lo ocultaron porque pensaron que nos llevábamos tan mal que no lo toleraríamos, si empezamos a llevarnos mal nuevamente porque una noche nos acostamos y a la siguiente no nos hablamos ellos de alguna manera terminaran afectados— explicó Harry mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros del bolsillo y encendía uno.

Draco extendió la mano y Harry lanzó el paquete hasta él, que también encendió uno —¿Quieres decir que no puedes acostarte conmigo por que temes que los chicos salgan lastimados?

—Sí— Harry casi suspiró de alivio recostándose más relajadamente en el sillón.

—O ¿Por qué crees que TÚ saldrás lastimado?— preguntó con voz más dura de la que había estado usando hasta ese momento, Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo miró confundido. Si Harry pensaba que lo iba a agarrar por el lado de los chicos estaba muy equivocado, ¿quería mantener una conversación real acerca de lo que casi pasaba aquella noche? Pues tendría que sacarle todas las verdades, doliera a quien doliera.

—Yo no he dicho que…

—Por favor, Harry, no tenemos quince años, no somos un par de adolescentes dominados por sus hormonas y sentimientos confundidos…— Draco le dio una calada mas al cigarro —Sé honesto ¿Quieres? No te querías acostar conmigo o por que soy un hombre o por que soy Draco Malfoy, o, y esto es lo mas probable, por que temes salir lastimado de todo esto.

—Yo…— Harry lo miró un momento quedándose en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir —Yo no he dicho que no me quería acostar contigo— murmuró casi tímidamente.

—¿Ah no?, explícame entonces por qué estamos en la sala conversando, en lugar de estar haciendo otras cosas más… interesantes.

Harry se sonrojó y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Allí lo tienes, si no tienes ganas de ser honesto conmigo no lo seas, pero no vengas aquí con tus tontas justificaciones, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, no se me va acabar el mundo por que tú no quieras tener _sexo_ conmigo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres entonces?— le preguntó Harry con voz molesta encarando nuevamente a Draco —¿Que sólo tengamos sexo?

—Pues…— Draco no sabía cómo responder a eso en realidad

—¡A eso me refiero!, no soy capaz de tener sólo sexo contigo, o con nadie, no quiero acostarme contigo para que luego me des una patada en el culo y me mandes lejos— se puso de pie —No me he acostado con otro hombre, jamás, y sólo hasta que empecé a tratarte fue que se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza y me costó mucho el aceptarla…

—Harry…

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, o algo por el estilo, solo que entiendas que no puedo hacer algo así si es que no sé qué es lo que va pasar luego…— se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas cansadamente. —Lo siento…

—Pero… — Draco se puso en pie, empezaba a entender por donde iba todo el problema, pero, ¿acaso él podía contestarle que era lo que iba a pasar luego? ¿Acaso el quería algo mas que una noche de sexo? —Yo no te puedo decir qué pasará luego.

—Lo sé, y no te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas… o exigiendo nada… solo quería dejarte eso en claro, no es que no me gustaría hacerlo… bueno, no es que sepa mucho sobre como hacerlo en realidad, —murmuró lo último mas para él mismo, que para Draco —pero… prefiero dejar las cosas por la paz, que luego mandar al diablo todo por un error de cabezas calientes— hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida hacia Draco —Nos veremos por allí.

—No… espera— al diablo todo, pensó, le gustaba Harry ¿no? Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él… No siempre se tenía que pensar tanto las cosas… por una vez podría simplemente ver qué pasaba… arriesgarse un poco más —Cena conmigo mañana.

Harry se detuvo en seco y giró a ver a Draco con tal mueca de incredulidad en el rostro, que Draco estuvo a punto de reír, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior evitando la risa.

—¿Contigo? ¿Cenar? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Sí, cenar, es decir en la noche vamos ambos a un sitio y…

—Sé a lo que te refieres— le cortó Harry y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó —Me refiero a ¿Por qué quieres cenar conmigo?

Draco se encogió de hombros — Tal vez nos podemos tomar las cosas con calma.

—¿Con calma?

—Sí, es decir… ya has admitido que sí te gusto…— sonrió mas.

—¿En serio lo hice?— preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Oh sí, claro que lo hiciste, y tú me gustas también, pero no te puedo prometer nada más que eso.

—¿Qué es lo que me estas prometiendo exactamente?

—Vernos más seguido, salir… ver qué es lo que pasa…— Draco se sentía medio tonto pidiéndole a alguien salir con él, no recordaba haberlo hecho siquiera en la escuela, pero tratándose de Harry… —Si tú lo quieres.

—¿Por qué exactamente…?— empezó a preguntar Harry.

—Potter, deja de hacer eso ¿quieres? No sé por que te lo estoy pidiendo, solo es algo que me gustaría; acéptalo y supéralo— lo cortó Draco.

—Este… Bien, eso estaría bien— afirmó Harry mirando hacia el piso y sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo y avergonzado

—Genial…— murmuró Draco y alcanzó a Harry, acarició con una mano su mejilla suavemente —Genial— repitió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, uno muy pequeño y corto, uno de los que él sabía dejarían a Harry con ganas de más.

Cuando se alejó Harry parpadeó algo confuso antes de sonreír —Creo que debo irme ya es… ¡Oh, vaya… las tres de la mañana!— dijo mirando hacia el reloj —Debo trabajar mañana…

—También yo…

Un par de besos después, Harry desapareció por la chimenea y Draco subió las escaleras de la Mansión aun alucinado por lo que acababa de pasar, le había dicho a Harry que saldrían… ¿que lo tomarían con calma?… —Vaya…— murmuró una vez más, para luego darse un golpe en la frente, pensando seriamente en encontrar algún hechizo que lo hiciera dejar de sonar tan estúpido.

*****0o0*****

Harry se terminó de poner el pijama y se metió en la cama, sabía que era realmente tarde, por lo general nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde despierto, pero al menos había terminado de arreglar todo con Draco. Cerró los ojos y se giró a un lado cuando de pronto su mente se aclaró. Abrió los ojos mirando a la nada —¡Joder!— ¿Le había dicho a Draco que iban a salir? No había pensado regresar de la conversación con Draco con una cita para la noche siguiente.

Se preguntó si ya sería muy tarde para cancelar la cita, aunque Draco había sonreído tanto, y de esa manera que a él le gustaba mucho… Dio un suspiro, —Bueno, que sea lo que tenga que ser, entonces— se dijo con resignación, aunque en el fondo su corazón se aceleraba de solo imaginar pasar tiempo con Draco una vez mas. —¡Pero con calma!— Se recordó antes de cerrar los ojos.

*****0o0*****

—Mmm… Draco…— Gimió Harry mientras sentía cómo las manos de Draco se abrían paso por su camisa hasta acariciarle el pecho.

—No… sólo un poco más…— medio gruñó Draco mientras pasaba las palmas de las manos sobre los pezones de Harry, rogando por que esta vez Harry no lo detuviera tan pronto.

—Ah…— Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, presa de la excitación, tomó una bocanada de aire, sus manos apretaron más la alfombra sobre la que estaban recostados, Draco seguía acariciando su pecho mientras mordía su cuello, y Harry gimió más sonoramente cuando esos dientes apretaron con fuerza un punto en su cuello, con una mano sujeto el cabello de Draco. —Si no paras…

Draco no lo dejó terminar, sus labios se apoderaron de su boca y su lengua entró agresivamente, explorando todo el interior, posesivamente, entonces agitó sus caderas inconcientemente contra las de Harry.

Harry apretó la nuca de Draco con más fuerza, estaba muy caliente y la culpa la tenía Draco. De pronto apartó el rostro de Draco y lo miró a los ojos.

Draco tragó, esos ojos verdes (las gafas se habían ido volando ni bien aterrizaron en el despacho de Draco) lo miraban de una manera fiera, de una manera diferente a como lo habían mirado antes.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente atacó sus labios con fuerza a la vez que apretaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, cuando lo tuvo seguro, lo levantó con fuerza y lo hizo girar, quedando él encima.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como era levantado y luego el piso en su espalda, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de protestar, de pronto una lengua lamía su cuello mientras las manos de Harry le abrían los botones de la camisa, pero no se demoraron en acariciar, siguieron de largo hasta el cinturón, con un poco de dificultad lo logró desatar, en cuanto escuchó el sonido del cierre de su pantalón bajando, su erección dio un tirón de anticipación, no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido cuando sintió una mano sobre su miembro, simplemente estaba allí, no hacía ningún movimiento se había quedado quieta mientras la boca de Harry empezaba a descender por su pecho, dio un par de mordidas por sus tetillas y siguió bajando. —Harry… ¿Qué…?... ¡Oh…Joder!— terminó gimiendo sonoramente cuando la lengua de Harry rondó su ombligo antes de introducirse en él varias veces.

Harry se sentía por demás extraño, el cuerpo de Draco era mucho mas firme que el de una mujer, no había curvas, había músculos marcados. Sin embargo Draco lo estaba poniendo a mil, pensó que hacer eso con un hombre no sería tan diferente que con una mujer, por lo menos no hasta ahora, que tenía a Draco culebreando y jadeando debajo de él, su mano no soportó mas estar pasiva sobre esa erección, la sentía crecer y endurecerse a cada mordida que daba, lentamente, con sus dedos la recorrió de arriba a abajo, no se sentía para nada desagradable saber que Draco se estaba poniendo tan duro por lo que él le estaba haciendo, detuvo sus besos justo en la cinturilla del oscuro bóxer y levantó el rostro para ver a Draco, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre, y sus mejillas, _¡oh si!_, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, le pareció no haber visto nada tan sexy antes, no pudo resistir la tentación y se levantó lo suficiente para besarlo, lenta y tranquilamente, disfrutando del momento.

—Harry...— gruñó Draco cuando los labios de Harry se apartaron —Pensé que lo querías tomar con calma— le murmuró medio divertido mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de Harry.

—Tu tienes la culpa— le recriminó Harry mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, disfrutando de su olor, su mano había vuelto a dar muy suaves e insinuantes caricias en su miembro.

—Yo…— no pudo terminar, su cadera se empujó contra la mano de Harry, tratando de encontrar más contacto, de poner más velocidad

—Me pones tan caliente y…— le dio otro beso en los labios —Vamos a tu habitación— lo último sonó a una orden más que a una petición y Draco no se negó, abrazó más fuerte a Harry y se apareció en su habitación, sobre la cama.

—Demonios— murmuró Harry tomando aire, la aparición le había tomado por sorpresa —La próxima vez avísame antes de hacer eso— dijo mirándolo al rostro y Draco sonrió.

—Sí… la próxima vez— dijo antes de besar nuevamente a Harry, sus manos acariciaron la tela de la camisa antes de tirarla hacia abajo, dejando al fin el torso de Harry al descubierto, se entretuvo acariciando sus brazos mientras Harry seguía repartiendo besos por todo su cuello, sentía la erección del moreno presionada sobre su pierna y empujó sus caderas un poco hacia arriba, la fricción lo hizo soltar un gemido ahogado.

Harry se levantó un poco —Desnúdate—dijo en voz baja pero firme, y Draco se incorporó un poco y se deshizo de la camisa, mientras Harry jalaba sus pantalones, bóxer, zapatos y medias y los hacía volar por todos lados, se detuvo a observar unos segundos el cuerpo marcado de Draco, la tremenda erección, definitivamente ahora las cosas sí eran diferentes a estar con una mujer, pensó.

—Tu turno— le dijo Draco con una mirada cargada de deseo, y rápidamente Harry ya estaba desnudo sobre él una vez más, besándolo y mordiéndolo, sentía toda su tibia piel sobre él.

—Te deseo…— le murmuró Harry roncamente mientras con sus piernas se hacía un sitio entre las de Draco.

—Sí… — replicó Draco casi inconcientemente mientras sentía la erección de Harry rozando debajo de sus testículos —Sí…— repitió una vez más.

Harry siguió besando su cuello y pecho mientras con sus manos empezaba a acariciar la parte interior de los muslos de Draco, su erección era tal que hasta dolía, necesitaba a Draco, y lo necesitaba ya, dio una última mordida en el pecho de Draco antes de levantarse un poco.

Draco apenas registraba lo que pasaba, estaba tan excitado, tan envuelto en las sensaciones que las manos y labios de Harry le daban que no se dio cuenta hasta que Harry le levantó las piernas y posicionó su miembro en su entrada. Abrió los ojos rápidamente —Harry espera…— pidió, pero fue tarde, Harry se hundió en él con fuerza —¡MIERDA!— gruñó apretando los dientes a la vez que sentía como todo su interior era desgarrado por el caliente y pulsante miembro de Harry.

—¡Oh Dios!— gruñó Harry dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cuello de Draco, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, estaba seguro que si se movía un solo centímetro terminaría vergonzosamente rápido. Nunca se había sentido así, entrar había sido difícil, todo era mucho mas apretado y caliente de lo que jamás había sentido.

Draco apretó los ojos y trató de tomar aire, dolía, demonios, dolía, _maldito Potter_, pensó tratando de relajarse, clavó sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Harry, sabía que le dejaría marcas, pero no le interesó en lo absoluto, su mente solo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, _maldito Potter y dolor._

Harry sintió cómo el cuerpo de Draco se ponía cada vez más rígido, cómo sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, causándole cierto ardor, mientras el interior de Draco lo apresaba con fuerza, había escuchado el grito ahogado del rubio pero lo había atribuido a la excitación del momento, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, algo preocupado levantó el rostro, apoyando sus manos en la cama, y al hacerlo se movió un poco, Draco emitió un audible quejido y apretó con más fuerza su espalda, —¿Draco qué…?— empezó a preguntar tratando de incorporarse pero las manos de Draco lo mantuvieron en su sitio.

—Ni se… ni se te ocurra— dijo Draco su voz sonaba quebrada, y apretaba los dientes al hablar.

—¿Qué pasa…?— preguntó empezando a sentir demasiado temor.

—No te muevas— ordenó Draco con voz dura mientras volteaba el rostro a un lado, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, aunque no estaba seguro del todo como para que Harry empezara a moverse, además que sabía ya por descontado que el dolor no lo dejaría sentarse en varios días. Maldito Harry. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado en esa posición. Sí, definitivamente debió tomarse las cosas con más calma

—Draco— llamó Harry dándole un beso en el cuello —¿Qué está mal?— se sentía culpable por no dejar de sentirse excitado pese a toda la situación. Su miembro aún acogido por ese lugar caliente y apretado le instaba a moverse, pero Draco le había dicho que no lo hiciera y trataba de obedecerlo.

—Nunca estuviste antes con un hombre, ¿cierto?— preguntó Draco sin darle la cara.

—No yo…— Harry se levantó un poco más, lo suficiente para ver mejor a Draco, que ahora se veía mucho mas pálido, ya no sonrojado.

—Ni con una mujer hiciste algo así…— afirmó Draco, Harry iba a contestar pero Draco continuó hablando antes de permitírselo —Se te olvidó usar algo extra— le dijo respirando con más normalidad.

—Lo siento…— murmuró Harry aún algo confundido porque en realidad no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo entendía que lo había hecho mal, y eso lo hizo sentir demasiado frustrado para continuar, había temido eso, quedar en ridículo con Draco… pero su erección al parecer seguía pensando diferente, el interior de Draco se apretaba en torno a él y se sentía tan cálido que no quería que terminara, pese a eso se levantó más y trató de salir de Draco, sus manos lo jalaron nuevamente hasta pegarlo a su pecho.

—No… aún no…— le pidió —Quédate quieto

La mano de Harry le hizo girar el rostro y le miró interrogante.

—No puedes sólo entrar así…— le reclamó Draco sintiéndose de pronto algo avergonzado por mantener con Harry una charla informativa en un momento así.

Harry cayó en cuentas rápidamente —Te he lastimado— dijo sintiéndose muy culpable, no se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera recordar que las cosas eran diferentes en ese aspecto cuando se estaba con otro hombre.

Draco no contestó, solo cerró los ojos y tomó aire una vez más, pensando en lo ridícula que se debía ver la situación, y lo tonto que se oía, quejándose como una chica adolorida.

—Merlín, Draco, lo siento…— continuaba diciendo Harry mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro —Lo siento, lo siento tanto yo…

—Está bien— le respondió Draco —Ya está bien…

—No, soy un bruto… no me di cuenta, no sabía.

—Está bien— afirmó Draco abriendo los ojos y luego jalando a Harry lo suficiente para darle un beso —Espera…— dijo mientras jalaba la varita que estaba a un lado sobre la mesa, murmuró algo entrecortadamente y Harry sintió cómo algo frío se esparcía por su erección, la sensación lo hizo jadear.

—¿Qué haces?

Draco soltó un suspiro y dejó caer la varita distraídamente en el suelo, —Es un hechizo lubricante…

—Oh…

—No te preocupes, luego te enseñaré a hacerlo…

— ¿Luego?— preguntó Harry ligeramente confundido, casi esperaba que Draco simplemente lo echara a patadas de su cama.

—Sólo… hazlo despacio— le pidió Draco

—¿Aún quieres…?— se sintió culpable porque su preocupación se haya deslizado ahora a si es que Draco aún querría tener sexo con él.

—Despacio— le reiteró Draco agitando sus caderas un poco, para darle confianza a Harry.

Harry sintió cómo las caderas de Draco se balanceaban y su erección dio un tirón de placer —ommm— gimió antes de empezar a moverse, tal como le había pedido Draco, lentamente, aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo, se sentía a cada instante más caliente, cada vez que el interior de Draco lo absorbía y envolvía, más aún con el hechizo que Draco les había lanzado, ahora era tan resbaloso, tan fácil el entrar y salir.

—Así… sí…— le murmuró Draco levantando una pierna y enroscándola en la cadera de Harry, tratando de encontrar más comodidad.

—Draco…— gruñó Harry, sentía el cuerpo de Draco cada vez más relajado y se incorporó un poco, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar el pecho de Draco y repartir pequeños besos en el rostro —Draco… ¿eso está bien?— le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

—Sí…— gimió Draco nuevamente, y cuando Harry cambió el ángulo una vez más lo encontró al fin, rozó su próstata —¡Merlín así!— casi gritó.

Harry lo miró confundido y embistió una vez mas, recibiendo un nuevo gemido de parte de Draco mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y se sentía delicioso, tener a Draco jadeando de esa manera, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, murmurando entrecortadamente, sonrojado nuevamente.

—Así… Harry… así…— empezó a gruñir Draco mientras con una mano bajaba hasta su propio miembro que ya recuperaba su excitación y empezaba a masturbarse, Harry sonrió y embistió una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, animado por los gemidos y gruñidos de Draco, casi al borde del orgasmo cerró su mano alrededor de la de de Draco y lo ayudó a masturbarse con más fuerza.

—Draco… Oh Draco… esto es… estoy…— empezó a murmurar ya casi inconcientemente.

— Más, Harry, más fuerte— ordenó Draco mientras su espalda se arqueaba y un hormigueo le recorría desde la punta de los pies —Oh joder Harry… ¡Harry!— gritó con fuerza mientras sentía su orgasmo explotar entre sus dedos y el líquido caliente de Harry en su interior.

—¡Dios!— Harry apretó los dientes y lloriqueó mientras se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo de Draco, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, no recordaba la última vez que había estado así de relajado y feliz… tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y se incorporó de golpe, para mirar a Draco que respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y el rostro perlado de sudor.

—¿Estás bien…?— le preguntó mientras salía de su interior todo lo lento que podía, y le daba un beso en la frente, Draco gruñó y asintió, pero Harry no le creyó del todo. Se dejó caer a un lado e hizo girar el rostro de Draco para verlo mejor.

—Estoy bien…— le murmuró Draco.

—No, no lo estas, te he lastimado— afirmó Harry.

—No importa… son cosas que pasan— contestó Draco aún con los ojos cerrados y cansado, apenas registró que Harry se movía a su lado, sintió unas manos separándole las piernas y chilló cerrándolas nuevamente, aún asombrado de que Harry hubiera hecho eso—¿Qué haces…?

—Te he lastimado— afirmó Harry nuevamente, mirando las sábanas manchadas de algo más que lo suyo.

—Déjalo— dijo Draco mientras murmuraba un accio a su varita, con un solo pase ambos se quedaron completamente limpios, al igual que las sábanas.

—Draco…

—Quédate esta noche— le pidió rápidamente Draco antes de que Harry siguiera con ese tema, y antes de que él mismo se echara para atrás, por lo general no dejaba que nadie se quedara a pasar la noche con él, y nunca jamás en la mansión, pero se trataba de Harry, y ya había aceptado que con él las cosas siempre eran diferente a como estaba acostumbrado, además quería hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor, que dejara de culparse aunque… tal vez era su propia culpa, después de todo el escándalo que había hecho por eso. Sintió más vergüenza aun. Realmente algunas veces podía exagerar tanto las cosas.

—Sí, claro que sí— dijo Harry abrazándolo un poco, con cierta timidez, no muy seguro de los límites con Draco.

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro y amoldó su cuerpo al de Harry, después de todo se sentía de maravilla, la pereza posterior al orgasmo, las manos de Harry acariciándole la espalda, el cuerpo tibio y suave de Harry, su preocupación por todo… —Oh…— murmuró cayendo en cuenta de algo, y elevó el rostro lo justo para poder ver a Harry, pesé a la penumbra lo podía ver con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo, pasó una mano suavemente por su mejilla, Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo miró a los ojos —Ha estado muy bien…

Harry le dio un gesto de incredulidad

—Lo ha sido… — reiteró antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. —¿A tí te ha parecido bueno?

—Merlín, sí… claro que sí— le dijo sonriendo —Lamento… lo de antes…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó un poco para quedar recostado de lado, Harry lo imitó, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, las manos de Draco viajaban por las caderas de Harry estremeciendo a su paso la piel del hombre —Has sido tosco, y yo no lo esperaba, fue cosa del momento…— posó una mano sobre los labios de Harry que quería replicar —Y sí, me dolió y dolerá mañana también, seguramente, pero no es algo que me vaya a matar, o que no haya sentido nunca, sólo me pilló de sorpresa… y hay hechizos que curan eso— Harry atrapó entre sus labios los dedos que Draco usaba para silenciarlo y le dio una pequeña mordida, Draco sintió un pequeño hormigueó de placer —además ya se me ocurrirá la forma en que me recompensarás— le dijo con una sonrisa que a Harry le recordó al Draco Malfoy de la escuela, al Draco Malfoy de la escuela cuando planeaba algo muy, pero realmente muy malo.

—¿Debo asustarme por eso?— preguntó Harry antes de darle un beso en la nariz a Draco, este arrugó la nariz algo ofendido, para luego sonreír más ampliamente —¡Oh, demonios! sí debo preocuparme— dijo con voz preocupada y Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Vaya primera cita ¿eh?— dijo Draco luego de que las risas se hubieran detenido.

—Tu empezaste…— le dijo Harry mientras le clavaba un dedo en el pecho —Haciendo todas esas cosas obscenas con tu postre y la cuchara… y ese pie bajo la mesa ¡Demonios, ese pie!

—Y eso que no has visto realmente la cantidad de cosas obscenas que soy capaz de hacer…— le ronroneó mientras se lamía los labios. Draco fue conciente de cómo Harry enrojecía aun en la oscuridad y su respiración se agito. —¿Quieres que te las enseñe?— preguntó con voz inocente.

Harry solo asintió rápidamente y Draco soltó una carcajada —No es justo, ¡Por eso mi culo y yo estamos sufriendo tanto! ¡No me advertiste lo fácil que eras de calentar!— siguió carcajeándose

—Hey… ¡eso no sonó agradable!— le reprendió Harry aún no sabiendo si reír o enfadarse.

—Mañana… — le susurró en voz insinuante —cuando te tenga debajo mío verás que sonará agradable— la mano de Draco se aventuró y dio una suave y rápida caricia a la piel expuesta del trasero de Harry y sintió inmediatamente la tensión en él.

—Draco… yo— la boca de Draco lo hizo callar, sintió las manos de Draco recorriéndole el costado hasta la cintura y luego bajar hasta las caderas, su lengua se introdujo en su boca y empezó a lamer, mientras sentía cada vez más cerca el cuerpo caliente de Draco, la mano seguía haciendo caricias, esta vez mucho más lentas, apenas un roce con la punta de los dedos, iban de un lado a otro de su cadera, hasta que bajaron por una de las nalgas, Draco le mordió el labio superior, para luego hacer un camino con la punta de la lengua hasta la mandíbula y el cuello, la mano en su trasero siguió colándose sutilmente y de pronto lo apretó pegándolo mas al cuerpo de Draco, Harry jadeó con fuerza, levantó el rostro de Draco y buscó sus labios para besarlo mientras la mano se apretaba nuevamente en su trasero, e incluso se aventuraba un poco más adentro, pero aquello no le importaba, se sentía demasiado bien todo el conjunto, los besos, las caricias, Draco, todo.

Draco sonrió dentro del beso cuando fue conciente del grado de excitación en el que ya se encontraba Harry y se alejó un poco, mirando lo sofocado que había quedado después de aquella pequeña demostración —Hasta mañana, Harry— dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y dejándose caer completamente sobre el colchón.

—¿Eh?— preguntó algo confundido Harry —No… Draco no puedes…— empezó a murmurar jalando a Draco, sentía como su erección estaba despertando nuevamente y Draco que pensaba dejarlo de esa manera…

—Lo dicho, te calientas muy fácil— le reprochó Draco sacándole la lengua, pero esta vez Harry no se ofendió, jaló con sus manos el rostro de Draco y lo empezó a besar con fuerza, de manera demandante, empujando su cuerpo sobre el de Draco hasta quedar encima nuevamente, en su abdomen podía sentir el miembro de Draco, que ya empezaba a sentirse excitado nuevamente. Empujó un poco sus caderas y su propio miembro hizo fricción contra la piel tibia de Draco, suspiró de placer.

—Mmm… puede que tengas razón— le murmuró Harry empujando sus caderas nuevamente contra las de Draco.

—Oh joder— gimoteó Draco arqueando su espalda y buscando más contacto, llevó una mano entre los dos cuerpos y tomó la erección de Harry y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, mientras Harry empujaba sus caderas contra su mano.

—Sí… sí…— gimió Harry, de pronto la mano de Draco se alejó un poco e iba a protestar cuando sintió la dura erección de Draco empujarse contra la suya, el contacto fue electrizante, y se empujó una y otra vez contra ella.

—Harry… — gruñó Draco, empezó a morderle el hombro con fuerza mientras sus caderas se seguían empujando más y más, hasta que estuvo ya cerca de terminar nuevamente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo ya se movía solo, rápido y fuerte.

—Dios… Dios— empezó a lloriquear Harry mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Draco. —Ya… Draco… Ya—

—Sí… Sí… sísí— Draco siseaba y se movía con más fuerza hasta que ambos a la vez estallaron en un nuevo orgasmo, se abrazaron pegando todo lo posible sus cuerpos mientras compartían los últimos espasmo de placer.

Harry se dejó caer a un lado aún sin soltar el cuerpo de Draco y ambos, enredados en piernas y brazos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

*****0o0*****

—¡Oh Harry! — murmuró Draco golpeando con su aliento la nuca de Harry, que se estremeció completamente mientras aferraba con mas fuerza las sábanas.

—Mmm.

—Esto te va gustar… en serio…— dijo en un susurro antes de terminar de voltear a Harry y dejarlo completamente boca abajo.

Harry quiso protestar, negarse, pero todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su mente cuando la lengua de Draco empezó a recorrerle la columna, su miembro, ya completamente erecto por las caricias previas, estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y las sábanas, y la fricción era deliciosa, esa lengua seguía bajando lentamente, cada vez más cerca de su trasero y por un momento tuvo una idea de lo que Draco quería intentar aunque no… no creía que Draco fuera a hacerlo realmente ¿o sí? —Dra… Draco qué…?

—Shh… te va encantar— prometió una vez más Draco con voz ronca mientras su lengua llegaba al final de la columna, se arrodilló mejor entre las piernas de Harry y las separó un poco, notó cierta resistencia pero no le importó, decidido a seguir adelante. —Solo relájate.

Harry sólo asintió y se dejó hacer, tratando de calmarse un poco, hasta que sintió cómo la lengua de Draco empezaba a recorrer entre sus nalgas —Merlín…. Dios… Draco…— lloriqueó escondiendo la cara en el colchón, aún alucinado porque Draco realmente iba a hacer aquello.

Draco sonrió y con sus manos separó un poco más las nalgas de Harry, que esta vez ya no puso ninguna resistencia, su lengua empezó a recorrer desde arriba hasta llegar a los testículos, el cuerpo de Harry era ya una gelatina, temblaba y se estremecía mientras gimoteaba con voz ahogada, su lengua volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido solo que esta vez se demoró un poco más en su entrada, haciendo círculos alrededor, tentando a entrar, Harry abrió un poco más las piernas y levantó las caderas, tratando de darle más acceso, la lengua de Draco siguió dando vueltas alrededor, dio una mordida en una de las nalgas y Harry gimió más fuerte levantando aún más sus caderas, pasó su mano por debajo y lo hizo levantarse hasta quedar completamente de rodillas, separó sus nalgas y esta vez la lengua fue de frente hasta la pequeña entrada, introdujo la punta un poquito y el cuerpo de Harry se agitó.

Harry simplemente gemía y se retorcía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _más, más y más_ y así se lo hizo saber a Draco, entre gemidos y gritos ahogados.

Draco puso mucho más empeño y empujó su lengua lo más profundo para luego salir y volver a entrar, mordía y lamía hasta que sintió que Harry estaba en tal estado que no se opondría a cualquier cosa que le planteara, casi en un murmullo hizo el hechizo de lubricación, jugueteó un poco mas con su lengua y dientes, luego introdujo un dedo, muy lentamente, Harry simplemente siguió gimiendo y culebreando, hizo lo propio con otro dedo más, empujando y saliendo lentamente, reemplazándolos por momentos con su lengua, hasta que Harry, completamente descontrolado, ya sólo se empujaba contra esos dedos, entonces supo que era el momento.

—Draco… no te pares… por…— empezó a quejarse Harry con voz agitada cuando Draco detuvo sus caricias, estaba tan excitado que sentía que de un momento a otro podría terminar, y sin siquiera haberse tocado.

—Harry…— le murmuró Draco cerca al oído, antes de empezar a darle pequeñas mordidas en uno de los hombros, Harry empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, esperando, buscando mas contacto. —Ahora te voy a follar— le informó, levantándose un poco y posicionando su miembro contra la entrada de Harry.

—Sí… sí… ya…— gimoteó Harry sabiendo lo que seguía, no se detuvo a pensar en el dolor o el temor, o lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente estaba ya tan caliente que realmente _necesitaba_ a Draco.

—Te dije...— jadeaba Draco presa de la excitación — que te calentabas muy rápido— dijo mientras se acomodaba detrás de Harry, que sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada, demasiado metido en la sensibilidad y la excitación de su cuerpo para contestar cualquier cosa.

Draco sujetó las caderas de Harry y empujó su miembro lenta pero firmemente hacia el interior, sabía que era la primera vez que hacía algo así y eso solo lo excitaba más aún, pero trató de recordarse que debía hacerlo bien, que debía ser realmente bueno para Harry.

Estaba tan estrecho y caliente que tuvo que hacer todo acopio de dominio para no empezar a embestir como poseso, cuando por fin pudo entrar por completo dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, y le daba tiempo a Harry de adaptarse.

—¡Oh!— gruñó suavemente Harry, se sentía cierto dolor, y ardor y era extraño, muy extraño, pero no estaba siendo ni remotamente doloroso a lo que había pensado que sería, el aliento de Draco le golpeaba la espalda, mandando pequeños escalofríos a su columna.

—¿Listo?— le preguntó Draco antes de hacer girar el rostro de Harry lo suficiente para darle un agresivo beso. Cuando se separaron Harry asintió apresuradamente, y Draco comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, esperando que Harry se terminará de acostumbrar y tratando de encontrar aquel punto que lo haría enloquecer.

La fricción le provocaba cierto ardor y fastidio, pero era aguantable y de cierta manera agradable. De pronto Draco tocó algo en su interior y un fuerte espasmo se extendió desde su interior al resto del cuerpo, su columna se arqueó —Ahhh… Siiiiiiiiiii— gimió con fuerza y Draco sonrió.

—¿Es allí, Harry?— le preguntó a la vez que golpeaba nuevamente en ese punto.

—Sí… sí sí sí— gritó Harry ya sin ningún tipo de pudor y mientras Draco empujaba una y otra vez, él estaba perdido en las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones. Una mano se cerró alrededor de su pene y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza, al mismo veloz ritmo al que habían llegado ya las embestidas.

—Harry… estás tan… ¡oh joder!— gruñó Draco aumentando más la velocidad de sus embestidas y su mano sobre el resbaloso miembro de Harry —delicioso y…

—Draco… — escondió la cabeza en el colchón e incluso mordió las sabanas mientras gritaba su propio orgasmo, apenas y sintió como Draco se derramaba en su interior dando un grito ahogado. Las piernas y brazos no lo pudieron sostener mas, menos con el peso del rubio, que se había desplomado sobre él, y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, aun jadeando, sudando, y satisfechos.

Luego de aquella "primera cita" no salieron de esa habitación hasta 3 días después, y fue por que a ambos les fue imposible seguir sin asistir al trabajo.

Pero desde esa primera noche, Harry durmió en la mansión Malfoy todas las noches, Y Draco siempre durmió abrazado a él.

Así fue como pasaron, casi sin que se dieran cuenta, 5 meses más, entre largas noches en la cama, cenas y almuerzos en lugares muggles, cines, salidas a algún bar, siempre alejados del mundo mágico y de lugares donde los pudieran reconocer… y conversaciones, muchas conversaciones, sobre el pasado, que no incluían la guerra, sobre sus hijos, y sobre el presente… aunque había una en particular, que, para sorpresa de Draco, Harry evitaba a toda costa, hasta el punto de colmar su paciencia.

*****0o0*****

—¡Creo que pediré dar clases en la escuela de Aurores!— Gruñó Harry entrando a la habitación de Draco, mientras se sacaba la túnica y la dejaba caer en el piso, Draco levantó la vista y con un movimiento aburrido de la varita la hizo levitar hasta una de las sillas cercanas.

—Hola…— dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Creo que ya no los entrenan como deben!— siguió despotricando Harry, dio una mirada a Draco e hizo una mueca de disculpas se acercó hasta la cama, en donde Draco estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y con un libro en la mano —Hola— dijo suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Hola— repitió Draco observando a Harry con atención, lo había estado esperando por cerca de una hora para poder hablar con él. —Escucha…

—¡Puedes creer lo que ha hecho ese grupo de tontos novatos?!— Draco ya lo conocía, cuando Potter estaba cabreado (por que volvía a ser Potter para él, si es que estaba cabreado) no lo escucharía, pero ahora era realmente importante, necesitaba aclarar aquello cuanto antes, y no tenía ya mucho tiempo.

—Escucha, creo que necesitamos hablar…— empezó a decir Draco.

—¡Desaparecieron todo un edificio muggle! ¡En mitad de Londres!— dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Draco, ambos se quedaron en silencio un segundo, procesando las palabras del otro.

Draco iba a protestar por la interrupción pero lo que le contaba Harry llamó mas su atención por el momento —¡¿Que hicieron qué?!— preguntó asombrado

—¿Dijiste que necesitamos hablar?

—Sí, pero dime qué pasó con los muggles y el edificio.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia —No hubo ningún herido y los del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes ya lo arreglaron, y créeme que ahora nos odian como no tienes idea— se sentó en la cama delante de Draco —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Draco tomó aire —Los chicos terminaran el curso en un par de semanas y…

—Oh, eso— murmuró Harry bajando la cabeza, allí estaba de nuevo aquel tema, el que no quería tocar, pero que sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que enfrentar.

—Si, eso— replicó Draco algo molesto por la interrupción —Lo has evitado cada vez que he intentado hablarlo…

—…

—Harry— Draco dio un suspiro de exasperación —Sabes que esto no puede seguir así ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué no?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie —¿Por qué no?— preguntó ofendido mientras caminaba hacia el armario, lo abrió de par en par —Todas tus cosas están aquí, Harry— acusó.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—El baño tiene tus cosas de aseo, en mi despacho hay un sitio donde están algunos de tus trabajos, en mi jardín juega y duerme Zahîr, duermes y pasas todo el tiempo aquí, ¿no crees que los chicos notarán tu ausencia en casa?

—Yo… sí, claro que lo notarán…

—Ya te digo, Potter— dijo Draco con voz fría y Harry ya sabía que esos eran problemas, cuando usaba ese tono, y esa forma de hablar, cuando lo llamaba Potter era por que se avecinaba una gran tormenta —No me tendrás de "querida" ni a escondidas, al principio fue bueno, porque necesitábamos estar solos y sin presiones, pero ahora que los chicos vuelven no pienso andar escondiéndome.

—¡Tú no sabes cómo reaccionarán los niños, o incluso Scorpius por esto!— le recriminó Harry.

—Por Merlín, no son niños, Al y Scorpius terminaron el colegio este curso, Lily entra a 7mo y James vive en el campus de la universidad de Alemania, ¿Qué tanto miedo te da?

—Yo… bueno, no lo son, pero sí me importa su reacción.

—¿Y crees que a mí no acaso? — Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una dura mirada a Harry.

—Yo no he dicho eso, no pretendas engañarme con tus juegos de palabras— reclamó Harry.

—¡Ja!— contestó Draco, cada vez mas molesto —Juego de palabras un cuerno, tu fuiste él que dijo que quería algo más que una noche de sexo conmigo, y te lo di, ¿para qué?, para meternos en esto y ahora que ya…— se mordió la lengua, no se sentía seguro de querer decirlo aún, menos en un momento así —que ya los chicos vuelven, me quieres mantener a escondidas?

—Solo pido tiempo, eso es todo…— dijo Harry en tono más conciliador, lo cierto es que había estado tan cerca de decírselo a Ron y Hermione en más de una ocasión, o escribirle a sus hijos, pero siempre había tenido cierto temor, temor a que los demás se enojaran, a que sus hijos reaccionaran de mala manera, incluso Al, y que le dieran a escoger, sabía que no podría apartarse de sus hijos, pero tampoco de Draco, y sobre todo sabía que no estaba listo para afrontar el tener que tomar esa decisión.

—Llevamos juntos casi 6 meses, ¿en serio necesitas más tiempo?

—Tal vez…

—¡Pues yo no!— dijo Draco. Se sentía cada vez más molesto, furioso y harto, pero había un sentimiento mayor que lo empezaba a dominar, se sentía engañado —Te lo digo ahora, Potter y que te quede claro, no pretendo que saques un anuncio en el profeta, pero tampoco que nos veamos a escondidas como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

Harry se acercó a Draco y le puso las manos en los hombros —Draco… yo jamás he dicho que hiciéramos algo malo… solo necesito…— Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y se soltó del agarre de Harry.

—Voy a salir, tengo que atender unos negocios fuera, en Saint-Brieuc…

—¿Francia?

—Sí, Harry eso queda en Francia, he estado evitando este viaje durante semanas y creo que ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo— afirmó Draco mientras sacaba del armario su capa de viaje.

—Un momento, ¿cuándo te vas?— preguntó Harry

— Ahora mismo, te estaba esperando para hablar y…

—¿Tan rápido?— le preguntó Harry acercándose al armario donde Draco terminaba de colocarse la capa —¿Por qué no te quedas hasta mañana y yo…— empezó a murmurar mientras empezaba a dar unos muy suaves besos en el cuello de Draco.

Draco cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de llorar de rabia de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en su pecho en ese momento, tomó aire y se apartó de Harry —Es lo mejor ahora…— se giró para darle la cara a Harry —Vuelvo en una semana, para entonces espero que hayas tomado una decisión…

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te vas para hacerme decidir?— le preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, me voy para que tú puedas decidir, ya te dije, no puedo evitar esto, lo he estado retrasando durante mucho tiempo, si decides al final no decirle nada a nadie, entonces no te preocupes por esperar mi regreso, yo entenderé.

—Me estás diciendo que si no…— la respiración de Harry se hizo mucho mas agitada —¿Que si no le digo a los demás, que si no admito que tenemos una relación…

—Ya no tendrás nada que ocultar, piénsalo— completó Draco

—No puedes presionarme así… ¿que tal si aún quiero mantener una relación contigo pero no estoy listo para andar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo?— replicó Harry algo molesto.

—Sí puedo, Harry porque no pienso seguir así, ya te lo he dicho, no le oculto las cosas a mi hijo, y no creo que él quiera ocultárselas a su novio… ¿Quieres que siga o ya entendiste la explicación?

—Tu siempre tan…— murmuró Harry, ofendido por la forma de hablar de Draco.

—Sí, yo, Harry, yo, tienes tiempo para enumerar la gran cantidad de defectos que, según tú, poseo, ya te lo he dicho, tal vez tú no estés listo aun, lo cual quiere decir que si después de casi 6 meses no lo estás, no lo estarás nunca y yo…— Draco cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarse, de evitar que se le escaparan las palabras que había temido pronunciar por tanto tiempo.

—¿Y tú qué?— le preguntó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta darle el alcance, —Estaré en esta dirección de red flú, por si es que ocurre algo malo durante mi ausencia, volveré en una semana— Harry seguía con los brazos cruzados, rehusándose a recibir el pequeño pergamino que Draco le entregaba, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar su partida.

Draco dio un suspiro de impaciencia y tomó a Harry de los brazos, antes de que él pudiera hacer alguna otra protesta lo besó, con fuerza y con rabia, con desesperación, con toda la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, los brazos de Harry se soltaron de su agarre y lo jalaron de la cintura, contestando con entusiasmo al beso, que al llegar al final se hizo lento, suave, muy suave hasta que sus labios se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos, a Draco no se le quitaba de la piel la sensación a despedida que tuvo ese beso —Te …te extrañaré— dijo dándole un beso en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos —También yo, Draco.

—Piensa en eso mientras decides…— dijo alejándose un poco, Harry no contestó, solo lo miró de una manera extraña, —Sí, Harry, lo decía en serio… cuídate— dejó el trozo de pergamino con los datos de donde se iba a quedar sobre la cama y ya sin dar una mirada más a Harry salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó de pie, estático mirando a la nada, luchando con todos sus temores y con lo que sentía por Draco. Había aplazado demasiado las cosas, lo sabía, no era un juego ni un pasatiempo el estar con Draco, desde su famosa primera cita no habían pasado un día sin estar juntos, conversar, encontrarse para cenar, compartir la cama… no se dio cuenta en que momento todas sus cosas terminaron en la Mansión, ni recordaba la última vez que había ido a su propia casa, solo recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Draco junto a la chimenea mientras bebían una copa luego de un largo día de trabajo, o las largas conversaciones luego de hacer el amor, el compartir la ducha por las mañanas, el salir a pasear por los jardines de la mansión con Zahîr, las veces que se habían ido a tomar un trago fuera, pero sobre todo, lo que mas recordaba era que lo último que escuchaba en las noches era la voz de Draco, mientras se acurrucaban uno junto al otro. —Joder…— gimió y caminó hasta la cama, dejándose caer en ella, hasta las sábanas le recordaban a Draco, cerró los ojos, tratando de descansar, aun tenía una semana para arreglar todo, para decidir, como le había impuesto Draco.

*****0o0*****

Draco llegó finalmente a su hotel, en una calle céntrica de la ciudad de Saint-Brieuc, sus maletas, tal como había pedido ya estaban en la habitación, les dio una mirada desinteresada y se dejó caer en la cama, aún era de madrugada y al día siguiente arrancaba con las reuniones de directorio a las 8 en punto de la mañana, le esperaba unos días muy ocupados y eso le parecía bien, dejaría de pensar en Harry y todas sus excusas y sobre todo aclararía sus sentimientos, esos que se había descubierto, creciendo cada vez con más intensidad en las noches que hacían el amor, o las tardes que se podían juntar a almorzar, o en el final de la tarde, cuando en su despacho miraba hacia el reloj con insistencia adivinando que Harry estaba terminando de gritar a uno de los aurores o firmando un informe de última hora, y de pronto aparecía con una gran sonrisa y un beso.

Harry, desde el principio le había sabido tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido antes, se había enamorado de él, lo tenía aceptado, la pregunta era ¿qué tanto? si cuando volvía a Londres Harry ya no estaba en la mansión, ¿Lo dejaría todo allí? O ¿sería capaz de tocar la puerta de Harry y aceptar sus condiciones? Por lo general él no cedía, los sentimientos estaban guardados bajo 7 llaves, reservados y guardados para un muy pequeño grupo, pero ahora Harry se contaba en ese grupo. Recordó todas las veces que había querido hablar con Harry de eso, decirle que lo quería, escuchar que le correspondía, pero siempre estaba ese pequeño obstáculo, que Harry no estaba listo, que no quería aún que nadie se enterara que vivían juntos desde hacía meses, que sus hijos supieran que tenía una relación con él, que sus amigos no supieran que ahora le gustaba Draco Malfoy.

*****0o0*****

Después de dar demasiadas vueltas en la cama Harry se puso en pie y caminó hasta el gran balcón de la habitación, abrió las puertas de par en par y levito un cenicero y su paquete de cigarros, encendió uno y se entretuvo mirando como el humo formaba una pequeña columna que ascendía hasta extraviarse en el oscuro cielo, las estrellas estaban presentes y una pequeña porción de la luna también. Recordó aquella noche, muchos meses atrás, una noche con el cielo muy despejado, cuando ambos habían estado sentados allí, uno al lado del otro fumando tranquilamente, en silencio, en aquel reconfortante silencio, después de un rato Draco le había mostrado un par de constelaciones, para terminar con la de Draco.

**_Flash Back_**

—_Sabes, soy tan maravilloso que hasta nombraron una constelación en mi nombre— le dijo con ufanía Draco aquella noche, Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza. _

—_¿Estás seguro que no te diste un golpe camino a casa esta tarde?_

—_Idiota._

—_Tú lo eres más— afirmó Harry rápidamente. _

_Draco entrecerró la mirada y se cruzó de brazos por un par de segundos antes de sonreír —Entiendo… estás celoso._

—_¿Celoso?— preguntó Harry sorprendido, había esperado cualquier acusación menos la de celos. _

—S_í, porque yo tengo una constelación y tú no— respondió suelto de huesos Draco mientras señalaba al cielo. _

_Harry se le quedó mirando un instante antes de empezar a reír fuerte, en algunas ocasiones, ocasiones que le encantaban, ambos podían llegar a comportarse de una manera tan inmadura…—Es en serio, Harry, mira allí está— le reprendió Draco con un golpe en el pecho para que le prestara atención, Harry trató de ahogar las risas y empezó a ver los dibujos que Draco trazaba en el aire con su varita, dibujando la constelación Draco, su constelación. _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Dio una calada que al cigarro, y apartó la vista del cielo, "los jardines" de la mansión (los cuales Harry pensaba deberían llamar bosque, un bosque muy bien cuidado) estaban alumbrados por pequeñas antorchas, vio la casita de Zahîr, entre los árboles, Draco había dicho que era el mejor lugar para el animal, que tendría espacio y privacidad, lo había dicho con un aire tan solemne que Harry no había podido reprimir una carcajada, secundada por Draco, ambos finalmente habían coincidido en el gusto por salir a jugar con Zahîr durante las noches, después de la cena, esos también habían sido momentos agradables, casi todo había sido agradable con Draco, incluso las peleas lo habían sido. Descubrir cada manía del rubio, cada gesto, cada expresión, saber cuando algo andaba mal, escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir cuando llegaba furioso después de un mal día, mientras se paseaba en ropa interior de un lado a otro de la habitación fumando y descargando todo lo que tenía encima, o la manera como escuchaba todo lo que Harry tenía que decir, como era capaz de recordar todos los problemas que le había contado sobre el trabajo, y además darse la molestia de preguntar días después si lo había solucionado.

Se puso en pie y decidió que no se podía quedar allí, no esa noche al menos, necesitaba dormir un poco, descansar, esa era la única manera de tener algo en claro, cogió un poco de ropa del armario y se desapareció, para caer en su propia sala, en la sala de la casa en la que se supone él debía vivir, dio una mirada alrededor, tratando de ajustar sus recuerdos, la última vez que había estado allí probablemente había sido un mes atrás, quizá un poco mas, no lo sabía y ya no le importaba, caminó hasta su habitación, agradeciendo la sugerencia de Draco de poner hechizos anti – polvo, ya que no quiso aceptar que los elfos fueran a limpiar, se dejó caer en su cama, y dejó a un lado todo el grupo de ropa que había cargado. Ya en su cama se sentía diferente, cerró los ojos y tardó un poco más de tiempo en quedarse dormido, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

*****0o0*****

Habían pasado ya dos días, se la había pasado gritándole a todos los encargados de sus empresas en Francia, e incluso los había amenazado con reducirlos hasta el cargo de mensajeros si no hacían un buen trabajo, la gente a su alrededor temblaba, y asentía rápidamente, se estaba comportando de la peor manera, y lo sabía pero no le importaba, deseaba que la semana terminara ya para acabar con toda la incertidumbre que lo envolvía, Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿en qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido darle ese ultimátum a Harry?

Si cuando volvía a casa Harry ya no estaba allí sería su culpa y se arrepentiría de ello por el resto de su vida. Desde su llegada no había podido dormir bien una sola noche, imaginando a veces a Harry, solo en la enorme mansión extrañándolo, y otras en su propia casa, solo, decidido a seguir guardando el secreto.

—¿Señor, cenará esta noche?— le preguntó uno de los mozos del hotel en cuanto cruzó las puertas de vidrio.

Draco miró al hombre un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, no sentía nada de apetito, en silencio y cabizbajo subió por el ascensor hasta su habitación, sin prender las luces se dejó caer en la cama, dispuesto a una noche más en blanco, a una noche más pensando y recordando a Harry.

**-----0o0o0-----**

—¿Harry?— dijo una muy sorprendida Hermione, en la puerta estaba Harry, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Hola…

—Pasa… ¿Y ese milagro? Hace meses que no te caes por aquí de sorpresa, siempre tenemos que andar buscándote— le reprochó ella mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala de visitas.

—Ya ves… de vez en cuando me gusta sorprenderlos.

—Amigo, genial, justo tenía ganas de tomar un par de copas— dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba al salón y le daba un ligero abrazo a Harry.

—Suena genial— sonrió Harry.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco —Siempre y cuando se controlen— dijo mientras hacía levitar una botella de whisky de fuego y tres vasos.

—Oh, vamos amor, no tenemos 20 años…

—Gracias a Dios— murmuró ella mientras el rubio líquido caía en las copas que luego volaban a las manos de los tres.

—¿Y por qué tan feliz?— preguntó Harry mientras sujetaba su vaso.

—Cerramos un gran negocio esta tarde, con una compañía alemana.

—Sí… y ya estuvo celebrando con George

—Pues salud por eso entonces…— dijo Harry levantando el vaso, los tres brindaron y dieron un sorbo a su bebida, pronto se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche cuando Harry decidió que debía irse, le había hecho tan bien conversar con ellos, sentir su amistad, amistad que había durado tantos años, que había soportado tantas cosas y que pese a eso aun prevalecía, mucho mas fuerte que a los 11 años. Amistad que sabía no lo defraudaría ahora. Apareció en la sala de su casa y se sintió fuera de lugar, entendió que por más tiempo que había vivido allí ese sitio ya no podía denominarse hogar para él, no más.

Caminó hasta la chimenea y por red flú llegó hasta la Mansión Malfoy, en cuanto entró a la habitación se desplomó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada, aun olía a Draco, suspiró y se quedó rápidamente dormido ayudado por el licor que había bebido, su último pensamiento fue hacia Draco.

*****0o0*****

Cerró la carpeta con fuerza, mientras terminaba de gritar todos los cambios que se debían realizar en la organización de la empresa, el directorio asintió en silencio, aún algo asombrados y asustados y se fueron retirando uno a uno hasta que finalmente se quedó solo, se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. —Al menos esta noche podré dormir— se dijo antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la salida.

Pero se equivocó, ya en su cuarto, con la habitación a oscuras vio pasar una a una cada hora, lenta y tortuosamente, mientras su mente sólo le recordaba que al día siguiente en la tarde llegaría a la Mansión. La idea de llegar y no encontrar más a Harry le corroía la mente, ¿Qué haría entonces? Tal como había sucedido el primer día, aquella noche tampoco decidió lo que sucedería luego de que descubriera que Harry había decidido dejarlo.

*****0o0*****

—Héctor— llamó Harry desde su despacho a su asistente, al que había reemplazado a Vivian desde ya casi un año atrás.

—Diga jefe— dijo el hombre, entrando con cierto temor a la oficina, y es que durante la semana su jefe había estado tan explosivo que ya muchos se resistían a entrar a esa oficina a menos que no existiera otra opción.

—Necesito que me consigas la lista de los trasladores que llegan hoy desde Francia, con los nombres de los magos o brujas que llegan— le pidió Harry sin levantar la vista del grupo de informes que leía y corregía, marcando preguntas a los bordes, preguntas que luego tendrían que responder los aurores con un nuevo informe.

—¿Francia, señor?— Harry levantó la vista y frunció el ceño —Sí, claro, inmediatamente, señor— respondió Héctor rápidamente antes de salir del despacho, sin saber qué nueva idea se le había metido en la cabeza a su jefe, pero apurado por cumplirla antes de ponerlo de peor humor y jugarse el puesto.

*****0o0*****

Odiaba viajar con trasladores, odiaba todo el proceso de ir hasta la central de transportes en el ministerio Francés, siempre abarrotada de gente que llegaba y partía, hacer la enorme fila para luego llegar a la central de Inglaterra, dos veces mas abarrotada aun, todo el trámite que tenía que hacer, hasta por fin poder llegar a la chimenea que lo llevaría a casa, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se había instalando en su cabeza desde que había salido del hotel aquella mañana, y ahora, ya en la sala de la mansión se había convertido en un gran fastidio.

El ligero "pop" de un elfo apareciendo lo hizo girar —Señor Malfoy, bienvenido— le dijo Yalex mientras tomaba la capa de viaje y la pequeña maleta de Draco.

—Gracias, ¿cómo esta todo por aquí?

—Muy bien señor.

Su garganta se oprimió ligeramente, no queriendo dejar salir la siguiente pregunta, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió —¿Harry se encuentra en casa?

—No, señor, el señor Potter no está.

El alma se le fue a los pies, asintió distraídamente y subió por las escaleras, sólo a confirmar lo que ya sabía, que las cosas de Harry no estaban allí, que todo había terminado de aquella manera, que la próxima vez que lo viera, tal vez en la estación de tren, actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo, que lo carcomerían las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, y que finalmente terminaría por buscarlo una vez mas, incapaz ya de estar sin él, sin importar las condiciones. —Yo y mi maldito ultimátum— se dijo con pesar mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente, con temor, cuando por fin entró a la habitación no se fijó en si las cosas de Harry seguían o no allí, sólo en el sobre que flotaba sobre la cama, era un sobre rojo, rojo Gryffindor.

—Genial, una nota de despedida— se dijo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, cuando tomó el sobre notó como las manos le sudaban, no le habían sudado de esa manera desde hacía muchos años, desde que era un chiquillo. —Lo dicho, Harry me hace actuar de maneras inesperadas— se dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, torpemente trató de abrir el sobre mientras se sentaba en la cama, por fin lo hizo y sacó un pequeño pergamino, estaba escrito en tinta verde, y era la letra de Harry, no había más que una línea escrita:

_En mi casa, ahora._

Draco leyó la misma línea demasiadas veces, sonaba a una orden, pero aun así no lo entendía con claridad, ¿Para qué Harry lo quería allí? ¿Prefería terminar con él en su casa? ¿O tan solo trataría de convencerlo de que aun necesitaba más tiempo? Finalmente se puso en pie y se metió a la ducha, si Harry quería terminar con él de esa manera, mejor que viera bien lo que iba a dejar, o tal vez de esa forma lo convencería de no dejarlo y hacer pública su relación.

Luego de media hora, Draco se puso en pie delante de la chimenea encendida, acomodó sus ropas una vez mas, la camisa de color oscuro en juego con el pantalón ajustado, todo perfecto, dio un suspiro, preparado a encontrar cualquier cosa al otro lado, tiró los polvos flú en la chimenea y aterrizó en la sala de Harry, estaba oscuro, y en silencio, miró alrededor pero no había señales de nadie.

—¿Harry?— llamó suavemente, pero nada, —¿Harry?— llamó una vez mas, esta vez mas fuerte.

—En la cocina— dijo la voz de Harry.

—Bien…— murmuró Draco para si mismo, —En la cocina será entonces— se dijo mientras caminaba, con pasos lentos y tratando de calmarse, hasta la puerta, la empujó suavemente y allí estaba Harry, de pie, apoyado en uno de los estantes, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo atentamente.

—Wow…— murmuró Harry al ver a Draco, se veía realmente muy bien, Draco sonrió, pensando que al menos había logrado el efecto deseado.

—Hola…— dijo Draco en voz que trató de sonar no demasiado entusiasta

—Pensé que llegarías más temprano— le dijo Harry sin moverse

—Ya sabes… las burocracias del ministerio— dijo entrando a la cocina y mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que en tanto tiempo juntos jamás había entrado a esa habitación en la casa de Harry, en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba solo conocía la sala y el dormitorio de Albus.

—Sí, me lo imagino…— Harry se descruzó de brazos y avanzó un poco hacia Draco que se había quedado pegado en su sitio, mirando a Harry y aún sin saber qué esperar ¿Una despedida? ¿Una re negociación del ultimátum?

—Estaba pensando…— empezó a hablar Harry mientras se seguía acercando a Draco —Que en todos los meses que llevamos juntos nunca has dejado que cocine para ti.

Draco parpadeó y le dio una mirada confusa, Harry agitó su varita y delante suyo descubrió una mesa con un par de platos cubiertos, una botella de vino y unas copas —¿Cocinar?

—Sí, en la mansión no se puede, los elfos son muy celosos, no me dejaron entrar nunca a la cocina— tomó de la mano a Draco y lo jaló hasta la mesa, Draco caminaba casi sin notarlo, su mente seguía dando vueltas en medio de la incertidumbre —Y ahora que venderé esta casa se me ocurrió que sería una pena nunca haber usado su cocina, y privarte de las delicias que sé preparar— Harry le señaló una silla a Draco para que se sentara, pero este se quedó en pie, mirando primero hacia la mesa y luego hacia Harry.

—¿Vender la casa?— preguntó suavemente, las piezas empezaba a encajar, pero quiso contener su alegría hasta estar seguro.

—Claro, supongo que seguiremos viviendo en la mansión, a menos que quieras mudarte aquí…

—¿Qué…? no… espera...— pidió Draco confundido —¿Estás diciendo lo que pienso que estas diciendo?

—Es algo difícil para mí saber lo que estás pensando ahora— le respondió Harry medio en burla.

Draco frunció el ceño —¿Te quedarás en la Mansión?

—Sí— dijo Harry sonriendo —Si es que tú lo quieres, claro.

—Y… ¿Se lo dirás a tus hijos…?

—Mmm Sí— dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¡Harry…!— dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos algo molesto —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la Mansión? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer…?

Harry, por precaución retrocedió un paso antes de hablar —No fue divertido que me soltaras una amenaza de ese tipo antes de irte, he pasado una semana horrible por tu culpa— le recriminó.

—Tú…— dijo Draco apuntándolo con el dedo —¿Esta es tu venganza? ¿Hacerme creer que de verdad te irías?

Harry se encogió de hombros —¿Ha funcionado?

Draco dio un paso hacia él, lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo por los brazos y luego lo pegó a su cuerpo —Yo también he tenido una semana horrible… no sabía qué pasaría…

Harry se acercó un poco más a Draco y le dio un beso en los labios, lento y cariñoso, Draco suspiró de alivio en el abrazo, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos

—Te quiero… — le murmuró Harry antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz —Es mas, te amo… — Era la primera vez que Harry se lo decía y se sentía fantástico escucharlo.

Draco se abrazó con fuerza a Harry mientras sentía cómo su pecho se llenaba de algo cálido, todo lo reprimido durante esa semana se desbordó y apretó mucho mas el cuerpo de Harry mientras sentía como la emoción se revelaba en pequeñas lágrimas que caían suavemente por sus mejillas, ¡aún no podía creer que estuviera llorando!, Harry le había dicho que lo amaba y ¿él solo podía llorar?... debía ser un síntoma por andar con tantos Gryffindor.

Las manos de Harry le acariciaron la espalda de manera reconfortante —Todos estos días… pensé que no te volvería a ver… yo…— empezó a decir entrecortadamente, porque la garganta se le había cerrado completamente.

—Lo siento…— le murmuró Harry —lamento haber demorado tanto en darme cuenta…— se separó un poco del abrazo para verlo a los ojos, Draco puso algo de resistencia pero finalmente levantó el rostro, aún habían un par de lágrimas sobre la mejilla y Harry se asombró de que Draco reaccionara así, con cariño las limpió con una caricia.

—Te amo… — le murmuró Draco antes de sonreír, aun con un par de lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. También sonaba fantástico decirlo, pensó.

*****0o0*****

La cena quedó olvidada mientras las manos de Draco se deshacían de lo que quedaba de la ropa de Harry, él hacía rato que ya había perdido toda su ropa, ayudado por Harry y ambos desnudos se dejaron caer sobre el piso de la cocina, besándose y acariciándose con la ansiedad de no haberse visto por una semana y por el nuevo paso que habían dado en su relación.

—Harry, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado— dijo Draco con voz grave mientras hacía un camino de besos por el pecho hacia abajo.

—Y yo… todas las malditas noches…— Harry se arqueó cuando Draco tomó con una mano su erección y le dio una larga lamida —¡Oh sí!

—No volveremos a separarnos tanto tiempo— prometió Draco.

—No, ya nunca— respondió Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco y sonreírle, Draco correspondió a la sonrisa y acarició el miembro suavemente subiendo y bajando, Harry se arqueó nuevamente y se dejó caer completamente.

— ¡Merlín!— gimió cuando Draco atrapó con su boca todo su miembro, sus labios presionaron contra la cálida piel mientras su lengua aún jugueteaba sobre la punta, Draco siempre conseguía llevarlo hasta un estado de semiinconsciencia cuando le hacía una mamada, en realidad todas sus caricias lo dejaban en ese estado. Empujó sus caderas contra esa boca mientras seguía gimiendo cada vez más sonoramente, —Draco…— llamó mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la lacia cabellera rubia —Draco… voy a…— y entonces Draco presionó con fuerza sus dedos en la base de su miembro y alejó su boca, Harry pudo gritar de frustración por lo cerca que había estado y por la forma como Draco lo había detenido.

—Eres demasiado impaciente— le dijo Draco serpenteando hacia arriba, hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios —Y jodidamente sexy, ya que estamos

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada, que fue interrumpida por los labios de Draco presionándose contra los suyos, esa lengua y esos dientes dominando su boca de manera enloquecedora, pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco y lo jaló más cerca de él mientras separaba las piernas para darle más comodidad, podía sentir la erección de Draco frotándose contra su cadera y las manos de Draco apretando sus caderas —Draco, te necesito… ya— pidió cuando Draco se apartó y comenzó a besar su cuello y mandíbula.

Draco le sonrió suavemente y acarició su mejilla, poniéndose de rodillas entre las piernas de Harry, estiró la mano jalando la varita y pronunció los hechizos lubricantes mientras Harry jadeaba por la sensación de frío en su entrada —Te amo, Harry… no tienes idea de cuánto— dijo acercándose a sus labios una vez más, besándolo con fuerza, con ansiedad.

—Y yo… mucho— Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente mientras sentía a Draco levantándole las piernas, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras sentía la resbalosa punta sobre su entrada.

Draco empujó despacio, pero sin detenerse, el primer instante, cuando se introducía en él y todo su miembro era acogido por esa estrechez siempre se quedaba sin respiración, con el corazón demasiado acelerado. Era una sensación magnífica. Se inclinó hacia delante y alcanzó a darle un beso más, Harry correspondió con entusiasmo y entonces se empezó a mover.

Habían pasado tantas noches juntos, sabía y se conocía ya de memoria el cuerpo de Harry, dónde besarlo para excitarlo, dónde para volverlo loco y dónde para desesperarlo, y le encantaba el hecho de que pese a eso no se cansara de explorar cada centímetro una y otra vez, todos los días, siempre maravillándose. —Harry— gimió entrecortadamente mientras empujaba una vez más y Harry se arqueaba de aquella manera tan deliciosa.

—Draco… no te detengas— Harry se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Draco —No te detengas— pidió una vez más mientras Draco aumentaba su velocidad más aún.

—No lo haré— resopló Draco inclinándose hacia delante lo suficiente para sostenerse en el piso con una mano y con la otra empezar a masturbar a Harry, que clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos, aquel ardor le era ya tan conocido, cuando Harry se sujetaba a él con tanta fuerza…

—Draco… ¡Oh Dios!— gritó Harry arqueándose completamente, Draco sintió como el interior del moreno lo apretaba con fuerza y hacía que le fuera imposible controlarse más, su mano se llenó de una sustancia caliente mientras él se empujaba un par de veces más, culminando en su propio orgasmo.

Harry sintió el peso de Draco sobre su cuerpo y dejó caer las piernas a los lados, —Ouch…— se quejó suavemente

—¿Estás… Estás bien?— preguntó Draco aún sintiendo los espasmos en sus músculos por el orgasmo.

—Sí… es sólo que el piso es algo duro— replicó Harry suavemente antes de girar el rostro lo suficiente para besar a Draco en la mejilla.

—Si no fueras tan impaciente, podríamos haber llegado a tu cama, o a la mansión— le regañó divertido Draco

—¡Oh! Pero aún podemos llegar a mi cama… y luego a la mansión

*****0o0*****

—¿Y como crees que lo tomen?— preguntó Harry recostado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, ambos estaban en la habitación de Harry, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, luego de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez, de manera lenta y cariñosa.

—Pues… estoy casi seguro de cómo serán las reacciones de todos— afirmó Draco con orgullo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Harry incorporándose un poco para ver el rostro de Draco, aún seguía ligeramente sonrojado y no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Sí— respondió Draco sonriendo

—¿Y cómo será eso?

—Fácil— dijo Draco sentándose un poco y jalando a Harry con él —Lily llorará de emoción y hará todo un alboroto abrazándonos a ambos y augurándonos mucha felicidad.

—Puede ser…

—Albus y Scorpius se darán miradas divertidas y dirán lo mucho que se alegran, y empezaran a fantasear lo genial que será que ahora vivirán juntos por que nosotros viviremos juntos.

—Cierto…

—James dirá que ya era tiempo de que salieras con alguien, Granger nos mirara a ambos y tardará un rato en reaccionar, tratando de encontrar la lógica a lo que le hemos dicho.

—Te los conoces muy bien ¿no? — picó Harry.

—Sí, pero lo mas gracioso será Weasley.

—¿Gracioso?

—¡Oh sí!— Draco sonrió aun mas, como disfrutando por adelantado el momento —se abalanzará sobre mi, antes o después de tratar de descubrir si te he lanzado algún hechizo de magia negra, tratando de defender tu honor…

—Vamos, Ron no…

—Y entonces Granger le dirá "Ronald, compórtate", con esa vocecita suya que tiene y que da miedo… ¿Sabes cuál no?— preguntó hacia Harry que contenía las ganas de carcajearse por la buena imitación de Draco y asentía —Y entonces se quedará quieto, dándole miradas ofendidas a su esposa por detener sus ganas de ajusticiamiento.

—Estás completamente loco— le dijo finalmente Harry ya no pudiendo contener las risas.

—Puede ser… pero amas a este loco, no lo puedes negar— le dijo Draco mientras lo empujaba en la cama y se ponía sobre él, con Harry aún riendo.

—No, no lo puedo negar— contestó finalmente Harry antes que Draco lo besara.

*****0o0*****

"_No quieras conocer a los Potter cabreados…" _El recuerdo de aquella frase en la cabeza de Eliot resonaba mientras estaba tendido en aquella cama de San Mungo, pensando en por que demonios no se tomó la amenaza en serio, no solo había conocido a los Potter cabreados, también a los Weasley y a Malfoy, todos juntos:

**_Flash Back_**

_La música de la orquesta sonaba bastante fuerte, aun había un gran grupo de invitados bailando en la pista, pese a que los novios ya se habían marchado, a lo lejos pudo observar a Albus, estaba con el chico Malfoy, el que decían que era su novio, rodeados de sus hermanos y primos, Eliot le dio un trago mas a su copa, pensando en qué demonios podía ver Albus en ese rubio paliducho. Durante toda la tarde y noche lo había estado observando con atención, pero en ningún momento lo había podido atrapar, siempre andaban todos juntos. Hasta que por fin lo vio, caminando entre los demás invitados, parecía buscar a alguien, y mientras lo hacía se fue alejando, hasta que finalmente decidió entrar a la casa, entonces Eliot sonrió, allí estaba su oportunidad. De haberlo sabido antes, nunca lo hubiera seguido. _

_Albus caminaba buscando a sus tíos, quería decirle que los chicos y él ya se querían ir, iba de mal humor porque habían decidido mandarlo a él, y como todos habían insistido, no le quedaba de otra que ir, ¡Ni siquiera Scorpius lo había querido acompañar! Los buscó alrededor de toda la pista de baile, sin embargo no aparecían por ningún lado, hasta que Luna le comentó que los había visto entrar en la mansión, al parecer tenían que cumplir con un encargo de de Ginny. _

_Caminó hacia el interior de la mansión sin percatarse de cómo un hombre de 25 años lo seguía de cerca. _

*****0o0*****

—_Ya no le veo…— murmuró Lily con preocupación mientras Scorpius, James, Hugo y Rose giraban en todas direcciones. _

—_Tampoco veo ya a Al— dijo Scorpius con algo de frustración, querían aprovechar el librarse de Albus un momento para ir a encarar al idiota de Eliot, el hermanastro de Albus, que desde que habían llegado no hacía mas que lanzarle miradas insistentes a Albus y de rencor a Scorpius, que ya sabía algo acerca de cómo el chico andaba tras su novio, se lo había contado James, y aunque al principio se había enojado ligeramente con Albus por no contárselo, ahora entendía que simplemente su novio no había querido ocasionar problemas. _

—_¿Tu crees que lo haya seguido?— preguntó Hugo hacia Scorpius que no paraba de mirar entre la gente, ahora de pie sobre una silla. _

—_¿Pero a dónde?— preguntó Rose._

—_Sabía que esto era mala idea— gruñó James hacia Scorpius. _

—_Vamos, dentro de la casa, es el único sitio que falta por ver— dijo el rubio con aire decidido. _

_Los cinco chicos caminaron entre los invitados a toda prisa, con las varitas listas en los bolsillos por si era necesario._

*****0o0*****

—_Hermanito…— dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras, Albus dio un suspiro de fastidio, sabiendo de quien se trataba y giró para encarar a Eliot, que tenía los ojos vidriosos._

—_Estás borracho— le respondió Albus mirándolo con cierto desprecio. _

—_Sí… tal vez, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a descansar un poco entonces?— le dijo Eliot mientras le sujetaba del brazo. _

—_Ya lárgate— le gruñó Albus a la vez que se soltaba del agarre y daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. _

—_Eres un niño muy mal educado… ¿te lo ha dicho tu madre?— Eliot trató de alcanzarlo una vez _más_. _

—_Sí, lo cierto es que sí, varias veces en realidad…— le contestó Albus dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando, esta vez los brazos de Eliot sí lo alcanzaron y lo hicieron girar, Albus forcejeó un poco hasta que por fin pudo tener su varita en la mano, le dio un fuerte empujón, aprovechando que ahora que el hombre estaba borracho era _más_ débil. _

—_Wow— gritó Eliot tratando de acercarse a Albus una vez _más_ —Te gusta duro ¿eh?_

—_Idiota._

—_Anda ven, ya deja de actuar, tu noviecito no tiene por qué enterarse— le dijo tratando de alcanzarlo una vez mas, Albus le dio una mirada de asco y lanzó un hechizo Depulso, que le dio de llenó en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo vio como otros cinco rayos de colores le daban al hombre en la espalda, el cuerpo se elevó en el aire y dio una curva graciosa antes de caer nuevamente, Albus le dio una mirada de asombro antes de reparar en los demás atacantes. _

—_Con eso tendrá— dijo Scorpius con voz desdeñosa mientras daba una mirada evaluadora al hombre, o lo que quedaba de él en ese momento, pues entre los forúnculos que tenía en la piel a la vista, las babosas que estaba vomitando y los moco murciélagos daba un aspecto de cualquier cosa menos de ser un hombre. _

—_¿Scorpius?— preguntó Albus mientras le daba miradas de reproche a sus hermanos, estaba seguro que habían sido ellos lo que le habían contado a su novio lo que pasaba. Scorpius solo miraba con una mezcla de asco y desprecio el cuerpo de Eliot, si poner mayor atención en su novio. _

—_Creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien para que lo saque de aquí— dijo James mirando a Eliot con diversión en los ojos. _

—_Le dimos muy fuerte… ¿Y si le pasa algo?— preguntaba Lily hacia Hugo, que sólo se encogía de hombros reprimiendo una sonrisa. _

—_¡Scorpius!— volvió a llamar Albus, enfadado por que su novio no le hacía caso. _

_Scorpius dio un suspiro y saltó sobre el cuerpo de Eliot, conciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, pese a todo. —Dime— dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia. _

—_¿Por qué…? ¿Quién te dijo?_

—_¿Había algo que decirme?— le preguntó con falso rostro de incredulidad —Nosotros solo veníamos a buscarte y nos encontramos con esto— mintió Scorpius con total tranquilidad. _

—_O sea… ¿Nadie te dijo nada?_

—_¿Qué tenían que decirme?— preguntó nuevamente Scorpius un poco mas enojado. _

—_Nada… no creo que Eliot quiera molestar de nuevo…— se agachó para quedar a la altura del hombre, que tendido en el piso estaba siendo rodeado de babosas que vomitaba con expresión de asco. —¿No es así?_

_Apenas Eliot pudo hacer un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza antes de que un nuevo espasmo lo hiciera vomitar más babosas._

_James se agachó un poco hacia él —Te dije que no querrías conocer a los Potter cabreados._

—_Mucho menos a los Weasley — le dijo Hugo envalentonado con una sonrisa. _

—_Y por si te queda duda, tampoco al noviecito ese, o sea a un Malfoy— continuó Scorpius antes de ser jalado por Albus, que junto con los demás ya salían del lugar, darían el aviso, pero no se quedarían a ver lo que pasaría luego, sabían que Eliot no los acusaría, por que si lo hacía tendría que decirle a su padre y a Ginny el por que del ataque, y eso no le convenía para nada. _

_Una vez fuera los chicos al fin encontraron a Ron y Hermione, luego de contarles lo que habían visto y jurar que no sabían nada de cómo habían pasado, se fueron todos juntos a la Mansión Malfoy, se quedaron mucho más rato despiertos, conversando de la boda de Ginny y Manek, de los planes para el verano, y riendo de rato en rato, recordando la forma en la que Eliot había quedado. _

**_Fin del Flash back _**

Eliot pasó dos semanas en el hospital, no hubo ninguna secuela ni cicatriz del ataque, pero si aprendió la lección y, aun muchos años después, cada vez que veía a Albus con Scorpius y los demás un escalofrío le recorría la espalda por el recuerdo y se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

*****0o0*****

La noche en que los chicos volvieron de la escuela planearon una cena en la mansión e invitaron a todos, se contuvieron durante toda la comida, y cuando los postres aparecieron entonces se decidieron a hablar, Harry lucía incómodo y sonrojado y aunque Draco no lo quisiera admitir también estaba nervioso.

Draco acertó en casi todos sus pronósticos sobre las reacciones, excepto en uno; Ron no trató de golpearlo simplemente se les quedó mirando con la boca abierta durante tanto tiempo que temieron por su salud, hasta que soltó una gran carcajada

—Venga ya, fue una buena broma— dijo entre risas, todos se miraron sorprendidos, pero cuando nadie mas lo acompañó en sus risas ni aceptó que se trataba de una broma simplemente se puso en pie y salió del comedor de la Mansión, solo para volver mucho mas rato después, tanto que Hermione ya planeaba ir a buscarlo, lucía mucho mas serio.

—Si le haces algo, Malfoy…

—Ya lo sé, me torturaras hasta la muerte— le respondió Draco con tono aburrido.

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro— le dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano, Draco parpadeó un poco sorprendido, pero la apretó con la misma fuerza con la que Ron se la apretaba, luego volteó a Harry y le dio un torpe abrazo.

Lily seguía llorando de emoción mientras sus hermanos y Scorpius sonreían complacidos y ya hacían planes sobre lo bien que la pasarían en la mansión, Hermione aun los miraba con una sonrisa, asombrada, parecía que aún trataba de asimilar la información.

Lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fue el hecho de que nadie dijera nada como _"!Wow ¿Harry eres gay?!"_ o algo por el estilo, era como si ya todos se lo esperaran, solo que no que se emparejara con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se lo preguntó a sus amigos, estos solo le dieron miradas divertidas y no contestaron nada, se preguntó si es que, para variar, él había sido el último en enterarse, hasta de eso.

Cuando Astoria se enteró los felicitó a ambos y le dijo a Harry que se alegraba de que Draco encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, que ya estaba sospechando que se quedaría solo por el resto de la vida, Draco se ofendió mucho por ese comentario, pero el enfado no le duró tanto.

Ginny fue un caso diferente, hizo todo un gran escándalo cuando se enteró, no felicitó a Harry ni a Draco, todo lo contrario, trató de convencer a Harry de que investigara a Malfoy, que lo más probable es que hubiera usado algún hechizo de magia oscura. Incluso trató de poner a los demás miembros de su familia en su contra, argumentando que la sola idea de Harry con Malfoy era ridícula, para complacencia de Harry ninguno de los Weasley le siguió el juego. La señora Weasley se había enojado mucho con ella argumentando que sólo estaba herida por que había pensado que Harry seguiría llorando por ella el resto de su vida y que el que Harry ahora rehiciera su vida la hería más que nada en el orgullo.

Ginny pasó mucho más tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry, y realmente eso a Harry no le interesó, tenía lo que necesitaba, a Draco, sus hijos y sus amigos, no necesitaba su aprobación para ser feliz.

*****0o0*****

No hubo nunca más un ultimátum entre Harry y Draco. No volvieron a pasar una noche separados.

La noticia se extendió por el mundo mágico en cuanto empezaron a asistir a diferentes lugares juntos, como pareja, se habló de ellos por semanas, hasta que un nuevo escándalo, el de una estrella de la música, los desplazó a un tema olvidado, aunque de vez en cuando publicaban una foto de ellos saliendo de alguna fiesta o algún lugar, solo para recordarle al mundo que aún seguían juntos.

Las lechuzas con cartas de amigos de Harry y algunos de Draco, cuestionando seriamente su salud mental, llegaron a la Mansión por semanas, hasta que después de un tiempo, (en algunos casos hasta años) todos tuvieron que aceptar que no se habían vuelto locos del todo, ni que se habían tomado por error una poción de amor en mal estado, que se amaban y que aquello iba a durar. Lo más probable, como ambos argumentaban, para siempre.

*****0o0*****

**FIN**

**Notas mías:**

Muchas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, por leer y por cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias, disfruto leyendo cada cosa que me escriben, por mas pequeña que sea, por que demuestran que hay alguien mas al otro lado de la pantalla.

Este fue el primer fic que escribí con la pareja de Albus/Scorpius, y que incluye el epílogo (El cual dicho sea de paso yo arrancaría de mi libro #7) al no tener mayor información acerca de cómo eran en carácter los hijos de Harry, Draco, Hermione y Ron creé mi propia versión de ellos, que espero les haya agradado.

A: aghata malfoy uchiha; Shijiru Posible; Tinuviel Simbelmyne; mila22; Fran Ktrin Black; darkwolfhp; xxIsisxx; Niku Black; DUO V.P.V.M; Alexander Malfoy Black; Alejandra Black-Potter (Hey… que fuiste la primera en comentar ¡!! XD) ; veroboned; loves harry; Ed Gyllenhaal; remula black; Leslie Rebeka Black Snape; Nancy; Sayuri Hiro; Cindy; holly wow potter

A todos ustedes que leen las locuras que se me andan ocurriendo no solo desde este fic, si no desde antes, muchas gracias, me hace sentir especial el saber que esperan mis actualizaciones los lunes, y que disfrutan leyendo y que además se dan el trabajo de dejar escrito algo…

Por ahora estoy aun trabajando en varias ideas que tengo, espero poder colgar algo pronto, como les dije antes, aun tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza y planeo plasmarlas todas, hasta que ustedes se cansen de leerme…

Como siempre creo que me cuesta despedirme… de estos personajes y de la historia (Siempre termino escribiendo un montón en las notas finales del último capítulo) pero ha llegado el momento.

Que tengan lindo día y linda semana, el año recién inicia y estoy segura que será una gran aventura, llena de muchos éxitos y alegrías…

Un gran abrazo desde Perú

Pao

Y no se olviden… ¡Que viva el Slash!


End file.
